


Rattlesnake Smile

by joidianne4eva



Series: RSS [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 108,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Shifters are both feared and revered not even the ability to shed your skin can keep you safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> This story is finished and will be posted in sections.
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the hand-holding and prompting and just being an awesome person! And thank you to el_gilliath for doing a second beta and read through. You two are awesome \o/

Jake had been four when he changed for the first time, or maybe it had been the first time he’d remembered, the facts were somewhat hazy given how young he was and while he was advanced for his age even he couldn’t remember all the details of what had happened that day or the ones preceding it.

Martina Jensen glared at her small son, who’d somehow managed to climb to the top of the wardrobe, yet again.

“Jake,” she sighed as she stepped forward

Jake grinned; shuffling forward to enough to peer down at her…and the wardrobe side gave out.

Martina screamed, body twisting as she tried to grab the small boy and Jake curled in on himself in fright when the solid wood that had been beneath him vanished like the magic smoke that his father told him stories about.

When he opened his eyes everything had been different, there were so many colors dancing around the room and his mother glowed.

“Jake,” she whispered and Jake reached out to wipe away her tears but…he had no hands.

 

***O***

 

“Are you sure?” Mark whispered, running his fingers through Jake’s blond hair. The little boy shifted in his sleep his brows furrowing and lips pursing at the disturbance and Mark paused for a moment to just take in the innocence that his son wore like a cloak but the moment shattered when Martina nodded “Jesus Christ, what the hell are we supposed to do, Marty?”

“I don’t know!” the small blonde responded, her blue eyes fixed to their son’s sleeping face. She pressed the heel of her palm to her eyes in a desperate attempt to stave off the tears that hadn’t stop coming since then. Martina shook her head “He shouldn’t have been able to shift so young, but when has Jake ever done anything he was supposed to?” she grinned ruefully.

Mark nodded in understanding “And his form?”

“The same as yours.” She sighed.

Jake tossed in his sleep, small fingers gripping Mark’s service dress whites. Mark trailed his finger along the small frown on his son’s face until it faded away.

“I wish he was more like you, I hoped….” He trailed off as Martina reached over and took his hand in hers. Her small fingers slotting between his like they were made for it.

“Are you saying you’d rather your kid was a big old kitty cat than a snake?” she teased softly, even as her eyes remained solemn.

“The Navy will want him put in a shifter school; they’ll try to control every step he takes.”

“They tried the same thing with you and look how that worked out.” Marty snorted, ignoring the tiny voice that pointed out that she was trying to reassure Mark even though everything he was saying was something she’d already thought about. Gritting her teeth she pushed the voice aside, her husband and son needed her to be strong and she wasn’t going to let either of them down. “Jake’s strong, Mark, and contrary to what you might think, he’s got a helluva lot more Jensen blood in him than you give him credit for.”

Mark grinned, turning his head so that he could press a kiss to Martina’s hair. “They won’t know what hit them, will they?”

“Nobody sees a Jensen coming.” His wife agreed, even as she promised herself that she would make sure their son stayed safe.

 

***O***

Jake glanced around his new school with a small frown, the large grey walls and shiny floors were so far removed from the cozy school he’d been used to, that at first he hadn’t believed that the place was a school at all.

“I don’t want to go!” he declared stubbornly and his parents sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Jake had been obstinate ever since he learned that he was being transferred from his old school and he’d dug his heels in from the get go, small arms crossed stubbornly as he trailed his parents around the school.

He didn’t like the way the place smelled, it was like that nasty stuff that his mom used to clean the sink sometimes and he wrinkled his nose in agitation.

“Hey there, bud,” his dad whispered catching his attention.

“It smells nasty in here.” Jake muttered even as he took his father’s hand, his free hand swiping across his nose.

“Like your mom’s detergents, yeah?” Mark nodded and Jake glanced up at his dad in shock.

“Yeah! It’s nasty! Dad, why do I have to go here? I didn’t mean to break mom’s cabinet thingy!”

Mark stopped and knelt down before the boy. “Do you remember what you did when you fell off your mom’s wardrobe?”

Jake’s blue eyes widened as he flapped his arms excitedly “I turned into a snake like the ones at the zoo!”

“Yeah, you did bud and that makes you real special.” Mark smiled softly “And this school, it’s a place for kids that are special just like you.” He whispered conspiratorially.

“Really?” Jake asked eying the grey walls with suspicion “But I haven’t seen anybody else!”

“That’s because they’re all in their classes. Just like you’re going to be, if you behave.” Martina chided and Jake pouted as he glared at the closed doors.

“Did you go to a school like this?” he asked finally

“Yup,” his mom grinned “That’s why I can turn into a kitty.”

“A big kitty.” Jake reminded her and Martina grinned.

“Yeah a real big kitty, just like your dad is a real big snake.” She agreed.

“But I wasn’t always a big snake, when I was little, I was tiny, just like you are!” Mark added.

“I’m not tiny!” Jake protested before nodding and taking his dad’s hand again. “Come on, I want to go to class.”

“I thought you didn’t like the school?” Martina teased.

“I don’t.” Jake frowned. “But I want to see the other kids. Do you think they have computers here? I really like computers, they go really fast and they’ve got lots of pictures on ‘em like the TV but way cooler. Hurry up Mom!”

Martina shared a glance with Mark over Jake’s head as he prattled on and her husband just grinned in response.

 

***O***

“So Jake, your parents tell me you can turn into a snake. Is that right?”

Jake glared at the man sitting behind the desk, his large glasses glinting in the sun and making his greasy hair shine. Jake didn’t like when adults asked him stupid questions like they thought he couldn’t understand that they didn’t really believe what he was saying, only his Mom and Dad didn’t talk to him like that but then again not everyone could be as smart as his Mom and Dad, after all.

Jake wrinkled his nose when the man just kept staring at him “Yeah, so?” he muttered sullenly and Mark sighed.

“Jake, be nice.” He chastised sending the school’s tester an apologetic smile. Jake had been annoyed when they told him that he had to prove to the man that he could change shapes, that he really was a shifter and his son hadn’t let up since then.

Jake huffed, but remained silent and Mark took that as a sign that his son wouldn’t try to actively sabotage the testing.

Mr. Smith smiled in understanding “It’s fine Lieutenant Commander Jensen, children that shift at a young age usually tend to very testy when their abilities are questioned.”

Jake snorted and Martina rubbed a hand across her face to hide her smile.

“Now Jake, would you mind showing us how you changed?”

“Why?” Jake questioned, blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the man.

Mr. Smith adjusted his glasses and smiled “You see Jake; every child in this school is put into a special class depending on how well they can change shape. So if you’re very good at doing it, you’ll be in one of our best classes!”

“Does it have computers?” Jake asked shrewdly and this time Martina didn’t try to hide her laughter when Mr. Smith smiled.

“Yes, our classes do have computers.”

“Do I get to use them? I used the ones at my old school and I didn’t break them but Ms. Lane only let me try for an hour. Do I get more than an hour here?” the boy queried.

Mark shook his head; Jake had started negotiating as soon as he could talk so he wasn’t surprised that his son was trying to get something for himself out of the arrangement.

“How about this Jake, if you can get into our top class I’ll make sure you’re given at least three hours on the computers.” The man promised.

Jake paused for a moment, mulling over the man’s terms before he nodded. “I can change my tongue, see?” he responded poking his tongue out and the group watched in awe as the muscle slimmed and lengthened, forking at the end as it flickered once before vanishing back into the boy’s mouth.

Mr. Smith blinked once then reached out and grabbed his pad from where it was resting on the table “Controlled shifting at this age?” he muttered aloud as he scribbled a few notes, glancing at Jake’s pleased expression every once in a while as if to make sure the child was still there “Remarkable! Absolutely remarkable!”

“Does that mean I get the computers?” Jake questioned, kicking his feet in excitement.

“Did you know he could do that?” Mark whispered and Martina shook her head still staring at their son in awe.

Jake twisted to face them with a frown “You shouldn’t whisper Dad. It’s rude.” He chastised and Mark nodded in shock.

“Sorry, Jake.” He choked out, fingers clenched tight on the chair’s armrest.

 

***O***

Jake glanced around the room that Mr. Smith had led him and his parents to. The walls were painted a bright blue and a pair of doors led out into what seemed to be a garden.

There were two boys and a girl playing in one corner. In another corner a little boy sat by himself, his dark curly hair almost touching the table as he bent over a book.

Jake glanced at his parents but they were busy listening to Mr. Smith. Taking the distraction as an opportunity Jake slipped away.

Pausing in front of the table he grinned when the boy glanced up at him, well he thought it was a boy, a really pretty boy maybe?

“Hey I’m Jacob but everybody calls me Jake. I’m new here. Have you been here long?” he babbled, twisting his fingers in his shirt.

Most of the children at his old school had said he talked too much but Jake had never been able to stop himself and he really hoped the boy didn’t think he was a blabber head like Sarah had.

The boy cocked his head to the side and Jake fidgeted as dark eyes roamed over him

“Carlos.” He said.

“Huh?” Jake muttered in confusion. “Oh, is your name Carlos?”

The boy, Carlos, nodded.

“Well that’s a cool name. I don’t like being called Jacob, that’s why I get called Jake, Mom only calls me Jacob when I’m in trouble and boy am I in trouble a lot.” Jake huffed.

Carlos just stared at him but Jake got the impression that the other boy was amused.

“You don’t talk much do you?” he queried.

Carlos shook his head sending his curls flying every which way and before Jake could stop himself he reached out brushing his fingers through the mess of dark hair.

“Your hair is really pretty.” Jake breathed as the soft wisps slid through his fingers. Glancing down at the smaller boy he found Carlos watching him with a small smile and his face heated in a flush.

“Hey, Jake, who’s your new friend?”

Jake glanced around at his Dad with a grin. “He’s Carlos, isn’t he pretty?”

Martina cocked a brow as her son turned back to his new playmate. “I thought he said pretty was icky?”

Mark grinned as he watched Jake take the offered seat beside the small boy. “Doesn’t seem like it’s bothering him now.”

 

***O***

By the time Jake was eight Carlos had become an integral part of his life, always shadowing the blond wherever he went and Jake followed suit, not letting Carlos out of his sight for longer than necessary. Their parents had taken the friendship as a blessing because neither boy had gotten along particularly well with their previous playmates, so when they had shown interest in each other all four adults had scrambled to preserve the friendship. Jake and Carlos hadn’t needed the help and they were often together at one house or the other while their parents chatted and mingled building their own friendships on the foundations that their sons’ had set.

Carlos’ mom had dropped them both off at Jake’s house on her way to work at the local restaurant and the boys were huddled on the couch watching the television when Mark led two strange men into the room.

Carlos tensed, his small fingers gripping Jake’s shirt as he glared at the shorter man. The blond shot the boy a knowing look before he turned to the taller man who had accompanied him.

Jake glanced from his dad to the strangers with a frown, the blond smelled like the other man but the tall man also smelled a lot like his dad.

Mark squatted down in front of the two boys with a soft smile.

“Hey, Jake do you remember that I told you about your uncle Steve?” Mark asked and Jake nodded while Carlos rolled his eyes because Jake’s new uncle Steve had been all Mark had talked about for weeks.

“You said he was your little brother but you didn’t know each other.” Jake parroted before staring at the tall man. “Is he Steve?”

“Yeah, kiddo.” Steve responded with a lopsided smile “And this is my partner Danno.” He explained as he gestured to the blond man

“Don’t listen to the big goof, my name’s Danny.” The blond man grinned and Carlos all but hissed when Jake smiled at him.

Danny cocked a brow, nostrils flaring as he classed the small shifter. “You’re real testy for a kitten.” He teased and Carlos bristled with indignation as he used his grip on Jake’s shirt to pull the larger boy closer.

“Mine!” he snarled and Danny snorted, holding his hands up in placation.

“Nothing doing kid. I’ve got enough problems with McGarrett, that one’s all yours.”

Mark frowned at Danny “What?”

Danny blinked once before running his hand across his face in exasperation. “I can’t believe it, it’s genetic! Do you go leaping buildings in a single bound as well?”

Mark stared at him in confusion.

“He even does the aneurysm face!” Danny exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly. “See, Steven. That, my friend, is what you look like when the rest of the world does not bend to your will!”

Steve stared at Mark curiously. “I don’t see anything but his face, Danno.”

“And that is the problem here.” Danny huffed as he turned to Mark. “The kid over there, the one that looks like he wants to scratch my eyes out, he’s bonding with your son. I swear to God the McGarrett gene kills brain cells.”

“Are you sure?” Mark spluttered as he rose to his feet.

“Look, I know a bonding when I see one.” Danny sighed. “You said your wife was a jaguar right? She should have seen this coming from a mile away.”

“Marty works nights so she hardly ever sees Carlos.” Mark explained.

Jake glanced at Carlos and the smaller boy cocked his head. After a moment Jake nodded in understanding even though Carlos hadn’t said a word.

“Cougar thinks you’re ok, Steve. Do I call you Uncle Steve? Hey can you change like Dad?” the boy questioned, blue eyes bright with wonder.

Danny stared at Jake in shock. “It’s like the wild McGarrett. Is that what you were like as a kid? Heck, did he breathe?”

Steve shrugged but his flushed cheeks were answer enough and Danny really needed to get his hand on those home videos to find out if baby Steve had been as much of a motor mouth as his nephew was.

“Why did you call Carlos, Cougar?” Mark asked his son and the small blond shrugged.

“Carlos is a little cougar sometimes.” Jake responded.

“Well that explains why he isn’t too pleased with you, Danno.” Steve grinned.

“Isn’t too pleased with me, he says.” Danny grumbled “Steven, do you not see the depths of evil in those big eyes. The kid’s like a barracuda in dolphin fins. He’d hate me even if I wasn’t a cougar, he’d probably hate me if I was a poodle!”

Carlos snorted, “I am not a fish.”

“Oh, he speaks!” Danny exclaimed.

“Cougar always talks.” Jake protested, “Everyone’s just too dumb to get it, right, Cougs?”

“Si.” Carlos nodded before turning dark eyes on Steve. “You did not answer.”

“I didn’t answer, what didn’t I answer?” Steve queried.

“I think he means Jake’s questions.” Mark offered and the little boy nodded in confirmation.

“Oh.” Steve grinned before copying Mark’s move and kneeling before the two boys. “Yes, you can call me Uncle Steve….”

“I feel sorry for the kid.” Danny sighed and Steve shot him a glare over his shoulder before turning back to the children.

“And yes, I do change like your dad.” He added.

“Cool!” Jake exclaimed as he leaned forward to hug Steve. The boy’s momentum sent them both toppling to the floor but Steve just steadied his nephew as he grinned up at Danny.

Mark watched as Carlos stared at Jake in Steve’s arms and he wondered how he’d missed what Danny had seen from the start.

 

***O***

Carlos waited until the blond man headed for the kitchen before following him closely. The other didn’t seem to notice him but Carlos knew that if this Danny was a cougar, like himself, there was little chance of him going undetected.

Danny paused at the sink and poured himself a glass of water, then turned to face the little boy.

Carlos crossed his arms and widened his stance as he stared the man down.

“Ok squirt, spit it out. Is this an assassination attempt?” Danny teased and Carlos felt his tense muscles relax at the soft smile on the other shifter’s face.

“Steve is yours, yes?” he queried.

Danny nodded. “We’re bonded.”

“How did you….” Carlos trailed off, his fingers clenching into fists when he couldn’t find the right words to ask. Jake understood him in any language but the English that came so easily to those around him was so far from his mother tongue that at times he’d rather remain silent than try to use it.

“How did he know?” he chose at last and Danny frowned for a second.

“How did Steve know we bonded?” he asked and Carlos nodded because though it wasn’t perfect, it was close enough to what he wanted to know.

Danny cocked his head and regarded him for a moment before his face brightened “You want to know how to tell Jake that he’s yours.” He grinned taking a step closer and Carlos eyed him suspiciously.

Danny paused in front of him “Whatever they may seem kid, those three aren’t stupid.” He whispered before ruffling Carlos’ hair. “Trust me, your Jake already knows.”

With those words the man left his voice echoing back into the room as he berated Steve, a moment later Jake flew into the room, his smile bright as he caught sight of Carlos.

“Come on, Cougs, Uncle Steve is doing handstands on the monkey bars!” Jake exclaimed, grasping Carlos’ hand in his as he pulled him from through the living room and out into the backyard.

Danny caught Carlos’ eyes over the top of Jake’s head and smirked down at their clasped hands.

Carlos just tightened his fingers around Jake’s and flashed the blond a small smile in thanks.

 

***O***

The three men retreated to the living room and left the boys to play by themselves.

Grabbing three beers from the kitchen Mark strode back into the room, handing the other two to the men, he took the seat across from his little brother, and that was going to take some getting used to, and his partner.

“So how did you two meet?” he queried as Danny took a sip of his beer.

“One does not meet Steve McGarrett,” Danny smirked “Get broadsided by him? Yes. Meet him? Not so much.”

“He moved to Hawaii.” Steve huffed ignoring Danny’s non-sequitur with practiced ease.

Danny grinned as he leaned into the taller man. “Yeah, the ex-wife decided that Hawaii was a good place to have a child custody hearing and I wasn’t about to go months without seeing Gracie.”

“How old is she?” Mark inquired softly, eyes flickering to where Jake was hanging from the monkey bars. There was no way he would have voluntarily left his son either so he understood what Danny meant.

“She’s seven months and growing like a reed.” Steve grinned, the pride obvious in his light eyes.

“And Steve is trying to turn my baby girl into a mini-SEAL, I expect her to start setting up ambushes as soon as she learns how to crawl properly” Danny added, eyeing Steve’s pout with amusement. “We met when a couple of Rachel’s….”

“The ex.” Steve interrupted.

“Rachel’s…” Danny repeated, giving Steve the evil eye and Mark raised his beer to his lips to hide his smile at their antics. “New husband stepped on a few toes and one of the people to whom said toes belonged…”

“Said toes, Danno really?” Steve butted in again.

“Am I telling this Steven, or are you going to comment all afternoon?”

Steve gave him a go ahead gesture; face blank although Mark could see that he was amused.

“You think you’re so smart McGarrett. That Smooth Dog thing has gone to your head hasn’t it?” Danny glared, poking his partner in the shoulder with his free hand.

“Yes, dear.” Steve responded and Danny sighed as he turned to Mark.

“This, this is what I put up with every day.” Danny gestured. “I should have shoved his scaly hide overboard the first chance I had.”

“But then you’d have missed me, Danno.” Steve grinned.

Danny shook his head in exasperation but his lips were curled into a smile. “So these guys decided they’d kidnap Grace and get some quick cash out of Stan. But your brother happened to be in vicinity and by vicinity I mean he was naked in public.”

“I was sunning and no one knew I was naked!” Steve protested.

“Yes Steven, because people regularly shift with their clothes intact!” Danny snorted.

“So Steve helped?” Mark guessed.

“Helped? If you call almost eating the guys helping, then yes, he helped.”

“They got tangled!”

“In your tail, Steven?” Danny shot back.

Steve stared at him innocently and Danny snorted. “I saved you and Grace didn’t I?”

“And then proceeded to all but hump me in front of the Governor!”

“That was the bond, Danno!”

Mark’s eyes volleyed between the two as they argued. “So what exactly does this bond do?”

Poking Steve one last time in warning, Danny turned to him. “There are three types of bonds. The primary is pretty platonic and it can occur between family members or strangers. It’s less of a true bond and more of a connection.”

“So anyone can form those?” Mark questioned.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “Then you’ve got secondary bonds, those tend to be between lovers but it’s not necessary for the bond to work. I knew a couple of people who married someone who wasn’t their bondmate.”

“The bond that Steve and I have is a tertiary bond and it’s the whole enchilada.” Danny grinned “It helps settle our shifting and it’s freaking hard to keep anything out of the big goof’s head.”

“And the kind between Jake and Carlos?” Mark queried

Steve and Danny glanced at each other for a moment before they faced him.

“If I had to guess I’d say that they’ve got the beginning of a tertiary bond going.” Danny told him quietly.

“Oh.” Mark responded, rolling his beer between his hands.

“I’ve never seen one start that early though and the earlier they start, the stronger they are.”

“The army would want them as soon as they’re old enough if the Navy didn’t have dibs already.” Mark husked pressing the cold bottle to his head to stave off his building headache.

“Look, we tracked you down using the information that your Dad left behind.” Danny explained as he glanced at the boys. “The Navy wasn’t just messing around with shifter genetics, they were trying to make a better weapon.”

“And Jake’s it.” Mark sighed.

“Pretty much.” Steve agreed. “But they didn’t count on two things.”

Mark glanced at his little brother who was watching him with light eyes. “What?”

“They didn’t count on us.” Danny began. “And they sure as hell didn’t count on him.” He laughed waving towards where Cougar was perched in the apple tree overlooking the monkey bars.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Martina shared Danny’s suspicions with Maria and Jose Alvarez and they’d agreed to take both boys to the naval bonding center where the surprised official had confirmed their bond and requested for them to meet with him once a week so that he could study and aid the boys.

 

The school had never mentioned the bond and Mark hadn’t brought it up either, that was until Jake turned seventeen and all hell broke loose.

 

                                                          ***O***  


 

Mark dropped the remote and sighed when the phone’s trill interrupted the game.

 

 Martina had just climbed the stairs and he knew she wouldn’t be pleased if he waited for her to get it, football be damned! 

 

Keeping his eyes on the television where his team was _still_ getting creamed, he grabbed the handset.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Am I speaking with Lieutenant Commander Jensen?” a haughty voice enquired and Mark’s brow rose.

 

“Yes?” he drawled.

 

“I’m calling about your son, he has been involved in an altercation with several students and we believe that you’re immediate presence is necessary.”

 

“Altercation of what kind?” Mark asked eyes narrowed as the person paused, “Your son has inflicted a number of injuries on several boys and is refusing to shift back into human form.” The woman continued.

 

Mark dropped the remote “We’re on our way.”

 

                                                              ***O***  


 

By the time they arrived at the Lon Chaney, Jr. High School for shifters Martina had gone from frantic to silent and Mark knew this meeting was not going to end well. Martina’s temper was legendary in their household and it came in two stages, one of which was quick to ignite and burned out just as fast but when she became calm and cold both Jensen men had learned to take cover.

 

They were led down the grey corridor to a small room, which had apparently housed a class of some sort but for the moment it was empty except for the five people at the very front.

 

Carlos was seated in the far corner of the room, one of his eyes was swollen shut, a dark bruise marring the skin beneath it and his lower lip was split, the blood staining his pale shirt a dirty pink. Jake was coiled around him, his seven foot body swaying behind Carlos’ chair as he hissed at the men trying to approach them directed by a petite woman in a starched uniform.

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Mark demanded and Jake’s head snapped towards him.

 

“Lieutenant….” The woman began.

 

“I believe my husband just asked you a question and the next person that takes a step towards my son will be picking themselves off this floor in pieces!” Martina snapped, elongated canines glistening in the room’s dull light.

 

“Gentlemen, you may leave.” The woman commanded and the three men slunk from the room under Mark’s angry gaze. “I am Miss Willis, the school coordinator.” She introduced herself as she settled at the teacher’s table. “If you would have a seat?”

 

“I’d rather stand.” Mark responded, back ramrod straight as he stared down at the woman, Martina didn’t bother to respond to the suggestion but from the look in her eyes the silence was actually a blessing in disguise.

 

Miss Willis frowned but nodded. “You have been called here today because your son was in a fight with several others, three of whom have had to receive medical treatment for the injuries inflicted on them.”

 

“And you’re telling us that Jake just started this fight himself?” Martina asked, eyes narrowed as she watched the other woman fidget.

 

“No, I….” Miss Willis started.

 

“He was protecting me.”

 

Carlos’ soft voice carried through the room and Jake coiled tighter around the smaller boy, hissing softly as he swayed.

 

“Yes, Mr. Alvarez _was_ the original combatant.” Miss Willis agreed “And had young Jake not intervened I am sure the matter would have remained trivial.”

 

“Combatant? Ma’am, these boys are teenagers not soldiers.” Mark cut in.

 

Miss Willis waved him off. “The point, Lieutenant Commander, is that this would not have occurred if not for the relationship between these two. I believe it would be best for all concerned if Jacob was in the company of other members of his class, especially as he is approaching bonding age.” She continued.

 

“Let me see if I get this right.” Martina started voice deceptively soft and Mark shifted away from her, stepping around Jake and using his fingers to raise Carlos’ face so that he could see the boy’s injuries.

 

“You’re telling me that Jake should have just let Carlos get beaten to a bloody pulp?”

 

“Mrs. Jensen had the boys not displayed such inappropriate behavior around their peers I doubt this incident would have happened!” Miss Willis responded and Mark’s head snapped around as Jake’s tail began to rattle in anger but the woman ignored him. “It is well known that shifters are social creatures but there have been reports of these two closeting themselves away, touching each other in ways that should be saved for an appropriate partner later on. It is an absolute disgrace.”

“Inappropriate behavior? Bonding age?” Martina laughed bitterly “Would I be right in presuming you have a thing against homosexuals Miss Willis?” 

 

“I am not prejudiced; there is simply no place for such a thing within the shifter community where the passing on of genes is so important.”

 

Martina nodded once before turning to Mark “Jacob, Carlos we’re leaving.”

 

Carlos rose to his feet and Jake followed him as he headed for the door.

 

“Miss Willis, while you are explaining to your superiors what behavior is or isn’t inappropriate. Please also explain to them why who my son wants to be with will always be my first concern,” Martina smirked “And while you’re at it add in the fact that your attitude just lost this school two promising students.”

 

Without another word she spun on her heels, opening the door and gesturing for the boys to leave.

 

Mark paused for a second looking at the woman’s shocked expression “Ma’am.” He grinned as he turned and closed the door behind him.

 

                                                                 ***O***  


 

By the time Mark made his way back to the car Jake had reverted to human form and was dressed in the spare clothing he always carried with him. His son had one arm curled around Carlos’ shoulder keeping the boy close as they sat in the backseat.

 

Jake’s lips were pressed together and Mark could read the anger in his son’s frame.

 

“Carlos, do you want us to call your parents?” Martina queried and the boy’s dark eyes flickered once to Jake before he met hers in the rear-view mirror.

 

“Please.” He whispered

 

Jake made a small disgruntled sound and pulled Carlos’ even closer.

 

Mark drummed his fingers against the wheel as they sat in silence. “So what exactly happened back there?”

 

Jake frowned at his father but Mark kept his gaze steady and finally the teen exhaled and began to recount the day’s events.

 

**_“Cougar! Stop ignoring me.” Jake whined poking Cougar in the leg._ **

****

**_Carlos sighed and leaned back against the tree they were sitting under. “Que?”_ **

****

**_“See, I knew you weren’t listening to me!” Jake frowned as he looked up at Cougar. He shifted his head from its resting place on Cougar’s lap onto his thigh so he could see him better, and pouted at his bondmate._ **

****

**_“You are in here, Jake.” Cougar smiled softly as he tapped his temple. “How would I ignore you?”_ **

****

**_Jake narrowed his eyes .“Yeah, but you can try.”_ **

****

**_“You wanted to know if I wanted something to drink.” Carlos smirked down at the blond._ **

****

**_“Hey, if you heard what I said, then why did you act like you didn’t hear me?”_ **

****

**_“I find my fun where I can.” Cougar retorted._ **

****

**_Jake levered himself into a sitting position so that he could glare down at Cougar but the smaller teen just tilted his head up to meet his gaze and the sunlight gleaming through the trees made the boy’s lips gleam distracting Jake for a minute and by the time he got his mind back on track Cougar was smirking knowingly at him._ **

****

**_“Not a word!” Jake warned as he rose to his feet._ **

****

**_“I would not dream.” Cougar retorted sarcastically and the blond sniffed petulantly._ **

****

**_“Ok, I’m getting you that drink because while the whole stoic bad boy image you’ve got going is hot, your mental whining is giving me a headache.” Jake declared, snickering when Cougar hissed like a wet cat. “Be right back.”_ **

****

**_Carlos nodded and closed his eyes as Jake ambled off._ **

****

**_A few minutes passed before an unfamiliar scent approaching had him tensing and opening his eyes in time to catch sight of the three boys approaching his spot. He could smell that one of them was a shifter but the other two seemed human._ **

****

**_“Hey pretty boy. Where’s your guard dog?” one of them called and Cougar’s eyes narrowed as he rose to meet them._ **

****

**_“He doesn’t talk. Are you sure he ain’t mute Jeff?” one of the others taunted._ **

****

**_“Mute and a queer, helluva life you’ve got there!” the one Carlos identified as Jeff called out as they circled him._ **

****

**_“More of a life than bullies.” Cougar retorted._ **

****

**_“Oh, hear that boys, the kitty’s got a tongue!” Jeff sneered. “Let’s see if you’re as mouthy after that face of yours ain’t so pretty.”_ **

****

**_At the words one of the boys shoved Cougar forward as Jeff threw a punch. Cougar let his body go lax as the boy’s fist met his lip, pain radiated across his jaw, as the skin split but he ignored it, letting his body’s momentum carry him backwards. Twisting in one motion he shifted, rounding on Jeff with fangs and claws bared._ **

****

**_He could feel Jake in the back of his head demanding to know what was happening but he had no time to answer his bond mate as his weight slammed into Jeff, sending them both to the ground._ **

****

**_“Get him off me, Mike!” Jeff yelled and Carlos darted out of the way as one of the boys aimed a kick at his side._ **

****

**_“Jeff!” screamed another and Carlos turned in time to see Jake in his snake form looming above him._ **

****

**_The snake shot forward, his long body curling around the boy when the other tried to shift, fur appearing and disappearing as Jake squeezed tighter._ **

****

**_“What the fuck!” snarled Mike, moving towards Jake._ **

****

**_The skin on the sides of Jake’s neck flared as he glanced at the new prey. The boy froze at the sight of the new feature that marked Jacob as venomous and the shifter took the opportunity, the teen’s indecision had given him, twisting  his coils in reverse he sent  the captured boy flying into Mike._ **

****

**_Carlos watched as the boys laid unmoving on the ground, the part of his mind that was still pure feline was pleased that his mate had helped to eliminate the threats but another part of Cougar was well aware of the problems that the encounter would cause._ **

****

**_Prowling to Jake’s side he paused and watched as several teachers hurried towards them but his only care was for his bond mate. Jake’s rattle was shaking furiously and Carlos was well aware of the danger Jake posed. The blond had never really learned to control his emotions and it often affected his actions when he was shifted._ **

****

**_Reaching through the link he tried to reassure the blond but the snake shifter was beyond reasoning, his mind riveted to the fact that the teens had singled Cougar out and the added absence of the teachers he’d passed on his way to see what had caused Cougar’s distress._ **

****

**_One of the teachers approached them and Jake hissed angrily sending the man scurrying backwards._ **

****

**_Cougar huffed as Jake brushed his scales against his fur, this was probably going get a lot worse before it got better._ **

****

“So, wait! Are you saying that the teachers set these boys on Carlos?” Mark interrupted.

 

Jake glanced at Cougar before turning to face his dad his expression grim. “They didn’t smell surprised. When they came rushing out they didn’t smell like they should have, not like they hadn’t expected what was happening and I may be a kid but I’m not dumb.”

****

“Nobody said you were J.” Martina broke in heading off her son’s temper. Jake was still unsettled, she could see it in the way his fingers tightened on Carlos’ shoulder and she could only guess what that bitch of a woman had said before they’d got there.

 

“So what happened after that?” Mark asked getting Jake back on track.

 

**_Jake slithered along behind Carlos as the teen headed into the changing room. He turned his head away as Cougar changed and redressed before turning back._ **

****

**_“You are angry.” Carlos said, head tilted curiously as if Jake’s anger was unfounded, like he thought that having a group of guys gang up on him wouldn’t make Jake want to rip their throats out._ **

****

**_“It has not been the first time others have turned a blind eye..” he trailed off and Jake reared up hissing furiously as he recalled the way Cougar had been by himself the first day they’d met and every day after that, like the other kids didn’t even notice he existed and suddenly everything was making a helluva lot of sense! “Mama says it is because I will not change for them…” Carlos added on a whisper. “Some of them do not think I should be here, that I am a fake.”_ **

****

**_“Stop it, Jacob!” Carlos snapped as the snake’s anger bled into his mind “It is not,” he paused, because saying it wasn’t Jake’s business was a lie, everything between the two of them was shared, problems and victories alike and Cougar understood why Jake was so mad. The thought of being unable to protect the person that meant the most was sickening, like a cloying sense of betrayal._ **

****

**_“It was not your fault.” Carlos finally ended, as he reached out and brushed his fingers under the snake’s hood._ **

****

**_Jake made a curious sound as he raised his rattle and brushed it against Cougar’s ear. The move was familiar and Carlos sighed as the snake’s tail coiled around him and pulled him closer._ **

****

**_Resting his face against the leathery skin beneath Jake’s head he closed his eyes as he remembered the coordinator’s words. “Miss Willis thinks that my shifting was a fluke and she was angry that I was placed in the upper class.”_ **

****

**_Jake’s rattle shook slightly and Carlos reached out to still it “No Jacob, it is her opinion and I will not be angry about it.”_ **

****

**_Jake twisted around and dropped his hood so that he could brush his face against Carlos’ while a steady beat of “why, mine, why?” thrummed through Cougar’s head, Jake’s emotions were easy to translate even when the blond had lost his grasp on the ever present words._ **

****

**_But before he could respond one of the teachers returned and informed them that they were to report to Miss Willis._ **

****

**_Carlos rubbed his hand soothingly against Jake’s spine as his hood flared open once more. His bond mate was not happy with the situation and Carlos only hoped he would keep his head when they met with the coordinator._ **

****

“After that she tried to separate us.” Jake snarled.

 

“And you overreacted.” Carlos smiled softly.

 

“That wasn’t overreaction my little Mexican friend, that was me being calm and happy!” Jake protested. “Pumping one of those meat heads full of venom, now _that_ would have been overreaction…”

 

“Jacob Jensen, do not even joke about that!” Martina snapped as she spun in her seat to glare at her son but the teen met her eyes steadily, his blue eyes, so like hers, were determined as he stared at her.

 

“Am I the only one that gets this? They were going to make Carlos leave, he’s not….I can’t.” Jake’s voice broke as his fingers shook where they gripped Cougar’s shirt.

 

“Jake, do you really think any of us would’ve let anyone separate you two?” Mark asked softly. “Do you really think that Carlos would just leave?”

 

Jacob stilled, his eyes darting to meet Cougar’s and the small smile on the teen’s face had him exhaling for what felt like the first time since he’d seen Cougar fighting earlier that evening.

 

“I don’t know who that woman thought she was, but Jake she doesn’t control you, she doesn’t control that school and she sure as hell doesn’t control me!” Martina growled as Mark started the car.

 

Jake slumped in his seat as they left the school behind, a part of his mind was still locked in that dark place it had descended to when Miss Willis had told them her great plan and not even his parent’s words were enough to lock away his fear completely.

 

Beside him Cougar shifted in his seat and Jake glanced across at him and met dark eyes as a warm feeling rushed through his head.

 

Carlos’ lips quirked as he mouthed a single word before resettling.

 

“Mine!”

 

                                                             ***O***  


 

The car was quiet for a few minutes as they drove along.

 

"So let me see if I got this right, Miss Willis wanted to partner you with who she thought would produce the best bond?" Mark inquired as they stopped at a stoplight.

 

"Yeah. Apparently my genes were too good to pass up since I'm an only kid." Jake frowned glancing out the window.

 

It had been bad enough hearing the woman put Cougar down, but having her look at him like he was the last piece of candy at Halloween had made Jake want to puke all over her designer shoes!

 

"I still don’t get why the hell she thought we were just going to go along with anything she said." Martina hissed as she tapped her nails against the dashboard.

 

Mark glanced pointedly at them and she pulled her hand back with a huff.

 

"She is not right." Carlos whispered and Jake frowned at him.

 

"That's what I've been saying she isn't...." the blond paused as he stared at Cougar, the meaning behind the feline shifter words finally becoming clear as he felt the smaller teen's sorrow in his head. "She isn't right." he whispered softly.

 

Martina turned to face them again "What?"

 

"She isn't right in her head, she's… it’s not insane is it? She just…isn’t right." Jake breathed and Carlos glanced away, his lips pressed into a thin line.

 

"Carlos?" Mark prodded and the teen ducked his head, dark hair cascading down to hide his face.

 

"She was not always, so different but then she changed, her smell it....soured." he sighed and Jake leaned against him.

 

"And no one realized?" Martina asked, brows drawn together in confusion.

 

"She isn't always like this." Carlos explained slowly

 

"And you knew, so you let her say what she wanted," Mark guessed before glancing up to meet Cougar's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "But you'd have had to already know the smell to recognize it."

 

"Mi abuela, she had dementia before she passed." Cougar responded and the car fell silent around him as Jake pulled his tense body closer. “Miss Willis, she is not like this but her scent is like that.”

 

Martina glanced at her husband. “Do you think she could have….” She trailed off as she caught sight of the two pairs of curious eyes watching her from the backseat.

 

“Mom, I know what you were going to say!” Jake protested with a frown and Martina hid her smile as Carlos clasped Jake’s hand in his own.

 

“Oh, and what was I going to say?” she asked, one eyebrow cocked as she twisted to stare at her son.

 

“She’s losing herself to her shifter form, that’s what you think.” Jake retorted.

 

“There’s one problem with that theory.” Mark cut in, heading off the usual battle of the wills. “That woman may have smelt like a shifter but she isn’t one.”

 

“What?” Martina frowned.

 

“Remember when she asked me to sit and I didn’t?” he asked as he tapped the fingers of his free hand against the gearshift. “There was a mark on the side of her neck, it’s the one they used to mark those that didn’t react to the shifter therapy.”

 

“You mean….” Martina trailed off glancing at Jake who was glaring out the window “That’s why she was so determined to keep Jake in a controlled setting,” she paused as a dark thought flashed across her mind. “You don’t think she’d have tried to take genetic material from him?”

 

“I’ve never even seen the creepy woman before today!” Jake protested.

 

“Yes but Carlos has, that means she’s been around _both_ of you.” Mark reminded him.

 

Carlos inclined his head. “She was in many places that we were.”

 

“So she’s been what, stalking Jake?” Martina hissed, her nails catching in her jeans before she could retract them.

 

“I don’t know and it’s best not to jump to conclusions.” Mark sighed as he glanced at her. “We need to find out what happened to the trials after I left.”

 

“Maybe someone from your old unit will know something, Martina suggested as her eyes drifted to the two quiet teens.

 

“I know someone even better.” Mark grinned, his vertical pupils flashing.

 

***O***

 

Danny glared down at Steve as he almost brained himself against the coffee table on his way to the still ringing phone.

 

“Would you shift your freakishly long legs Steven, or better yet answer the damn phone yourself!” Danny berated him, ignoring the besotted smile his partner flashed his way.

 

“Williams-McGarrett residence.” Danny greeted

 

“Hey, Danny, it’s Mark.” A familiar voice greeted and Danny grinned as he leaned against the wall. He hadn’t seen Mark and the others in what felt like forever.

 

“Mark, how are you?” Danny asked, making sure Steve heard him. He watched in amusement as the SEAL leapt to his feet. “Do not even think about it Steve, you had the chance to get this yourself!” Danny hissed as he danced out off his lover’s reach.

 

“Hey, Mark!” Steve called as he finally wrestled the phone away from a disgruntled Danny “What’s happening, brah?”

  
***O***   


 

Mark leaned forward bracing his arms elbow against his knee as he listened to the voice that had become so familiar to him over the past seven years, glancing across the room he caught sight of Jake and Carlos sitting on the edge porch and sighed.

 

“It’s about Jake.”

 

Steve straightened up and Danny glanced at him in surprise. “What’s happened?”

 

“There was an _incident_ at his school today; he got in a tussle with a group of bullies that decided that Carlos was an easy target. Only from what the boys have been saying it wasn’t just random stupidity.” Mark exhaled slowly.

 

Steve nodded even though his brother couldn’t see him. “Go on.” He prodded.

 

“We got called in and by the time we got there this coordinator was trying to separate them…I don’t even know what she was thinking because yeah I missed it when they were kids but nobody with eyes could miss seeing the bond that’s there now and she should know! It’s her job, you know?” Mark explained “But the thing is Carlos says he’s seen her around a lot and she was harping on about Jake’s genes and proper bonding partners….”

 

“You think she’s not on the up and up?” Steve frowned.

 

“She had the rejection tattoo. It’s just all a bit too coincidental and I wanted to know whether the experiments were still going on but I’m not in the position to….” Mark trailed off.

 

“I get you, brah.” Steve cut him off. “I’ll get Danny and Chin on it.”

 

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions,” Mark admitted. “But Jake, Jake wouldn’t change back when we got there. Hell he didn’t change until we were out of the school and I know he’s too young to be experiencing a feral stage but he’s hot headed and if he does I’m thinking he could drag Carlos under with him.” 

 

Steve sucked in a breath, as he met Danny’s worried eyes. “Could you get them out of the school for a bit?”

 

“Hell, Marty practically pulled them today.” Mark chuckled ruefully.

 

“That’s felines for you,” Steve grinned, ignoring the bird that Danny flipped his way. “I’ll get on it now.”

 

Mark slumped back as his eyes roamed to the ceiling. “Hey Steve….” He started, the words hitching in his throat but his brother cut him off with a chuckle.

 

“I know brah and me too.” He responded before begging off.

 

***O***

 

Mark replaced the phone and pushed to his feet.

 

Jake was still sitting on the porch but Carlos had moved to the old set of swings.

 

Dropping down beside his son, Mark nudged the teen’s shoulder and Jake grinned at him before glancing back towards where Carlos sat.

 

“What’s going on?” Mark asked

 

“Carlos is trying to catch dinner, isn’t that right, Cougs?” Jake teased.

 

The smaller teen shot him a glare over his shoulder before turning back to the hedge he seemed to be staring at. A moment later a small bird hopped out from the bundle of leaves and Carlos’ whole body tensed.

 

Jake took the opportunity to toss a stone at the hedge and the bird flew off. Carlos spun and hissed at him.

 

“Hey, don’t give me that look, Mr. ‘You know you’d just end up moping if you actually caught it’.” Jake responded. 

 

Carlos snorted and leapt from the swing, scaling the apple tree and flopping down in his usual place.

 

“He’s so high maintenance,” Jake grinned only to yelp when a small apple hit his head. 

 

Mark didn’t even try to hide his laughter as he took in the smug look on Carlos’ stoic face. 

 

They settled back into silence for a moment before Jake glanced at him, his face displaying the endless curiosity that Mark had gotten used to.

 

“I guess you want to know everything?” he offered and Jake nodded.

 

“It would help and Mom already threatened to ban computers if I tried to hack into any government agencies again and I figure the Navy would count as a government agency, not that I’ve considered hacking the Navy of course.” Jake finished with a beatific grin that might have assured Mark of his innocence if he hadn’t practically invented that face himself…it hadn’t worked well with his mother either.

 

 

Mark scratched the back of his neck in thought; on one hand he didn’t _want_ Jake and Carlos worrying about the whole thing but on the other hand there was no way he could keep it from them for long.

 

“Ok,” he nodded finally taking in Jake’s triumphant grin “Do you want to get Carlos…” he trailed off as he glanced at where the teen _had_ been.

 

Carlos was leaning nonchalantly against the porch though Mark could just about make out a faint pink blush on the boy’s face.

 

“Don’t worry Dad, Cougs is part ninja, seriously sometimes he doesn’t move then bam! He’s where you never expected him to be.” Jake chortled as he grabbed Carlos’ wrist and pulled him closer. The Latino allowed the manhandling with only minimal fuss and one strategically placed elbow before he was settled against Jake’s side.

 

“Ok.” Mark started again. “Jake you know about the whole ‘I never had a dad thing,’ well obviously I had one in the literal sense but the thing is he was just a sperm donor, a number on a test tube that the Navy allowed my mom to have.”

 

Jake nodded and Carlos watched him, head cocked to the side.

 

“It wasn’t until after my first shift that your grandmother realized that they hadn’t told her everything.” Mark admitted gazing out at the now silent hedge. “I changed when I was six and the next day a representative from the Navy came to explain to her that they had school for children like me….”

 

“They knew?” Jake frowned. “How did they…they bugged her house?” He guessed.

 

Mark nodded. “That’s what I think too but she never found out. So I went to their school and later enlisted but I never thought anything of it, it’s not like shifters are rare. It wasn’t until they wanted to do a LD50 test that I realized that there was something wrong.”

 

“What is this test?” Carlos inquired.

 

“It’s the lethal dose 50% test and basically it’s used to measure how toxic a snake’s venom is.” Mark expanded. “But I shouldn’t have had to take that test since all the toxicity of all snake shifter types is already known, so they already have the records for king cobras. The real red flag though was when my venom came back with high traces of the enzymes found in rattlesnake shifters.”

 

“So you were an experiment?” Jake started haltingly. “Does that mean I’m…” he paused and Carlos wound their fingers together in a move so familiar it made Mark’s heart clench.

 

“I can’t say for sure,” Mark hastened to reassure his son. “But you did shift early and the bond.”

 

“Was that why mom was scared of me biting those guys?” Jake asked. “Could I have killed them?”

 

Mark exhaled slowly. “We don’t know and that’s partially my fault.” He admitted, covering his eyes with his hand. “When Steve came and told me what they’d been trying to do, combine shifter types to promote bonding, to make better weapons…I didn’t want to think what that meant for you and that was stupid of me.”

 

“What about Cougar?” Jake asked, his brows furrowed.

 

“I am fine, Jake.” Carlos assured him.

 

“No you weren’t, you haven’t been every time I get mad you go weird and…” Jake glanced at his dad. “What does the bond do to the other shifter?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Mark started.

 

“Aren’t you and mom bonded?” Jake piped up and Mark dropped his hand and faced him.

 

“I love your mother with every inch of my heart, bond or no bond, you need to understand that. The fact that we don’t have one doesn’t make what we feel any less real” 

 

Jake ducked his head and grinned. “I’d have to be blind to miss that one.”

 

“Steve’s an anaconda, did he ever tell you?” Mark asked and the boys shook their heads. “Well he’s the only anaconda shifter with hollow fangs that means he has venom. Now since he and Danny bonded Danny’s tested positive for the enzymes found in both rattlesnakes and king cobras. They aren’t sure if it’ll mean that he’s going to be able to use it but just to be safe they’ve started testing his teeth and nails once a week.”

 

“So you think Cougar is going to be venomous?”

 

Mark nodded as Carlos rotated his free hand, staring down at his claws in confusion.

 

“It won’t happen until you’re fully bonded and by then you’ll know how to deal with it but there is a chance.” Mark said “They had people in the Shifter division that were bonded; I just never got close to any of them so all the information I’ve got is directly from your Uncle Steve.”

  
“What about how Cougs has been acting?” Jake reminded him.

 

Mark frowned and turned to Carlos “Has something different been happening?”

 

Carlos tilted his head, glancing at Jake before meeting Mark’s eyes “In my head, when Jake is mad it is like…” he gestured with his free hand. “Infierno.”

 

“What?” Mark asked.

 

“It’s like hell.” Jake explained “And when Cougar fixates on something it’s like the thoughts in my head slow down, I mean I’m used to running a hundred ideas a minute but Cougs focuses on details, it’s strange being in his head like that. It’s like every second stretches on forever.”  

 

Mark blinked once and then again. The boys were never going to have a break; it was like they were flying through every bonding habit he’d ever heard of!

 

***O***

Martina tightened her fingers around Mark’s as she watched her best friend.

 

Maria Alvarez glanced at her husband before turning back to face them, she’d been quiet throughout Martina’s explanation of why they’d pulled Carlos and Jake from the school and Marty wasn’t sure what was going on in her friend’s head.

 

“This woman, she will be dealt with?” Maria asked finally and Mark nodded.

 

“We’ve got some friends looking into it now, if she was trying to do what I think she was, then there’s no way the shifter counsel will look the other way.” He assured her.

 

Jose nodded in understanding “Carlos is very stubborn, he will try to protect others even at his own risk.”

 

“That sounds a lot like Jake.” Martina snorted and Maria grinned.

 

“The important thing is to have the boys somewhere they can feel relaxed until this whole thing blows over and I know Steve is dying to introduce them to his team.” Mark added.

 

“And Steve can handle both of them?” Maria inquired.

 

“I think it’ll be less Steve handling them and more of Danno and Carlos handling Steve and Jake but yes.” Martina smiled. “I’m pretty sure they’ll be fine.”

 

Maria glanced at her husband and Jose nodded, turning back she smiled softly. “It has been eighteen years and I love Carlos but I believe I deserve a break.” She smirked and Martina laughed as she reached out and clasped Maria’s hands in hers.

 

“I think we both deserve a break.” She agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he glanced away from the crappy airline movie and down at Carlos.

 

Cougar had fallen asleep as soon as the plane had lifted off. Jake had been surprised since Cougar usually hated any form of travel that didn’t keep his feet on the ground or a ground of Cougar’s choosing which considering the fact that Carlos spent most of his free time in trees wasn’t exactly reassuring but to each their own.

 

Carlos slumped in his seat, head lulling against the window before turning and nuzzling into Jake’s side.

 

The blond froze as his friend’s breath ghosted against his neck, one hand reaching out to curl in the thin fabric of Jake’s t-shirt.

 

Swallowing he glanced around the aisle but everyone else was either asleep or on their way to it.

 

Dropping his eyes back to Carlos’ head Jake bit his lip before running one hand over Cougar’s free one where it rested against his jeans. Cougar’s fingers curled around his and Jake smiled softly.

 

He’d have been lying if he said he didn’t notice that Cougar was an attractive guy because hell Cougar was the most attractive guy Jake had ever met. He liked the way Cougar’s hair framed his face and the way the other teen could speak without saying a word and he really, really liked the fact that Carlos seemed to want him around at all times.

 

But he’d always liked those things about his best friend so he didn’t know why thinking about Cougar’s lips and his stupid curly hair made his gut tighten and his palms sweat.

 

“Silencio, Jake.” Carlos mumbled as he rubbed his face against the blond’s t-shirt.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” Jake protested but Cougar shot him a glare that would have probably have been more effective without the sleep mussed hair.

 

“You’re loud when you think and even louder when you think of stupid things.” The smaller teen muttered as he sat up, swiping a hand across his face before stretching.

 

Jake watched the hem of Cougar’s shirt ride up, revealing a hint of tan skin and he glanced away sharply when Carlos’ eyes found his.

 

“Jake?” Cougar called but Jake kept his head turned, fingers clenched tightly.

 

His dad had said that the bond usually happened between lovers but hell he’d never even kissed Carlos before and Cougar hadn’t really seemed like he wanted to kiss him either. Yeah there was the whole touching thing but…

 

“Jacob, do not ignore me!” Cougar snarled reaching up to tug Jake’s face towards him.

 

“Ow! Jesus, Cougs do I need to buy you a spray bottle?” Jake frowned as he tried to pry the other boy’s finger from his face but Cougar simply grabbed his hand.

 

“You are being foolish,”

 

“Hey, how do you even know that I’m thinking what you think I’m thinking?” Jake blurted out as Cougar stared at him.

 

“For someone so smart,” Carlos mused his head cocked as Jake grinned at the compliment. “You are remarkably dense.”

 

“I’m not…” Jake began but Cougar just pressed his face to his shirt and Jake’s breath stuttered in his chest.

 

“Yes you are Jake, you are foolish because your worries are unfounded.” Carlos huffed. “Now sleep.”

 

“Cougar, I don’t want to sleep.” Jake whined but a well-placed look quickly had him subsiding into silence.

 

Soon the sound of the plane and Cougar’s even breaths sent him drifting into sleep.

 

Carlos raised his head when Jake’s eyes finally closed, brushing a kiss against the blond’s head he settled down again.

 

Jake might be foolish but he was Carlos’ fool and that was good enough for him.

***O***

  
Jake trailed Carlos as the older boy weaved his way through the crowded airport. Cougar was eyeing the strangers around them with the sort of disdain that the blond was pretty sure his friend had been born with. A few of the adults around them glanced their way but a quick look from the small Latino had them looking elsewhere.

"Cougs, would you quit it with the freaky stare." Jake whined as yet another person went skittering out of their way.

Cougar cocked a brow in response and Jake glared at him "I don't know what you think you know because I, Jacob Jensen, am not scared of crowds!" he stated one finger held in the air to emphasize his point. "I revel in crowds, I live for crowds, I….!"

"…are just as crazy as your uncle?" a familiar voice asked and Jake spun with a grin, his tongue flickering out to catch the familiar scent of gun oil and sugar that had always coated Danny's skin. 

"Danno, my favorite uncle-in-law, who just so happens to buy me cool gadgets even though it makes Mr. Grumpy-face over there all frowny." Jake cried as he threw himself onto the shorter man.

"Would you…seriously does the McGarrett gene code for octopus as well? Let go of me, Jacob!" Danny huffed as he tried to disentangle Jake's limbs from his own. "Does the annoyance gene come with the clingy one, how many times have I told you and your uncle that my name is Daniel? Dan-i-el, it's not hard to say or remember, don't you start with me Steven I can see your look!"

Steve met Carlos' eyes and the two shared a moment of pain for loud-mouthed bond-mates.

"Uncle Steve!"

Carlos slapped a hand across his own eyes in time to miss that particular train wreck, removing it slowly he watched as Steve managed to wrestle Jake's lanky limbs into submission. Turning he met Danny's amused gaze.

"Carlos," the blond greeted, lips twitching and Cougar drew himself to his full height.

"Daniel." he responded.

"And he's Steve and I'm Jake." Jake piped up from the headlock that Steve had him in. "Ow, hey, I bruise easily you know!" he yelped when Steve poked him in the side. 

"You've grown." Steve noted as he released him.

Jake grinned. "I ate all my greens like a good boy."

"Yeah, that's why Marty took the first opportunity to ship you off here." Danny snorted and Jake turned on him with a disgruntled pout.

"Cougar got sent too,” he pointed out.

"I go where you go," the smaller teen shrugged as he hefted his bag and glanced towards Danny.

"Ok people, time to move it along." Steve ordered and Danny snorted.

"The world in your head, where anyone actually listens to your commands amuses me, my friend." he muttered strolling off, Carlos smirked and hurried after him leaving Jake and Steve behind.

“You totally got pwned,” Jake snickered, yelping when Steve slapped him upside the head.

“Nobody likes a smart mouth.” Steve muttered in response to the dirty look his nephew shot his way.

 

***O***

 

Steve hurried up to the Camaro, leaning against the driver's door he looked at Danny expectantly.

Danny cocked a brow at him. "What?"

"Keys, Danno," he reminded, gesturing towards the car.

"Steven, your brother and Martina sent these two boys to Hawaii; do you know why they did that?" Danny asked arms crossed across his chest.

Jake and Carlos watched the exchange curiously.

"They sent the here to be under my protection, mine Steven, not yours," Danny stated pointing at Steve. "Do you know why?"

Steve gestured to his face. "Am I allowed to speak?"

"No, you are not allowed to speak, Steven because you will only say something that will make me commit acts of gross violence in front of two impressionable children." Danny yelled, hands in the air.

"I'm a teenager." Jake protested but Danny just ignored him.

 "You, my friend, do not understand the words ‘road safety’. The words road safety draw blanks when they are introduced to your head. Now, if it was only Mark, you and Jake could go and burn this island down around the Governor's ears for all I care, however and this is the thing Steven. Martina Jensen will literally eat you alive if her son comes back with a scratch on him and do realize that I haven't mention Maria Alvarez because if you think that feline tempers are horrible, you do _not_ want to get on the wrong side of a Latina!" 

Steve grinned, like Danny hadn't just vented his spleen at him. "So does that mean I'm not driving then?"

"Yes, Steven that is exactly what it means." Danny spat as he shoved past Steve and got into the driver's seat.

Steve glanced back at the two flabbergasted teens. "I'm not feeling the love here." he sighed as he crossed to the other door.

"Su familia es loca," _Your family is crazy_ Cougar muttered.

"Hey, what's this, "your family", you bonded into this Cougs, and they're your family too." Jake reminded him but Cougar just rolled his eyes as he got into the car.

 

***O***

 

Jake glanced away from the scenery passing them by to Carlos. His friend had been quiet since the plane flight and though Carlos never said much usually, this was a whole new level of silence.

He still hadn't figured out what Cougar had meant before, did he want Jake to be closer, or was he looking at the whole thing the wrong way?

Taking a deep breath he reached out and brushed his thumb against Cougar's wrist where it was resting against the seat between them.

Carlos glanced down at their hands before his dark eyes flickered to meet Jake's.

Jake wanted to look away but he didn’t instead holding Cougar's steady gaze.

The Latino huffed out a small laugh and threaded their fingers together.

Jake grinned as the uncertain feeling in his stomach disappeared. Cougar never said much but his actions always spoke for him and this, this was practically a declaration of love.

Settling back in his seat, Jake sighed as he slumped towards the other boy and Cougar just turned, tucking his head beneath Jake's chin like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

 

***O***

 

Danny led the two boys to Steve's guestroom where they'd installed two small beds by removing most of Mary's old things.

"Ok and this is where you…." he trailed off when Jake stumbled past him and face planted onto one of the beds. Shaking his head Danny grinned as he turned back to Carlos "It's like a mini-Steve, I'm still trying to figure out if that's good or bad."

Carlos' eyes flickered to where Jake had star fished across the bed. "He is amusing in small doses." he offered up

"I heard that!" Jake mumbled, face still planted in his pillow.

Danny chuckled as he retreated from the room leaving the two boys to themselves.

Carlos pulled the door shut behind him as he dropped his bag beside Jake's on the floor before perching on the edge of the blond's bed.

Poking Jake in the side he waited until one tired blue eye focused on him. "You need to take off your clothes."

Jake rolled onto his side with a dirty smirk. "Is this your way of getting me naked, Cougs? Because I'm not that type of girl."

Carlos just poked him again, sending the blond flinching away.

"Quit that!" Jake protested but Carlos just clambered after him.

"Take them off!" he ordered.

"Damn it, Cougar I want to sleep," Jake whined as he pinned the other teen's hands.

The sudden change in his balance sent Carlos stumbling forward one of his legs trapped between Jake's body and the bed and the other one straddling the blond's hips.

Jake froze, blue eyes wide open as he glanced up at his friend. "uhmm I…" he started, releasing Cougar's hands.

The other boy pulled back so that he was sitting up straight and Jake glanced at him uncertainly.

"You will remove your clothes, yes?" Cougar asked and Jake nodded because if Cougar didn’t move soon he was going to notice that a part of Jake was a bit too happy with their current positioning.

Carlos shot him a final look before slipping off the bed and moving to his own.

Jake watched as the other teen pulled his shirt over his head before bending over to grab his bag, and decided discretion was the better part of valour, standing he fled the room, never once noticing Carlos' amused smirk.

***O***

  
The next morning when Danny trudged downstairs he paused at the sight before him causing Steve, who'd been following him, to run into his back.

Jake was sitting in one of the chairs, his head pressed to the table as Carlos placed another plate down, beside the three already in place.

"This is low, Cougs, even for you." Jake whined. "Depriving a man of his well-earned meal."

Carlos paused and swatted the blond when Jake sneakily reached for a sausage.

"You have earned nothing." Carlos retorted. "And you can wait."

Jake twisted his head, eyeing Carlos balefully. "I don't even know why I like you."

"Because I'm pretty?" the smaller teen offered up with a smirk and Danny had to muffle his chuckles. Jesus, the two of them were acting like a married couple!

"Not pretty enough for me to starve." Jake huffed.

Carlos paused beside the blond's chair, running a hand against the other teen's nape. "You are not truly hungry Jacob, simply greedy."

"Get away from me, heathen!" Jake groaned. Carlos shifted and the blond grabbed the loop of his jeans. "Not yet," the blond protested. "Pet me more." 

"You are spoiled." Cougar snorted but Jake just grinned up at him as he kept moving his fingers.

"Good morning Carlos, mini-Steve." Danny greeted as he strolled into the room trying to keep his expression blank but from the way Carlos was eying him, he figured the boys had probably known they were there but had just not seen anything odd in their behaviour, which said a helluva lot.

"Have you come to witness my torture?" Jake asked petulantly, even though his eyes remained blissfully closed.

"I came for the food." Steve offered.

"I feel so unloved," Jake sighed before jerking upright. "Wait! You're here…"

Danny nodded slowly. "Yes we are."

"They're here Cougs, feed me!" the blond demanded.

Carlos simply sighed and moved to his own seat as Danny and Steve settled at the table.

Danny caught Cougar's eye over his plate and shrugged. "Be glad he isn't fully grow yet, at least yours is still trainable." he grinned.

 

***O***

 

Mark stepped out of the bathroom and dropped the wet towel into the laundry basket. He wasn’t used to the house being this quiet and he frowned when he couldn’t hear Martina.

 

Tongue flickering out he frowned at the familiar scent of _gun oil_!

 

Sprinting for the stairs Mark took them two at a time before vaulting the banister.

 

Martina was standing against the wall facing him, while two strangers blocked her way.

 

Mark didn’t stop to think, flowing into his shifter form, he darted forward.

 

He hit the first man the moment he caught sight of the cobra’s shadow and started to turn. 

 

Mark’s hood flared as he sank his fangs into the man’s neck, pumping venom through the fragile skin.

 

The click of a handgun had him glancing up at the other man aiming at him but the sound of a shotgun cocking had both snake and man freezing.

 

Martina stood at the door of the kitchen the gun raised and aimed at the intruder, her eyes flashing between human and feline and the man dropped his gun slowly.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” she snarled. “and if I was you I’d be quick with the answer, your buddy has about twenty minutes before his organs start shutting down and I’m not fond of that color of paint, blood would be a good excuse for redecorating.”

 

Mark slithered behind the man with a menacing hiss and Martina’s grin grew as he paled and started babbling.

  
***O***

  
“This is all I need; sand, sun and half-naked Cougar.” Jake sighed to himself glancing down at the beach where Carlos was lounging on the sand like the feline that he was.

 

“You do realize that when you’re talking to yourself, you’re the only one supposed to hear it?” a familiar voice drawled and Jake almost fell of his perch on the lanai.

 

“Jesus, Uncle Steve!” he gasped, grabbing his chest. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because trust me I haven’t even written a will yet, so you wouldn’t get anything from my death.”

 

Steve grinned as he dropped down beside him, ruffling Jake’s hair with one large hand. “Look at you crushing on Carlos,” he teased.

 

Jake glared at him. “Yeah, laugh at my teenage angst. When I start dressing in black and reciting Edgar Allen Poe, you’re going to have to explain it to mom.”

 

“Marty loves me.” Steve snorted.

 

“She loves her sanity more,” Jake shot back.

 

Steve ignored him, glancing to where Danny and Carlos were lying. “So what base are you at?”

 

Jake’s eyes widened as he glanced towards the two feline shifters in horror before rounding on Steve. “There have been no bases, nor talks of bases because I respect Carlos way too much to compare him to any stupid sport,” he said aloud before lowering his voice “Are you trying to get me killed?” he hissed.

 

Steve just laughed as he stood, “No wonder you’re so moody.”

 

“Moody, who’s been moody? I’ve gone this long without…..” Jake trailed off because just the thought of kissing Cougar and touching all that tan skin made him shiver.

 

Steve glanced at him suspiciously. “That wasn’t endorsement for inappropriate behavior, Jake,” he warned but Jake ignored him rubbing his hands together, because he was in Hawaii, land of the scantily clad and loose, what better place to seduce Cougar than the land of love?

 

“Jake, what’s that look?” Steve frowned but the blond just cackled in response. 

 

***O***

Mark’s grip on the wheel tightened as he swerved into the Alvarez’s yard.

 

The man they’d managed to interrogate before the authorities had been called for the two had confessed that they had been under orders to take samples from both boys by a woman, whose name they didn’t know but they did have an address for the drop off and Mark intended to be there.

 

The front door of the Alvarez’ house was open and a man was lying on the floor. Maria was standing with Jose at the side of the porch and the police were trying to revive the stranger.

 

Martina hopped from the car and skated around the group of law enforcement officers with a low whistle at the man’s condition. “What the hell did you two do to him?” she asked

 

Maria wrinkled her nose. “I was cooking and he surprised me.”

 

“And she almost brained him with the skillet.” Jose added with a lopsided grin.

 

“I am cooking, I shouldn’t have to be fending off idiots that think breaking into my house is a good idea!” Maria ranted. “And then I had to call these poor officers out here because it was the right thing, right thing! Because him breaking into my house wasn’t exactly a surprise, now was it?!”

 

When Maria continued to rant, Martina glanced back towards where Mark and Jose stood conferring and her husband glanced up and met her eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line and eyes dark with anger.

 

“He came for Carlos, didn’t he?”

 

Maria’s voice drew Martina’s attention and the blonde sighed as she turned back to her. 

 

“The guys that came to ours said as much,” the blonde sighed and Maria pursed her lips as she twisted her fingers around the fraying hem of her shirt.

 

“What if he had been here alone? I don’t…” Maria’s voice broke and her head dropped her shoulders shaking. “If I can’t protect my baby, Marty I don’t think….”

 

“Hey, hey!” Martina interrupted her, taking one of Maria’s hands in hers. “We’re going to figure this out, ok?”

 

Maria glanced up at Martina, her eyes red and damp. “I’m being silly aren’t I ? Carlos can protect himself.”

 

“Yeah but they never really stop being our little boys, do they?” Martina teased and Maria smiled sadly.

 

“No, they don’t.”

  
  
***O***

 

“Oh my God, Cougar save me!” Jake panted as he flopped to the ground.

 

Steve shook his head sending water droplets sprinkling onto the blond teen. “Stop whining, it wasn’t even a full swim.”

 

Jake glared at him. “You’re actually trying to kill me, aren’t you? I thought it was a joke at first but you’re actually trying to!”

 

Danny waved a hand at them from where he was lounging. “Nah, that’s just his workout routine.”

 

“Hey, why aren’t you doing this too?” Jake queried, rolling onto his stomach.

 

“It helps you snakes more than it helps us.” Danny offered with a smirk. “Also only crazy people swim that much and I am not stupid enough to get conned into it.”

 

“But…” Jake began.

 

“But nothing Jacob, if you want to maximize your potential you’ve got to work on it.” Steve stated.

 

Jake’s eyes narrowed as he gazed up at his uncle. “What about Cougar’s potential, I don’t see him doing anything!”

 

Carlos stretched in response to Jake’s protests, arching his back and yawning expressively and Jake had to admit that was hot and evil, so very, very evil.

 

“I am practicing.” Cougar smirked.

 

“Practicing for what? Playgirl?” Jake shot back, eyes flickering to Cougar’s ass before darting away.

 

“It would pay well, no?” Carlos retorted, tongue flickering out to wet his lips and Jake copied the move unconsciously before Steve cleared his throat and broke the trance. 

 

“Uhm I need to…” Jake gestured towards the house before standing and fleeing in an awkward amble.  

 

Carlos waited a beat before rising to his feet. “I should check on him,” he sighed as he strolled after the blond.

 

Danny watched them go with a smirk. “That kid is like a piranha, he smells blood in the water and he’ll never let up.” 

 

Steve frowned. “Who? Jake?”

 

Danny blinked up at his bondmate “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

 

Steve grinned dropping to his knees beside the blond. “Yeah?” he purred as he ducked down to ghost a kiss against Danny’s lips.

 

“Mhmm babe, got to say you rock the pretty thing.” Danny chuckled as he hauled Steve in for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark leaned against the wall of the van as he watched the sting operation on the CCTV that had been set up earlier. It had taken some persuasion but after a few calls he’d gotten the go ahead to sit in on the operation.

 

The team in place had three men on the ground and two in the van with him. Agent Jacobson was the one chosen for the drop because he’d been closest in looks to one of their assailants and Mark watched as the agent entered the darkened room with two test tubes filled with pig’s blood.

 

A few minutes passed before a door opened at the far end of the room and a woman walked in, her features highlighted by the dull bulb and Mark hissed in surprise.

 

Agent Thomson glanced up at him “Do you know her?” he queried and Mark nodded.

 

“That’s Miss Willis, the school’s coordinator.” He breathed.

 

Thomson frowned, tapping his headpiece to activate it. “Jacobson get her talking,” he ordered.

 

“Have you got it?” Miss Willis asked, her eyes darting about the room.

 

“Yeah, but see I don’t get something,” Jacobson drawled and Mark smirked because the agent was one hell of a mimic, the voice sounded exactly like the man they had caught. “We could’ve gotten caught and you didn’t say that there’d be a navy man in there.”

 

Miss Willis flinched. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, just give me what I came for and we can finish our deal.”

 

Jacobson held out the tubes and she started forward but the agent stepped back.

 

“I want more money,” he taunted.

 

“I don’t have anymore, you agreed…” she argued hands reaching for the tubes but Jacobson just took another step back.

 

“Maybe you don’t want these enough then? I mean they aren’t worth much but I bet I could get a better deal for ‘em somewhere else,” he sneered

 

Willis’ eyes widened. “NO!”

 

Jacobson cocked his head curiously. “Ok, how’s about a new deal, then? You tell me why these are so important and I might stick to the price.”

 

“I don’t,” Miss Willis began, her hand darting to where Mark had seen the refusal tattoo on her neck. “I need it, he promised that if I had it he’d fix me, make me a shifter, do you understand how important that is?” she cried.

 

“I understand that you’re under arrest.” Jacobson said as the other agents swarmed into the room.

 

Mark turned from the screen as she was led away. “Those experiments were stopped years ago.” He sighed as he swiped his hand across his face.

 

Agent Thomson tapped his fingers against the board. “Well it looks like somebody has started them up again.”

 

Mark shook his head. “If this goes the way of the first ones, this is going to get nasty.”

 

“That’s why we need to find out who she was working with.” Thomson responded and Mark nodded in agreement.

 

 

***O***

 

Jake and Carlos followed Steve and Danny silently as they toured the Five-O headquarters. Carlos’ silence wasn’t so odd seeing as it was the boy’s usual modus operandi, but Jake’s silence had Steve on edge.

 

He shot his nephew a look in one of the buildings many mirrors and found him, once again, staring at Carlos. Jake had been doing that since Steve had joked about his and Carlos’ relationship and the other boy had been….preening. Steve frowned and watched as Carlos made a show of stretching so that his shirt rode up, Jake’s eyes focused on the movement and the lanky teen almost walked into the wall as a result, yeah, definitely preening.  

 

**_“I smell love in the air.”_** Danny’s familiar mental voice had Steve’s eyes sliding to meet his. **_“What Super-SEAL, are you going to act like you’ve never been head over heels with somebody before?”_**

****

**_“I was head over heels with you, though considering your height….”_** Steve shot back, grinning when Danny’s eyes narrowed.

 

**_“Ha, ha, laugh it up Steven. I will have you know that I’m perfectly proportionate.”_ **

 

Steve leered at the unintended innuendo and Danny shook his head before pointing out the weapons room to the boys.

 

Jake regarded the weapons on the wall with the usual teenage boy enthusiasm but Carlos went straight for the rifles, his fingers reverently brushing the glass that kept them safe.

                                                                              

Danny sidled over to him, leaving Steve to corral Jake.

 

“Good thing about feline shifters is our eyesight.” Danny said, tapping the corner of his eyes. “Makes for a helluva sniper, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

“I practiced with my papa.” Carlos admitted glancing at Danny, uncertainty evident in the usual sure eyes.

 

Danny frowned. “Ever considered formal lessons?”

 

Carlos shook his head. “The only jobs for snipers are in the military and I would not want to...” He trailed off as if collecting his thoughts. “I could not just leave Jake behind.”

 

Danny nodded in understanding; the bond wouldn’t take that amount of distance kindly. Leaning against the wall he watched as Carlos stared wistfully at the guns. “Have you talked to Jake about this? Because I’m pretty sure he’d go anywhere you did. Hell if he’s anything like his dad and uncle he’ll probably race you there.”

 

Carlos shook his head as he tugged at the loop of his jeans.

 

“Cougs!” Jake shouted as he tore into the room. “You’ve got to see the computer they’ve got here, I’d marry it in a second if it was a person and if you weren’t here because I don’t think you’d make a very good mistress.” The blond paused eyeing him as he mulled the thought over. “And Uncle Steve says they’ve got hackers in the Navy which duh, naval intelligence couldn’t exactly have been a group of guys running around with guns but how awesome would it be Cougs? Me and you, in the Navy? You with your rifle obsession and my awesome hacking skills, because with equipment like that the FBI can kiss their firewalls goodbye.” Danny cleared his throat and Jake glanced up at him. “Not that I intend to hack any government organization, of course.” He finished with an innocent smile that only made Danny’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

 

“You forget, I live with your uncle. Your breed of people have two settings, in trouble and asleep.” Danny drawled.

 

Jake pouted. “Your lack of faith wounds me, Uncle Danno.” He sniffed before turning to Cougar. “I mean it’s not a definite plan but you always seemed really into the whole military thing,” he offered. 

 

Carlos just smiled softly ducking his head. “Si, it sounds like a good plan.”

 

“Booyah!” Jake yelled flying from the room, most likely to tell Steve of his career decision.

 

Danny wrinkled his nose because the SEAL was going to be insufferable. Turning to Carlos he grinned at the dazed look on the kid’s face.

 

“They do that to you.” Danny offered and Carlos glanced at him curiously. “They just blow right through your life like some sort of demented tornado but you feel like it’s the only place you ever wanted to be.”

 

Carlos blushed softly and smiled. “I like it.”

 

Danny chuckled as they left the room. “You and me both, kid.”

 

***O***

 

 

“So they don’t know who she’s working with?” Jose asked, brows furrowed as he sat across from Mark.

 

The other man had arrived with his wife mere minutes after Mark had returned home on the second day of Miss Willis’ questioning.

 

Mark shook his head as his mind flittered back to the scene that had taken place in the Shifter Council’s investigation room.

 

**_Mark crossed his arms and watched through the glass as the small woman fidgeted in her chair. Her motions were repetitive and on cue they started again, she tapped her fingers against the table twice before tugging on an errant strand of hair that fluttered into her face, from there she tilted her head slightly and brushed her fingers over the tattoo that marred her neck._ **

****

**_“Creepy, isn’t it?” Agent Thompson observed as he came to Mark’s side. “She keeps doing that, like one of those ticks that sleeper agents have.”_ **

****

**_“You think they used hypnosis on her?” Mark asked and Thompson shrugged as the door to the investigation room opened and a female agent stepped inside._ **

****

**_“If they did Malcolm will get it out of her.” The other agent nodded._ **

****

**_Agent Malcolm was only slightly larger than Miss Willis; her black hair was caught in a severe bun that highlighted the sharp angles of her face._ **

****

**_The agent circuited the room once, not once looking at the other woman even though Miss Willis’ eyes seemed glued to her every move. Finally the agent took a seat, spreading her folders on the table before her._ **

****

**_“Miss Jasmine Willis, 32 years of age, graduated from Hillsborough Teaching College with a degree in Shifter Dynamic.” The agent read out still not looking at Miss Willis. “You taught at Lon Chaney, Jr. High School for seven years, specializing in Bond Coordination.” Malcolm finished finally glancing up. “Am I right Miss Willis?” she asked blandly_ **

****

**_“Y-yes.” The teacher stuttered and Malcolm nodded._** **_“So that’s the picture everybody knows, good teacher, good background, good records.” The agent continued, tapping her nails against the table. “Do you know what we found when we dug a little deeper?”_**

****

**_Miss Willis’ shook her head._ **

****

**_“In the seven years that you’ve taught at that school there have been twenty-three informal cases of abuse, none of which were brought to the board because kids fall down and get in fights all the time don’t they? And if a fourteen year old says his teacher keeps trying to take blood from him or keeps encouraging certain friends most parents will think it’s just procedure.”_ **

****

**_“I’ve….I never meant to hurt any of them!” Miss Willis cried, clenching her trembling hands together._ **

****

**_Agent Malcolm cocked hear head curiously. “Do you know what else we found teach?” when the other woman remained silent Malcolm flashed her a sharp smile._ **

****

**_Mark started at the sight of the too sharp teeth bared in a barely human expression._ **

****

**_Thompson grinned at him “Shark shifters, best fucking investigators ever. They can smell fear like its blood in the water.” He offered up as an explanation._ **

****

**_In the room Malcolm shifted forward. “So when you just left University fresh and bright-eyed you decided to take part in a series of experiments but things didn’t go like you wanted because no matter how hard we dig the stabilizing component behind shifter’s ability to change shape while retaining their human minds can’t be replicated, so the tests were shut down and everybody went back to their lives, everyone except you Miss Willis.”_ **

****

**_The teacher glared at her. “Are you one? One of those shifters?” she whispered as she twisted her fingers around each other, at Malcolm’s nod she snorted. “Then you don’t know, you don’t get what it’s like to be human, to feel less than while these little snot-nosed brats run around flaunting this “gift”.”_ **

****

**_Malcolm nodded in pseudo understanding. “So you decided to help yourself?”_ **

****

**_“He said he’d fix me. If I could just get the right DNA he could fix me!” Willis cried, shoving her hands into her hair. “Th-the others they were too stable not enough diversity, he said…he said we needed more, the right one!” she hissed before laughing hysterically. “And you know what? I found it! I found them!”_ **

****

**_“I take it you mean Jake Jensen and Carlos Alvarez?” Malcolm drawled her voice cold but Miss Willis was too far gone to notice._ **

****

**_“They were perfect, bonding at that age, shifting so young? If I could just get them alone, get them to see how much we needed them, how much he needed them!”_ **

****

**_“And who’s this he?” Malcolm asked._ **

****

**_Miss Willis eyes flickered to hers, a small hint of sanity in their depths. “I can’t tell, he’ll kill me if I tell.” She giggled before shuddering her fingers scrabbling at the tattoo on her neck. “He’ll kill me if I tell!” she screamed and Malcolm stepped back as foam started to dribble from her lips._ **

****

**_“Get me a medic!” the agent called as the door flew open and three men rushed in._ **

****

**_Miss Willis’ body shuddered as they tried to help her before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything went still._ **

****

**_After a few minutes one of the medics glanced at Malcolm and shook his head._ **

****

**_“Fuck!” Mark breathed._ **

****

**_“Yeah.” Thompson agreed._ **

****

Dragging his thoughts from the scene Mark turned to Jose. “They found a high level of the enzyme used in the initial trials in her system. Whoever she was working with was killing her and she didn’t even know it.”

 

 

***O***

 

Carlos watched as Jake gushed over the “super-freaking-awesome” computer, Jake’s words not his. He’d volunteered to stay with Jake while Steve and Danny gathered the team for introductions. Carlos hadn’t missed the gleam in Jake’s eyes when he realized that he was about to be left unsupervised with one of the most advanced machines Jake had ever laid eyes on and he’d curtailed any nonsense with a single look.

 

Slumping in the seat he watched as Jake _browsed_ a number of networks he probably shouldn’t have known existed but at least the other shifter wasn’t actively trying to hack into any of them.

 

Using Jake’s distraction Carlos let his eyes roam over the blond. Jacob had always been taller than him but Jake had hit his true growth spurt somewhere in his sixteenth year and now he was all lanky limbs and wiry muscles. Flicking his eyes up to Jake’s face Carlos took in the expressive blue eyes and pink lips. 

 

He wasn’t sure how Jake kept missing the signs he’d been blatantly putting out but it seemed that the other teen hadn’t noticed anything until their flight to Hawaii and while it was a bit late, Carlos wasn’t about to look that particular gift horse in the mouth.

 

Rising to his feet slowly Carlos stretched with a small moan of pleasure when his back cracked.

 

At the computer table, Jake froze, his body hunched over the machine but Carlos could feel his eyes on him and he smirked inwardly.

 

Turning he strolled around the room, leaning in to look at various pictures that littered the walls, before ending at Jake’s side.

 

The snake shifter glanced over at him, blue eyes narrowed slightly but Carlos simply smiled.

 

“Cougs?” Jake prompted.

 

“Si?” Carlos responded, still staring at him.

 

“Ok, you’re officially creeping me out.” Jake blurted after a few seconds as he backed away. “Do I have something on my face? Is this payback for the playgirl thing because you now I didn’t mean it, you’ll probably find a lovely upstanding job…”

 

Carlos’ smirked. “Are you saying I am not pretty enough for this imaginary playgirl, of yours?”

 

Jake’s eyes widened as he held his hands out in front of him “No!” he sputtered backpedalling when Carlos crowded him “No, I… you’re pretty, very, very…Jesus! You know what? I’m just gonna shut up now.”

 

Carlos grinned as he stepped forward and reached into Jake’s pocket. Jake was staring at him like a deer in headlights and Carlos wasn’t about to let him live this one down. 

 

Pulling back he waved the sweet he’d slipped from the taller teen’s jeans in front of Jake’s face. “So easy,” he teased as he walked back to his seat.

 

Jake remained frozen for a second before he turned to face Carlos with narrowed eyes. “You do know, this means war?”

 

Carlos cocked a brow. “Do you wish to forfeit now and reduce your humiliation?”

 

“My humili…” Jake started before pausing and grinning. “Dear, dear Cougs. You have no freaking idea what you’ve started.”

 

Carlos just grinned because he really, really did.

 

Jake shifted leaning on the table as he allowed his eyes to roam over Carlos and the smaller shifter shivered slightly at the predatory look in Jake’s eyes.

 

“We should make this formal with rules and forfeits,” Jake offered.

 

Carlos frowned and straightened in his seat as Jake approached him. “Que?”

 

 Jake paused a few feet away and stared down at him. “You’re using the whole “I’m hot and I can get anything” thing to your advantage and I give you that much but you forget Cougs, you’re not half as unreadable as you think you are.”

 

Carlos glared up at his bondmate. “And you think that if we did make this into a game, you would win?”

 

Jake’s grin turned dirty at that and he circled Cougar’s chair. “I don’t have to win do I?” he purred, brushing his fingers lightly against the other boy’s nape.

 

“The-then you forfeit?” Carlos choked out, crossing his legs as Jake’s breath ghosted against his neck.

 

“Nope, see you’re not getting the game, Cougs.” Jake chuckled as he moved away. “And understanding the game is half of the fun.”

 

***O***

 

Jake liked Steve's team, Kono seemed pretty fun and totally badass and he was pretty sure that Chin was some sort of ninja, not to mention the man's skills with the computer system, because while they were no way as advanced as Jake's the man at least had some hope of keeping up with him if he got lost in code speak.

 

"So Kono and Chin have a cousin…" Steve started.

 

"When don't those two have a cousin? I swear that they're secretly related to everyone on this pineapple infested hell-hole." Danny added in sotto voce and Steve glared at him but the blond just shot him an innocent smile in response.

 

"…and he's an expert in bonds so he could give you guys the low down on what to expect." Steve continued as if Danny hadn't spoken.

 

Kono nodded. "Akoni's pretty much the go to guy when you want to know about shifters," she agreed as she leaned back in her chair, watching as the teens glanced at each other, gaze catching and holding for a moment before Steve's nephew turned to face them with a smile.  

 

"Ok." Jake grinned.

 

Steve nodded. "Good, the next thing on our agenda is training."

 

Jake's face twisted in displeasure at that. "I still can't feel my arms, Uncle Steve! I'm not a fish, I don't want to swim all the time!"

 

"A teen after my own heart." Danny muttered, grinning unrepentantly when Steve shot him a look.

 

"I've taken your wants into consideration…" Steve sighed.

 

"No he didn’t." Danny snorted before yelping as he reached down to rub at his shin where Steve had kicked him under the table.

 

"I've take your wants into consideration," the SEAL repeated, "and I've decided that we need to work on your shifting instead."

 

"There's nothing wrong with my shifting," Jake pointed out.

 

"I know that but do you know how best to use your form? Do you have the muscles of a constrictor along with the size? What kind of venom do you produce?" Steve rattled off and Jake inclined his head in understanding. "Also there's Carlos…"

 

"Ha! Good luck trying to get him to do anything." Jake snickered.

 

"But you see Carlos is going to do exactly what _I_ say." Danny smirked as Cougar turned to face him. "And it's because of one thing." at the Latino's skeptical look Danny's grin widened. "I have your mother on speed dial."

 

Jake blinked in awe as Cougar's expression darkened. "He's got you there, Cougs."

 

Danny grinned. "But to sweeten the deal I've made some arrangements with the local shooting range." he said watching as Carlos' eyes widened. "We start tomorrow, can't have you atrophying before you get some work in, plus it'll help if you follow Tweetle-Dumb over there into the Navy."

 

"So if I were you two, I'd enjoy my last day of freedom." Kono piped up.

 

Chin nodded. "Steve is pretty serious about his training regimes."

 

"Wait, wait so if Cougs gets to play with guns does that mean I get the computer?" Jake queried, blue eyes wide as he stared at the adults.

 

"Am I the only one who thinks that saying yes is a bad idea but saying no will only motivate him to try harder?" Danny whispered, eying Jake like he was a particularly interesting specimen.

 

"It will." Carlos offered up helpfully and Jake shot him a betrayed look.

 

"Et tu, Brutus?" he queried but Cougar just ducked his head with a small smile. Turning away from his bondmate Jake settled his puppy dog eyes on Steve. "Please? I promise they won't even know I was there."

 

"Who won't know you were where?" Danny spluttered straightening in his seat. "What have you been doing Jacob?"

 

Jake coughed as he squirmed guiltily. "Would you believe me if I said nothing?" he queried, at Danny's hard look he sighed. "Yeah, didn’t think that would work either but it was worth a try."

 

Danny scrubbed a hand across his face before glancing at Cougar. "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on him?"

 

Carlos frowned and looked away the bridge of his nose flushing a dark red. "I was distracted." he admitted.

 

Danny glanced from Carlos' disgruntled expression to Jake's smug one. "I don’t want to know," he sighed.

 

                                                             ***O***  


 

Steve watched Carlos herd Jake away from the computer and towards the food Danny had brought back for them.

 

His nephew was watching the smaller teen with an amused expression Steve knew extremely well. It was clear that in the time they had gone something had changed between the two but Steve was willing to sit back and watch it grow, instead of meddle.

 

His gaze flitted from the boys to the documents an old friend of his had delivered earlier that day.

 

The papers had confirmed what Danny had guessed, that the experiments were geared towards combining shifter characteristics, but what they hadn't realized was why they wanted more bonded pairs. It wasn’t until he'd read through the notes on the actual experimentation done that he'd noticed a reoccurring question. What gene allowed for the change in characteristics and what gene stabilized the changes once they appeared.

 

They'd been trying to find the gene that would basically allow ordinary people to become shifters.

 

The idea wasn’t essentially a bad one but Steve had seen first-hand what the failed attempts of those experiments turned into. Feral humans who couldn’t recognize friend from foe, people who had to be put down…it was sickening to think that anyone would risk that again just to be able to play God but someone had been. Cases had turned up in Detroit, New Orleans and California, sightings of vicious attacks by non-shifters, who had miraculously acquired claws and teeth that were more usually seen on several animal species, there were even stories of others with gills drowning on dry land because their human mind couldn’t comprehend why their body wasn’t working as it should.

 

 It was a fucking mess and the Navy was scrambling to keep up with it but so far no pattern had emerged in the sightings and there didn’t seem to be a specific person or organization behind the cases though there had been a few leads.  

 

Rubbing his temple, where he could feel the beginning of a headache Steve stepped back from the window and slumped into his seat. He'd have to call Mark soon and explain what he'd found out.

 

Calloused fingers brushed at his temples and Steve sighed and relaxed as his tongue flickered to the corner of his lips, catching Danny's familiar scent as the blond's fingers worked away the oncoming pain.

 

"Still stressing, babe?" Danny murmured voice low in order to not aggravate Steve's headache.

 

"Mmm," Steve murmured non-committedly, arching back into the caress.

 

Danny grinned. "You know sometimes I think you're the cat in this relationship."

 

Steve tilted his head to the side so he could see his bondmate. "Do I tell them about this?"

 

Danny's eyes dropped to the innocent looking folder. "We promised Mark and Marty that we wouldn’t keep anything from them. They're old enough to understand what's going on and those two may goof around but I'd trust them with a helluva lot."

 

Steve nodded. "You're right," he agreed and Danny dropped a kiss on his forehead as he headed for the door.

 

"Babe, I'm always right."

  
***O***

 

Mark hung up the phone with a sigh and slumped onto the sofa.

 

Steve had been even less pleased about Mark's news after he'd explained the information he'd received from his old teammate.

 

Martina watched him pensively; she'd been quiet for most of their talk even though Steve had been on the speaker and that was odd because if Jake got his looks from Mark he had his mother's love of speech, though from Danny’s speculation some of that _did_ come from the McGarrett side, and a quiet Marty just didn’t seem normal.

 

"What do you think?" he asked turning to her.

 

"Steve's idea is good, they do need training." She nodded. "It was stupid of us to not consider it before but I guess Maria hit the nail on the head when she said she wanted to protect Carlos. I feel the same way about Jake and it's like I told her they'll always be our babies but it's time we took off the blinders and realize that there are some things out there that we can't protect them from and the best we can do is help them protect themselves."

 

"So you're alright with the navy thing?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

 

Martina nuzzled into his neck in a move so feline it made Mark smile.

 

"Jake used to run around in your hat and his white clothes when he was three, Mark. I'd be really stupid if I didn’t see this coming." Martina laughed softly. "Though I have to admit I never thought that Carlos would be the one to give him the kick he needed to admit it." she added.

 

"They sound like they're doing well." Mark said and Martina craned her head to look up at him.

 

"They're with family. Steve wouldn’t let a thing happen to them." Marty smiled.

 

Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, Mark settled back. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Jake watched from the lanai as Cougar paced along the beach. Every so often the other teen would turn to face him, face set in the same blank expression that had been there since Steve showed them the folder and told them what Mark had told him.

 

Jake had felt a sharp streak of alarm that wasn’t his, when Steve had told them about the lone intruder that had almost caught Maria Alvarez unaware. He’d slid his hand into Cougar’s then and the other boy’s fingers had tightened around his to the point of pain before Cougar had finally pulled away, subsiding into a silence that felt wrong even to Jake, who was used to his bondmate’s quiet spells.

 

Danny and Steve had retreated to the kitchen at Jake’s insistence; he knew that with them there Cougar wouldn’t say a word and if they tried to pressure him, Carlos would simply dig his heels in, stubbornly.

 

Finally Cougar’s pacing slowed until the teen simply stood, back to Jake as he stared out at the water.

 

Using Cougar’s lack of movement as his cue, Jake rose to his feet and approached the other teen slowly.

 

Carlos tilted his head and watched Jake approach from the corner of his eye but he made no move to escape him and Jake took that as permission.

 

Stopping beside his friend Jake tilted his head and watched him. “What’s going on in your head Cougs?” he whispered, voice just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the surf.

 

Cougar was silent for a moment. Thinking the other teen still needed time Jake made to return to the lanai when Cougar’s fingers curled in the loop of his jeans, effectively holding him still.

 

“I should have told someone.” Carlos whispered, his head bowed. “If I had told someone maybe she would not have…maybe they could have stopped her.”

 

“Do you think that just because nobody else noticed Miss Willis was a freaking psycho this was your fault?” Jake asked voice cold and Cougar glanced up to meet his gaze, Jake’s blue eyes were hard as they held Cougar’s. “We were kids, Cougs! For fuck’s sake if anyone should’ve known that woman was one cracker short of a picnic it should have been the school, not you.”

 

“But if I…” Cougar started again and Jake growled in frustration as he paced a few feet away from the smaller teen, fingers clenched into fists.

 

Whirling the blond stared at him. “Do you really think I don’t get that? You think that if you’d told someone, those guys wouldn’t have broken into your house, my house, but didn’t you hear what Uncle Steve said? Miss Willis was small fry, she was getting the orders from someone, supplying that material to someone way higher up!” Jake shouted. “So what would have happened if you had reported her and someone had listened? Let me tell you what _I_ think would’ve happened.” Jake sighed as he swiped his hands against his jeans. “Whoever hired her would’ve gotten someone better and for all you know that little distraction Miss Willis made with those meatheads would’ve been something neither of us would’ve survived because guess what Cougs? Dead bodies have the same genetic material that live ones do, so be fucking glad she was an amateur and stop beating yourself up over it!”

 

Cougar stood in stunned silence as Jake ranted, the blond was most likely right but someone had broken into his house, into his mama’s kitchen and Carlos hadn’t been there, he hadn’t been….

 

Cool hands cupped Cougar’s face, tilting it upwards. “Stop it.” Jake breathed as he pulled Carlos’ body against his.

 

“I should have been there.” Cougar mumbled as he fisted Jake’s shirt to hide the shiver that raced through his body at the thought of his mama going up against some armed thug.

 

“Dude, I get that you wished you’d been there, but you weren’t and Aunt Maria totally kicked his ass anyway, so stop Cougs.” Jake admonished.

 

Cougar stayed silent for a moment twisting Jake’s shirt beneath his fingers. “We will do this training and be better, we will be ready.”

 

Jake chuckled darkly above Cougar’s head. “Oh, we are definitely going to kick this guy’s ass.” He agreed.

 

Carlos nodded and exhaled slowly, as the sound of Jake’s heartbeat steady and strong beneath his ear calmed his own.

 

***O***

 

Steve and Danny were sitting on the sofa when Carlos followed Jake back into the house.

 

“You two ok?” Danny asked, concerned eyed roaming over the two teens.

 

Jake flashed him a rueful grin as Carlos nodded. “Si, we are…better.” The teen finally settled on as he followed Jake’s lead and sunk down onto the sofa.

 

“We didn’t really want to tell you about this but your parents thought it best if you knew and I can see where they’re coming from.” Steve explained, expression faintly guilty as he took in the tense way Carlos was still gripping the edge of Jake’s shirt, he didn’t think the teen even realized he was doing it.

 

“It’s cool, Uncle Steve.” Jake assured him. “I mean if you’d hid it and we found out later because we would have found out, I mean Cougar’s already got his ninja awesomeness going on and I would totally have hacked into your confidential files if we thought you were hiding something.” At his uncle’s unimpressed look Jake hurried on “We’re part of this even if we don’t want to be and keeping it from us would have just been stupid and pointless and we’d have been pretty angry then but you didn’t try and hide it, so it’s ok.”

 

“It is our life; we have the right to know.” Carlos whispered, meeting Jake’s eyes. “Even if we could not change what happened…” the blond grinned and Carlos turned to Steve and Danny as he continued. “Even if we could do nothing we deserved to know.”

 

Danny slumped back with a groan at the teen’s words. “Jesus, when I was your age the most I had to worry about was what to wear to school and you’ve got to deal with some nutcase after you for something that may or may not exist.”

 

“You two should get some sleep. We’ll meet with Kono’s cousin tomorrow and then we’ll start in on your training.” Steve suggested, breaking the silence that had settled in the wake of Danny’s statement.

 

Jake nodded climbing to his feet and waiting as Carlos followed, bidding the two men goodnight they climbed the stairs.

 

***O***

 

Jake had been lying in the same position for at least twenty minutes. He’d heard Steve and Danny climb the stairs a few hours ago and he’d been tossing and turning ever since.

 

Glaring at the shadowed ceiling he exhaled slowly as the words in the docket Steve had shown them floated through his head. He’d compartmentalized it all at first, as he often did with large amounts of information, separating the necessary fact from excess information until he’d understood what the files had been screaming at him. Somewhere out there, there was a group of people who thought they had the right to play God, changing people’s physiology with or without their consent in the hopes of creating something new, people who had been willing to hurt his family just because Jake didn’t have the common sense to keep his difference hidden.

 

Huffing Jake rolled unto his side; there was nothing he could do now. Not with the limited information and skills that he had.

 

He chuckled bitterly at the thought, not so long ago he’d been preaching to Cougar about accepting what he could and couldn’t do and yet here he was, doing the exact same thing his bondmate had done before, blaming himself for circumstances beyond his control.

 

His bed dipped and a warm body slid beneath the sheets.

 

“You are always very loud in my head when I wish to sleep” Carlos’ whispered, his voice still husky with sleep and Jake turned his head so that he could see the other boy.  

 

He could feel the muscles beneath his eyes changing, sharpening his vision and he watched as Cougar propped his head against his hands, staring down at Jake with elongated pupils.

 

“Did I wake you?” Jake asked, reaching out to brush Cougar’s hair from his face.

 

“I was not truly asleep.” Carlos admitted and Jake nodded as they receded into silence.

 

“Hey, Cougs?”

 

“Si?” Carlos responded.

 

“Why’d you become my friend?” the blond asked. “Was it all the bond? I mean when we first met I didn’t really know about it so I figured it couldn’t be and  I…” 

 

“Jake.” Carlos interrupted.

 

Jake turned his head to stare at the other boy and froze when his lips brushed against Carlos’.

 

Pulling back he stared at his bondmate in shock but Cougar simply reached out and pulled him closer once more, lips brushing against Jake’s and the blond’s mind was riveted on how soft Carlos’ mouth felt.

 

They stayed like that, in a gesture that was less of a kiss and more a sharing of breath and the intimacy of the situation made heat curl in Jake’s gut, as Carlos pressed closer.

 

Finally Cougar pulled back with a soft smile.

 

“Wow, I just…” Jake stuttered and Cougar grinned as he ducked, tucking his head beneath Jake’s chin. 

 

“I think if we hadn’t met _then_ , I would still have found you.” Carlos whispered, his voice sure in the dark and Jake grinned. 

 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

 

 

***O***

 

“Up and at ‘em!”

 

Steve’s voice yanked Jake from a rather lovely dream that had featured Cougs, a maid’s uniform and more computers than he could count.

 

Turning the blond glared at the closed door.

 

“If you kill him, I will hide the body.” Carlos muttered, face still pressed against Jake’s chest.

 

“I heard that!” Steve yelled back and Cougar raised his head just enough to glower at the door.

 

“It is four in the morning, Steven.” Danny’s muttered as he trudged down the corridor. “Four! If you make one more sound, I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Steve smirked at Danny. “Do you mean like this?!” he yelled and the smaller man hissed grabbing at him but Steve just shifted, flowing from human to snake in the blink of an eye before slithering away.

 

Danny glared after the Anaconda’s retreating tail for a second, then shaking his head he sighed and followed his bondmate down the stairs.

 

Carlos yawned as the sound of the two men faded, arching instinctively he froze when his morning wood rubbed against Jake’s stomach. Swallowing Carlos twisted away from his bondmate praying silently that the other teen hadn’t noticed anything. Jake wasn’t a morning person, it usually took a good dose of coffee for him to become aware so it was possible that he wouldn’t realize what had happened.

 

With that thought Cougar shifted backwards trying to edge off the bed when Jake’s hand clamped down on his hip, effectively stilling him.

 

“Where are you going, Cougs?” Jake whispered, his free arm encircling Carlos’ body so that he could pull the smaller teen closer.

 

“Your uncle….”  Carlos started, his voice trailing off when Jake’s fingers dipped beneath his sleeping shirt, palm warm against Carlos’ skin.

 

“He said wake up,” Jake murmured, voice husky as his breath ghosted against Cougar’s skin. The blond rocked upwards and Carlos’ heart sped up at the feel of Jake hard beneath him. “Technically we are awake.”

 

“Jake…” Cougar warned but the other teen just chuckled.

 

“Come on Carlos, you can’t tell me you don’t want to.” Jake whispered and Cougar raised his head enough to glare down at his bondmate.

 

“If you are teasing, Jacob…” He growled but Jake just stretched up, covering Cougar’s lips with his own, mimicking Carlos’ move from the night before.

 

Locking his elbows Cougar pressed against him until Jake’s head was resting against his pillow once more.

 

Jake’s tongue darted out, licking at the seam of Carlos’ lips curiously as his hips rocked upwards and the feline shifter gasped.

 

Jake groaned as his tongue slid into Carlos’ mouth, tangling with the other teen’s as Cougar’s reached out tentatively to brush against the intruder.

 

Jake removed his hand from beneath Carlos’ shirt so that he could bury his fingers in the curly hair at the other teen’s nape as he angled Cougar’s head how he wanted, growling when the move made Carlos moan. Jake’s skin felt like it was too tight for his body, pulsing like it often did just before he shifted. He wanted Carlos closer, he wanted to crawl inside the other boy’s skin and never leave, he wanted…. 

 

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know what’s going on in there and tell you to get up before Steve climbs those stairs.”

 

Both teen started as Danny’s amused voice flowed into the room.

 

A few minutes later two rather disgruntled teens ambled into the kitchen where Steve had laid out the gear they’d be using that morning.

 

“What took you two so long?” he asked and Carlos shot him a look that could curdle milk. Bewildered Steve turned to Danny who was smirking up a storm.

 

“You do not want to know, my friend, trust me.” Danny grinned as Jake retreated into a corner with his mug of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There be sexy times ahead

 

Jake eyed the course that Steve had driven them to with, what he thought was, a healthy dose of horror. The thing looked like his gym teacher’s wet dream and any part of his libido that had still been amped up after that morning, curled up into a little ball and died at the thought of trying to complete it under the scorching sun.

 

“Is it just me or does this seem a little Major Payne to you?” Jake whispered to Cougar as Steve paced back and forth before them.

 

“Su tio es loco.” _Your uncle is crazy_ Cougar muttered as he watched Steve balefully and Jake could feel him mentally sharpening his claws at the thought of having to complete the course.

 

“Sharing is caring, Cougs, that means he’s your uncle too.” Jake mumbled, eyes widening when Steve spun to face them.

 

“Ok, today we start off easy.” The SEAL explained, his back ramrod straight and hands clasped behind his back and for the first time Jake realized that his uncle wasn’t just the head of H-5O, he was also a badass Commander.

 

“Carlos, you’ll be going first and it’s pretty straightforward.” Steve continued blissfully unaware of his nephew’s thoughts. “I want to see how fast you can go, that means shifting the muscles in your legs without actually changing forms. Think you can do that?”

 

Cougar eyed the course before nodding. “Si.”

 

“Good,” Steve grinned and took a step back. “Anytime you’re ready.”

  
Jake watched as Carlos followed Danny down to the racetrack. The teen stood at the starting mark, bouncing slightly on his toes when Danny said something to him that Jake couldn’t make out.

 

“It’s easier to shift visible body parts than internal ones,” Steve said interrupting Jake’s thoughts and he turned to face the tall man.

 

“Is that why you told him to keep his form?” Jake queried, eyes flickering to where Cougar was stepping out of his sweats. Even from here he could make out the faint curve of Carlos’ spine as the teen removed the t-shirt he’d been wearing and it made something warm curl in the bottom of his stomach.

 

Steve shook his head in amusement when he noticed where Jake was staring, turning to the track he pressed down on the timer when Carlos took off. He watched the familiar loping run that all feline shifters seemed to share before pressing the button when the teen reached the end. Glancing at the timer he whistled “One minute and six seconds, not bad.” He grinned before turning back to Jake. “When a perp sees a human, no tail, no fangs, he thinks he’s got an ordinary person his hands. Most people don’t stop to think about what might be going on under the skin, but if you can’t keep the change hidden you give away your best ace.” Steve explained as he signaled Danny to make Carlos go again.

 

Jake nodded in understanding as Cougar return to his mark.

  
Danny held out the towel to Carlos when the teen walked towards him. The other shifter took it with a nod of his head.

 

“So how was it?” Danny asked.

 

 Carlos wiped the beads of sweat from his face, and then tossed the towel onto a nearby bench. “Mas duro…” he started with a frown. “It was harder than when I usually do it.”

 

Danny nodded “That’s because you’re doing two things now, shifting _and_ keeping your human skin.”

 

Carlos cocked his head, “Is there an easier way?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Danny grinned, stepping out of his own sweats. He pointedly ignored the wolf-whistle from Steve. Sitting on the bench he pointed to his feet, “When you shift muscles you’ve got to remember that everything changes, so while you look the same, underneath things have moved around. The muscles you’ve shifted are used to having four limbs to compensate for but now you’ve only got two, the trick is to not keep your feet on the ground long enough for your body to notice that, use the balls of your feet instead of your heels and your legs will do the rest.”

 

Carlos nodded, eyes narrowed with concentration as he returned to his mark.

 

Danny whistled long and low as he took off. The kid was fast!

 

Steve hit the timer as Carlos crossed the finishing line. “Forty-two seconds, not bad.” He grinned and held up a finger to tell Danny to give the teen a time out.  Finally he turned to Jake, “You ready for your try?”

 

“I was born ready, Uncle Steve.” Jake blustered, at Steve’s look he grinned, “Ok, I wasn’t but how many chances am I going to get to say that?”

 

Shaking his head in amusement Steve strolled down the hill towards the two feline shifters, leaving his nephew to amble after him.

 

Carlos walked back up the track, smiling softly when he caught sight of Jake before turning to Steve “Better?”

 

Steve nodded. “A lot better.”

 

Jake was quiet as he stared at his bondmate. Carlos’ skin was wet with sweat and it glistened beneath the sun’s heated gleam. Jake’s fingers itched with the need to reach out and touch the other teen, to follow the drops of water where they slid down Carlos stomach to the waist of his shorts were it hung loosely on the shifter’s hips.

 

“…Jake!” Steve shouted and the blond started, blinking as he stared at his Uncle in surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“He’s been trying to catch your attention for a while, buddy but you seemed…distracted.” Danny smirked, eyes flitting from Jake to Carlos.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Uncle Danno.” Jake spluttered as his cheeks tinged red, “It’s the heat ok, I’m very delicate…like a flower.” 

 

“Ok, flower.” Steve snorted. “What did you hear?”

 

Jake’s eyes widened. “Uh, how about you just repeat everything to be sure.” He suggested with an innocent grin and Carlos snorted in amusement. Jake glared at him because this was all Cougar’s fault with his hotness and the sweat and low hanging shorts and…damn his overactive libido!

  
  
Steve shook his head while Danny snickered before pointing to the large construct that looked like a demented version of monkey bars.

 

“You’re on that.” Steve grinned.

 

“So what, I swing myself across?” Jake queried with a frown.

 

Steve’s grin grew. “Not just across, up and under too.” He explained. “We’re testing how well you can transmute your snake’s flexibility and constricting. So go under one, then pull yourself up and over the other, got it?”

 

Jake nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, “Do I have the same restrictions as Cougs?”

 

Danny nodded. “Might as well, it’s good to get in the practice early.”

 

Walking to the bars Jake stared at them for a moment before pulling himself up, swinging backwards to increase his momentum he allowed the muscles beneath his skin to change as they wanted before curling in on himself on the upswing, hitching his legs on the bar he let go and curled his knees to keep his position. Twisting he gripped the bar before slipping down until he was hanging from it again, repeating the action each time he finally reached the end.

 

His arms burned and his stomach felt like someone had run him over with a golf cart.

 

“Not as easy as it seemed is it?” a familiar voice asked and Jake glanced across in time to see his uncle approaching him with the timer.

 

“I kept thinking I was going to fall on my head,” Jake admitted with a shrug.

 

“And that slowed you down.” Steve nodded in understanding “See the thing is, you’ve been doing full shifts for what, twelve years? Your other form is used to compensating but if you don’t let it compensate, if you keep thinking about it, you’re not really helping matters.”

 

“So, you’re saying just go for it?” Jake frowned and Steve nodded.

 

“It works for me.”

 

Frowning at the bars Jake sighed but still hoisted himself back up.

 

Steve watched his nephew as he twisted across the bars and grinned, there was no way he was telling Jake that his first attempt on the bars had been helluva lot better than a lot of the shifters under Steve’s command.

 

***O***

 

Carlos and Jake left Steve talking to a friend as they hit the showers. Danny had gone on ahead to call Kono to tell her that they were on their way.

 

Jake dropped his carryall on the floor and stepped into the quiet room, behind him Carlos watched as the teen stretched, the muscles of his stomach rolling as the sun streaming through the high windows glinted on the trail of blond hair that slid from the snake shifter’s navel down to his pants.

 

Jake didn’t notice Carlos’ blatant staring and he stepped out of the pants leaving him clad in only his batman boxers. Carlos bit back a snigger at the sight of them.

 

Stepping forward he trailed his fingers lightly across Jake’s back, grinning when the blond froze, muscles going tense beneath his palm.

 

Jake twisted his head to catch sight of Carlos as the other teen circled him, hips rolling in that loose gaited walk that made Jake want to see the other things Cougar could do with those hips.

 

Carlos’ eyebrow hiked like he knew exactly what Jake was thinking and he took a step backwards in invitation.

 

Biting his lip in indecision Jake glanced from the door to Cougar’s face as he tried to gauge how long it would take Steve to come looking for them because he really didn’t think he’d survive another case of blue balls like that morning but Jesus how was he supposed to pass up a chance like this?

 

Cougar’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he took another step backwards into the darkness of the showers, dark eyes sparkling mischievously, one dark brow hiked upwards in a "come hither" motion and Jake made his decision following the other teen with a grin.

 

"If we get caught, I'm blaming this all on you." Jake whispered as he watched Carlos step out of his shorts.

 

"Si, it is my fault. You are defenseless,” Carlos smirked, hitching a finger in the blond’s boxers, playing lightly with the curls that were peeking over the other teen’s waistband.

 

"Ok defenseless, is taking it a bit too far." Jake hissed as his hands slid down Cougar’s spine before pausing at the curve of his ass because he was about to touch Cougar’s ass! He was pretty sure that they could hear his brain cells jumping ship all the way back home.

 

Cougar made a strange humming sound, pushing himself against Jake’s body making the decision of whether or not to touch his ass redundant as Jake’s hands moved completely on their own, clutching at the firm muscles while his brain was distracted by the feeling off Carlos’ skin against his own and Fuck! It wasn’t just his brain cells that were jumping ship anymore!  

 

Cougar tilted his head up, wrapping one hand around the back of Jake’s neck so that he could pull the other teen’s head down, crashing their lips together while the tamped need from that morning washed over them. His hips were grinding against the blond’s before he realized it but Cougar was too far gone to stop himself now and God help anyone who interrupted them this time!

 

Jake’s eyes fluttered close when Cougar pressed his erection against him, and he turned so that his leg was between Carlos’, shivering when Cougar all but climbed it in his need, his hands shoving at Jake’s boxers until he could got them down far enough to feel the press of skin against skin as Jake yanked at his own.

 

Cougar moaned, shifting onto the balls of his feet, hips thrusting against Jake’s leg mindlessly as his fingers tightened in the blond’s hair, he needed... Madre de Dios his orgasm was so close he could almost taste it and if he could just find the right angle!

 

Jake’s head snapped up at the sound of Cougar’s moan and before he realized what he was doing he was shoving Cougar’s boxers further off his hips, fingers trailing against the other teen’s hard cock.

 

Carlos yelped and bucked up against the blond’s hand. “Jake…” he whispered, glancing up into lust filled blue eyes.

 

“I-I’m not sure if I’m doing this right.” Jake exhaled as he brought his hand to his mouth, licking a broad strip across the palm before coiling his fingers around both his and Cougar’s cocks.

 

“It’s right!” Carlos growled as he dropped one of his hands to Jake’s. Slotting his fingers into the space between the blond’s, he caught the rhythm Jake was using, thrusting his hips in counterpoint as the other teen’s lips dropped to his neck, teeth scraping against the skin as Jake tried to muffle his own groans.

 

“Fuck, fuck!” Jake hissed, the familiar feeling at the base of his spine blotting out any thought of propriety or rhythm.

 

Cougar’s head bowed as his stomach clenched, the feeling familiar and yet so different from the times he'd done this by himself in the darkness of his room. This time it was Jake's hands on him, Jake's body around him and he couldn't…

 

 Cougar sunk his teeth into the tender skin at the base of Jake’s neck as his orgasm rushed through him.   

 

 The familiar slickness soaked Jake’s stomach and the echoes of Cougar’s orgasm flowed across the bond, leaving Jake no choice but to follow.

 

***O***

 

Jake followed Cougar out of the shower and tried not to look as giddy as he felt because he'd just had sex with Carlos "Hot as hell" Alvarez and ok, maybe it wasn’t actual sex but he'd had it!

 

Cougar glanced at him, an amused smirk twisting his lips and Jake grinned because this was his boyfriend, and Jesus, the thought of Cougar as his boyfriend made him want to do cartwheels.

 

"They are going to look at your face and know." Cougar snorted.

 

Jake waved him off. "Dude, we showered like four times and if I can still smell me on you, it's not my face that's going to give anything away!" 

 

Carlos' brow shot up and Jake blew him a kiss as Danny and Steve walked towards them.

 

Steve's eyes narrowed, his tongue flickered out, the motion there and gone so quick that it would've been undetectable if Cougar hadn't been expecting it.

 

"I hope you used condoms," Steve sighed after staring at them for a moment. He glanced from one boy to the other and Jake's face shifted from milk-white to blazing red in a matter of seconds as Danny gaped at them.

 

"Really, really?" the small blond spluttered. "I leave you two alone for what? Thirty minutes? And this is what you get up to?"

 

"It's not what you think!" Jake protested while Carlos did his best impression of a statue.

 

"I hope you know that I'm not hiding this from your parents," Steve warned them as Danny paced.

 

"Is this what having a teenager is like? Do I constantly have to be watching Gracie because all showers are suddenly the equivalent of modern day brothels?" 

 

Steve frowned at him. "It was just the two of them, Danny, it wasn’t exactly a brothel."

 

"Whose side are you on, Steven?" Danny demanded and Steve shrugged.

 

 "It's not like they aren't almost bonded, it was going to happen sooner or later."

 

"I'd rather later… _much_ later! Preferably in their parent's house," Danny snapped.

 

"We didn’t go all the way!" Jake yelled and the two adults turned to him in the silence that settled.

 

"What?" Danny asked.

 

"We didn't…" Jake trailed off glancing at Cougar. "I, we just…." he stuttered looking everywhere but at the men in front of him.

 

"So let me get this right, you two have been sniffing around each other since this morning and now when you get the chance you wimped out?" Danny snickered.

 

"What?" Jake started. "But you were….the yelling and the…." he shook his head, "aren't you mad?"   

 

"Not particularly, thought I'd lost the bet for a second there but nah I'm cool," Danny responded and Jake slapped a hand over his eyes as his face burned with embarrassment. 

 

Glaring at his grinning uncles through his fingers, Jake reached down and grabbed Cougar's wrist, hauling him along as he left the two men behind.

 

"I think we scared him, Danno," Steve observed and Danny glared at him.

 

"What's this we? If anybody scared them it was your stupid aneurysm face."

 

"I don't have a….."

 

Jake chuckled as the men's voices faded. Glancing down at Carlos he grinned at the smile on the teen's face.

 

"Su familia es loca."

 

Jake nodded and glanced back to where Danny was gesticulating at Steve while the other man stared down at him. "You know what, Cougs? I think you're right." he admitted.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Carlos watched in displeasure as Akoni gushed over Jake. He knew, intellectually, that the man was simply intrigued by Jake’s shifter form but that didn’t make him feel any better. It didn’t help that Jake seemed to be completely oblivious to the entire thing.

 

One would think that someone with that much knowledge of shifters would know when he was stepping on one’s territory and Akoni wasn’t just stepping on it, he was pretty much doing a salsa all over Carlos’ bondmate! 

 

“So, Jake, your parents must have been really proud,” Akoni gushed and Jake tilted his head in the way that made hearts melt across the globe and Cougar’s eyes narrowed when Akoni smile grew.

 

“Well I can’t rightly say,” Jake shrugged. “Honestly if anyone’s parents should be proud its Cougs, he can hold his form longer than I can and he’s been doing it for about as long.”

 

Akoni’s eyes flickered to Cougar before returning to Jake. “Yes but you have multiple shifter characteristics, that’s nothing to turn up your nose at, brah.”

 

Danny stifled a chuckle as Cougar hissed, this was better than TV! He was certain that if Carlos had shifted he’d be baring his teeth by now and poor Akoni didn’t seem to notice a thing.

 

“But that’s genetics, it’s not like I had anything to do with it,” Jake admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 

“I get that but…..” Akoni began and Carlos straightened in his seat drawing the man’s attention.

 

“We were told you could explain the bond, si?” he asked and Steve’s brow rose at the dual tones in the smaller teen’s voice.

 

The man’s eyes widened when Cougar continued to stare at him, expression blank and yet so openly hostile that it made Akoni’s skin crawl.

 

“It’s probably best if we do get back on topic,” Steve spoke up for the first time, watching as Jake glanced curiously at Carlos but the other teen simply kept his gaze steady on the man seated before them.

 

“Yes, I…” Akoni began, shuffling the papers in front of him nervously so that he wouldn’t have to look at the young feline shifter. “It’s quite extraordinary that your bond started so early but perhaps it was due to you meeting at a young age?”

 

Steve nodded. “They met when Jake was four.”

 

“So it is possible that there has been fourteen years of growth within your bond putting you on par with most adult shifters who found their bondmates much later,” Akoni expounded.

 

“So we only bonded because we met?” Jake frowned and this time Cougar’s lip did curl up into a snarl.

 

If this man was trying to suggest that Jake was not meant for him…

 

“No, no,” Akoni quickly responded. “If you weren’t ready to bond you wouldn’t have and I’ve heard of people traveling across continents because they never felt like anywhere they settled was right until they found their bondmates and though you did meet quite young….” He trailed off with a shrug. “A few people have hypothesized that something other than just genetics has a hand in the forming of bonds. It is quite possible that circumstances would have led to you meeting each other regardless.”

 

“So you respect the bonds?” Cougar asked suspiciously, not quite willing to forgive the man’s trespasses but Akoni just shrugged again.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see one in action, not like Steve and Danny’s,” he said nodding towards the men, “But one that’s just starting to develop the tertiary strands like yours.” He smiled softly and glanced between the teens “People would give a lot to have what you guys are going to have.”

 

“That’s part of the reason why we’re here.” Steve cut in as he straightened in his chair. “I’m pretty sure that Carlos and Jake have heard about the basics of their bond from Mark…” Jake nodded at that and Steve continued, “We wanted you to explain it a bit better, being the resident expert and all.”

 

Akoni nodded in understanding before rising to his feet and pulling a book from the shelf behind his desk. Skipping a few pages he held it up so that the others could see the picture of a hawk soaring across the sea beneath it a dolphin was caught mid leap. A small blue line was tangled around the hawk’s left wing stretching across the distance to the dolphin’s left flipper.

 

“The stories, before science, told of a time when creatures could love regardless of species.” Akoni started, flipping the page.

 

On the page he settled on, a man sat perched on the limb of an oak tree, in his hand he held a mirror but instead of a human reflection, the image in the mirror was that of a hawk. On the other page a woman stood over a puddle of water and Jake grinned as he made out a dolphin’s flipper in the murky image.

 

“Is this how the bonds started?” The blond teen asked.

 

“Some say so.” Akoni responded. “The tales say that though they loved many of these creatures could not be together because of difference in needs, for example the hawk could never breathe beneath the sea nor could the dolphin soar amongst the clouds, so the creatures that had loved looked upon man and thought if we could take on their skin, if just for a moment we could be together.”

 

Flipping the page Akoni watched both teen’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

The final page of the book had the dolphin and the hawk again but this time as the dolphin leapt from the seas, huge wings sprouting from above its flippers kept it aloft and the hawk’s dive into the sea showed the gills opening the side of its neck.

 

“The bond, ties you together, both your shifter aspects and the human ones. If one of you was ill, the other would soon follow or if one of you died…..” Akoni trailed off and Jake clutched Cougar’s hand. “There are various levels to your bond, right now you’re just starting out so it’s mostly regulating your human bodies, think of it like a symbiotic relationship. You’ll find that things like your empathy will increase until its full blown telepathy or in some cases mind sharing….”

 

“Que?” Carlos asked. “What is this mind sharing?”

 

“It doesn’t happen in every case,” Akoni began. “But sometimes shifters are able to essentially share the same mind, see what their bondmate sees, hear what they hear like your uncles.”

 

Jake turned to stare at Steve in awe. “You can get into Uncle Danno’s head? And you’re still sane?”

 

“Hey!” Danny protested as Steve grinned.

 

“Yeah it’s pretty cool and helpful.” He admitted.

 

“But like I said.” Akoni continued. “These things come with time and practice.”

 

Carlos nodded in understanding. “And after a full bond?”

 

Akoni frowned. “Now here’s the thing, most shifters don’t start their bonding so early so technically you’ve giving your bodies the perfect time to make drastic changes to your forms. You’ll still be essentially the same thing but you’ll probably have an alternate form that takes on a lot of the other’s species.”

 

Jake glanced at Carlos with a grin. “This is going to be so cool!”

  


Steve and Danny followed the teens as they left Akoni’s house. Cougar seemed content to just observe their colorful surroundings but Jake was already hopping from stall to stall, exploring the vast market that bordered the small village.

 

Jake paused in front of one of the stalls, peering at the merchandise and chatting pleasantly with the old woman who ran the small business.

 

The blond teen waved towards where Carlos was staring at an art display in another stall and the old woman threw her head back and cackled while Jake gesticulated madly.

 

“What the hell is he up to now?” Danny inquired watching as Jake pointed to something behind the woman, reaching into his pocket as she brought it towards him.

 

Jake passed the money to the old woman and accepted his purchase with a grin before ambling off towards where Cougar had moved on to a horticulture stall, clutching the thing in front of him.

 

Jake paused behind his bondmate and Carlos turned to face him a second later.

 

“Hey, Cougs, look what I found,” He grinned holding out a grey baseball cap to the smaller teen. Turning it he showed Carlos the Cougar image that was printed on the front of it. The large cat was reared on its hind legs, clawing at something unseen in the distance and Carlos smiled softly as he ran his finger over the image.

 

“It is very life-like,” Carlos admitted and Jake grinned before shuffling nervously.

 

“It’s yours, I mean if you want it and you don’t have to because I could always keep it and….”

 

Carlos stepped forward, ignoring the people around them as he pressed himself against the taller teen. “It is perfect,” he whispered stretching up to brush a quick kiss against the side of Jake’s mouth before bowing his head so that Jake could place the gift on his head.

 

Jake bit his lip to hide his grin as he settled the cap over Carlos’ curly hair, pulling back to look at the way the shadows, cast by the cap’s brim, danced across his bondmate’s face. “It’s a Cougar for my Cougar.” He smiled, “I know it’s sappy but I like it.”

 

“I like it too,” Cougar agreed, pulling the cap’s brim lower.

 

***O***

 

Jake sat on the sand and watched Kono explain the mechanics of what they were going to be doing to Cougar. The teen’s face darkened with every one of Kono’s words and Jake knew that there was no way that Carlos was going to set foot on the longboard that Steve had rented for their lessons.

 

His uncle had claimed that surfing was a good way for them to learn how to react to the change in weight that would come with their alternate form. Steve had also said that surfing improved their overall balance and since Jake tended to be a klutz, a little help wasn’t exactly something to turn their nose up at. What his uncle seemed to have forgotten however was that Carlos did not and had never liked the sea or any body of water larger than a bath for that matter…add in him balancing on a piece of board on said sea and that dislike ramped up to full blown hate.

 

Carlos crossed his arms and stared at the woman before him. His mama hadn’t cut corners while drilling the importance of manners into his head and that was the only thing stopping him from pointing out that the senorita was crazy, he was not stepping into shark infested waters on the off chance that they wouldn’t be bitten, he’d seen too many shows about the menaces and if he never met a shark shifter it would be too soon.

 

“Ok, brah, I get that feline shifters don’t like the water and all but look at it this way, if you do it well you won’t even be in the water.” Kono grinned in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner but which only cemented the idea that the woman was a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

 

“I will not be in the water at all if I don’t step on _that.”_ Carlos retorted as he glared at the innocent board.

 

Kono sighed, “Right, how about you Jake?”

 

Jake hopped to his feet but froze when Carlos’ glare shifted to him. “There are sharks in that water, you are not going out there.”

 

“Cougar…” Jake started but Carlos simply planted himself in front of the board, legs spread and arms crossed.

 

“No.”

 

Kono shook her head in exasperation; it was like watching a smaller, less talkative version of Danny!

 

“Ok, how about this we can practice at the local school, they’ve cordoned off the area since kids use it too so it’s safe enough for Jake,” she offered and Carlos cocked his head to the side in consideration.

 

“Come on, Cougs, you promised Uncle Steve.” Jake wheedled, partially because he wanted to see Carlos wet and partially because he really wanted to learn how to surf.

 

“It will be safe?” Carlos asked Kono and she grinned with a nod.

 

“Safe as houses, brah.” Kono agreed.

 

“Fine,” Carlos huffed, smirking when Jake flung himself at him in glee.

 

Kono watched the two in amusement, if she was a suspicious person she’d have thought that Carlos’ “not liking the sea” thing was an act to make sure Jake was safe.

 

***O***

  
Carlos wasn’t surprised to see Steve and Danny waiting on them when they followed Kono onto the empty grounds that housed the surfing school.

 

The young officer had only agreed to teach them how to surf with the thought that they both _wanted_ to learn and while Kono was an adult and could have therefore ordered them both to do what she wanted, she hadn’t and Carlos’ respect for her had grown because of that as he wasn’t certain how he would have reacted if she’d tried to force the issue.

 

It wasn’t until Jake nudged him that Carlos realized he’d stopped moving.

 

“Lo siento.” Carlos whispered and the blond teen frowned as he peered at him.

 

“What are you….is this about the surfing in shark infested waters thing? Because I’ve got to say, that’s not the first time you’ve been over protective.” Jake grinned.

 

Carlos stared at him for a moment before returning the smile sheepishly. He often forgot how well his bondmate could read him.

 

“Right, I’m going to have a dip in the completely safe water and I think you need to go talk to Danno because he’s either trying to catch your attention or signaling  incoming flights.” Jake frowned as he stared at the man over Carlos’ shoulder.

 

Cougar nodded, trailing his fingers over Jake’s wrist once before turning away and heading towards Danny, who was gesturing for him to come closer. Steve veered off towards the edge of the pool where Kono and Jake were talking as the blond pulled off his jeans revealing his swimming trunks.

 

Danny eyed him before gesturing for Cougar to sit.

 

“So talk to me kid,” he prodded. Kono had been pretty frank about how much Carlos seemed to hate the idea of letting Jake step foot on a surf board and while Danny was no fan of the activity himself, he learned, over the years, that Carlos rarely refused something without a damn good reason.

 

Carlos sat quietly, turning his head so that he could watch Jake attempt to copy Kono’s motion in the water, stroking across the pool as he laid flat on the longboard.

 

“I do not like when he is out there,” Carlos finally responded, clenching his fingers when Jake hop up onto the board. It swayed madly beneath him and the blond toppled into the water with a tremendous splash. Carlos was on his feet in an instant but Jake broke the surface with a grin, shaking water from his eyes as he clambered onto the board again and Carlos huffed in frustration. “I feel like he does not take things seriously. What will happen if I cannot reach him when he needs me? What if there is another shifter or even just a creature better equipped and I am not fast enough?” he sighed, slumping onto the bench.

 

Danny stared at the teen before smiling softly. “The thing about snake shifters is the sea, hell any body of water, is their personal anti-gravity playground and yeah a shark or a crocodile may have more teeth but the flexibility and the cunning of a snake shifter usually beats that hands down,” He explained. “I’ve seen the big goof go up against a Great White and while I was scared out of my mind, the shark didn’t know what hit it.”

 

Carlos stared at him in shock. “How?”

 

“Teeth and power are ok, kid, but once a constrictor catches you, there’s usually two options, surrender or death,” Danny responded. “And while to you Jake may seem like he needs help and sometimes he will because between him and Steve, it’s like they have a built in trouble radar. But you need to remember what you see in this case isn’t what you get.” 

 

***O***

  
Carlos straddled the longboard as it bobbed in the water and watched Kono balance expertly on her own shortboard.

 

“Right, Danny says you cats have got a natural sense of balance so just use that, ok?” she instructed and Carlos nodded.

 

“And remember a wipe-out doesn’t mean drop-out,” Jake snickered, peering over at Carlos from his own board.

 

“You would know,” Carlos back-sassed and Jake’s eyes widened before he pressed a single finger to his thigh with a hiss.

 

“Burn, Cougs, such an epic burn.”

 

Cougar snorted and hopped up on his board, the thing stilled for a second and he almost grinned, when the board tilted before flipping and sending him plummeting into the chlorinated water. Stroking to the surface he snarled as he shook the water from his hair.

 

“And this, Ladies and Gentlemen, is what we call the wet kitty. See his angry yet adorable face, see his sopping locks, the wet kitty is usually found in wet places,” Jake commentated and Carlos spared a second to glare at him before pulling himself back onto his longboard, readjusting his swimming trunks and ignoring the wolf-whistle from his bondmate.

 

“You almost got it then, brah,” Kono nodded “You just over-compensated. You need to remember that this isn’t like being on land, you need to move with the water.”

 

Carlos nodded before trying the move again, this time he managed to stay on for a few seconds before he was sent plunging back into the water.

 

This time when he rose to the surface Jake was silent but the leer on the teen’s face had Cougar watching him suspiciously. “What?”

 

Jake grinned. “You are extremely tempting all covered in water.”

 

“We don’t need to hear the mating call of the native teenage population,” Danny called from the pool’s edge.

 

“You just don’t want to lose your bet, Uncle Danno!” Jake yelled back with a pout.

 

“I don’t know what bet you’re talking about, Jacob,” Danny shot back and Jake rolled his eyes.

 

Blocking them out Cougar got back on the board, letting his body sway with board instead of trying to control its motion.

 

“Yeah, like that!” Kono encouraged, nodding when he managed to stay on.

 

“I feel like Caligula, minus the madness and tyranny,” Jake sighed and Carlos barely resisted the urge to glare at him.  “I mean wet Cougar in water is hot, wet Cougar out of water and posing is even hotter.”

 

This time Carlos did turn to glare at him and his board chose that moment to slip from under him, shooting across the water before slamming into Jake’s, sending both teens plummeting into the pool.

 

Carlos quickly broke the surface and recaptured his board as Jake swam past him, laughing madly. “You are foolish,” He sighed, straddling the longboard.

 

Jake froze and turned to face him with an unholy gleam in his eye. “What did you say?”

 

Cougar cocked a brow. “You. Are. Foolish,” He repeated enunciating every word as if he was speaking to a child.

 

Jake’s eyes narrowed slightly before he ducked beneath the surface. Suddenly a dark blur shot under Cougar’s board and he gaped as the large snake wrapped around it and twisted in one sinuous motion sending him and the board flying.

 

Spluttering Carlos kicked his way to the surface before freezing when Jake swam past him, two pairs of board shorts tangled around his tail.

 

Growling Carlos glared at his bondmate, tamping down the urge to join in with the laughter from the others when Jake waved his tail and the shorts like a flag.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahead there be mentions of porn and graphic descriptions of sexy times....

 

Mark had just stepped into the empty house when he heard the phone, dumping his bags on the side table he hurried to get it.

 

“Jensen residence,” he answered only to be greeted by a familiar chuckle.

 

“Marty’s domesticated you, brah,” his little brother drawled and Mark could make out Danny yelling something in the background, though the blond’s voice was too far off for Mark to hear exactly what he was saying.

 

Settling onto the sofa he grinned. “Hello to you too, Steve,” He responded.

 

Steve just hummed in response. “So how’s it going? It must feel great to be free…of Jake I mean.”

 

“I heard that!” Jake yelled in the background and Mark laughed.

 

“It’s pretty quiet here but I guess I don’t have to tell you that, even when they’re not actually talking those two always seem so loud.”

 

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Steve responded. “I’m passing the phone to Jake now before he wastes away.”

 

“Wastes away! I will have you know that I am very manly and there was no pining or wasting!” Jake retorted as he grabbed the phone from his uncle’s hand, ducking the swipe at his head and settling against the wall with a grin. “Hey, Dad, miss me?”

 

“Like poison,” Mark quipped, smiling softly at the sound of his son’s voice.

 

“You say that now but we all know how you really feel,” Jake shot back and Mark could hear the grin in the teen’s voice.

 

“So what have you been up to?” Mark asked.

 

“We’ve been training and Akoni, Kono’s cousin, told us all about the bond. He’s pretty cool if a little geeky, though Cougs doesn’t seem to like him much,” Jake responded.

 

“And how is Carlos?”

 

“He’s you know…” Jake trailed off. “We, uhmm. It’s nothing big but I think we’re sort of dating?”

 

“You two have been dating since you were four and decided he was pretty,” Mark snorted. “The whole world knows Jake; we were just waiting for you to catch up.”

 

“Hey! I knew, ok? I just had to plan it right and lull Cougs into a false sense of….oww!” Jake yelped and Mark sighed.

 

“Carlos?”

 

“He is evil, he looks all innocent but under all that lies pure evil,” Jake whispered as he glared balefully at Cougar. “But how’s mom and Aunt Maria?” Cougar nudged him with his shoe “And Uncle Jose? Also Cougar says hello, non-verbally but you understand that this is the way of the mini-ninja.”

 

“Everybody’s fine and tell Carlos hello for me,” Mark replied.

 

“Cool, I should probably hand you over to Uncle Steve,” Jake sighed and Mark’s heart tugged at the momentary sadness he heard in the teen’s voice “Hey, Dad, you know I love you right?” Jake whispered and Carlos curled into his side, silent yet supportive.

 

“We love you too, son,” Mark responded.

 

“Ok,” Jake said, “I’m just gonna pass you back to Uncle Steve now.”

 

Mark took a deep breath as the line crackled then Steve was back.

 

“He’s a helluva kid,” Steve said and Mark sighed.

 

“Don’t I know it?”

  
  
***O***

 

Jake followed Carlos when the other teen headed down to the beach, drooping down to the sand as Carlos sat.

 

"You told him," Carlos murmured finally.

 

"Yeah, I mean you know my dad, Cougs," Jake shrugged. "He'd squeeze it out of me like the evil snakey shifter that he is."

 

Carlos just hummed eyes still glued to the water and Jake shifted nervously.

 

"You're not mad are you?"

 

Carlos shook his head. "You did not have to and you told him," he whispered tugging against his hat. "I think it's nice."

 

Jake leaned against him with a smile. "Come on, you heard him. They probably have bets running about when one of us would fess up."

 

"It is a good thing we have nothing to confess then," Carlos smirked, watching Jake from the corner of his eye.

 

The blond cocked a brow. "Is this your attempt at seduction? Cause let me tell you Cougs, it's pretty much a lost cause. I'm easy."

 

Carlos turned to face him fully, using the tip of his finger to push his cap up "Maybe I want a challenge."

 

"Yeah?" Jake drawled watching as Cougar shifted closer, turning so that he could straddle Jake's legs.

 

Carlos grinned, flicking an eye towards the house before focusing on the body beneath him. "Maybe I want it to be a chase."

 

Jake's lips quirked into a small smile and he slid his hands to Carlos' hips, "It's gonna be a helluva short chase, if you stay where you are." Cougar shifted and Jake's finger tightened. "Whoa, whoa, hold your kitties, dude. I didn’t say you should move."

 

Cougar braced his hands in the sand on either side of Jake's head. "Do you not want me to chase you?" he purred.

 

Jake's eyes dipped to Carlos' lips. "How about you give me some incentive?"

 

"Incentive to be prey?" Carlos whispered, licking his lips and smirking inwardly when Jake's eyes followed his tongue's movement.

 

Jake’s eyes darkened. “I was thinking more along the lines of incentive to not make you the prey.”

 

Carlos’ lips twitched into a smile as the blond removed his cap, dropping it onto the sand top up. “A kiss?”

 

Jake paused for a second as if he was considering this before he grinned, “It had better be a good kiss.”

 

“I am good at everything I do,” Carlos retorted as he bent his arms and captured his bondmate’s lips.

 

Jake chuckled for a moment before sighing and relaxing into the embrace.

  
Jake held still when Carlos’ lips brushed feather soft against his own. The feel of the other teen’s body against his own made Jake want to just grab Cougar and take what he wanted but this was Carlos’ show and this time Jake was going to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

 

Cougar pulled back just enough to separate their lips. He stared down at Jake and the snake shifter smirked at the hardness he could feel nudging against his stomach as the smaller teen shifted restlessly.

 

“Bit hot and bothered there, Cougs?” Jake teased and he could almost see Cougar’s fur bristling in indignation.

 

Carlos’ eyes narrowed as Jake’s hands cupped his ass, pulling him closer against the blond’s body and he couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped him as his body shuddered with pleasure.

 

“Come on, you need to make this more of a challenge,” Jake whispered watching as Cougar tried to stop his hips movement.

 

“Shut up,” Carlos snarled even as his whole body slumped forward when Jake arched up beneath him.

 

“But, Cougs, you know you love my mouth,” Jake leered, licking his lips slowly. “You like when I talk, you like when I kiss you. You’re really gonna like when I…”

 

Cougar darted forward, covering Jake’s lips with his own, shutting him up. But the blond just chuckled against his lips before his tongue darted out, licking against Carlos’ lips until the feline shifter opened up for him. Jake didn’t wait before diving in, twining his tongue around Cougar’s before pulling back to flick against the smooth inside of Carlos’ lips.

 

Cougar purred as his hips began to rock, pleasure rolling through his body in waves. His fingers threaded into Jake’s hair, holding his bondmate still as he explored Jake’s mouth. This really wasn’t the place for them to be doing something like this, Steve or Danny could walk out and see them at any minute but Carlos couldn’t make himself stop, not with Jake’s body warm beneath him and the snake shifter’s hands roving his body.

 

Jake nipped at his lips before pulling away. “Stop thinking.”

 

Carlos frowned. “Your uncle…..”

 

“Probably knows exactly what we’re doing. Hell him and Dad are probably yapping it up now. At least mom can quit laying those “Asexual is sexy” pamphlets around the house,” Jake finished for him, groaning out loud when Cougar glanced towards the house uncertainly. “Hey, Cougs, look at me.”

 

Carlos turned to him, eyes still wary and Jake smiled softly. “If you’re not okay with doing this now, we won’t ok? It’s you and me here and I’m not going to force you.”

 

Carlos frowned. “I do want to, I don’t….” he trailed off.

 

“You’re a private person, Cougs. I know that we both know that, we just got carried away a bit but it’s no big,” Jake grinned. “I mean really I’d rather not show you off to the whole world either, I mean you’re so sexy it’s practically a crime.”

 

Carlos snorted and glanced away as his cheeks heated.

 

“Oh, my God is that a blush? Are you blushing Cougar?” Jake gasped in mock awe. “Be still my beating heart!”

 

“Idiota,” Cougar huffed with a smile when Jake pushed himself up into a sitting position before brushing Cougar’s hat off and popping it back on his head.

 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot and you love me,” Jake teased all but wrapping himself around Cougar, like a sentient blanket.

 

Carlos just sighed and leaned into the embrace because Jake was right, Carlos did love him. He loved the blond so much it was terrifying.

  
  
***O***

 

Jake hung upside down, legs locked around the edge of the bars surrounding the top of the wall as he watched Cougar scale the rough surface.

 

Steve had left them in the facility while he and Danny checked up on the venom count found in Danny's saliva and they’d taken the chance to get some more training in.

 

Nodding to Carlos when his bondmate finally made his way to the top, Jake pulled himself up before slipping down the rope and to the floor.

 

The room they were in was practically a mini-obstacle course and Jake had decided that it was time to get serious about their training. If what Akoni had told them was right as soon as they bonded they'd have another form to contend with and Jake wanted to be as comfortable as possible in his snake form before that happened.

 

"Ready?" He called up to Cougar

 

Carlos nodded and held up the timer they'd borrowed from Steve. "Si,"

 

Jake took a deep breath and shifted.

 

This time he focused on the fragmentation of his mind. There was a part of him, the human part that wanted to use the grips to pull itself up the wall but the reptilian part of his mind was already canvassing the equipment surrounding the wall, trying to find the best way to get to the man sitting at the top.

 

Jake let that part of his mind control his actions as he slithered up the jungle gym that stood beside the construct. Locking his muscles he stretched his body across the divide and curled around the wall entirely before forcing himself higher and higher until he was at the top.

 

His tongue flickered out as it caught the familiar scent that his mind knew was Cougar and he twined himself around the smaller body, taking care not to place too much pressure on the feline shifter as Cougar held up the timer to him.

 

"Can you understand it?" Carlos asked as he absent-mindedly petted Jake's head.

 

Jake focused on the strange thing in his mate's hand. His human brain understood what it was for but it was difficult to translate the symbols held within it glowing surface.

 

Hissing in displeasure he dropped his head unto Cougar's lap.

 

"It is ok, novio," Cougar placated. "It might take some time for us to get used to doing human things when shifted."

 

Jake's head bobbed as he curled his body closer to his mate, brushing his rattle through Cougar's hair before flicking it at the timer in question.

 

"It took you 56 seconds," Carlos told him, shoving at Jake’s coils. “Get down and we’ll try it again.”

 

Jake’s hood flared as he rose before flicking Cougar’s face with his tongue and retreating as the feline shifter swore at him.

 

***O***

 

Jake had just redressed when Danny and Steve strode into the room, the look on his Uncle's face stopped the quip that had been on his tongue.

 

"Pack it in, guys. We need to drop you off at home," Steve told them and Carlos quickly grabbed their bags from the floor before falling in step with Jake.

 

"What's going on, Uncle Steve?" Jake asked as he took his bag from Cougar.

 

"We've got a case," Danny answered as he slid into the passenger's seat of the Camaro and the fact that Danny wasn't even willing to argue with Steve over driving said a lot.

 

"Is it bad?" Carlos asked and Danny glanced up and met his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

 

"Some nutjob thought it would be a good idea to kidnap the daughter of one of the hotel managers. The bad thing is the kid's a shifter and if this idiot spooks her there's no telling what'll happen," Danny responded eyes tight and Carlos knew the man was probably thinking of his own daughter.

 

"Do you know what type of shifter she is?" Jake asked curiously.

 

"All we know right now is that she's something that sheds fur. HPD found tons of it in her room when they went looking for clues," Steve told them as he overtook another car.

 

"And her parents did not know?" Carlos frowned.

 

"She's fourteen, this is her dad's second marriage and apparently she hates her stepmother almost as much as the woman hates her. It's not a shock that she hid it," Danny sighed.

 

Steve pulled into his front yard and stopped the car before turning to the boys. "What we need is for you two to get in there, set the alarm and don't come out for anything short of a house fire."

 

Jake frowned. "Are we in danger or something?"

 

"I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. The authorities still don't know what your teacher was hiding and I'd rather be safe than sorry." Steve responded.

 

"Even if it isn’t the same people, we're 5-0," Danny said. "We've got enemies and right now, you two are prime bait to any lowlife that wants to get back at us, so do me a favor just put the alarm on and keep yourselves out of trouble until we get back, ok?"

 

Carlos nodded, poking Jake in the side when the blond remained silent.

 

"Yeah, I'm game," Jake nodded as they climbed from the car. "Just be safe ok?"

 

Steve grinned. "Marty would kill me if I let anything happen to Danno."

 

"And she'll kill you twice as hard if anything happens to you, so don't be dumb, Uncle Steve," Jake warned with a frown as Carlos watched the two men silently.

 

Danny nodded. "Gotcha kiddo."

 

Jake smiled and stepped back as the Camaro reversed and sped off into the distance.

 

"They will be ok," Carlos whispered as he tangled his fingers with Jake's.

 

"They'd better be," Jake sighed as they turned towards the house.

 

***O***

  
By the time Kono called to tell them that the case had been wrapped up and Steve, Danno and the girl, who turned out to be a Chihuahua, were fine Cougar had been five minutes away from knocking Jake out.

 

The blond flopped on the sofa with a grin. "I knew they'd be ok," he smirked.

 

Carlos' brow rose in disbelief and Jake pouted.

 

"Are you doubting my supreme knowledge of future events?" Jake questioned while Carlos turned back to the rather interesting program about ostriches that he'd been using to distract himself from Jake's restless pacing.

 

"I am questioning your sanity," Cougar muttered as the program ended.

 

"Says the man, watching birds parade around on TV," Jake retorted.

 

Cougar shot him a "do you want to make something of it" look and Jake held up his hands in mock surrender. "Not that I'm judging your obsession with our avian brethren, of course," he placated.

 

"They are strange," Carlos sniffed; he held a healthy mistrust for anything that had wings yet couldn't fly. It all seemed like a ruse to him.

 

"Repeat after me, Cougs," Jake said slowly, widening his eyes in pseudo innocence "The ostriches are not out to get us, the ostriches are simply poor birds that are born with useless wings."

 

"Idiota," Carlos spat, heaping the coach's cushions together and curling himself around the makeshift nest.

 

Jake just grinned and cuddled into Cougar's side, the warmth from Jake's body made Cougar's throat itch with the urge to purr.

 

"When are your uncles returning?" Carlos asked after a few minutes.

 

"Kono said they'll probably be spending the night. They've got to debrief the Governor, then question the perp before they get any shut eye," Jake responded as he nuzzled into Cougar's neck. "It's just me and you, all night," the blond grinned and Carlos swatted at the hand trying to find the remote.

 

Jake hissed but held on to his prize as he pulled away.

 

Carlos turned his head just enough to glare at his bondmate but the other teen was already flipping through the channels.

 

"Over two hundred channels and not a thing to....why hello there," Jake grinned and Carlos turned to see what had caught Jake's attention.

 

On the screen two dark haired men were wrapped around each other, kissing furiously on a couch as the smaller man's hand moved between them and suddenly the heat that had been comforting a second ago seemed stifling.

 

"Jake..." Cougar warned but the blond wasn't listening to him, his blue eyes glued to the screen. One of the men slid to the floor revealing his partner's cock, hard and leaking against the man's abs and Cougar shifted as heat coiled in the bottom of his stomach.

 

The man on the floor flashed the other a grin before his tongue darted out to catch the bead of pre-com leaking from his partner's slit and Jake echoed the seated man's moan as his head fell back against the head rest.

 

Carlos' eyes darted from the screen to Jake's face when the blond licked his lips absent-mindedly.

 

Carlos bit his lips as his eyes darted to the tent in Jake's sweats, his own erection was rubbing uncomfortably against his boxers and his finger itched with the need to reach down and just touch himself.

 

On screen someone whimpered and Carlos' eyes darted to it just in time to watch the seated man slip his booted foot between his partner's legs pressing up against the bulge there as the other man moaned around his cock.

 

"Jesus!" Jake whispered and Carlos silently echoed the sentiment. He knew that this was what men did together, he wasn't stupid and he'd read enough literature to understand the general gist of things but to see it laid out like this....

 

Carlos eyes dropped back to Jake's lap, where the blond's fingers were curling and uncurling nervously.

 

One of the men groaned and before Carlos realized he was moving he'd slid to his knees on the floor echoing the scene on the TV.

 

Jake froze at the move, his eyes dropping to Cougar's face. "Cougs?" he croaked, forcing the words past his throat which had suddenly gone drier than the Sahara desert.

 

Cougar's hands rested on Jake's thighs for a moment before he glanced up, dark eyes blown and Jake bit his lip as Carlos’ fingers moved to the waist of his pants.

 

"Cougar, you don't....I," Jake stuttered, his mind drawing a blank all the blood rushed towards his groin. Just the sight of Cougar on his knees this close to him had Jake's teeth clenching with the need not to come yet but _fuck_ , this wasn't what he'd expected tonight!

 

Cougar's fingers brushed against his stomach as they slid beneath his pants and Jake's head fell back as his hips thrust upwards. He fought down the hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat because Cougar hadn't even touched him properly yet and he was already primed and ready to go.

 

Cougar tilted his head and stared at Jake's cock like it was the strangest thing since Ripley's Believe It or Not and Jake wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be annoyed or amused, though honestly all his brains’ power was leaning towards very, very turned on. 

 

Cougar glanced up at him before his tongue darted out; copying what he'd seen the man doing on the TV. He pulled back and frowned as he tried to categorize the taste on his tongue. It was a bit salty and bitter but Carlos thought it was a taste he could come to crave especially if he could see Jake's face twist with pleasure.

 

Jake gasped when Cougar pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, dark hair cascading down to brush against the sensitive skin of Jake's groin and Jesus Christ on a hard drive he was going to hell because Cougar was on his knees about to suck Jake's cock and he knew that somewhere someone was cackling dementedly as Jake's name got written on the naughty list.

 

Cougar opened his mouth wider, bracing one hand on Jake's thigh as he sucked on the tip of Jake's leaking member.

 

On the TV one of the men was saying something but Cougar shut his eyes to block out the distraction, swallowing around the dick in his mouth and dipping down until the tip of Jake’s cock brushed uncomfortably against the back of his throat.

 

Jake shifted beneath him, hips rising off the couch as he muttered to himself and Cougar stilled when lust darkened blue eyes dropped to meet his.

 

Jake shifted his leg between Carlos spread thighs, grinning when the smaller teen gasped and rocked against it.

 

Carlos pulled up stroking Jake's cock as he rocked against Jake’s leg.

 

"Fuck!" Jake gasped, giggling madly "Aunt Maria is going to kill me, I'm debauching her baby."

 

Carlos cocked a brow as he tilted his head and mouthed at the large vein running along the underside of his bondmate's dick and Jake's foot pressed harder against his own cock in retaliation.

 

"Do not speak about mi madre, now," Cougar gasped before biting down on the sensitive skin of Jake’s inner thigh.

 

"Ok, ok no talking about your mom just, you'd better move back a bit if you're not in the mood for a facial," Jake gritted out past clenched teeth as his hips rose from the couch.

 

Carlos bit his lips uncertainly for a second before sealing his lips over the head of Jake's cock and swallowing. Above him Jake made a broken sound that was half whimper, half moan as his fingers dropped to tangle in Cougar's hair, not forcing him, just petting and Carlos purred.

 

Jake threw his head back, staring blindly at the ceiling as the coil in his gut snapped and he flooded Cougar's mouth. Through it all the feline shifter kept swallowing, the rusty purr vibrating around Jake's sensitive cock until he had to push the other teen away.

 

Carlos pulled back reluctantly, licking his lips as he watched Jake tremble through the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

The blond shifted and his leg rubbed against Carlos' erection pulling a groan from the Latino's throat and Jake blinked down at him, blue eyes dazed. Frowning Jake watched as Cougar thrust against his leg before realizing that Carlos hadn't gotten off.

 

"Come here," Jake muttered, grinning dopily when Cougar all but climbed his leg.

 

The smaller teen settled against him and Jake shut his legs to give Cougar space to balance.

 

Cougar gasped when Jake's lips dipped to mouth at his Adam’s apple as the blond slid his hand into his shorts.

 

Tightening his grip on Cougar's cock Jake smirked up at him "Have I told you lately how fucking hot you are?" he whispered, voice husky in a way that made Cougar shiver even as his hips thrust forward into Jake's grip.

 

"I can't believe you just sucked my cock, Cougs," Jake muttered dipping to rake his teeth against the hint of reddened skin at Cougar's neck "But you did, didn’t you? Like a fucking pro."

 

The words falling from his bondmate's lips made Cougar's head spin even as he thrust faster and faster, catching and meeting the rhythm that Jake's fist set.

 

"And you know I'm going to return the favor." Jake whispered, nuzzling into Cougar's hair  as the other teen's head fell forward, breath tumbling from him like he'd run a mile and Jake's smirk grew because he'd done that, he was the only one who was ever going to see Carlos like this, bond or no bond!

 

"Can't wait to taste you, Cougs," Jake growled as Cougar's nails dug into his shoulders. "Bet you taste like you look, all smooth and creamy on the outside but under it all there's going to be all that Latino spice."

 

"A-are you speaking of m-my come or cooking?" Cougar stuttered.

 

Jake glanced up at him, pulling his hand off Cougar’s cock to lick a broad stripe across the palm before returning it.

 

"How about you talk less and concentrate on actually coming," Jake retorted.

 

Cougar bared his teeth in a snarl as his hips bucked hard against Jake, tension snapping along his spine as he panted into the blond's neck.

 

"Yeah like that, come on, mi gatito," Jake whispered and Carlos cried out at the sound of his native language on Jake's tongue, hips hunching as warmth splattered against Jake's fingers.

 

Jake pulled his hand back and Cougar watched as the blond licked his fingers clean before grinning. "Knew you'd be all spicy."

  
  
***O***

 

Danny yawned as he followed Steve into the house, all he wanted was some sleep after the hellish night he'd had and he was going to get it even if it meant handcuffing Steven to the bed.

 

Shuffling forward he frowned when he ran smack into Steve's back.

 

"Would you move it, ya great lump?" Danny complained.

 

Steve didn’t answer, tongue swiping across his lips as his eyes narrowed and Danny shook the fog of tiredness from his brain just long enough to take in the new scent permeating the air with a grimace.

 

"It's like a freaking, hormone factory," Danny grumbled, slipping around Steve and opening the windows to let out the smell of musk that clung heavy in the room.

 

"I knew we should've scared them more," Steve frowned and Danny sighed.

 

"What were you going to do, Steven?" he huffed "Tell Jake that he could get Carlos pregnant? Because those two may look innocent but I sure as hell hope they at least know that, that isn't possible."

 

"But Danno, they keep doing things," Steve complained as he glared at the couch in displeasure.

 

"Things? Steve, that’s the best you can come up with?" Danny laughed as he herded Steve up the stairs, ignoring the man’s aneurysm face. "Babe, I'm pretty sure that they haven't worked up to what you think they have yet."

 

Steve wrinkled his nose, stripped and dropped his clothes into the laundry basket. He paused for a moment, watching through hooded eyes as Danny climbed naked between the sheets.

 

"I know that look, Steve and if this is your way of getting back at your nephew you can forget it," Danny yawned as Steve dropped unto the bed with a smirk.

 

" _You_ don’t have to do anything, just lie back and think of Jersey, Danno," Steve grinned, slipping under the sheets.

 

"Think of Jersey that's the best you can....Steve, I mean it...Steven. Oh for fuck's sake!" Danny yelped when Steve pulled the sheet over their heads.

 

 

***O***

 

 

Jake glared at his uncle from across the table but Steve just grinned unrepentantly as his nephew's tongue flickered out before disappearing and Jake grimaced in displeasure.

 

"I hope you know that you two have scarred us for life," the blond huffed.

 

Danny raised his head from the table just long enough to shoot a pointed look at the sofa and Carlos reddened so quickly that Steve thought the kid was about to pass out.

 

"It's not like this is the first time we've had sex in the..." Steve began

 

"La, la, la, I can't hear you," Jake sang loudly and Steve laughed before turning back to his coffee, after all one good turn deserved another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers being teenagers....seriously this is now a warning...and Tony who also needs a warning.

Jake sat lotus style in front of Carlos, copying Steve and Danny's position.

 

"The first thing about the mental bond that you two need to know is that it's easy to lose yourself in the other's mind," Danny explained "You're the opposite of each other and the differences are even more prominent in the other person's head."

 

"Differences like what?" Jake questioned, glancing at Cougar with a grin because they were finally going to work on their bond and while Jake understood why each part of their training was important he doubted any of it would be as cool as telepathy!

 

Steve picked up the slack with a nod at Danny. "Because I was in the Navy, I tend to think in term of strategies. You could say I look for the point of least resistance in every scenario and batter away at that until I get the solution I'm looking for," Steve admitted "When you're on a mission, the little things like damage tend to fall by the wayside and that's where Danny differs from me. He thinks about protocol instead of results and finesse instead of brute force and while it gets annoying when he's nagging me in my own head...."

 

"As opposed to nagging you where, Steven?" Danny demanded but Steve just shot him a sly look before continuing.

 

"Sometimes I really need his input and the way his mind works is pretty interesting to watch from the inside. You try to categorize all the little differences before realizing that your partner’s mind is made up of differences. That’s what makes you click together. And when you start focusing on those little things, that's when you start losing yourself in the other person."

 

"Is it dangerous?" Cougar asked.

 

"Depends on the situation you're in," Danny answered, honestly. "While it's all good and well to be marching through somebody else's head on downtime, you don't want that to happen when you're on a case."

 

Steve nodded. "The sooner you two familiarize yourselves with each other's minds, the easier it'll be to just get in, get the information you're looking for or passing along and get out."

 

"Ok," Jake nodded. "So how do we do this?"

 

"That's the easy part," Danny smiled. "You've been doing it since you were kids. The picking up on each other's emotions and just knowing what the other person wants without asking, that's the building blocks for this. Now all you have to do is make it intentional."

 

"First you have to find your own center," Steve instructed them.

 

"And that's the hard part," Danny snorted. "The whole, quieting your mind until you find that piece that doesn't belong." 

 

"So we're basically meditating?" Jake asked.

 

"Yeah, pretty much," Danny admitted with a shrug.

 

"Is there a specific technique to use?” Carlos inquired, brow furrowed as he watched the two men.

 

"The best thing to do is close your eyes and picture your shifter form inside your mind. Once you've got that, the rest will come easy," Steve explained.

 

Jake glanced at Cougar. "Think we're up to it?"

 

Carlos was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Si."

 

Jake grinned. "Right, Shangri-la, here I come."

 

***O***

  
An hour later Jake was not half as enthusiastic.

 

"How is this so hard?" he whined, glaring at Danny's still form.

 

Steve had volunteered to watch the boys while Danny provided an example, rolling onto his stomach he glanced at his nephew's disgruntled face. Carlos had been slipping in and out of the exercise for a few minutes now, only breaking concentration each time Jake complained….which was every other minute.

 

"Maybe if you shut up and stop whining," Steve suggested and Jake shot him a hurt look. Steve sighed as he sat up. "Right, what's the problem?"

 

"Other than the fact that I can't do this?" Jake snarked, tensing when his uncle glared at him. "I just can't ok? How am I supposed to picture my inner snake when it’s usually on the outside and I can barely hear Cougs and it just doesn’t smell right!"

 

Steve frowned. "What do you mean it doesn’t smell right? You've been here since you got off the plane."

 

"Yeah, here in the house, not in your personal meditation room where all I can smell is you and Uncle Danno."

 

"My scent bothers you?" Steve inquired as something clicked in his mind.

 

"It's just….I'm fine at home ok because people go through the house a lot but my room smells of me and Cougar only." Jake tried to explain. "But in here all I can smell is you and it's a bit annoying to tell the truth."

 

Steve glanced over to where Carlos was now watching them curiously. "Does that bother you as well?"

 

Carlos snorted, looking every bit the disgruntled cat as he stared down at them, despite the fact that they were all on the floor. "I am not bothered by small things."

 

"What do you mean you aren't bothered by small things? Are you implying that I'm high maintenance, Cougs? Because, that's not nice," Jake huffed, collapsing onto his back.

 

Steve glanced from one to the other. "So wait, does the scent thing have anything to do with…" he made a gesture towards the house and Carlos flushed a dark red as Jake suddenly found something interesting to stare at on the far wall of the room.

 

"Maybe? Hell, I don't know," Jake admitted with a shrug.

 

"I should've thought of that." Steve mused shifting so that he could poke Danny in the leg.

 

Danny opened his eyes slowly and glared at his bondmate. "Can't I get a second away from you?"

 

"Jake's been having sex because he doesn’t like my scent," Steve informed him and Danny choked…on air.

 

"Jesus Christ, Steven!" the blond spluttered as he took in the mortified look on the two teens faces. "You can't just say stuff like that!"

 

"Why not? It’s the truth," Steve shot back and Danny swiped a hand across his face in frustration before eyeing the two young men, who were doing their best impression of living statues. "Do I want to know?"

 

Cougar shrugged. "I am not bothered by anyone's scent."

 

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't even start acting like I haven't noticed you scent marking Jake."

 

"Scent marking?" Jake piped up.

 

"Really? You haven't seen the way he practically lives on your skin?" Danny snorted. "I'd bet my last good beer that he rubs himself all over the bedding in your room."

 

"Kinky, Cougs," Jake leered, rolling away to a safe distance when Carlos glared at him.

 

"Wait you knew?" Steve asked brow furrowed.

 

"I did not know anything, Steven. Only God knows how you snakes think, with the exception of Mark I highly doubt that any of you actually do think," Danny snarked. "I did however suspect that it was something like that."

 

"And you didn’t tell me?" Steve shot back and that was a pout, Danny eyed him, yeah definitely a pout.

 

"Steve your nephew is going to be eighteen in three weeks; he's been partially bonded for fourteen years, don't tell me that you expected him to be all clean and innocent. The scent is just an additional excuse for those two to be randy!" Danny yelled, gesturing wildly and almost hitting Steve in the eye, when one of his hands swung a bit too far.

 

"I'm not saying that…" Steve huffed.

 

"Would everybody stop talking about sex?" Jake cried.

 

"Why, it's not stopping you from having it, is it?!" Danny shot back.

 

"So Jake's hasn't been having sex to cover up my scent?" Steve mussed.

 

"Why is this so important to you, Steve?" Danny demanded. "It's not like Marty's going to blame you for it, hell she's only got a few weeks before she loses her bet anyway."

 

"What bet is this?" Carlos asked and Danny froze.

 

"What bet?" he inquired innocently "I don't remember a bet."

 

"Wait, wait, isn’t the bet between you two?” Jake questioned, eyes widening when Danny glanced away. “Oh, My, God! My mother's been betting on my sex life." he spluttered. “You’re joking right? Tell me you’re joking!”

 

"Well look at this way, Maria was in on it too," Danny offered.

 

"Mi mama?" Cougar yelped, face blanching. His mother thought he was having sex?

 

"What?!" Jake cried stumbling over to Danny. "Tell me you haven't told Aunt Maria what's been happening here!" he begged and Danny shot him an amused look.

 

"I didn't," he assured him, smirking as Jake exhaled heavily. "But I'm pretty sure that Marty has."

 

"I'm dead." Jake moaned, collapsing onto a still stunned Cougar. "Uncle Jose is going to kill me _after_ Aunt Maria castrates me! I'm going to die young and beautiful and a partial virgin." he moaned

 

Carlos glanced down at his dramatic bondmate in a daze….his mama knew he was having sex?

 

"So general consensus is that none of this was my fault?" Steve asked, when no one answered he nodded to himself. "Yeah, not my fault."

 

***O***

 

Maria lounged on Martina's sofa, a box of chocolate propped on her stomach and a glass of wine on the table beside her. She watched lazily while Marty slipped back into the room with another glass in her hand.

 

"When was the last time we got to relax like this?" Marty sighed as she sunk onto the rug leaning back against Maria's legs.

 

"Not since my honeymoon," Maria snorted.

 

"Yeah, I swear to God I wouldn't change Jake and Mark for the world but sometimes that Y chromosome just makes me want to strangle them both."

 

"You say that like you have problems. Have you met Jose and Carlos?" Maria huffed. "It is like having two guard dogs with the stubbornness of a bull."

 

"Do you think it would've been better if they were girls?" Marty mused and Maria turned to catch her eye before both women burst out laughing.

 

"Madre de Dios," Maria wheezed. "Could you imagine my Carlos with breasts?"

 

"Jake would've been the biggest tomboy ever," Marty spluttered. "They'd be pretty though, I'll bet you that much!"

 

"They are already pretty," Maria pointed out as she caught her breath. "Many things can be said about Jose but I cannot say he does not have good genes."

 

Marty nodded. "And strong ones. I mean have you seen Jake? I was worried that he wouldn’t _stop_ growing once he hit his growth spurt. It's supposed to be a spurt not a freaking flood." 

 

Maria was quiet for a moment. "Do you think we were wrong, betting on them like that? Ordinary mothers would not."

 

"Ordinary mothers would've run for the hills the moment those two met," Marty snorted. "And I'm not pulling on any blinkers; it’s going to happen sooner or later, just because I bet on sooner doesn't make me a bad person."

 

"It's going to make you a poorer person." Maria teased.

 

"Pfft," Marty scoffed. "You bet on later, like those two are going to keep their hands off each other for that long."

 

"Ah, but Jake is terrified of Jose," Maria pointed out.

 

"Yeah and your son doesn't like when he can't get what he wants," Marty shot back and the two eyed each other.

 

Marty held out her hand. "May the best woman win."

 

Maria shook it with a resolute nod. "And if neither of us win?

 

"Then we never speak of this again," Marty decreed.

  
                                                                                                                                    ***O***

  
By the time Jake and Carlos had managed to escape Steve and Danny both teens were beyond embarrassed and bordering on absolutely mortified.

 

Jake flopped onto the sand with a heartfelt sigh. "Can you believe them?"

 

Carlos stared at him before turning back to the water.

 

"Cougs, you ok?" Jake asked, nudging his bondmate.

 

Cougar shrugged. "My mama knows I've had sex, Jake. She will not kill only you. She will kill us both."

 

"I say we move to Amsterdam, everything is legal there," Jake offered before pausing. "Then again that might just piss her off."

 

"Mi mama has bet on my sex life, Jacob." Cougar whimpered.

 

Jake sat up and pulled Carlos closer. "Right, this is how we're going to play it. They can't prove anything, ok? And technically the three of them should be ashamed of themselves pressuring us into a date so that they can win money. So technically it's all their fault."

 

"I don't think I want to have sex ever," Carlos whispered and Jake froze in horror.

 

"Ok Cougs, I know you're feeling a bit unsettled but don't you think that's taking it too far?" Jake spluttered.

 

"No, it is wrong for my mama to think I'm doing these things!" Cougar spat and Jake glared at him.

 

"Fine, you think I haven't ever jerked off before? I'll just become one with my left hand!"

 

"I do not care." Carlos shot back. "Also it is your right hand."

 

Jake's eyes narrowed. "The fact that you know that scares me and turns me on in equal portions."

 

"Do not tempt me, Jake!"

 

"Me? Tempt you?" Jake huffed as he turned his back to the other teen. "Yeah, because I'm the one rubbing all over you like a cat in heat."

 

"Take that back!" Carlos snarled turning to glare at Jake.

 

"Not on your life, if I'm living without sex I'm not going to be your personal cuddle bunny at the same time."

 

Carlos poked him in the chest. "You are mine."

 

"So what? That means is I have to do what you want me to while you're off taking a vow of celibacy? Not freaking likely, Carlos," the blond snarled rising to his feet before marching off and leaving a stunned feline shifter in his wake.

 

***O***

 

Jake stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him, ignoring Steve's questioning look. If Cougar wanted to be stupid about this that was his business!

  
Cougar stared at Jake's retreating form in shock. He hadn’t expected his bondmate to react like that. At most Cougar thought he'd face a couple of minutes of outrageous pouting and sulking before Jake somehow conned him into forgetting that there had been a problem to begin with. He certainly hadn't expected Jake to storm off like that, nor had he expected the sudden cold that had rushed through his head like a tundra.

 

Frowning Carlos made his way into the house.

 

Steve glanced up as he stepped inside and it was only years of practice that kept Cougar's face blank and expressionless when the tall man eyed him with suspicion. Steve just cocked a brow and leaned back.

 

"Do I want to know what that was about?" The SEAL asked and Cougar shook his head, keeping his eyes down and away from Danny's own even though the other feline shifter seemed to be trying to burn a hole into Cougar's head.

 

"Let me handle this," Danny offered Steve. "I speak fluent teenager."

 

Steve snorted at the statement but waved his hand, indicating that Danny should go on.

 

"I don't know what's been going on between the two of you," Danny started as he shifted on the sofa. "But trust me kid, never go to bed and leave a problem up in the air. It'll come back to bite you in the patootie faster than you can say ‘it wasn't my fault’"

 

"Patootie?" Steve questioned, eyeing Danny dubiously. "Seriously, Danno, patootie? They're not three years old."

 

Danny turned and glared at him. "Do you want to sleep on the sofa, Steven, is this what you’re working for? Because trust me it can be arranged. I for one am not a sailor nor have I ever been a sailor so I don't see any reason for me to start swearing like one!" Danny berated him even as he leaned into Steve's side and Cougar ducked his head to hide his grin. Sometimes these two reminded him so much of Jake and himself.

 

The thought brought Cougar back to the matter at hand and that was the obstinate blond currently holed up in their bedroom. Danny was right, Cougar did need to get this sorted out before they went to bed because he knew Jake and the longer the snake shifter spent thinking about something the worse it became, at least in Jake's head.

 

"I'm going to..." Cougar started pointing to the stairs and Danny glanced at him as Steve nuzzled into the shorter man's side.

 

"Remember what I said," Danny reminded him. "They may seem like they don't care about stuff but it’s all a front."

 

"Who's they?" Steve demanded from where he was trying to merge his nose with Danny's neck. "There is nothing wrong with my self-esteem, Danno."

 

Danny glanced down at Steve's head. "Of course not, babe." he agreed while shaking his head at Carlos.

 

Cougar grinned at him before turning away and climbing the stairs, every step that took him closer to Jake made his heart pound. He'd never gotten into an actual fight with Jake before and he wasn't sure of how to approach the situation.

 

Pausing he stared at the closed door in trepidation before taking a deep breath and pushing it open.

 

The room was dark and Carlos' eyes shot to where Jake was laying under the sheets only his blond hair visible in the dim gleam of the moon streaking through the window.

  
Carlos settled on the side of Jake's bed, careful not to disturb the other teen as he stared down at him.

 

"Will you speak to me now?" he whispered and Jake was still until he exhaled loudly, body shifting beneath the covers.

 

"It's cool, Cougs," Jake muttered. "It's like you said maybe we shouldn't be doing the whole sex thing."

 

"Que?" Carlos spluttered.

 

Jake turned so that he could meet Carlos's eyes in the darkness of the room. "You don't want to do what we've been doing and I get that. I told you Cougs, I'm not going to force you into anything. So we can give it a rest."

 

Cougar eyes narrowed as Jake yawned and turned over so that his back was to Carlos.

 

"I'm going to go to sleep now ok, I mean it was a pretty long day and all," Jake mumbled into his pillow.

 

Carlos bit his lip uncertainly, reaching out to touch Jake's shoulder but his fingers stopped just a few inches away from the blond's skin as he stood. Jake was right this had been Carlos' idea and a good one at that, he couldn't have his mama thinking these things about him, so he was happy that Jake agreed to back off.

 

Carlos settled on his bed, that he hadn't slept in once since the first night, with a sigh. He was sure they'd made the right decision; he just couldn't understand why the thought of Jake agreeing that they should slow their relationship down had his stomach twisting into knots.

 

***O***

 

Jake woke with the sun the next morning, stretching before glancing over at Cougar's sleeping form. If it had been any other day he'd probably have thrown himself on the other teen to wake him but Cougar had made his thoughts pretty clear last night. Apparently the little thing they'd had going was good enough for Steve and Danno to know about but the second Carlos had thought that the people back home had known he'd backed off faster than a virus ran from a firewall and Jake wasn't stupid enough to think that, that had just been because Cougar was embarrassed.

 

Sighing he pulled his t-shirt off dropping it into the laundry basket before fishing out fresh clothes from his bag and heading for the bathroom. He could hear someone moving about downstairs and he was pretty sure it was Steve getting ready for his morning swim.

 

Sticking his head over the banister Jake watched as his uncle got his gear together.

 

"Hey," he called down, grinning when Steve visibly started, glancing towards his voice with a surprised look.

 

"What are you doing up?" Steve inquired while he continued to pack his duffel.

 

Jake shrugged. "Couldn't sleep so I figured I'd join you if that's ok?"

 

Steve blinked. "You want to come swimming with me?" he asked in disbelief.

 

Jake nodded. "If that's cool with you and all."

 

"Yeah, go get your stuff together," Steve told him, nodding to the bundle of clothes still in Jake's hands. "It'd be best if you wait to shower after."

 

"Ok," Jake grinned before disappearing back upstairs and Steve settled on the floor with a sigh, because Jake hadn't mentioned Cougar once in their whole conversation. This was definitely not good.

  
***O***

  
When Carlos woke the room was quiet…and empty. Rolling onto his side with a small sigh he glanced at Jake's bed, the empty space there seemed to mock him and he got up before he did something stupid like rub himself all over the sheets. 

 

Making his way downstairs Cougar frowned when the only person he saw was Danny. The blond flashed him a knowing look, shoving a cup of coffee across the table.

 

"I take it you didn’t get around to talking things out?" Danny mused and Carlos shrugged, glancing around the room. "They've been down there for about three hours now," the older man informed him and Cougar bowed his head.

 

"I tried but Jake, he is…"

 

"As stubborn as a mule?" Danny offered up. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's in his blood."

 

Carlos' lips quirked upwards, at that.

 

***O***

 

When Steve had offered to drop them off at the local Krav Maga club, Jake had latched onto the distraction to avoid the questioning looks Carlos kept throwing his way.

 

The early morning swim with Steve had settled his mind but he could still feel the relentless energy beneath his skin. It felt like his shifter form was trying to force him to change and that was something completely new because as long as Jake could remember his shifting had been completely his choice or a reaction that he knew would happen. It had never seemed forced nor controlled by his snake brain and the fact that it now seemed to be had left him on edge.

 

Steve grinned when he caught sight of his old unit member striding towards them; he'd been surprised when Tony had called him up claiming that he and his bondmate were coming to Oahu for a few weeks of downtime. Steve hadn't expected Anthony "Lady-Killer" DiNozzo to ever settle down, then again he hadn't thought that Tony would've take a job that kept him off the water either.

 

"Trying to think again, McGarrett?" Tony greeted with a grin.

 

"I'd have a better job at it than you," Steve shot back, hauling Tony into hug. "So where is this mysterious bondmate of yours?"

 

Tony nodded to where a young man was leaning against the ropes directing a young teen through his paces.

 

"Timothy McGee also known as Probie. Geek extraordinaire, hell of a partner and all around hottie as long as you ignore the nerdy side" Tony leered.

 

The young man's head shot up and he glared over at Tony who did a strange side step as if to escape the look.

 

"Also the most sharp eared Husky shifter you ever did meet," he added as Timothy walked over to them. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

 

The young man's brow hiked but he said nothing in response, turning to Steve with a smile he held out a hand. "Timothy McGee, nice to finally meet you, Lieutenant Commander."

 

"Just call me Steve," Steve responded with a grin, shifting to the side as Danny and the boys walked into the room. "This is my bondmate Danny, my nephew Jake and his bondmate Carlos. Guys this is an old friend of mine, Tony and his bondmate Timothy."

 

Danny shook hands with the men, sharing a look with Tim that spoke of long suffering bondmates.

 

"Tony's volunteered to teach you guys Krav Maga while we’re on cases," Steve explained watching as Jake bounced on his toes with excitement.

 

"Cool," the young man grinned as Carlos nodded in agreement.

 

"Right, so you two can head out I'll take it from here," Tony grinned, rubbing his hands together.

 

Tim sighed, "I'll make sure he doesn't go overboard."

 

"Thanks," Steve responded watching as Jake and Carlos followed Tony to where the gear was stored.

 

"Ok you guys today we're going to start out with the basics. I want to see how good your reactions are then we'll build on it from there," Tony told them. "Carlos get warmed up, Jake says he's already been for a swim with Steve, and knowing him that means you're about as warmed up as you can get," he directed at Jake, who nodded in agreement as Cougar followed Tim to the other side of the gym.

 

Jake adjusted his head piece while Tony circled him.

 

"I've worked with a couple snake shifters before, and you guys tend to be aggressive which is really good. All you need to do is channel that properly and you'll be great at this," Tony told him.

 

"So is this as badass as normal martial arts?" Jake asked, cocking his head to keep track of the other man.

 

Tony's grin widened into something with a few too many teeth for Jake to be comfortable and he could feel his skin tightening as the man moved closer to him. The snake wanted to lash out and remove the interloper before it could do any damage but Jake knew that Tony was trying to help and shifting now wouldn’t do anyone any good.

 

"Let's just say without the headgear, you'd definitely be worrying about your pretty face," Tony shot back.

 

"Aww you think I'm pretty? I'm flattered though I doubt Tim would be happy about this whole thing plus there's the age barrier."

 

Tony froze for a moment before laughing. "You're nothing like your uncle, are you?"

 

"I blame my motor mouth on Danno," Jake snickered, glancing to where Carlos was pounding on a punching bag.

 

Tony took the distraction and dived at him.

 

Jake caught the movement from the corner of his eye and tried to twist out of the man's way but Tony was faster than he'd expected and he found himself face down on the mat, pain lancing through his cheek as something wet seeped across his lips.

 

Carlos' head shot up at the spike of pain that surged through his mind. He was half way across the room before Tim caught up with him, blocking his way as he watched Jake stumble to his feet. Baring teeth that felt too sharp to be human at the other shifter Cougar tried to go around him but the man just moved with him.

 

"Look I get it, bondmate in pain you have to help but this isn't the time. You two need to learn how to defend yourselves and he isn't going to learn if you keep trying to protect him," Tim reasoned.

 

Cougar's eyes flickered to where Jake had his head tipped back fingers, pressed to the bridge of his nose as he tried to stop the blood flow.

 

Tony said something and Jake flashed him a bloody grin as he shook his head and something in Cougar's stomach twisted when he realized that Jake hadn't once glanced in his way like he didn’t expect Cougar to…..

 

"Did you see that, Cougs?" Jake called to him and Carlos started in surprise. "Ok, this might look bad," the blond said waving to his bloody face. "But in a few weeks I'll be able to do that to somebody else!"

 

Cougar nodded with a small smile. "Bueno, Jake."

 

Jake spun back to Tony his grin widening. "Ok, come at me again, little man."

 

Carlos exhaled slowly before turning and following Tim back to his corner of the gym.

 

"Are you two ok?" the man asked, head cocked in a distinctly canine fashion

 

Carlos shrugged, it felt like he lacked all the answers today, and shook his head.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tim inquired, frowning when Carlos shook his head again. "You do realize that if your mind isn't in it you may as well not try? And right now your mind definitely isn't in it"

Cougar threw a punch that sent the bag rocketing towards the ceiling and Tim just raised a brow and stepped back, allowing the younger man to work out his frustration.

 

Tony glanced across the gym meeting Tim's eye with a jaunty grin before he turned back to Jake.

 

"So what's the problem with you and the hottie?" Tony asked, jerking back in time to dodge Jake's punch. He paused for a moment to adjust the blond's form, bringing Jake's arms higher to make his blocks easier.

 

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jake shot back, following Tony's movement as he flowed from stance to stance.

 

"Really? Because I haven't seen that amount of tension since McHumourless over there made me sleep on the sofa when I called him fat," Tony's head jerked up as Tim turned to face him. "Not that he's fat of course, he's perfect. My little love muffin," he added quickly.

 

"He can hear you, can't he?" Jake snorted and Tony shrugged.

 

"Ears like a hawk on that one."

 

Jake glanced at Cougar before looking away. "It's nothing really; I'm probably making a mountain out of a mole hill."

 

"And does he know there's something wrong?" Tony pried.

 

"He should, considering it’s his fault," Jake muttered, expression going dark.

 

"So I take it you haven't had time to talk about it yet then?" Tony guessed, smirking when Jake's face turned a dull red. "You didn’t let him apologize, did you?"

 

"There's nothing to apologize for. He made his view pretty clear and I agreed, so see no problem, no issue, and I'm not angry," Jake retorted, hooking his foot behind Tony's and slamming the man against the floor.

 

Jake jerked back in surprise as Tony sat up "I'm sorry…." he started but Tony waved him off.

 

"Yeah, I can see just how _not_ angry you are."

  
Tim shot Tony a look as he leaned against the post and watched the feline shifter pummel the life out of the punching bag.

 

"So I'm sensing that somehow you put your foot in it," Tim mused.

 

Carlos glanced at him from the corner of his eye "I do not know what you mean." he gritted out, because it wasn't his fault that Jake hadn't reacted like he thought he would have. How was he supposed to know that his bondmate would have shut him out like they hadn't spent almost every second of their lives circling each other like planets?

  
Jake lurched to the side to avoid the elbow to his stomach, loosening his grip and allowing Tony to spin him around instead of flip him like the man had obviously intended.

 

"Pretty good for a starter," Tony grinned. "Though I bet you could have done better if you weren't thinking of your ‘not problem’."

 

"Are you always this annoying?" Jake huffed in frustration.

 

"Are you always this stubborn?" Tony shot back. "No, don’t answer that one, I know your uncle so I know the answer to that already."

 

"Look is it my fault if my bond mate suddenly decides he wants to keep things platonic? I'm a teenager, ok? I have hormones and stuff running around my head. I look at freaking palm leaves and I get hard and suddenly he goes from draping himself all over me to "Let's not do this anymore Jake because I don't want my mama to know" Like his mom wasn’t the one betting on us in the first place!" Jake fumed. "Aunt Maria's never had a problem with us and him using her as an excuse because he wants me to back off is not cool."

  
Tony blinked. "Suddenly I feel like I've stepped into a Jerry Springer audition."

 

Tim nodded as he listened to Jake's words, turning to Carlos he nodded. "Yeah, shouldn't have assumed you were the one that said something. I mean sometimes partners want a break and from what Tony's been telling me you guys have been together since you started shifting, so maybe it's time to stretch your legs a little and what better place to do it than Oahu?"

 

Carlos whirled on him with a frown. "But we are to be bonded."

 

Tim shrugged nonchalantly. "True but I've known people that took years to find their bondmates and they sure as hell didn’t stay celibate so I'd guess that you guys could technically fool around with other people without breaking the bond as long as you didn’t go too far."

 

"Jake would not…." he spluttered.

 

Tim shrugged again. "It's what I would think if someone was pushing me away but hey if that's not the case ignore me. I ramble sometimes."

  
Carlos glanced at Jake in horror; Jake wouldn’t think that was what he was doing would he? But what if he did? Everybody said they had the potential to form a tertiary bond but what if like Tim had said they hadn't met each other when they did? There was no way Jake would have been lacking in company! And if he thought Cougar was intentionally pushing him away then what was to stop him from finding somebody else to spend his time with?

 

Carlos' lips pulled up into a snarl. No one was going to touch his Jake!

 

"If I did have a problem that was my fault, how should I fix it?" Carlos asked and Tim grinned.

 

"I thought you'd never ask."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now including a warning for feelingz.....I'm not even kidding

Tim shepherded the young man out of the gym, shooting Tony a quick look and inclining his head to let his partner know they'd be just outside. It wouldn't do to have Tony distracted, if these kids were going to work out whatever was going on between them it'd need both of their full attention.

 

Sighing as Carlos glanced back at the tall blond; Tim quickly shut the door and led the teen around the corner to the small food shop Tony had scouted out on their first day on the island. He was familiar with how distracting bondmates could be and he doubted that Carlos would get anywhere if he was staring at Jake the whole time.

 

Tim waited until Carlos settled into the chair across from him before gesturing for a waitress and ordering himself a coffee.

 

"So, where do you want to start?" Tim asked watching as Carlos picked up a napkin from the table, twisting the papery surface between his fingers.

 

Carlos frowned at the table. "I do not know."

 

Tim nodded because he honestly hadn't expected the kid to just start blabbing. "How about you tell me what the actual problem is? Because let's be honest here I don't know anything about you or Jake apart from what Steve has told Tony and Tony told me, so I've got no reason to sugar coat anything, just tell me exactly what happened and I'll tell you what I think."

 

"There was a bet," Carlos began glaring off into the distance like the very thought of the bet rubbed him the wrong way and Tim could guess that there was a helluva story behind that.

 

"Ok...what was the bet about?" He prodded when it was obvious that Carlos meant to stop there.

 

"My mama and Jake's bet on when we would..." the teen trailed off as his face flushed a dull red. "They bet on when we would complete the bond."

 

"Huh, ok I’m not going to say that’s not strange," Tim huffed leaning back in his seat, it was definitely a change from his own parents who were still willing to pretend that he and Tony only cuddled in bed at night. It was a thought that Tim was grateful for because if his mother started poking around in his sex life he was pretty sure his libido would shrivel up and die. " I can see why that would've put you in a bad mood but what does that have to do with Jake?"

 

Carlos' fingers tightened on the napkin. "Jake, he always knows what I want even when I do not speak of it," he explained. "He pushes but only in the right direction."

 

Tim nodded as Carlos gathered his thoughts.

 

"I thought it best that we stop..." Carlos shot Tim a look and the canine shifter made sure to keep his face blank and non-judgmental. "I thought we should not be doing that, if they were betting on it and Jake argued like I thought he would but then...."

 

"Carlos?" Tim prompted after a long moment of silence and the small teen seemed to deflate, shrinking into his seat.

 

"Then Jake simply agreed and he has not let me speak of it since," Carlos muttered.

 

"I take it that wasn't your plan then?" Tim asked as he cocked a brow.

 

Carlos shook his head and glanced down at his hands. "Jake always knows what I want and it is usually what he wants too but this time it is like he did not care."

 

"That doesn't sound right," Tim protested. "You just said he argued with you. That pretty much means that he didn't agree with it."

 

"Then why did he simply give in, why not ask more?" Carlos retorted. "Jake is persistent in everything!"

 

"But this isn't everything is it?" Tim asked voice soft "A lot of guys would've backed off as soon as their partner said no, Carlos. It’s one thing to play reluctant but when you're talking about sex the lines blur, a lot. If Jake had kept asking and you'd give in it'd probably seem like he'd forced you into it."

 

Carlos flinched back. "Jake would never..."

 

 “ _I_ get that but you said no. What would you think if he'd said no? Would you have argued about it?" Tim inquired and Carlos was silent for a moment.

 

"No, it would feel..." the teen's brow furrowed before he glanced up at Tim. "It would feel wrong," he admitted and Tim nodded.

 

"Exactly, now look at it from Jake's point of view. You said you didn't want to do this anymore as soon as you found out about this bet right?" Tim asked continuing when Carlos nodded in agreement. "But didn't Danny and Steve already know that you two were together?"

 

"Yes," Carlos responded in confusion, he wasn't sure what the man was trying to say.

 

"I don't know about you but to me that looks like you don't want the most important people, i.e. your parents, to know about it while you're fine with Danny and Steve knowing, people who you only probably see once or twice a year. It kind of seems like you're ashamed of what you and Jake are doing, like you're choosing your reputation over Jake," Time explained.

 

"Jake knows I love him, how can he not? The bond tells him every day!" Carlos whispered harshly.

 

"You're right the bond does tell him that every day, if he listens to it but what about you, have you told him that yet?"

 

Carlos shook his head slowly in shock. He hadn't told Jake because he thought his bondmate knew but if he didn't, if he truly thought Cougar was pulling away from him it would explain why Jake had suddenly shut Carlos out, almost as if he was trying to protect himself.

 

"Anybody will tell you that the best people to fix problems with your bond are the two of you but you've got to remember that's a double edged sword; you can hurt just as easily as you can help," Tim warned.

  
                                                      ***O***

Jake ducked as Tony threw another punch at him, the motion much more fluid than it had been the first few times. Tony's body was all but telegraphing his movement to the snake shifter and Jake wondered if the man was doing it on purpose. He knew the moment Cougar and Tim had left the room but he hadn't once glanced across the room to where they'd been even though his lizard brain was raging. Twisting to keep out of Tony's reach Jake exhaled slowly, Carlos had made his views pretty clear and Jake wasn't about to go crawling back not when this hadn't been his fault in the first place.

 

Tony's eyes widened when a splatter of dark green scales erupted across the tall teen's face before vanishing. Frowning he started pushing the snake shifter harder than he would've done one of his regular first timers. Jake reacted to each of his moves with an almost absentminded grace and Tony grinned internally because he'd seen other snake shifters slip into their headspace when under combat conditions and the blank look on Jake's face said the kid was much more snake than human at the moment and Tony wasn't surprised in the slightest. When bonded partners were separated whether mentally or physically the animal part of their nature seemed to war with the human side and until Jake worked out the problem in his head Tony wasn't going to be able to help him.

  
Jake's lips pulled back into a snarl as Tony forced him into the corner of the ring. He could feel the hair on his neck rising as his body got closer to the wall and the muscles beneath his skin roiled in discontent. The older man was blocking all his ways out of the corner he'd been boxed into and he wasn't letting up enough for Jake to find a way out. Tony threw a punch and Jake's eyes narrowed when he realized that there was no way that he'd be able to block it, the man was stronger and faster and Jake braced himself for the hit as the room brightened around them.

 

Tony took a step back when the snake reared up before him; Jake's clothing slipping off his reptilian body as his hood flared. Steve had said that the kid would be big but there were big snakes and then there was the fucking monster of a snake before him!

 

Jake's mind shifted into awareness as the man before him moved, his rattle sounding ominously in the silence of the room that was only broken by the man's heavy breaths.

 

"Hey, buddy," Tony greeted with a grin and Jake lowered his head to catch the man's scent before he allowed his hood to slip back into place.

 

Jake's tongue flickered out to catch the faint smell of Cougar on the air even while the human part of his brain shied away from the thought of their bondmate.

 

"Jake, hey Jake!" Tony called recapturing the teen's attention. Reptilian eyes regarded him coldly and Tony had to suppress the shiver that worked its way up his spine at the blank eyes that was so familiar with snake shifters. "Are you all there, kid?" Tony asked and Jake's head bobbed once before he lowered himself to the floor, stretching his body out as much as he could.

 

Tiny whistled in appreciation as he glanced along the sinuous frame. "Not that this isn't cool, I mean there comes a time in every man's life when he feels the need to let it all hang out," Tony smirked and Jake hissed out a laugh at the unintended dirtiness of Tony's words...or maybe it had been intended? "But you can't just go changing every time you're pushed to the wall, kid."

 

Jake hissed in disagreement, muscles rippling beneath his skin. He hadn't shifted just because Tony had cornered him, he hadn't really thought of it. Everything was so jumbled in his head and even now he could feel Carlos' mind brushing tentatively against the walls he'd erected to keep the feline shifter out of his head.

 

Tony crouched by Jake's head. "Not gonna shift back are you?"

 

Jake shook his head slowly, confirming Tony's question and the NCIS agent sighed as he lowered himself into the lotus position.

 

"Alright since you aren't going to be able to talk in that form, tap twice for yes and once for no, alright?"

 

Jake's tail hit the mat twice.

 

"Is this," Tony gestured along Jake's body. "Because of the thing with Carlos?"

 

Jake tapped the mat three times.

 

"Is that a maybe?" Tony frowned

 

Jake hissed and tapped the mat twice. He wasn't sure if the need to shift had been simply because of Cougar or whether he had just pushed himself to the limit. And honestly there was a part of him that really didn't care why he'd shifted. He felt safer in this form, less open and more in tune with that strange part of his mind that didn't seem to get that the world had rules and expectations.

 

"Ok," Tony nodded slowly, picking up on the teen's frustration. Bending he unwrapped his ankles before standing and pulling his shirt off, dropping them in a pile at the edge of the mat.

 

Jake's head rose slowly as he watched the man moving around.

 

"This is officially a no stress zone," Tony told him as he stepped out of his shorts and Jake's head swung away to give him some privacy when he reached for his boxers. "We are men and as such we will not think of problems. Instead we're going to lounge until our significant others decide to fix it!" Tony decreed stepping out of his boxers, crouching he allowed his body to shift into that of an Alaskan malamute.

 

Jake's tongue flickered out, catching the strange new scent as he curled around the other man, scales sliding over Tony's fur while he hissed curiously.

 

This was the first time he'd seen such a large canine shifter and Tony didn't seem to be bothered by his perusal, so Jake wasn't about to hold back.

 

Finally he pulled back and Tony flopped to the mat, tongue hanging out in a doggy grin that made Jake hiss in amusement.

 

Tony's nose twitched as Tim's familiar scent came closer, perking up he turned towards the door just in time to see his bondmate walk in with Carlos following closely behind him.

 

Tim's eyes widened then narrowed and Tony barely resisted the urge to tuck his tail beneath him in shame.

 

**_"Talk, Tony!"_** Tim yelled and even though it was his mental voice, Tony could see Tim glaring at him in the totally unfair accusing way he had. It wasn't like Tony's plan hadn't worked technically Jake was relaxed now and he'd be more open to any suggestions.

 

Tim's lips thinned as he caught Tony's thoughts because yes the other shifter was right but and there was a big but! The boys hadn't fully bonded so there was no way for Carlos to actually communicate with Jake in that form.

 

Carlos took a couple of steps towards the snake shifter but even though he knew Jake knew he was there the snake kept its head turned away in a blatant rebuttal and something cold settled in Cougar's chest.

 

**_"See, Probie?"_** Tony piped up as he watched the boys. **_"Your kid is the one that's being a wuss."_**

 

"Don't you even try to justify this, Dinozzo!" Tim spluttered and Carlos frowned at him.

 

"You can hear him?"

 

"Yes," Tim nodded. "You do know that once you've got a tertiary bond that pretty much comes with the package."

 

Carlos cocked his head curiously and Jake turned to watch them. "I did not know you had a tertiary bond, we were told they were rare."

 

"Rare for ordinary shifters but most of the people whose families were part of the experiments have formed a tertiary bond," Tim explained and Tony woofed in agreement.

 

"Your family?" Carlos asked.

 

Tim shook his head. "No, my family only had a shifter now and again but Tony's dad wanted to be one. It didn't take for him but well..." Tim gestured towards Tony and Cougar could tell from the way the man’s voice had gone cold that there was no love lost between him and Tony’s father.

 

Carlos glanced at the canine that was watching them in amusement.

 

Jake's eyes met his and both of them stilled, he could see Tim moving away from the corner of his eye but he paid the man no attention as he stepped closer to Jake.

 

Jake held still watching as Carlos stepped into the ring. The feline shifter reached out before pausing just when his fingers were about to brush Jake's scales. "I know that you are angry with me and I understand why but I cannot fix this if you do not allow me the chance."

 

The snake's head dropped and his hood flared in anger, this wasn't his fault! He hadn't wanted the argument, he hadn't wanted to be pushed away like some old forgotten toy that was too embarrassing to have in _proper_ company and he sure as hell hadn't stopped Cougar from talking to him on the way over!

 

Carlos flinched away from anger buzzing in Jake's mind like a hive of angry bees; biting his lip he considered his words before his eyes widened. "No, Jake! I did not mean it was your fault that we are still at odds. I should not have said what I did, it was neither of our faults that our mothers wanted to be.... improper."

 

Jake narrowed his eyes as he listened to Cougar, his hood slipping back into place but he didn't make a move towards his clothes.

 

Carlos spread his hands wide. "I would like to explain."

 

Jake tapped his tail against the mat in what Cougar took as encouragement.

 

Cougar flushed and glanced around to make sure that Tony and Tim had left them alone. "I enjoyed what we did." he admitted.

 

Jake hissed in disbelief.

 

"I did!" Carlos insisted, "That was not the issue. I thought you would not want my parents or yours to know that we had been.... that we were..." he trailed off as Jake nodded his head in understanding "I should have explained it more clearly."

 

Jake slapped his tail against the mat angrily, a part of him wanted to forgive Cougar like he always did but this was something completely different. If he gave Carlos a chance now what was to stop him from doing the same thing again? He'd seen Cougar's family, the way they were big on having kids and carrying on the bloodline. What happened when Cougar decided he was tired of playing house with him?

 

Carlos took a small step back when Jake's hood flared as his rattle shook, the ominous sound echoing through the empty gym. Squaring his shoulders he held his ground while the snake rose to its full height, looming over him. "I am not going away Jake."

 

Jake hissed furiously at that. Did Cougar think he was stupid? Of course he wasn't going to go away, he needed Jake because of the bond, but that wouldn't stop him from wishing for something else. Some pretty Spanish girl he could bring home to his parents. The thoughts chased themselves around his head as he watched the man-child in front of him that smelled like his mate but that had done them some great wrong. The human part of Jake's mind shied away from the chaos that was flowing down the bond trying to find release in his bondmate only to be blocked by something they'd created to keep their mind safe.

 

Cougar stilled at the unfamiliar cold that was leaking through the bond's blocked channels. This did not feel like Jake, the blond, even at his worst moments, was always warm, his passion burning like the sun. This cold felt alien and wrong in a way that made Carlos' hair stand on end. Jake was still watching him but now the snake's eyes were predatory and enraged.

 

"Jake, por favor," Carlos whispered, taking a step forward and pausing when the snake hissed in warning.

  
Swallowing Carlos nodded to himself before allowing his body to shift from its human form. Struggling out from beneath the too small clothes the cougar watched its mate as the snake reared back from him. Prowling forward the feline ignored the snake's hostile motions and the rattle that it wanted to pounce on. Instead it sidled up to the large reptile, rubbing its fur against the cool of the snake's scales, huffing in displeasure when his mate tried to retreat.

 

Flopping across the part of Jake's body that was closest to him, Carlos flashed the snake a feline grin that probably had way too much teeth to be comforting as he batted at the snake's rattle, being careful to keep his claws away from anything sensitive.

 

Jake twisted in on himself so that he could glare at the stubborn cat that was preventing him from moving. He knew he could easily make Cougar move, either by lifting him off or by simply slithering out from underneath him but Carlos never changed in front of people. He kept his feline side hidden away, hoarded like the small trinkets that had managed to catch his eyes and Jake was certain that if he did move Cougar would just follow him until he'd worn Jake down.

 

Hissing in annoyance Jake butted his head against Cougar's side with enough force to send the large feline rolling down his body.   

Carlos yowled in surprise before righting himself and glaring at Jake who was hissing with laughter, his entire body shaking beneath Carlos' furred stomach.

 

Cougar took the Jake's distraction for the opportunity it was, curling up against the snake and nudging his nose against Jake's hood flaps. He purred in pleasure when Jake didn't move away or try to get him to stop as the snake's rattle fell silent. Flicking his tail in contentment, Carlos groomed the snake's scales.

 

He knew that there was no way that Jake had decided to forgive him completely but the fact that the snake shifter was allowing even this was a point in the right direction as far as Cougar was concerned. He would make Jake understand that his words had not meant what the blond thought they did, that there was no way that Cougar would ever abandon Jake for another, not when Jake was the other part of his soul. He didn't need a bond to tell him that but if Jake needed reassurance Carlos was going to make sure he got it.

 

Jake allowed Cougar's ministrations, keeping a wary eye on the feline shifter as his rusty purr echoed through the gym. Their problems weren't anywhere near solved but as Jake lowered himself to the ground, to allow Carlos to reach him better, he decided that he wasn't ready to tackle that particular hurdle. For now he was content, basking in the attention of his bondmate, even if Carlos had been the one that caused the problem in the first place. Stretching out fully on the mat he allowed the feel and smell of Carlos to sooth his frayed nerves and lull him to sleep as the Cougar stood guard over them both.

     

*** O ***

 

The Shifter Center of New Hampshire was an impressive building over twelve stories tall and made mostly of glass. It reminded Mark of that British series that Marty and Maria loved watching, Torch-something or another.  

In all his years Mark had only been inside the center twice. Once to complete his paperwork for entering the Shifter unit of the Navy and another to allow them to test the venom his snake form produced but as far as he was concerned that had been two times too many.

 

Nodding at the receptionist he swiped his Bio card, the small piece of plastic served as a free pass allowing shifters to come and go as they pleased while preventing humans from entering. It seemed a bit high handed but Mark had seen the damage that anti-shifter groups could do and the fact that some levels of the building held unstable shifters who were more animal than human made the situation much more dire. It was one thing to insult a shifter that was perfectly capable of giving as good as he got without shifting forms but there were some members of their society whose first response to stressful situations usually resulted in bloodshed and death, so Mark had learned not to judge how the Shifter council governed the facilities.

 

Climbing the single flight of stairs, he turned left, following the directions Agent Thomson had sent him, finally pausing in front of the door to a large conference room.

 

"Either you're early or my agents are late....again," The man grinned, waving Mark into the room.

 

Shrugging Mark took the seat closest to the door. "When you're in the Navy you learn a lot about time management."

 

Agent Thomson smirked "Got put on cleaning detail one time too many?"

 

"I think once would have been too many times. That was easily the worst job to be given," Mark agreed ruefully, falling silent when the other members of the team began to file into the room.

 

Thomson waited a few more minutes before standing and closing the door.

 

"Let's get down to business, since you've all decided to finally grace me with your presence," he remarked dryly as he turned to watch his team, staring them down until each member glanced away. "Mark, I’ve talked to the NCIS branch and they've decided to keep you informed of what happens in the investigation. Partially, because you and your brother were apparently two of their best military assets, the other reason is they want to make sure that if anything changes on the home front, you'll be up to date."

 

Mark nodded in understanding as the man resettled into his seat. "So what've we got?"

 

Jacobson frowned and shuffled his papers. "Honestly, sir? Not much. There were no unusual funds in her accounts, searches of her home and office came up relatively clean."

 

Mark's eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Some of the unsuccessful patients that I heard of usually developed severe paranoia."

 

Agent Thomson nodded slowly. "So she wasn't necessarily protecting anyone, just being cautious?"

 

"That'd explain a lot. Usually suspects only start destroying evidence at the last minute when they think they're being watched and that's when they get sloppy," Agent Malcolm mused. "But if she always thought someone was watching her she'd have been systematically destroying evidence the whole time...."

 

"Making it harder to pick up any mistakes," Agent Thomson concluded with a sigh.

 

"Well, there were a few letters to and from a beau that none of her colleagues had ever met but they came each week like clockwork," Jacobson added.

 

"Have we got a name for this mystery person?" Thomson inquired.

 

Jacobson nodded as he pulled out a small envelope from one of his files. "A Victor Hesse, sir."

 

Mark frowned, the name seemed achingly familiar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More feelingz ahead....also stubborn teens

Jake didn't mention what had happened, nor did he speak to Cougar for the rest of the day, mostly aiming his comments at Steve, Danny or whoever happened to be in the vicinity at the time.

 

After the third time Jake spoke to him through someone else Carlos was ready to call his Mama for advice, the only thing staying his hand was the fact that he'd have to explain the problem and admit that this time he'd been the one in the wrong. Not to mention the fact that his mama would definitely take him to task for hurting _her_ Jake. Carlos was glad that his parents were happily married because it was the only thing that quelled that irrational surge of jealousy that occurred every time his mama referred to Jake as hers.

 

By the next morning when Carlos woke to an empty room again, he decided that enough was enough! Jacob would listen to what he had to say even if he had to tie the snake shifter to something sturdy to make sure that it happened!

 

Danny glanced up when Carlos appeared at the bottom of the stairs, eyes quickly flickering over the young man's displeased expression before he pointed towards the beach. "He's been down there for a while now," Danny muttered before raising his mug to his lips. "You should probably do something about that."

 

Nodding resolutely Carlos squared his shoulders and marched out the door.

 

Danny watched him go with a small smile.

 

"Meddling again, Danno?" Steve asked as he draped himself over Danny's shoulders, long fingers sneaking towards the other man's mug.

 

Danny slapped the offending hand away, ignoring the pout he could just make out from the corner of his eye. "For your information, Steven, I was not meddling. Carlos just needed a nudge in the right direction." Raising his mug to Steve's lips he grinned when the taller man took a sip. Life was good when you had your partner well trained.

 

Jake sighed as he heard the footsteps approaching; they were too light to be either Steve or Danny so chances were it was Cougar.

 

"I want to speak with you," Carlos stated and Jake tilted his head so that he could see his bondmate's face, wincing slightly at the sight of the dark circles ringing Carlos' eyes even as the smaller teen tilted his chin up in a show of stubbornness.

 

"Ok, you want to talk? We're talking. I feel good about this, don't you?" Jake blustered and Carlos’ eyes narrowed as he took a step forward.

 

"I have been foolish...." Cougar started and Jake snorted.

 

"You said it not me and hey if you want to have an epiphany in a scenic location, I could just go and let you...."

 

"But you are even more foolish!" Cougar snapped. "You will not let me speak because you think you know what I mean!"

 

"Cougar, I don't want to have sex with you can't be any more clear," Jake shot back as he slouched forward, turning his back on his bondmate.

 

"You think I do not know this?!" Cougar spat. "I was not trying to hurt you or push you away; I wanted....it is foolish now but I wanted something else and you mistook my words."

 

Jake rose to his feet at that, looming over the other teen. "How the fuck did I misunderstand your words Carlos? Come on tell how exactly you want to spin this so that it's my fault."

 

"I did not say it was your fault!" Carlos shot back, sneering up at the blond. "Perhaps if you used your brain..."

 

"So now I'm stupid?" Jake demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

"Will you let me speak?" Carlos snarled, barely resisting the urge to tug at his own hair in frustration. There were moments when he hated the easy way that words came to Jake especially when the blond used those words as a shield.

 

"Why the hell should I?" Jake retorted. "All we're doing is running in circles because you had some mysterious thing that you wanted that just happened to come across as you trying to dump my ass, bond or no bond!"

 

"I wanted you to chase me!" Carlos yelled, chest heaving as his words cut through the sudden silence. He could feel his cheeks heating as Jake gaped at him in shock.

 

"Wait, what?!" Jake spluttered and Carlos glanced away, the heat spreading to his neck.

 

"I will not say it again," he huffed; he would not embarrass himself further especially if Jake decided that his explanation wasn’t good enough.

 

Jake blinked slowly. "I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me that all this was some demented attempt at playing hard to get?"

 

"It was not a demented attempt!" Carlos protested, glaring at Jake when the blond began to chuckle softly, the sound growing until Jake was doubled over laughing. Tears streamed down his face as he tried unsuccessfully to catch his breath.

 

"Really, Cougs?" he finally choked out but Carlos simply turned to face the house, ignoring Jacob and his immaturity in the face of what had seemed like the most horrid days of Carlos' life.

 

"Hey, hey!" Jake called softly and Carlos glanced over his shoulder to meet dancing blue eyes. Jake gestured to the towel that he'd been sitting on before. "Do you wanna?"

 

"I am saying no more," Cougar warned him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 

"No, that's ok, just; you could sit with me for a while? It feels like ages since we've just...." Jake trailed off as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment but Carlos was already settling unto the towel, crossing his legs as he gazed out at the sea.

 

"I do not wish for this to happen again," Carlos whispered after a moment of silence and Jake nodded, shifting his hand so that his fingers brushed against his bondmate's as the waves lapped at their toes.

 

Danny stepped out onto the lanai and paused at the scene before him. Jake was sitting behind Carlos, chin pressed against the other teen's dark hair and Danny grinned before slipping back inside.

 

***O***

 

 

Jake watched in confusion while Cougar rubbed himself against the door, back arching and eyes heavy lidded as he moved. If Carlos had been in front of the door knob Jake would have guessed that the other teen was merely giving himself a crude back scratch, but as far as he could tell Cougar was just.... rubbing himself against the door.

 

Jake shook his head and dropped his wet towel into the laundry basket, it was probably just a cat thing, and really who was he to judge? He'd lost track of the number of times his mom had told him to straighten up from whatever contortion he'd gotten himself into. Sometimes you just did what your other side wanted; it was easier than fighting the impulses 24/7.

 

Feeling Carlos’ eyes on him, Jake turned. "What?"

 

"You are..." Carlos gestured at him, still not moving from the door, "wet," he finished as he arched his back again.

 

"Wet, I’m wet? Of course I'm wet I just came out of the shower and is ‘You're wet’ really the best you've got, Cougs?" Jake spluttered, squinting at him suspiciously. "Have you been messing around in catnip? Because, so help me Latino Gods. I will call your mother!"

 

Cougar shrugged as he finally pushed away from the door. "No catnip," he denied.

 

"So what this is just your new brand of crazy?" Jake snorted, stepping back as Carlos sauntered closer. Jake's eyes narrowed at the sultry look on the other teen's face. "Ok, Mr. "I'm not snorting catnip" you and I are going downstairs so that Uncle Danno can fix your kitty madness." 

 

"Don't want to!" Cougar muttered petulantly as he buried his face in Jake's bare chest, hot breath ghosting over the blond's wet skin.

 

"Carlos, no," Jake choked out, pushing him away. "I don't know what's gotten into you buddy but you need to cut it out, this is getting creepy and I mean ‘Children of the Corn’ creepy."

 

Cougar stilled, head cocked to the side and for a moment Jake could have sworn that the eyes that watched him held thin, vertical pupils.

 

Yanking his shirt over his head Jake clamped his hands on Cougar's shoulders, guiding the other teen through the door. "It's cool, Cougs. We're just going to talk to Uncle Danno and then everything is going to be better you'll see," Jake reassured him as Cougar dug his heels in.

 

"No, Mine!" Carlos snarled spinning around and draping himself across Jake's body like a particularly frisky limpet. 

 

Jake eyed the door in contemplation before sighing. "Right you're probably not going to be happy about this but it has to be done," Jake sighed pushing Cougar back before bending and hoisting the other teen over his shoulder.

 

Carlos hissed in discontent as he struggled, but Jake let the muscles in his arm shift to match those of his snake form. There was no way Cougar was going anywhere but where Jake wanted him to.

 

"I know you don't like this but it's for your own good," Jake told him, flinching when Carlos aimed a kick at his stomach. "Also there's no need for mindless violence!"

 

"Put me down!" Cougar spat but Jake shook his head even though the other teen was most likely only seeing the floor from his vantage point.

 

"No, can do Cougs," Jake sighed as he descended the stairs, ignoring the words Carlos was hurling at him in Spanish. Even if he’d lacked his  knowledge of the language Cougar's tone alone would have told him that everything the feline shifter was saying wasn't child friendly. 

 

"Don't think I'm not going to tell Aunt Maria about this," Jake warned.

 

Steve blinked in confusion as his nephew entered the room with Carlos over his shoulder. "Is this some new game?"

 

Jake shook his head. "Cougar's gone cat crazy." he whispered.

 

"I can hear you **,** idiota!" Carlos spat as he tried to wriggle from Jake's grasp but the teen just shifted him into a better position.

 

"It's ok, Cougs, we'll get you fixed," Jake placated turning back to Steve with a sad look. "Where's Uncle Danno?"

 

"Who's asking?" Danny mumbled as he stumbled into the room, eyes half closed and hair standing on end. Part way across the room Danny froze and sniffed the air turning to the face the two teens.

 

Carlos had tensed the moment Danny entered the room and when the older man stepped closer he hissed in warning.

 

Danny frowned at them before turning away with a snort. "Figures."

 

"Wait; do you know what's wrong with Cougar?" Jake asked and Danny sighed, rubbing his temple where a headache was beginning to form. It was like the McGarrett genes coded for trouble and chaos!

 

"Jake, put him down," Danny huffed.

 

"But he's being weird!" Jake protested.

 

"Ok, mini-Steve listen to me," Danny started waving off Steve's pointed look at the name. "Our friend here has decided the flowers are in bloom and the bees are buzzing."

 

Jake gaped. "What?"

 

"Carlos is going into his bonding heat and the more he gets to rub himself all over you, the sooner you're going to go skipping after him down the yellow brick road that leads to me losing my bet," Danny snarked, eyeing the two as Jake dropped Carlos like a hot potato.

 

The other teen snarled at him as he landed on his feet, despite his unceremonious departure from Jake's shoulder.

  
Steve glanced between the two boys, taking in the shocked look on Jake’s face, for a quick second a dark look of uncertainty flashed across his nephew's face but it was gone by the time Steve blinked. Frowning he turned to Danny. **_"Are you sure about this?"_** he inquired.

 

Danny sighed as he watched the two. Jake was still standing stock still as Carlos draped himself over the coach, watching the young snake shifter. "Babe, I wish I wasn’t especially since they're just getting over whatever the hell happened between the two of them but that smell is Carlos' way of saying ‘I am man, hear me roar,’" Danny responded.

 

Jake shifting uncertainly. "What's a bonding heat?" he demanded.

 

Danny shot Steve a look. "You're up, Super SEAL," he muttered aloud.

 

Steve glanced at Carlos who was now watching him before turning back to Jake. "Shifters who are going to bond or are compatible go through a period that the community refers to as their bonding heat." Steve explained. "It's not really a heat since males wouldn't be affected if it was. It's just when your other form has finished getting a feel of its partner. In those with secondary bonds it just makes you want to be close to whoever you've chosen but tertiary bonds...." Steve trailed off when Jake's eyes narrowed.

 

"No!"

 

"Say what?" Danny spluttered, finally glancing up from the table.

 

"It means the bond is going to make us to have sex right?" Jake frowned, waiting until Danny nodded. "Well, then I say no."

 

"Jacob, were you honestly sent to this earth to finish what your uncle has started and legitimately dive me insane?" Danny groused. "A few days ago you two couldn't keep your hands off each other and now suddenly you've decided that you're not going to bond?"

 

"Can't we bond without having sex?" Jake shot back, ignoring Danny's alleged descent into madness.

 

"Por que?" Carlos spat as he straightened up, back ramrod straight and for a second Steve thought that maybe this was why the Egyptians worshipped feline shifters as demi-gods. Carlos' small frame was all but rattling with anger at Jake's question.

 

"Does that mean why?" Danny asked. "Because if it does I'm totally with the kid on this one. Why don't you want to bond in the usual way, Jake?"

 

"I just can't, alright?" Jake spat, fingers clenched into fists and scales erupting across his face.

 

Carlos stood, approaching the taller boy slowly. "Jake, por favor," he whispered, eyes glued to Jake's face like the two of them were the only ones in the room.

 

"I can't, Cougar," Jake sighed as he glanced away, missing the way Carlos bristled.

 

"Tell me why!" Cougar demanded.

 

"Because I don't fucking trust you!" Jake snarled.

 

"Language!" Steve warned through the confused daze that the conversation had put him in.

 

"Jesus Christ, it's like a soap opera," Danny groaned as he dropped his head to the table.

 

"Do you not want me?" Cougar whispered, all but shrinking in on himself and Jake felt like shit for making the other teen look like that. He was always the one trying to protect Cougar even when the smaller teen didn't need it but now he was the one hurting him!

 

"Could somebody explain to me, what the hell is going on?" Danny yelled "And please do it in non-teenagernesse."

 

"Jake does not want..." Cougar trailed off as Danny banged his head against the desk.

 

"Why, why me God? I get not one, not two but three emotional idiots!" Danny moaned before taking a deep breath. "Carlos, Jake wants you, he is just having what I like to call a ‘McGarrett moment’.Jacob, I am giving you two seconds to start talking about where these sudden trust issues have emerged from before I call Marty!"

  
Jake crossed his arms and glared at the floor while Carlos shifted guiltily.

 

"You know what? It's way too early for me to be dealing with this!" Danny sighed swiping his hand across his face in frustration. "Steven, talk sense into these dunderheads!"

 

Steve cocked a brow at the demand. "You two do know that he's actually going to call your mothers, right?"

 

Carlos' eyes widened as he realized that his mama was going to get dragged into his and Jake's dispute. Frowning he leaned closer to the blond but Jake was still stubbornly staring at the floor, like it held the secrets of the universe and Carlos barely quashed the urge to snarl at him.

 

Steve's eyes narrowed as he watched the two but before he could say a word Carlos stepped forward, shoulders hunched even though his dark eyes still sparked with anger.

 

"I did not like the bet," The Latino muttered and Danny finally dropped his hand from his face so that he could see the teen properly.

 

"So you're having a tiff over the bet that neither of you made, the bet that mind you I'm about to lose anyway?" Danny asked, pointing at them while his other hand gripped his hair, sending blond tufts spiking in a way that Jake would have found hilarious if the look in his uncle-in-law's eyes didn’t speak of future suffering unless somebody sorted their shit out! "Are you two actually stupid? No don’t answer that. The fact that you've gone nuts over something that's existed for years without your knowing says it all!"

 

"It wasn't just the stupid bet!" Jake huffed, eyes meeting Danny's.

 

"Oh, ho, be still my beating heart, he speaks!" Danny snarked. "So tell me Jacob what exactly is the problem here if it's not, as you said, 'the stupid bet'?"

 

"Cougar didn’t want them to know ok? He didn’t want anyone back home to know about us, that we'd been...."

 

"I get the picture!" Danny cried, cutting him off as he rubbed his eyes furiously.

 

"That is not true. I told you I wanted a chase!" Carlos shot back glaring at Jake.

 

"I'm not stupid, Cougs. That's just an excuse!" Jake retorted.

 

“You believed me before!” Cougar snapped back and Jack crossed his arms glancing to the side.

 

“I _wanted_ to believe you before, ok? There’s a difference.”

 

"Actually, it's a feline thing." Steve butt in, shrugging when his nephew stared at him in shock. "It is. They like when they're chased, it’s probably one of their base instincts bleeding across."

 

"Yeah, just keep talking about us like we aren't here, also if we’re talking about base instincts, Steven, your house is made of glass so please put down the stone," Danny groused before sitting up on his seat. "I don't know about whatever else is going on between you but feline shifters do try to get their bondmates to chase them. It is, as Steve guessed, genetic and no it’s not something we often notice that we're doing and it can lead to rather awkward situations. So I'm guessing that's what happened here then?"

 

"I wanted the chase." Carlos huffed and Jake grinned for what felt like the first time in days at the small pout on the teen's face.

 

"Alright, say I believe this whole strange kitty ritual thing, then how do you explain the fact that you didn't just tell me that the same night? Why did you wait until yesterday?" Jake questioned, wiping his expression as Carlos glanced up at him.

 

"You would not let me!" the young feline shifter gritted out.

 

"Emotional bricks, all of them," Danny added, rather unhelpfully Jake thought.

  
"All of that aside, you can't honestly think this is the best time for something like this?" Jake gestured towards where Carlos was watching him with the unblinking stare that was common to cats. "I mean look at him, it’s like he'd been roofied by biology."

 

"Jacob...." Danny sighed and Jake honestly felt bad for the other man but there was no way he was going into this blind only to have Cougar decide later that it had been a mistake!

 

Steve stood and moved around the table, resting his hands on Danny's shoulders and the blond seemed to melt into the taller man's body.

 

"Jake, I understand that it's strange but consider that when Danny and I went into bonding heat we'd just met and all he was concerned about was the safety of his daughter," Steve smiled softly as he glanced down at Danny's head. "It wasn't easy, we didn't know each other and to want to give yourself over to a stranger like that didn't sit well with either of us. Now look at it this way, you two are lucky that you've known that you were building up to this for a while now."

 

"It'd be easier if the shifter council allowed people to give out the information about this beforehand but we've got to accept that they're a secretive set of bastards," Danny grumbled as he covered the hand Steve laid on his shoulder with his own.

 

Carlos bit his lip uncertainly as he watched his reluctant mate. This was not how it should have been. Jake's rejection had hurt him much more than he'd expected if that was what the snake shifter had felt when he'd demanded that Jake back off, it was no wonder the taller teen was being cautious.

 

"I will stop," Cougar whispered, hands clenched into fists as his nails dug into his palm to keep from throwing himself at Jake and begging for forgiveness. He'd already wronged the blond and the least he could do was give Jake what he wanted, even if what he wanted was not to be with Carlos in the first place.

 

"You'll stop what?" Steve asked.

 

Cougar bowed his head. "Jake does not want to bond but my mind it will not let me...." he trailed off as he shook his head, throat locking around the words. Clearing his throat he tried again. "Perhaps we should be separated, I do not want Jake to feel...”

 

"What?!" Jake yelped as he stepped around Carlos, so that he could see the other teen's face. "Are you insane? No, tell me if this is some cry for help because it’s like you don't get that somewhere out there, there’s a group of people that were willing to break into our houses back home to get to us and suddenly you want to go riding off into the night like some caped crusader!"

 

"The kids got a point, Jake," Danny whispered and Jake spun on him in shock.

 

"Don't tell me you’re agreeing with him," Jake pleaded and Danny had to turn away from the shattered look in the teen's eyes.

 

"Jacob, listen to me. There is no way to stop the bonding heat once it’s started and right now this...." he gestured to Carlos, "This is just the tip of the iceberg. Soon he won't know what the hell he's doing, only that he needs to get you to go after him and if you don't want to get affected by that there's no way you two can stay in the same house."

 

"Uncle Steve," Jake pleaded, and Carlos clenched his eyes shut at the pain in the blond's voice. He did not want this!

 

Steve shook his head slowly. "I can get a safe house set up for either of you, so you'd be safe."

 

"No." Jake whispered.

 

"I'm sorry, Jake."

 

"I don't need you to be fucking sorry! I can't...." Jake turned back to Cougar but the teens eyes were closed. "You can't do this! I'm not going to let you, do you hear me? You think it's ok that you keep making these stupid decisions that hurt both of us and I don't even know why the hell I love you most of the time!"

 

"Jake..." Carlos started.

 

"No, Cougar, you know what? You don't get to say anything anymore, ok?" Jake cut him off, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

 

Cougar's eyes snapped open and he gripped Jake's t-shirt, pulling the blond close as he buried his face in the teen's chest. "You need to let me do this, novio, until you are sure… por favor."

 

"Cougar, don't ask me to do this....just, you can't ok? I can't just let you go like that."

 

"It will only be for a few weeks," Cougar pleaded but Jake just shook his head, hands falling to Carlos' waist as his eyes narrowed.

 

"No, you know what? We're going to work through this. I don't care who the hell we have to talk to but we're going to make this work."

 

"I won't let you force yourself to help me," Cougar shot back as he tried to struggle out of Jake's embrace but the blond just held on tighter.

 

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear me say that I loved you?" Jake retorted "This is just a blip in the system and years from now we're going to look back on it and laugh our asses off, ok? But you need to promise me that you're not going to do something stupid."

 

Cougar turned his head away as Jake's grip tightened.

 

"Promise me, Carlos!" the young snake shifter demanded.

 

Carlos frowned, he could not lie to Jake, not now. "I will try."

 

"Try nothing buddy, you're going to swear to me Cougar because if you go off, if you even _think_ of trying to accept Uncle Steve's offer behind my back, I will look for you and who knows what the hell will happen then," Jake teased half-heartedly but they could all hear the threat underlying his joking words.

  
Cougar exhaled slowly. "I promise," he whispered, closing his eyes and clutching Jake's shirt. "I promise to fix this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes of violence and more feelz!

In the end Carlos retreated to the boys' rooms and Danny didn't have the heart to force him out. He knew first-hand how hard it was to fight the bond's demands, add in rampant hormones and there was no doubt in his mind that if he pushed, Carlos would push back twice as hard.

Jake was torn between staying with Cougar and running as far away from the haunted look in his bondmate's eyes as he could but the adults took that decision out of his hands when Steve pointed out that him being there would just make it harder on the young shifter, so Jake had left for his morning lessons leaving Cougar locked in the house with the security systems armed and a warning to call Steve or Danny if anything suspicious happened.

***O***

Carlos stood at the window and watched the Camaro pull out of the yard. Turning away he glanced at the clock and tried to clear his mind, ignoring the way the feline part of him wanted to curl up in Jake's bed and stay there until the scent of their bondmate took up permanent residence on his skin. But Carlos didn’t have time for such a luxury.

He'd promised that he'd fix this and that was what he was going to do, no matter the cost.

***O***

Jake froze as he stepped out of the ring, a cold shiver working its way down his spine. Frowning he glanced around the gym but Tim and Tony were busy packing up the equipment they'd used while Danny chatted with Steve in the other corner. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he couldn’t figure out why his metaphorical ‘spidey-sense’ was tingling.

Shaking the feeling off he took another step when his legs buckled as the cold roared through his head. He could hear someone calling his name but all that he could focus on was that place in his head where Carlos had always been and how empty it had just become.

***O***

 

Carlos pulled his cap lower as he adjusted his backpack and started walking away from the crowds of people towards the green of the dank jungles that called to him.

Pausing at the edge of the tree line he glanced back once, his dark eyes filled with sorrow.

 "Lo siento, Jake."

***O***

"How the fuck does no one see a kid, who has never been to the island, before just walking off? For Pete's sake do none of you have eyes?!"

Jake frowned as the voice crept into his sleep, turning away from it he tried to curl himself around Carlos....

"Cougar!"

Danny turned when Jake sprang upwards from the coach in Steve's office. Dropping the phone he braced his hands on Jake's shoulders pushing the young man back down. "Hey, breathe Jacob, I don't need you passing out on me again!" Danny ordered.

Jake sucked in a breath while he struggled to sit up and Danny finally subsided and let him since it didn’t seem like the teen was about to take his advice.

"Where is he?" Jake demanded, his eyes darting around the room as if he could conjure Carlos to his side through thought alone.

Danny sighed before sitting beside him. "When you collapsed back there we brought you to a specialist and sent Tim and Tony back for Carlos. Dr. Sang said that you were suffering from a partially broken bond..."

"What?!" Jake spluttered. "I didn't...I just closed it off. I never tried to break it Uncle Danno, you've got to believe me. I wouldn't do that to Cougs."

Danny nodded slowly. "You didn’t try to break it Jake," he whispered.

Jake's eyes widened in shock. "Where is he? I swear to God, sometimes Cougar is just so stupid, you've got to keep hacking away at the lone wolf persona before you can...." Jake trailed off at the look on Danny's face. "Where is he, Uncle Danno?"

"He's gone, Jake."

                                                                                                                                                ***O***

Carlos sighed, shifting his pack while he watched the light streaming through the trees dim as the night drew closer. He could make out the calls of the nocturnal animals waking from their rest and he knew he needed to get higher up if he wanted to keep out of the way of most of the predators without being forced to shift.

Several small trees were clumped close to him but he quickly wrote them off, since they were neither tall enough nor did they offer much shelter from the elements.

One large tree caught his attention and he tightened his bag straps, allowing the tips of his fingers to acquire the claws that made climbing so easy for his feline form.

Grabbing the branch closest to him he swung his legs upwards, hooking his ankle and pulling himself upright before moving on to the branch above his head. Glancing down he smiled softly as he watched the undergrowth come to life slowly. Small foraging animals peeked from their hiding places and he could hear the sound of larger animals making their way through the brush.

A snake slithered quickly across the leafy floor and Cougar's heart clenched as he watched it go, after a long moment he turned away and resumed his climb.

                                                                

                                                                                                                                                     ***O***

  
"What have we got?" Steve asked his team as he walked into the room, eyes flickering over Jake's slumped form.

“NCIS has taken over some of HPD's resources since Carlos was already part of an ongoing investigation. They have men stationed at any places you visited since their arrival on the island and men have been put on any anti-shifter suspects on the island." Kono reported, her expression worried. "If he goes anywhere near there, they'll know."

"That's what I don't get, they're using shifter teams as well, I mean Tim and Tony are out there with them. How have none of them found him yet?" Danny sighed.

"The security system was not tampered with nor was there any sign of forced entry," Chin told them. "I don't want to say this but it looks like he walked out of there under his own steam."

Jake dropped his head into his hands at the older man's words and Steve stepped around the table to kneel in front of his nephew.

"We haven't been able to get in touch with your parents yet," he began before glancing away. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

Jake's head snapped up at that, bright blue eyes swimming with tears. "It wasn't your fault, Uncle Steve," he choked out. "I told him no remember? He was trying to fix what he'd done and I kept telling him no. What kind of bondmate does that make me? He tried to break our bond because he thought he was forcing me into something that I didn't want!"

"Jake, don't," Danny chided, dropping down to sit beside the teen. He ignoring the scent of salt floating from Jake's bowed head and reached out to ruffle Jake’s blond hair. "We're going to fix this and then you two can go riding into the sunset like the closet romantics I know you are."

"How?" Jake whispered.

"I might be able to help with that," a familiar voice said from the door way.

The team turned as Akoni entered the room, a small book clutched in his hands. "Kono, called me in because she thought I could help. Do you remember how I was explaining the story of the shifter origin?" he asked as he spread the book on the computer table, ignoring Chin Ho’s dirty looks with an ease that spoke of familiarity. "When I heard that Carlos was missing I remembered something." Flipping the pages he pointed at the scene of a hawk flying above a dolphin. "It says here that the feral state was not always meant as a means of self-defense. It was used because the animals interacted easier without human constraint."

"Not to cut you off, Akoni but what does this have to do with anything?" Danny frowned.

"Don't you see?" the man whispered excitedly. "Jake is part King Cobra, this breed of snake has been known to track their mates across miles in the wild. If he can tap into that part of his physiology he can find Carlos easily!"

***O***

 

Cougar sat up sharply when something crashed through the undergrowth beneath him. Hooking his bag on the small limb that protruded from one of the tree's larger branches he crept forward, eyes adjusting to the dark around him just in time to see a small piglet go charging through the lush vegetation.

 

He could see the foam dripping from the animal's mouth as it whirled around in a daze. A second later another boar appeared and Carlos gasped at the larger creature's blood tinged tusks. Biting his lip in indecision he glanced around the jungle, there was nothing else there to keep the smaller, injured boar safe and the other creature was obviously not going to let it go.

 

The smaller boar squealed in fear as the large one charged again and Cougar didn't think as he dropped down from his hiding place, shifting forms as soon as his feet hit the dirt.

 

The large boar reared back, its beady eyes focusing on the large feline that was blocking its prey.

 

Cougar hissed, baring his teeth in a snarl as he prowled back and forth between the two creatures. The piglet cowered from them but it seemed less agitated by Cougar's presence than it was by the other boar's.

 

The boar snorted, pawing at the ground as it prepared to charge again.

 

Carlos snarled in warning but the animal paid him little attention as it rushed forward. Cougar held his ground until the boar was almost upon him before he jerked out the animal's way, lashing out with his claw when it tore past him and he could feel the boar's tough hide tear beneath his claws, the blood soaking his fur as the boar stumbled away from the attack.

 

Cougar whirled around, placing himself in front of the piglet again as the feline part of him urged him to go after the thing that had tried to hurt them but Carlos held on to his rational side even while the bloodlust grew within him. He was not here for this, he needed to keep safe until he could return to his bondmate and going after a wild boar on his own wouldn't improve his chances.

 

He just wanted the damn thing to stay away from the piglet that was snuffling in fear behind him.

 

The boar shook itself and snorted as it rushed Cougar again and this time Carlos realized that he couldn't evade it, not without sending the large creature careening into where the piglet was hiding.

 

Crouching low he snarled and leapt at the large creature.

 

The boar's left tusk ripped into Cougar's shoulder and he yowled even as he dug his claws into the boar's neck. He grabbed the tough skin with his teeth attempting to sever the beast's spine, while the boar tried to wrench itself away from his grip.

 

Cougar's mind was clouded with rage and pain as he scrambled unto the boar's back. His weight and the boar’s injury sent them both crashing to the jungle floor.

 

The boar struggled beneath him but Carlos was no longer thinking of mercy as he twisted his head ripping the flesh of the boar's neck while his claws dug deeper into the thing's skin.

 

It seemed like an eternity before the boar stilled beneath him and even then Carlos remained where he was until a small snuffling sound had his head snapping up, blood tinged teeth bared in warning.

 

The little piglet squealed, retreating from Cougar in fear and Carlos blinked as the sound broke the daze that had descended on him.

 

Huffing he leapt from the boar's body, hissing when the move jarred his injured shoulder.

 

The piglet made a questioning sound and took a few cautious steps forward. Cougar snorted in amusement when the tiny creature tripped over its own feet sending it tumbling towards him.

 

Bending his neck he nuzzled the piglet’s side, licking the wound that the old boar had obviously caused.

 

The piglet fussed beneath his tongue and Carlos finally pulled back.

 

Standing he shifted forms, gritting his teeth as he examined his shoulder where the boar's tusk had ripped a jagged line almost to his elbow.

 

Glancing down at the piglet that was watching him curiously he sighed. "I guess it will be you and I for a few days, little one," he mumbled. "Hopefully there will be no more trouble or Jake will not be happy.”

  
  
***O***

 

Tony glanced through the glass at the room that the shifter center had sequestered Jake in.

 

The large snake was swaying as it listened to something Dr. Sang was saying and Tony's eyes widened when Jake darted forward looming over the woman in a way that would have sent most people running but the doctor just stared him down until Jake backed away and returned to the tests that they'd set for him.

 

Dr. Sang turned to face Tony with a small smile. “Questioning a man’s ability usually gets him trying twice as hard,” She commented and Tony had to admit that the woman had balls.

 

Each tunnel had been marked with a different scent and Dr. Sang was sure that as soon as Jake allowed his mind to fixate on the one that was truly Carlos' he'd be able to track the other teen down.

 

"It's been two days," Steve sighed as he settled against the glass, his back to the room and Tony glanced over at him noting the dark circles around the man's eyes and the way Steve's pupil kept shifting to that of his reptilian counterpart.

 

"How long has it been since you've had some sleep, McGarrett?" Tony frowned.

 

Steve shook his head. "I had to call Maria today to tell her we lost her son, Tony and do you know what she said to me as soon as she stopped crying?" Steve asked turning to glance at the room as Jake settled in front of one of the tunnels, hood flared while he waited for Dr. Sang to check his answer. "She told me that if anyone could find her baby it was Jake."

 

Dr. Sang turned to the glass, her usually cold expression shattered by the smile stretched across her face.

 

"I'm thinking Mrs. Alvarez is right," Tony grinned as they watched Jake slither into the tunnel.

 

Steve was moving before Jake's tail had fully vanished into the darkness of the construct, activating his comms link he strode down the corridor with Tony following closely behind him. "Danny tell Chin, Jake's got the scent, I need him to activate the tracking device and tell us where he's going," Steve ordered, nodding at Danny's response.

 

                                                                                                                                                  ***O***

  
  
Jake clung to the scent of Carlos that had been imprinted on his mind during the exercises and from before, in the time when he could hold his mate...the time he had squandered.

 

There was a part of his brain that didn't see the need to hunt down this missing mate when they could find another but Jake had identified that as the anaconda that had been mixed into his genetics and silenced it as the other facets of his mind cried out for their lost one.

 

Slithering out of the tunnels that ran under the town Jake paused when he emerged into the evening air. His tongue flickered out as his head rose, tasting the air around them and he swayed uncertainly. They needed to find Carlos soon or who knows what would happen and Jake was the best one to do just that if he could just get his head in....

 

The snake's hood flared open abruptly when he caught the scent of musk and spice that it knew was Cougar and all human thought bled away as it lowered itself to the ground, slithering into the jungle's underbrush without a second thought.

 

A second after the snake vanished from sight a silver Camaro squealed to a stop at the tree line and Steve jumped from the car, followed by Danny, Tony and Tim.

 

"He went into the fucking jungle!" Danny spluttered in anger. "I swear to God, Steven when I get my hands on that loggerhead Maria’s gonna be lucky if she gets him back in one piece!"

 

Steve grinned ruggedly at Danny's outburst because he could feel the thrum of hope singing along their bond and he tapped his comm. system as he listened to Chin Ho's directions leading the three men into the jungle and hopefully closer to the missing shifter.

 

Jake could feel the other creatures still as he moved along the jungle floor, the acidic scent of their fear stank and Jake shook his head to dispel the smell as he focused on finding Carlos.

 

The snake stilled as the scent of old blood caught his attention. Moving forward cautiously he hissed as his approach startled the murder of ravens that had been feasting on the body of what seemed to be a boar.

 

Carlos’ scent was strong here both on the carcass and the area surrounding it and Jake quickly followed its call.

 

***O***

 

Carlos held the small piglet in his arms as he glared distastefully at the makeshift bandage he'd made from his shirt. The wound itched fiercely but he had been unable to alleviate his discomfort as he'd started feeling dizzy the afternoon after the attack and he didn’t want to stray too far from the jungle’s edge in case he couldn’t make his way back.

 

He'd held himself together long enough to move away from the boar's body because he knew that it would draw any scavengers in the area and he didn't think he could defend himself and his new friend as easily as he had before.

 

The piglet had gone foraging a few times but didn't stray far from Cougar's side and Carlos had been glad for the company no matter how little.

 

He missed Jake fiercely and he wondered if maybe this hadn't been as good an idea as he'd first thought. All he wanted was to let Jake make his own decision without Carlos there forcing him into something he didn't want out of pity.

 

Carlos sighed again and slumped against the tree, blinking away the dark spots that had been dancing in and out of his vision since daylight had broken.

 

The jungle was quiet around them and Carlos frowned, he couldn't even hear the familiar call of the birds that had lulled him to sleep the day before.

 

The tall bushes surrounding the tree shook and the piglet squealed in Cougar's arms as a large snake slithered into sight.

 

Carlos blinked slowly as the thing reared over them before smiling.

 

"Sssh," he whispered to the small animal in his arms. "It's not real, just my Jake but he's not here...not real."

 

The snake slithered closer, butting its head against Cougar's injured shoulder and he yelped, free hand coming up to bat at the reptile’s head as the piglet tumbled to the ground.

 

"You are not supposed to hurt. Not real!" Cougar mumbled glaring at it and between one breath and the next the snake was replaced by a naked, very angry Jake.

 

"I swear to God, Cougar," Jake ranted as his fingers ghosted over Cougar's wound.

 

Carlos blinked slowly. "Jake?"

 

"I'm not talking to you right now!" Jake snapped as he pulled Cougar upright catching him as his legs buckled before hitching an arm under them so that Carlos was settled against his chest, injured shoulder facing away from him.

 

Cougar's fingers trailed along Jake's jaw before wiping at his eyes, where tiny tears were gathering. "Lo siento, don't cry, novio."

 

"Don't say that to me, ok? We're going to get you some help and then I'm going to make sure you understand what the hell you running off did to me!"

 

Carlos nodded before blinking as they started moving, "Pig, Jake can't go without pig!" he protested struggling weakly and Jake frowned, glancing at where Cougar was pointing. A small piglet was huddled where Carlos backpack had dropped and Jake sighed as he turned and bent, opening the pack before grabbing the piglet when it tried to scamper off.

 

Ignoring the squeals from the small animal, Jake dropped the piglet into the open pack  settling it over his shoulder as he stood, seconds later Steve and the others found them but Carlos didn't know any of that because his world faded into darkness as soon as he was sure that Pig was safe.

 

***O***

  
Jake hadn't moved from Cougar's bedside since they'd brought him in and the doctors that had protested his presence quickly changed their tunes after he bared his fangs at them.

 

It was Steve who'd pointed out that though Jake was mostly human, his eyes and fangs had remained despite his retransformation but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make himself shift back fully, not when Cougar was lying on the pale sheets looking so small and fragile.

 

The wound on Cougar's shoulder had been cleaned and rewrapped while Jake watched and Dr. Sang, who'd commandeered Cougar's treatment as soon as she found out about it, told Jake that it was most likely the infection that had set in that had caused the delirious behavior that Jake had reported.

 

It hadn't taken Tim and Tony long to sniff out what had happened from the blood surrounding the old boar and the presence of the piglet. And Jake didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the fact that Carlos had risked his life to save a pig!

 

Said pig had caused an uproar when it streaked from the pack as soon as Jake had dropped it. Several of the shifters had instinctively gone after it until Steve had caught the small animal, glaring at the shame faced shifters until they dispersed though not before Danny had suggested that maybe a bacon sandwich would make everyone feel better.

 

The piglet had stayed quiet until a young orderly passed them, squealing and wriggling when the man drew closer until Steve lowered it to the floor just to see what would happen.

 

Pig had tottered after the dark haired orderly all the while squealing and grunting like he was holding a conversation and Danny didn't quite manage to smother his snickers when they found out that pig was a she, not a he and the young orderly happened to be a pig shifter. 

 

Jake grinned softly at the memory as he stroked Carlos' hair from his face. "See this is why I keep away from girls, you rescued her and she's gone flouncing off with another guy," he teased softly.

 

Carlos didn't respond, there wasn't even a twitch of his muscles to show that he'd heard Jake's words.

 

"You don't even know how mad I am at you right now," Jake told the sleeping teen. "Do you know how scared I was, we all were when we couldn't find you? And Aunt Maria is so not happy with you buddy so you'd better wake up pretty soon before she decides to come down here."

 

Cougar's nose twitched and Jake grinned, leaning forward. "I know that look, Mr. and guess what? It's not going to work. You really screwed up this time Cougs but it wasn't just your fault," Jake sighed as he stroked Carlos hand where it lay against the sheets. "Dr. Sang said that anything I might have said during your heat goes straight to the shifter part of your brain and looking back on it I said a lot of stupid stuff, but that's because you said some crap too. But I wasn't rejecting you Carlos..." Jake whispered. "I'd never reject you."

 

Huffing Jake leaned back in his chair before glancing over his shoulder at Carlos. "Sometimes I think you don't get just how much I need you," Jake chuckled bitterly as he dropped his head into his hands. "Or maybe you don't need me like that and that's why it's so hard for you to understand..."

 

"Need you too."

 

Jake's head jerked up at the words, eyes flying to Cougar's face where the other man was watching him with a small smile.

 

"You're awake!" Jake gasped as he stood. "Holy shit, ok. Don't move..."

 

Carlos quirked a brow at that and Jake shook his head to clear it.

 

"Right ignore that, you can't move since you're hooked up to more machines than the terminator but just stay awake alright I need to get someone, just..."

 

"Jake..." Carlos huffed, and Jake stopped as the smaller teen beckoned him closer.

 

"I should really tell someone..." Jake began but Cougar shook his head.

 

"They can wait, come here."

 

Jake swallowed and stepped closer to the bed.

 

 "I am sorry for being so stubborn,” Cougar whispered eying Jake disgruntledly when the blond just grinned.

 

"Can I get that in writing?" Jake teased as he knelt at the bedside.   

 

"I thought it was best," Cougar carried on ignoring the blond's words. "My heat... you did not want to go through it with me."

 

Jake shook his head furiously. "See, that's where you're wrong Cougs. I never had a problem going through heat, hell it’s the perfect excuse to get down and dirty. I just didn't...."

 

"You did not believe my words," Carlos sighed and Jake winced.

 

"It’s less that I didn't believe what you said and more like I wanted to believe them a bit too much," Jake responded. "Especially after the whole bet thing."

 

"I was foolish, it was not our fault and I should not have pushed," Cougar told him, fingers trailing along Jake's. "Even when I knew why I had said those things I did not try hard enough to make you listen."

 

"And I was being stubborn too," Jake snorted.

 

"Yes, we are both very stubborn," Carlos grinned. "But if we were not I do not think we would be happy."

 

Jake nodded, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the bed. "You almost broke our bond."

 

"Que?" Carlos frowned, pushing weakly at Jake's head until the blond looked at him. "I was only blocking the heat Jacob I did not try to break our bond."

 

Jake smiled sadly. "We figured that much," he shrugged. "But you almost did. It felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest." Jake told him, eyes distant. "And it was so cold."

 

"I will fix it," Carlos whispered, voice determined. "Just tell me what must be done."

 

"Dr. Sang say it'll reset when we bond," Jake told him, watching as Cougar glanced away, gripping the feline shifter’s hand Jake waited until Carlos met his eyes. "I do want to bond with you Cougs."

 

"You did not wish to before," Cougar pointed out.

 

"Yeah well consider that my moment of insanity," Jake shot back, smiling when Cougar snorted in amusement. "We are going to bond as soon as you're ready for it. I promise."

 

Carlos just quirked a brow, before frowning and glancing around the room. "Where is Pig?"

 

Jake snorted before bursting into laughter. "Have I got a tale for you, Cougs."

 

***O*  
**

  
Carlos leaned against Jake as he was led from the center. To be honest the only injury he was aware of was the slight twinge from his wound but he wasn't about to give up the opportunity to snuggle up to Jake especially after the blond had all but demanded it when Cougar turned down the wheelchair.

 

It had been completely unnecessary as shifters healed almost twice as fast as humans and Carlos had only been ill because of the infection he'd picked up from the wild boar's tusks but Jake had insisted and Cougar was still being careful around the blond so he'd allowed the cuddling with only minimal protesting.

 

Climbing into the Camaro, Cougar glanced back in time to see Trevor, the male orderly that Pig had run off with, standing in the door of the center, with the piglet held in his arms and Cougar couldn't help but smile at the way Pig kept trying to burrow into the man's shirt…shameless hussy indeed.

 

"So I take it this was the height of your teenage rebellion?" Danny asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

 

"It had better be, I've got grey hairs, Uncle Danno!" Jake whined, fingers running through his blond hair. "I'm not even sure that I can pull off the whole silver fox!"

 

"Ignoring the fact that I was not talking to you, Jacob..."  Danny retorted, eyeing the blond in the rear-view mirror as Jake pouted. "I don't see why you couldn't pull it off; your uncle's been doing it for years now."

 

"What?!" Steve frowned, craning his neck to see his hair in the side mirror and Danny just smirked before glancing at Carlos.

 

"Have you two sorted yourselves out then? Because let me tell you bud, Maria was not happy when she heard about your little walk about.”

 

Carlos winced, he was not looking forward to hearing what his mama had to say about all this and honestly he hadn't thought things would've gotten to the point that she even needed to hear. "We are good," he assured Danny.

 

Jake nodded with a grin. "Yup as soon as Cougar infects me with his feline cooties...oww!" Jake frowned at Carlos as the teen aimed a sharp kick at his shin. "What? You're the one going around giving off kiss me cooties!"

 

"They are not cooties, idiota!" Cougar retorted, tone amused and Jake's grin grew.

 

"Ok, not cooties, your 'have wild monkey sex with me' pheromones," the blond corrected, his expression the pinnacle of innocence when Cougar glared at him.

 

"Thank you, Jake." Steve commented dryly from where he'd finally stopped trying to locate his hidden grey hairs.

 

"What can I say, I've got a way with words," Jake smirked.

 

"If only they were less words the world would be a better place," Danny shot back as he overtook the car before them.

 

"That hurt me, Uncle Danno, deep down in my voice box," Jake sniffed grabbing the door handle when Danny swerved around another car.

 

"I thought he was the safe one," Cougar whispered, ignoring the glare Danny shot his way.

 

"Eyes on the road, Danno," Steve reminded from where he was flattened against his seat in an effort to be further from the cars that Danny seemed determined to drive them into.

 

"Seriously Steve, you’re questioning my driving skills, you?" Danny spluttered.

 

"Hey, I'd question them too if I didn't want to distract you!" Jake yelped as he was flung against the door.

 

"Is something wrong, Danny?" Steve asked tentatively when Danny’s foot seemed to be surgically attached to the gas pedal despite the cars in front of them.

 

"Is something wrong? Of course not," Danny smiled coldly. "It's not like one of the two kids I was in charge of ran off and almost got himself killed, I mean if that had happened I might have been a bit annoyed but that didn't happen did it, Steven?"

 

"Do you think stop,drop,and roll would work now?" Jake whispered taking in the wide eyed look on Cougar’s face.

 

"I think we should be silent and hope he forgets we are here," Cougar responded and Jake swallowed hard as they sped onto the familiar stretch of road.

 

"If I die Cougar you can have my Nintendo."

 

Cougar just shook his head as the car slowed in front of Steve's house, though he did shuffle from the car a bit faster than he would have under normal circumstances.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because the next one is basically porn *author is not ashamed* and my brilliant handholder/beta pointed out that it works better this way, so those of you who don't want to read my fumbling try at porn can just skip chapter 14.
> 
> Also there be moderate sexy timez in this chapter too *author still isn't ashamed*

 Jake crawled into the bed with Carlos, waiting until the other teen blinked sleepily before grinning at him.  

 

“So I was looking through your things and I realized that you’d lost the cap,” Jake began, holding up his hand when Carlos looked like he was about to interrupt. “No, no speaky Cougar this is my show and tell time, ok?”

 

Cougar snorted but nodded and Jake’s smile widened. “Now, I through the use of my impressive skills of deduction, figured that you must have lost it around the time that you decided to save that piglet.”

 

“Her name is Pig,” Cougar reminded him and this time Jake snorted.

 

“Really Cougar, couldn’t you come up with a better name than Pig for a pig?”

 

“You named me Cougar,” Carlos pointed out smugly and Jake flushed.

 

“Whatever, I was six when I started to call you that. My imagination was limited to figuring out if Godzilla was real and how many Twinkies I could sneak past my mom,” Jake huffed, waving his arms in agitation as he straightened. “But that’s not what I’m talking about. You lost the cap and I know how much you loved the whole bad boy thing you were rocking and Uncle Steve said you can give courting gifts before you bond….” Jake trailed off as he bent and picked a box up off the floor by the bed, placing it on the sheets. Jake smiled softly when Cougar eyed the box. “I thought this would help you know I’m serious about everything and I know it’s not much but….”

 

“It will be perfect,” Cougar interrupted, reaching for the box as he sat up, allowing Jake to fuss over him until he was settled comfortably against the pillows.

 

Slowly he removed the box’s lid and stared at the hat that lay within the box’s confines. Lifting the hat from the box’s confines Cougar settled it on his lap, the rich brown made it seem almost black in places and Carlos’ eyes widened when he recognized the feel of the material beneath his fingers.

 

“Is this leather?” he asked and Jake nodded. Cougar smiled as he ran his finger along the leather braid. “And you got this for me?”

 

“Well it was either you or I was going to have to elope with Pig and while she’s a very nice specimen it might not….mmmph,” Jake hummed when Cougar’s lips covered his, cutting off his words. Leaning into the kiss Jake braced his arm against the headboard so that his weight wasn’t near Carlos’ injured arm.

 

Cougar pulled back and smiled at him as he placed the hat on his head. “Thank you, Jake.”

 

Jake cocked his head and grinned. “It just seemed made for you.” He shrugged, reaching out to tug the hat’s brim lower. “It makes you look like even more of a badass.”

 

Carlos chuckled as he removed the hat and placed it on Jake’s head before pulling the blond down for another kiss.

 

  
***O***

  
Carlos stared balefully at the phone Jake was holding out to him. Even without the manic grin on his bondmate's face Carlos knew that this was not a conversation that he was going to enjoy. He'd briefly flirted with the idea of not taking the thing from Jake's hands but knowing his mama that path would only lead to grievous bodily harm.

 

Shooting Jake a hard look Carlos took the phone, "Hola, mama," he greeted softly.

 

"Don’t you "Hola" me, Carlos Esteban Alvarez!" Maria shouted and Cougar jerked the phone away from his ear. "And that phone had better be exactly where it started!" Maria warned and Carlos sighed as he cradled the phone against his ear again, there were moment when he was sure his mama was at least part psiquico _psychic._

 

"When Steven called me and told me that you had left his house under your own steam I did not believe it. I asked myself ‘Maria did you raise a stupid child?’ and before your little stunt I would have said no but clearly I was wrong...”

 

"Mama...” Cougar tried to interrupt, glaring at Jake as the blond snickered.

 

"I know you were not trying to talk over me Carlos!" Maria snarled and Cougar flinched.

 

"No, Mama."

 

"Bueno, because I do not need more of a reason to be annoyed with you," Maria breathed. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? Your father was all for coming down to Hawaii to drag you back here himself but I did not let him because as worried as we were I could not even begin to imagine how Jake felt."

 

"Mama I did not do it to..."

 

"Calle la boca y escucha me!" _shut up and listen to me_ Maria snapped and Cougar shrunk away from the anger in his mother's voice.

 

"Tres dias, Carlos!" she spat. "What were you thinking?"

 

Cougar opened his mouth to respond but his mother steamrolled over him.

 

"No!Do not answer that. I do not wish to know of whatever nonsense was flowing through that head of yours! This is your father’s fault because clearly you did not get this need for stupidity from me" Maria told him. "Have you apologized to Jacob?"

 

"Si, Mama," Carlos whispered, cringing at the child-like quality of his voice and Maria sighed.

 

"I do not want to make you feel worse, Carlos, this is not why I called. You are my only child if something happened to you..."Maria trailed off and the break in her voice made Cougar's eyes burn.

 

"Lo siento, mama."

 

Maria exhaled slowly. "You are not a child any more Carlos, no matter how much I wished otherwise and you must think of the consequences your actions have as I need to think of the consequences of my own decisions. If Martina and I had not created that foolish bet..."

 

"It was not your fault!" Cougar protested.

 

"Do not lie to me, child! Danny has told me everything that has happened and I am as much at fault as you are. Madre de Dios, I did not expect such a reaction from you, do you truly think I am blind? You and Jacob have been joined at the hip since you met and you believe that I did not know that you would not remain chaste?"

 

Carlos huffed out a breath. "It is not something that I wish for mis padres to be discussing at the dining table."

 

"Did you just back sass me, Carlos? Do not think that you are too old for me to put you over my knee!" Maria warned and Cougar pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, one second he was too old to be acting like a child and the next she was threatening to treat him like one! He loved his mama but at times she was more confusing than Jake on a sugar high.

 

"Jacob has already promised to try and keep you both out of trouble pero Dios sabe that most of the time it is the other way around," she chuckled lightly. "And next time I get a call about any such foolishness I am calling your abuela, do you understand me?"

 

"Si mama," Carlos cringed, he was not sure why his mother constantly brought his abuela into her threats, he was not scared of his father's mother, simply wary of her sharp nips.

 

"Bueno," Maria responded pausing for a second. "Te amo, Carlos."

 

Cougar smiled softly. "Te amo tambien, mama." he whispered leaning into Jake as his mother hung up.

 

"Your mom scares me," Jake chuckled and Cougar just scoffed, his mama could scare anyone!

                                                  

                                                                                                                              *** O ***

 

Carlos' behavior became more sporadic as the days passed and Danny was constantly on edge as the scent of the young shifter's pheromones seemed to soak into every surface of the house. More often than not he had to reign in the urge to hiss at the teen as Carlos strolled through the house but Danny was not uncouth and he could deal with a little bit of territorial behavior. If he and Steve ended up increasing their own clandestine meet ups well that was nobody's business but his own!  

 

When Jake woke the air around him felt heavy and sweltering as he moved through the house, tongue flickering out now and again to test this new scent that seemed to cling to the air everywhere he went.

 

Penning a quick note he slipped from the house and out into the cool air of the dawn.

 

The sun's weak beams of light glinted on the horizon while Jake stripped down to his boxers, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he stepped into the cool water. He shivered, taking a few more steps until he was waist deep and the water lapped at his overheated skin like a lover's kiss. Jake's back arched as he stretched, the still damaged bond stirring in his head and Jake's eye's slid shut as he felt his mate approach.

 

The crunching of sand had his eyes snapping open and he watched Cougar prowl closer, pausing at the water's edge as he stared at Jake and the blond preened at the lust in the other teen's eyes.

 

Sighing Jake slid his hand across his chest, the moisture still clinging to the appendage made him shiver as the breeze wafting across the water's surface cooled the patches of skin that his fingers touched. Closing his eyes again he slid his hand down his chest, pausing to play with the light trail of blond hair below his navel before dipping his fingers beneath the waist of his boxers and wrapping his hand around his hard cock.

 

Carlos hissed in displeasure as his mate touched himself but this was just part of the dance and what he wanted would come soon. The feline part of his mind, having been convinced that Jake had finally accepted them, was content to watch...for now.

 

Jake exhaled slowly, baring too sharp teeth while his hand moved beneath the water's surface, tightening and stroking as his body urged him on. He needed to mark this place so that all others knew that he had claimed the young male before him as his own!

 

Licking his lips he opened his eyes meeting Cougar's as he shuddered through his climax, the scent of it rising thick and pungent in the air mixing with the pheromones leaking from the feline shifter.

 

"Really?!" a familiar voice shouted and the haze that had settled over the boy's shattered as they turned towards the house where Danny was standing in the door. "I want you two to know that while I understand the need to beat your chest and generally act like you're part of a badly written romance book, the exhibitionistic streak? That's the last straw! You two are going to the bonding center if I have to drag you kicking and screaming!"

 

Steve appeared behind the man and Danny whirled on him before the SEAL could say a word.

 

"For once, Steven, make yourself useful and come back to bed!" Danny ordered as he stormed back into the house. 

 

Steve glanced from the shell shocked teens to his partner before shrugging and following the other man back inside. He wasn’t about to question Danny’s fluctuating libido and if Danny wanted him back in bed…well they didn’t call him Smooth Dog for nothing.

 

"Am I the only one that feels dirty?" Jake asked and Carlos snorted as he retreated from the waves lapping at his feet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And porn (I kid you not)

Steve led their small group into the bonding center, swiping his card before heading for the room that the receptionist had assigned them to over the phone.

 

Danny frequently had to leave his side to corral the teens who seemed more interested in exploring each other tonsils than actually finding their way. Jake was wearing the hat he'd bought for Carlos, the wide brim casting shadows over his face and making the usually so approachable teen seem cold and hostile as he glared at the people passing them by.

 

"For Pete's sake if you two moved faster nobody would be ogling Carlos!" Danny snapped as he shoved them through the door, shutting it behind them.

 

Steve settled in one of the chairs closest to the door and Danny followed suit watching the two settled on the large sofa that took up the other side of the room, huddling together despite the space.

 

"If whoever is supposed to talk to them doesn't get here soon..." Danny warned as he watched Carlos slide even closer to Jake until he was almost in the other teen's lap.

 

Thankfully the door opened again a few seconds later and Dr. Sang slipped into the room. She blinked slowly, taking in the way the teens were almost tangled together, a single well groomed brow hiking before she turned to Danny and Steve. "I see that I'll have to make this very brief." she smiled.

 

"Please do." Danny sighed, rubbing at his temples.

 

Nodding she settled into the free chair. Jake watched her as she moved, his tongue flicking out every so often but she was not foolish enough to think that Carlos was not aware of her presence as well. "Now, I'm sure you know how the bond is finalized so I'll just go over what's been reported by other shifters."

 

"You two had better be listening because once we walk out of this room you're on your own," Danny warned and Carlos turned his head just enough to nod at him.

 

Dr. Sang took the nod as the acknowledgement it was. "Once the bond starts it can only be stopped if one of you truly does not wish it. If you are interrupted by any external forces the bond will still establish itself, at which point the bonding marks should appear. These marks are usually the form of your partner's shifting form and they can only be seen by the two of you. When these appear it means that the bond is complete, that is you have both accepted and agreed that you wish to be bonded to each other," she explained.

 

"What about things we'll need?" Jake frowned and Carlos eyed the adults curiously.

 

Dr. Sang flushed as Danny glanced away.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to his nephew. "The bonding room will provide anything you need up to and including lubrication but this is the only time it will happen so don't think of trying this after without 'the things you'll need'."

 

"I take it you fully understand what I've told you?" Dr. Sang piped up, smiling as the boys nodded, standing she walked to a door at the far end of the room. "This leads to the bonding room. After you enter no one will interrupt you."

 

Jake stood on unsteady legs and followed Carlos as he headed for the door, never looking back once as they slipped into the room. Behind them the door clanged as it sealed them inside.

 

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Danny frowned as he stood beside Dr. Sang. Something dark flashed in the woman's eyes but it was there and gone so quickly Danny was half convinced he'd imagined it as she smiled at him.

 

"Of course," she grinned as she ushered them from the room. "Jacob and Carlos are one of the most compatible pairs we've ever seen here, I've no doubt that they'll be fine."

 

Steve glanced at the room before following them down the corridor; he really hoped Dr. Sang was right.

 

                                                                                                                         ***  O  ***

 

The door had barely closed behind them before Carlos was on Jake, dragging the blond's head down so that he could plunder his mouth. Tongue curled around the small fangs that had descended within the snake shifter's mouth and Jake hissed as Carlos' nails scratched against his scalp before rising to tangle in his hair, knocking the hat to the floor.

 

Jake stumbled forward when Cougar leaned back. Growling the blond twisted, spinning the other teen around, slamming him up against the closed door.

 

Cougar hissed as the cold of the metal seeped through his thin t-shirt and Jake chuckled, serpentine eyes watching his mate from beneath hooded lids.

 

Carlos pulled back when Jake wriggled his eyebrows at him in a way that was quite frankly ridiculous but helped to ease some of the fire sizzling in Carlos' blood because this was his Jake and he'd proven that he would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

 

Jake braced his hands against the door, caging Cougar in and the feline shifter glanced at him curiously but Jake just grinned ducking down so that his breath was ghosting against Carlos' ear in a way that had the smaller teen shivering "Here, kitty kitty," the blond teased and Cougar snarled before taking advantage of the blond's position and latching on to the pale skin of Jake neck.

 

Jake ran his tongue over his teeth as Cougar's tongue flickered over his skin. The scent rising from the man in front of him made him want to rub himself all over Carlos to make sure that everyone knew that he was Jake's but there was something else he wanted to do even more.

 

Ignoring the disgruntled hiss from Cougar, Jake slid to his knees, curling his fingers around Cougar's hips before grinning up at the shocked look on the other shifter's face.

 

"I did say that I was going to return the favor," Jake reminded and Cougar's Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

 

Carlos toed off his shoes while Jake unzipped his jeans, wriggling out of the clothing at the direction of the blond's hands.

 

Jake nuzzled the bulge of Cougar's cock through the teen's dark blue boxers. The scent of Carlos' arousal was strongest here and it made Jake dizzy with want when he inhaled deeply.

 

Cougar's head banged against the door as Jake mouthed at his cock soaking his boxers with saliva as Jake licked at the material and it took all of Carlos’ self-control not to just order Jake to get the fuck on with it!

 

Sensing the other teen's impatience Jake glanced up at him while he slipped Cougar's boxers from his hips.

 

Carlos' hips bucked forward as Jake held his cock flat against his stomach before licking it from root to crown.

 

Jake hummed to himself, the taste of Cougar against his tongue made his own cock throb but this wasn't about him. Closing his hand into a fist he tucked his thumb into his hand and prayed that the trick to suppress his gag reflex actually worked like the internet said it would before sealing his lips around the head of Cougar's dick. Flicking his tongue against each inch that he swallowed as his free hand stroked what he couldn't reach.

 

Closing his eyes Jake relaxed his throat as the tip of Carlos’ cock nudged the back of his throat, breathing through his nose he hummed in approval when his gag reflex didn't react.

 

Cougar yelped when Jake swallowed him almost to the root, fingers flying to the blond's hair, stroking as he tried to keep his hips from thrusting forward.

 

Jake pulled back and sucked at the head of Carlos’ dick as he stroked the rest of it with his right hand, twisting his wrist in a way that usually had his eyes crossing and he was gratified when Carlos moaned above him, the feline shifter's fingers curling in his hair.

 

Carlos' hips jerked forward and Jake froze as the teen's cock slid further than he expected but the muscles in his throat were already shifting to accommodate his mate and Jake's eyes darkened as the scent of Cougar filled his nose again.

 

Carlos’ hands slid to Jake's shoulders to brace himself as his knees buckled.

 

"Jake," Carlos whispered, pushing at Jake’s shoulders gently but the blond just sucked harder. As much as Carlos wanted to spend himself in Jake's mouth this was not what the bond needed.

 

Jake pulled away letting Cougar's cock slip from his lips with a sharp pop as he smirked up at the dazed teen, tongue flickering out to capture the taste of Carlos that still lingered on his lips.

 

Cougar growled as he slid to his knees, straddling Jake's lap and chasing the taste of himself on the taller teen’s tongue.

 

Jake spread his own legs, thrusting upwards when Cougar's weight pressed his cock against his jeans. Slipping his hands beneath Carlos’ shirt, Jake pressed his fingers against the teen's spine, revelling in the heat that rolled of Cougar's skin like a furnace. The feeling of the other shifter's skin beneath his hands made the whole thing seem more real, like if Jake could hold Carlos here forever they'd be alright.

 

Carlos’ fingers tightened in Jake's hair as a bolt of warmth slid down the bond, spreading along the frayed edges as it twisted them together repairing the damage that they'd both done.

 

Pressing tiny kisses to Jake's lips Cougar pulled back to stare into his bondmate's blue eyes for any hint that Jake wasn't sure of this, didn't want it as bad as Carlos did. Jake simply smiled up at him, slipping one hand from beneath Cougar's shirt and raising it to cup Carlos' chin, thumb stroking over Cougar's cheek as he tilted the other teen's head to the side.

 

A part of Cougar balked at the move and he tensed but Jake just leaned forward and nuzzled into the sensitive skin beneath his chin, his tongue flickering out to catch the hint of salt left by the sweat that beaded Cougar's skin.

 

Cougar's back arched and he bared his neck, rubbing his cock against the material of Jake's shirt, the friction made him bare his teeth even as he clutched at Jake's hair. He wanted the blond to know that he trusted him enough to ignore his own instincts because no Cougar would willingly bare its throat to another without a fight but this was not a fight for dominance, they were equal here and to show that Carlos knew he needed to give up some of his own control no matter how hard it was.

  
Jake's teeth scrapped against the sensitive skin and Cougar's head fell back as he stared unseeing at the dark ceiling of the room. The bond teased the edge of his mind like a particularly slippery snake, darting in and slipping away before Carlos could fully grasp its presence and Cougar chuckled at the image his mind had conjured up, the sound trailed off into a groan as Jake bit his skin lightly.

 

The blond's hand fell from Cougar's jaw, pushing at the other teen's shirt but Carlos had had enough of being the only one almost naked here and he latched onto Jake's biceps, tugging at the blond's arms until Jake pulled away from where he was trying to maul Cougar's neck to blink up at him.

 

"Off!" Carlos growled as he tugged at the bottom of Jake's shirt, grinning at the hiss that escaped Jake’s throat when his fingers trailed over the blond hairs that disappeared beyond the waist of Jake's jeans. 

 

As soon as the shirt was off Carlos pushed at Jake's shoulder riding the blond's motion when Jake fell back against the plush carpet.

 

Bracing his hands on either side of Jake's shoulders Carlos lowered himself so that they were pressed together from hip to chest as he brushed his lips against Jake's, it was not truly kissing just sharing breath but it still made Jake shiver, the intimacy in the move was something he'd never truly expected to experience and to have Cougar giving it so freely meant more than he could say.

 

Carlos eyes narrowed when Jake’s uncertainty flashed across his mind and Jake belatedly remembered what Dr. Sang had hinted at. "Could you pretend you didn't notice me being an insecure whiny idiot, for a second?" he asked hopefully but Carlos just glared at him, nipping Jake's lip reproachfully. 

 

"You are whiny but not insecure and you are only an idiot sometimes."

 

Jake grimaced. "My ego thanks you, Cougs."

 

"It will thank me more, soon," Cougar leered, rolling his hips so that his cock left a smear of moisture against Jake's stomach.

 

Jake grinned, curving his fingers around Carlos' ass as the other teen rocked forward. "Look at you, being the master of the dirty talk."

 

"I have many talents," Cougar shot back, rising on to his knees so that he could thumb Jake's jeans open, shifting to give the blond space to kick them off.

 

"I see that you have mastered one-handed disrobing," Jake gasped as Carlos' thumb flicked over the head of his cock where it was peeking from the waist of his boxers. Taking a deep breath to settle himself Jake cocked his head. "But that's old hat Cougs, it'll need something better than that to impress me," he challenged.

 

Cougar chuckled softly at Jake's attempt to rile him up, it was not working and the blond probably knew it but old habits die hard and Jake's best weapons were usually his words, just as Carlos' silence had served him well.

 

Slipping backwards so that he was settled against Jake's knees Carlos glanced at him in time to watch the blond rise unto his elbows so that he could see what Cougar was doing.

 

"So what would you have me do, to surprise you?" Cougar purred licking his lips and smirking when Jake copied the action.

 

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Jake pointed out, swallowing hard as Carlos' eyes darkened.

 

Cougar folded his arms and braced them on Jake's upper thighs, smirking he lowered his head to rest against them. From his vantage point he could see every twitch of Jake's dick and the bond roiled with impatience even though Jake remained silent but while Cougar had learned to be patient at a young age, it was not a skill that Jake possessed in his human form.

 

"Touching is a good start; you can never go wrong with touching," Jake finally choked out and Carlos grinned, leaning forward to nuzzle the column of flesh as his bondmate's legs shook beneath him.

 

"Or, you could do that," Jake gasped.

  
Cougar glanced up at him through dark eyes, pupils blown while he lapped up the taste of Jake, rolling the, now, faintly familiar flavor over his tongue as he shoved the teen's boxers lower with the hand not bracing him above Jake's body.

 

Jake kicked them off as soon as he could, watching with bated breath as Cougar crawled up his body, muscles flexing in the room's dim light and for a second Jake swore that the shadows on the far wall were that of a large feline instead of the man above him.

 

Carlos nuzzled Jake's neck before shuffling back and flicking his tongue over the blond's nipple, humming in pleasure when Jake's hips thrust upwards. Capturing the small nub between his lips Carlos sucked at it as Jake arched beneath him, the motion rubbing Carlos' cock between them and the purr that rumbled from Cougar's chest was instinctive as he rode the motion, flexing his own hips to increase the friction on his cock.

 

"Carlos," Jake hissed, tugging lightly at Cougar's shoulder but the other teen just growled intent on what he was doing. Carlos wanted Jake to fall apart for him, he wanted to look back on this moment and know that Jake was as much his as he was Jake's.

 

Jake's hips twisted, thrusting against thin air as Cougar curled over his chest, teeth scrapping against him in a way that had the blond's eyes rolling up into his head.

  
Pulling back Cougar glanced down at Jake, back straight and one brow cocked in amusement. “Would you say that was a surprise?” he teased and Jake growled, grabbing Cougar’s hip and spinning them so that the other teen was pinned beneath him.

 

“I’d call that a tease,” He hissed and Carlos’ smirk grew at the sight of the scales shifting across Jake’s face, his bondmate was so….volatile.

 

Wrapping his legs around Jake’s waist Carlos locked his ankles at the small of the snake shifter’s back, arching his hips and rubbing his cock blatantly against Jake.

 

The blond grinned, one hand rising to stroke lightly against Cougar’s inner thigh, bypassing where the smaller teen really wanted Jake’s hand to be and Carlos bared his teeth in displeasure. “Does Kitty want a prize?” Jake mocked

 

Cougar’s eyes narrowed and Jake felt a bolt of apprehension race down his spine because he knew that look, it was Cougar’s “You will do what I want and you will like it” look and Jake had never been very good at denying Carlos anything.

 

Cougar’s tongue flickered out, touching his lip lightly before vanishing and Jake had to bite his tongue to hold back his groan but apparently Cougar wasn’t done. Crossing his hands over his head, Carlos laced his fingers together and arched his back, putting the muscles in his stomach in stark contrast as he stretched lazily like a living, breathing embodiment of his shifter form while he watched Jake from beneath heavy lidded eyes.

 

Jake didn’t even realize that his hand was moving until he found himself tracing the line of Cougar’s abs, leaning over the other teen and Carlos legs loosened, falling to the floor as Jake loomed over him.

 

“Que?” he questioned, face innocent even though he was naked and sweaty beneath Jake.

 

Jake didn’t answer instead allowing his own tongue to follow the line of a trickle of sweat that had vanished into Cougar’s navel.

 

Carlos gasped, thrusting up when Jake’s tongue dipped into the small indent as his teeth scrapped against the sensitive skin that was usually annoyingly ticklish but not now. Every gust of warm air from Jake’s mouth made Cougar’s cock throb and he dropped a hand to Jake’s hair, shoving at the blond until the other teen seemed to get the message that if he didn’t want this to be over in a minute he needed to move on.

 

Crawling back up Carlos’ body Jake braced himself with one hand before reaching between them to curl the fingers of his free hand around his and Carlos’ cock. The first feel of Cougar’s skin brushing against him there had Jake sucking in a breath that was echoed by Carlos seconds later when Jake stroked them both from root to tip.

 

“Dios,” Cougar whispered, head falling back as Jake latched onto his throat to block his own cries, though Cougar could feel the rumble of unsaid words against his skin. The bond thrummed between them as Jake thrust down and Carlos arched up, rubbing their cocks harder and faster until Cougar felt that familiar heavy coiling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Eyes flying open in shock, he locked his legs around Jake again before spinning them around, grabbing his bondmate’s hands and forcing them against the carpeted floor while Jake’s chest heaved with the need for breath.

 

“Cougar?” the blond frowned and Carlos dipped down, pressing a kiss against Jake’s lips as he released one of his hands, reaching for the small bottle at the side of the bed that they weren’t going to use, at least not this time.

 

“Slow, Jacob,” he coaxed when Jake reached for him again, his blue eyes flashing with need and Cougar felt something dart across the bond. It was like a part of him had torn itself away and escaped.

 

Cougar frowned as he watched a dark mass gather against the skin of Jake’s wrist where Cougar was still holding it.

 

The blob split and Carlos watched in awe as one end slithered onto his own skin, twisting and writhing until it took form. The snake grew while it spread across his arm and Jake pulled away just in time to watch as a small cougar cub darted across his own hand, body lengthening as it prowled across his skin.

  
Dropping the bottle to the carpet Carlos reached out with his free hand, running his fingers along the Cougar’s body and the mark stilled, lips pulled back in a snarl. Cougar smiled softly and stroked along the mark’s spine and the feline ducked, darting away from Cougar’s fingers.

 

Jake watched the snake slither up Carlos’ arm, coiling around his neck before streaking down his stomach and coiling around the smaller teen’s waist where it paused hood flaring.

 

Carlos shifted forwards and his knee knocked against the small bottle sending it rocking and Jake reached up grabbing the thing before it could topple over.

 

Cougar’s dark eyes lifted from where he’d been examining the mark and met Jake’s as the blond held out the bottle to him, his cheeks flushed a dark pink and Cougar couldn’t help the pleased purr that rumbled from his chest at the sight of Jake, his lecherous Jake embarrassed.

 

“You can…I mean I’m ok if you want to…” Jake trailed off with a small smile but Carlos shook his head, taking the bottle from the blond.

 

Opening it he spread the slick liquid across his palms before rising onto his knees.

 

Jake’s eyes narrowed in confusion at the move as he watched Carlos reach between them, bypassing both their cocks. A second later Cougar’s head dropped forward, his wrist shifting minutely and the breath stuttered from Jake’s lungs when he realized that Cougar was opening himself up, fingering himself right _here._

“Cougar,” he whispered, swallowing as the Latino’s dark eyes met his while Cougar rolled his hips down fucking himself on his own fingers and Jesus Christ on a rocket if this wasn’t the hottest thing Jake had ever seen he didn’t know what was.

 

His hands rose, seemingly on their own, tracing along Cougar’s until his fingers were circling the slick skin where Carlos’ fingers had vanished into his body. Biting his lips Jake glanced up at his bondmate but Cougar just smiled, nodding at him and Jake took the move for the permission he was seeking.

 

Rubbing his finger against the slick skin for a moment Jake followed the curve of Carlos’ finger and for a second Cougar’s body tensed as Jake’s finger pressed against his entrance but the feline shifter exhaled slowly, the tension leaking from his muscles and suddenly Jake’s finger was _there_ inside Cougar, inside his bondmate and the feral part of his mind wanted to shove Cougar down and mark him; make sure that his scent was on every inch of the other teen but Jake clamped down on the thought as Cougar rocked back against their fingers, eyes shut tightly and his tongue peeking out at the corner of his lips.

 

“Fuck, Cougs,” Jake whispered, his own cock throbbing as Carlos’ muscles tightened around his finger. Cougar pulled his own fingers free with a gasp, falling forward only to brace himself against Jake’s chest as he brushed his lips against the blond’s, his breath ghosting hot and fast over Jake’s skin.

 

“Por favor.”

 

The whispered words and look on Cougar’s face made Jake shiver despite the fact that he was sweating. Watching Cougar closely he added another finger and this time Carlos growled hips snapping down and back, grinding himself against Jake’s fingers as his eyes fell close.

  
Jake bit his lips, watching Carlos’ brows pulled together in a small frown, lips falling open just a tiny bit as his breathing sped up, looking for all the world like he was enjoying Jake’s fumbling. In all honesty Jake had thought he would’ve been the one to bottom, hell he’d worked it all out in his mind when Cougar had been returned home. He hadn’t expected Carlos to…

 

Cougar nipped at Jake’s throat, breaking the blond from his thoughts. Leaning back Carlos eyed his bondmate for a moment, satisfied by the look of concentration and want mirrored in the teen’s blue eyes he leaned back, pulling at the snake shifter’s wrist until Jake got the idea and slipped his fingers free.

 

Slicking Jake’s cock with the hand still covered with lube Cougar shifted his balance to the balls of his feet, lowering himself slowly.

 

Jake’s eyes widened and he clutched at Cougar’s hips. Frowning Carlos paused and glanced curiously at the blond but Jake just shook his head, pulling Cougar forward until the other teen was crushed against his chest. What the fuck had he been thinking? Cougar should be the one doing this, Jake could hurt him because while Carlos wasn’t all that smaller than he was, the fact remained that he _was_ smaller.

 

Glancing at Cougar’s cock Jake swallowed past the dry lump that had taken up residence in his throat. Ok, maybe neither of them should be doing this! Frottage was fine, Jake could live with frottage and the occasional hand job, he’d done fine up until now! What the hell did he need sex for?

 

The bond was going haywire in Cougar’s head, spiking with need, fear and lust before circling back to fear. The miniature Cougar streaked across the blond’s skin, apparently in as much turmoil as the bond itself.

 

“Jake?” Carlos whispered, brushing his nose against the other teen’s until Jake’s eyes focused on him “Speak to me, Jake, what is wrong?” Carlos implored but Jake just shook his head, fingers tightening on Cougar’s skin and the Latino had to fight not to show his wince of pain as he pulled Jake’s hands away, clasping them in his own and kissing the tips of each finger gently until Jacob seemed to pull himself away from his erratic thoughts.

 

“Calma?” Cougar asked when Jake’s breathing had slowed to something not straying into panic attack territory. The blond nodded, shooting Carlos a sheepish smile and Cougar could all but see Jake’s brain whirring away as it came up with an excuse or deflection so that he wouldn’t have to explain what had just happened but Carlos was having none of that. The last time he’d let Jake maneuver his way out of talking, one of them had ended up in a jungle. It was not an experience Cougar was in a hurry to repeat despite the fact that his presence had saved Pig’s life.

 

Leaning forward he pressed his lips lightly against Jake, retreating as the blond arched up towards him with a small whine. “What were you thinking?”

 

Jake frowned and glanced away but Cougar caught his chin with his clean hand and turned the blond to face him. “No more half-truths, querido.”

 

“It’s nothing really I just…” Jake trailed off; stroking Cougar’s thighs nervously and Carlos had to grasp his self-control with both hands as Jake’s fingers strayed into dangerous territory.

 

“Jake, these…” Cougar started gesturing at the marks that had shifted to both their chests. “They mean we hide nada from each other, si?”

 

“Yeah but…”

 

“And you are trying to hide something from me ahora, do you realize that you are being un idiota?” Carlos pointed out and Jake flushed because he could feel the calm radiating from Carlos’ mind and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that that meant Cougar had probably felt when he almost went batshit crazy over the idea of one of them actually….

 

“Hey, we don’t have to do the whole _penetrative_ thing do we?” Jake asked hopefully.

 

Carlos’ eyes narrowed. “You do not wish to be inside me?”

 

Jake’s brain short circuited at the words and he was pretty sure his dick and balls were about to commit a full scale mutiny if the next words out of his mouth weren’t “Hell, yes.” But he had to be the bigger man here, no pun intended because Cougar was packing and he really needed to stop going off on a tangent when he was supposed to be out ninjaing Cougar.

  
“God yes…” Jake breathed before his brain caught up with mouth, “It’s just I don’t…” he glanced away. “What if I hurt you?”

 

Cougar’s left brow twitched. “You believe that you would do more harm to me than I would do to you?”

 

Jake’s hands flew up in a surrendering gesture as he shook his head furiously. “No! No, that’s not what I mean….”  

 

“Then you believe that I am not willing to feel this to be one with you?” Carlos purred, lips curved into a saccharine smile and Jake suddenly felt very sorry for Jerry if Tom had ever eyed him like that.

 

“Jake, do you trust me?” Carlos whispered nuzzling the teen’s neck and Jake shivered, turning his head to give his bondmate more room as Cougar’s hand slid between them.

 

“You know I do,” Jake gasped as Cougar latched on to his skin with teeth that felt a little too sharp to be fully human.

 

Carlos smirked, “You would give me what I want, si?” he coaxed, twisting his wrist as he stroked Jake’s cock. His bondmate arched up and Carlos rolled his hips into the motion hissing lightly when his own organ was trapped between their bodies.

 

Jake nodded, his hips shoving up into Cougar’s hand as he let his eyes drift close.

 

Carlos glanced down at the blond as he shuffled backwards, holding Jake’s cock firmly and giving it one last stroke that had Jake choking out a strangled gasp. Biting his lips, Cougar kept his mind calm and blank as he slid down onto the other teen.

 

Jake’s eyes flew open and his fingers dug into Carlos thighs but the smaller teen paid him little attention as he lowered himself inch by inch.

 

“Jesus Christ, Cougar!” Jake whispered hoarsely at the feel of his bondmate’s body opening up around him. Carlos’ eyes were closed as he rocked his hips and Jake didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so perfect.

 

By the time Carlos had settled fully against Jake, his thighs burned with exertion and he could feel sweat dripping down his neck but as he opened his eyes and met Jake’s wide blue ones, he smiled softly ignoring the pain still streaking up his spine.

 

Jake pushed himself up until he was able wrap his arms around Cougar. He exhaled slowly, taking in Carlos’ scent and keeping himself still until Carlos gave him the go ahead even though his mind was raging at him to move, to claim this man who meant so much to him but he’d never do that to Carlos.

 

Cougar pressed a small kiss to the tip of Jake’s chin as the pain faded to a dull throb, the bond was like static between them, sparking into small explosions every time Carlos focused on it, like a puppy that had just received a long awaited treat.

 

Stretching his legs behind Jake, Carlos locked his ankles and leaned back, thankfully the blond seemed to catch on to what he wanted and Jake pulled his own legs up under him and followed Cougar down until his back was against the carpet with the taller boy above him.

 

Jake locked his arms as he stared down at Cougar but the teen just tilted his head back in blatant invitation, clenching his muscles around Jake’s cock and for fuck’s sake he wasn’t a saint!

 

Dropping to his elbows Jake nipped at Cougar’s ear before pressing a kiss to the corner of the teen’s mouth in apology because there was no way he could hold back, not when every fiber of him was screaming to move.

 

Carlos turned his head, catching Jake’s lips with his own as the blond pulled back before thrusting forward, driving the breath from Cougar’s body as he dug his nails into Jake’s shoulders.

 

Jake froze, arms trembling as he stilled. “Did I…are you ok?”

 

Carlos chuckled breathlessly, as he nodded. “I am ok,”

 

“Are you sure? Because we can stop,” Jake whispered.  

 

Cougar smirked, clenching his muscles around the hard organ inside him and Jake hissed, scales rippling across his skin as he dropped his head onto Cougar’s shoulder.

 

“You want to stop?” Cougar chuckled and Jake pulled back enough to glare at him.

 

“Carlos, I’m trying to be considerate here.”

 

“I would rather you just move,” Cougar shot back arching his back and grinding his hips against Jake’s. The blond’s body jerked forward and Carlos hissed as Jake’s cock brushed against something that had him seeing stars. “Yessss.”

 

Jake glanced down at him, blue eyes dark and Carlos gasped as Jake rocked his hips, nudging that spot that made Cougar want to roll the other man onto his back and just take what he wanted but he needed Jake to understand that while he was willing to push, this was a decision that had to made by them both equally.

 

Jake exhaled slowly as he met Cougar’s dark eyes and saw the question there, in a way he knew he was being stupid because Carlos had done all the work here and every minute he held back was just out of pure stubbornness. Nodding at his bondmate Jake pushed himself up before spreading his knees, fingers trailing lightly against Cougar’s hips.

 

Carlos smiled softly at him and Jake nodded again, tightening his grip on Carlos as he pulled back, ignoring the part of his mind that was screaming to stay where he was, as close to the receptive body beneath him as he could get. Carlos arched up for a second his legs tightening around Jake’s waist as if to stop him from going too far but when Jake thrust back into the hot and tight, because Christ he was never going to be happy with just his hand after this, clutch of Carlos’ body the feline shifter yowled as his entire body jerked, canines glinting in the dim light and Jake could feel the muscles beneath Cougar’s skin shifting.

 

“Fuck!” Jake breathed, clenching his eyes close as his body moved on instinct pulling out before slamming back into Cougar’s body while the other teen writhed, body trying to get closer even though there was no way in hell that was possible.

 

Suddenly the word tilted and Jake gasped when Carlos spun them around, rising onto his knees as soon as Jake’s back touched the carpet, the smaller man braced his hands on Jake’s chest, fingers splayed as he rode Jake’s cock with a single mindedness that had the blond’s eyes crossing.

 

One of Carlos’ hands left Jake’s chest, curling in his own hair while Cougar’s head fell back and Jake groaned when the man twisted his hips. Catching the rhythm Jake thrust up as Cougar bore down on him, coiling his hands around Carlos’ legs to keep the man steady as Cougar’s movement sped up. Pleasure sizzled across his skin as he stared up at his lover.

 

The bond coiled tight around each of them as their marks shifted, to the place where their skin met as if seeking contact with their human form.

 

Jake’s eyes dropped to where Cougar’s cock was bouncing with the teen’s motions and before he could think about it he found himself wrapping his fingers around the organ. Carlos stilled eyes flying to Jake’s face.

 

Jake smirked as he twisted his wrist “Feel good?” he teased and Carlos glared down at him because there was little doubt about how good he was feeling, shifting he braced his hands on Jake’s knees and leaning back as he rode the blond.

 

Rocking his hips side to side Cougar grinned as Jake groaned, the sound trailing into a disgruntled hiss until Carlos started moving again, using his grip on Jake’s legs to keep him upright while he circled his hips.

 

“I swear to God, it’s like fucking a hellcat,” Jake choked out, thrusting up hard and Carlos almost lost his grip as his arms shook.

 

“But you like it, si?” he murmured as Jake’s fingers tightened on his cock.

  
“What can I say?” Jake retorted, fingers sliding up Cougar’s chest to tease a hardened nipple, grinning maniacally when Carlos shuddered. “I’ve got a soft spot for cats.”

 

Cougar didn’t respond instead he shifted forwards so that his arms were braced on both sides of Jake’s head capturing the blond’s lips with his as the bond crackled, heat surging through him while the coil that connected them tightened pulling the pleasure racing through Jake’s body into his and for a moment Carlos was both of them and neither. He could feel Jake’s love for him flooding through his mind while the lust the blond was feeling flowed through him as thick as molasses where it settled in his own mind. The three entities within Jake’s mind stirred and Cougar’s breath caught at the savage beauty that was Jake’s shifter form even while he felt Jake’s admiration of his own and then like a rubber band the connection snapped and their climax raced through them both ripping away every shred of doubt as it joined them together and Carlos breathed in Jake while the world faded away.

 

***  O  ***

  
Jake groaned and rolled over on the soft bedding. Stretching to work out the aches in his muscles he blinked slowly and glanced around the room curiously.

 

The place looked like it had been hit by a tornado and Jake wasn’t really surprised, after the first time Carlos had shown him the joys of bottoming, everything had gone a bit hazy so he couldn’t say exactly which part of the damage had been his fault.

 

 A set of claw marks against the wall made him grin; ok, it hadn’t been hazy enough to make him forget that one!

 

Turning he glanced down at where Carlos was sprawled across the sheets, taking up way more space than Jake had thought was possible.

 

From what he figured it had been three days since Danny and Steve had left them here, Jake wasn’t entirely sure though, because after they had left with the doctor he hadn’t seen anyone other than Cougar. Food had been in their room each morning but there hadn’t been even the faintest lingering scent to tell them who had brought it. Come to think of it this was the longest Jake had ever gone without the use of a computer, he didn’t even have his cell phone though that hadn’t bothered him much during the bonding, his mind had been so consumed by his need for Carlos that Jake was sure that even if Chin had promised access to the super cool hardware that they had at HQ he still wouldn’t have been able to drag himself away from his bondmate.

 

That was not to say that he didn’t want to get his hands on the computer because if someone was giving him a free pass to it now, let’s just say a lot of agencies would learn the real meaning of top secret.

 

Cougar groaned and shifted, slapping a hand across Jake’s thigh without opening his eyes. “Silencio,” he muttered as Jake yelped.

 

“Hey, what was that for?” Jake pouted, poking Carlos in the side then retreating as one eye regarded him balefully from the mess of Cougar’s curls. “I see how this is, I give you a little loving and suddenly I’m being taken for granted.”

 

“You were talking about computers,” Carlos huffed, burying his face in his pillow and muffling the rest of his words. “You are always talking about computers.”

 

Jake frowned in confusion because while he was still a bit dazed he would have noticed himself talking….at least he thought he would, “I didn’t say anything about computers, Cougs,” he protested.

 

“Yes, you did,” Cougar responded  turning to face Jake again and for a second Jake’s mind froze as he stared at the little frown on Carlos’ face, the last time he’d seen that Carlos had been below him on the bed just before….

 

“I heard that,” Cougar whispered, his eyes glued to Jake’s lips. “You did not speak but I heard you.”

 

Jake’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, Cougar! You’re hearing my thoughts. Ok, ok wait think something.”

 

Carlos cocked a brow; did his bond mate truly think he could just do such a thing on demand?

 

“You just did!” Jake crowed as he sat up unmindful of his own nakedness. “Take that Charles Xavier!”

 

Ignoring Jacob’s glee at the discovery of something they had both been expecting, Carlos’ eyes followed the small trail of blond hair from Jake’s navel to where the sheets were pooled. Jake’s chuckle caught his attention and he glanced up at the blond as image after image of what they had done before slammed into his mind.

 

Rising unto his hands and knees Cougar crawled closer, watching as Jake’s mark mimicked him. “Maybe we need more time to…”

 

“Test it out?” Jake finished as Carlos slipped onto his lap. “Oh yeah, we’re going to need lots and lots of practice,” he agreed as Cougar’s lips found his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few chapters there will be instances of violence against under-aged individuals, either in real time or remembered, so please heed the warning.

 Steve cradled the phone to his ear, watching Danny flop on the sofa; back to him in what the smaller man had claimed wasn’t a sulk, though from where he was sitting it really looked like a sulk.

 

Danny turned his head and glared at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be talking to your brother?”

 

“Martina’s gone to fetch him; she just wanted to remind you that you and Maria have two weeks before you have to pay up,” Steve grinned.

 

Danny sniffed. “I swear she wins one bet and suddenly she thinks she’s the all-knowing Buddha!”

 

“I think it’s the feline thing, you’re always smug,” Steve retorted as he heard the crackle of the phone shifting.

 

“Do I want to know why Martina’s grinning like a Cheshire cat?” Mark asked in lieu of a greeting.

 

“The three of them bet on when Carlos and Jake would be bonding and she won,” Steve explained, snorting when Danny yanked a cushion over his head.

 

“You know when Jake was born I promised myself that I’d tell him about the birds and bees and then forget that he knew anything about sex….I hate breaking promises to myself,” Mark sighed and Steve laughed.

 

“Good luck with that one, bro. I think Danno’s still trying to erase the things we had to see from his brain permanently.”

 

“Tell him that if I need therapy he’s paying for it,” Danny called out and Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll let him and Marty discuss that one,” Mark responded, his tone amused.

 

“So what have your guys found about the case so far?” Steve inquired.

 

“Not much she covered her tracks really well, though we’re thinking it was less because she had something to hide and more of a side effect of whatever testing had been done on her.”

 

Steve nodded in understanding. “I remember hearing about that, didn’t some of them end up in asylums for displaying schizophrenic behavior?”

 

“That’s what I heard too,” Mark agreed. “Though there was something, I’m not sure if it’s important or not, but apparently she received a number of letters from some guy that no one had met.”

 

“You got a name?” Steve asked, grabbing a pen.

 

“Victor Hesse,” Mark said. “I’m not sure why but the name sounds familiar….”

 

“Are you sure that’s the guy?” Steve demanded.

 

“Yeah, damn freaky name but I can’t get it out of my head, why?”

 

Steve groaned, head falling back against the backrest. “Victor Hesse was the only person implicated in our father’s death.”

 

Mark sucked in a surprised breath, fingers clenching around the phone.

 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. “Apparently Dad was involved in a shootout that killed Victor’s brother, few weeks later Dad was dead. By the time I got called in, the trail had gone cold and from what was reported Hesse left the island the day that Dad died.”

 

“So what this is some sort of vendetta?” Mark frowned, standing and pacing the floor in frustration.

 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Steve responded. “Victor and his brother, Anton were involved in the creation of the artificial shifter gene but after the project closed down Anton started carrying out illegal experiments usually on the kidnapped children of those who had been involved in the original testing. Dad was part of the team that went in to take him in but things escalated and by the time it was over they had three dead kids and Anton Hesse with a bullet in his head. Testing showed that it wasn’t a bullet from a police gun but Victor obviously didn’t believe that.”

 

“So he’s carrying on his brother’s work but this time he just happened to stumble on the grandson of the man he thought killed his brother?” Mark summarized.

 

“Pretty much,” Steve sighed.

 

“Fuck,” Mark spat, turning in a tight circle as thought after thought raced through his head. “Right I need to get this information to the guys we’ve got here.”

 

“I’ll see what else I can dig up on my end but I’ve been searching for Hesse for years…” Steve warned, he needed Mark to understand that Victor was not the run of the mill criminal.

 

“Understood. Take care of yourself, Steven.”

 

“Will do, brah,” Steve responded setting the phone down and turning to find Danny already at the door, car keys in his hand.

 

Standing, Steve dropped a kiss on Danny’s lips as their bond resonated with a low hum of worry.

 

“We’ll figure this out.” Danny whispered as he passed the keys to Steve and the taller man nodded.

 

With both teams on it, it was just a matter of time before they caught Hesse’s trail and Steve hoped it wasn’t too late to stop whatever the hell the man was up to.

  
***O***

 

Jake and Carlos followed Dr. Sang down the corridor. Jake had been surprised that Steve hadn’t come to pick them up but the Doctor had explained that bonding sessions varied and while some people could spend a day and be perfectly fine others could be closeted away for up to a week and as she was on her way to the team’s HQ when they had signaled that the heat was over she’d volunteered to chauffer them.

 

“So I take it everything went according to plan?” Dr. Sang inquired as she led them into the underground parking lot, her heels clacking against the concrete.

 

Jake grinned, glancing at Carlos whose stoic face wasn’t giving anything away, despite the warmth curling around the bond. “Yeah it went, ok.”

 

The woman nodded as she led them to a black minivan.

 

A car door slammed somewhere behind them and Carlos glanced back curiously before turning away when the Doctor spoke again.

 

“That’s good to hear. I thought it would take longer but well the shifter society doesn’t really share information with normals.”

 

Jake frowned, stilling. “Wait I thought you were….”

 

The Doctor turned and smiled. “It’s the smell right? It took us a few tries to get that just right.”

 

Carlos’ eyes narrowed as the woman’s smile dimmed. “It was even harder to create something that would completely conceal any scent at all.”

 

Jake opened his mouth to speak but something hard slammed against the back of his head, sending him reeling as dark spots danced across his vision. He twisted just in time to see Carlos crumple beside him, revealing a man in a blank mask, holding a baseball bat. Jake stumbled forward but a second blow sent him swirling into unconsciousness.

 

***O***

 

When Jake regained consciousness he was tied to a pole, the thick ropes abrading his wrists. His bonds were tight enough to discourage shifting as he wasn’t sure where the ropes would end up and he’d rather not strangle himself before he could get out of here. Glancing across he caught sight of Cougar and sighed in relief, the sound made the other teen turn towards him.

 

The room they were in had at some point been white, Jake could tell that much but the walls were now covered with a layer of dust and grime that made them seem grey. There was an odd scent hanging in the air and Jake frowned as his mind latched on to the memory of the time that he’d helped his Dad clean their attic, the air there had smelled the same way like it had aged after being shut away for so long. The snake was shifting restlessly beneath his skin, it didn’t like the fact that they were so far away from the den that smelled of them and family but Jake clamped down on that line of thought, instead focusing on Carlos.

 

“You ok, Cougs?” Jake asked, twisting his wrists so that his palms were facing each other.

 

“Si,” Carlos responded, eyes roaming over the blond’s form. He had been worried when Jake hadn’t awoken but there had been little he could do while he was restrained.

 

Jake exhaled slowly reaching inside his mind for the cool place in the bond that was Carlos; latching onto the connection he sent a query to the other teen.

 

Cougar’s head shot up as an image of cameras and eyes flashed through his head. Catching on to what his bondmate wanted to know he shook his head. “None, that I have seen.”

 

Jake nodded because Cougar rarely missed anything and if whoever Dr. Sang had hired to bring them here had been foolish enough to think they weren’t going to try to escape, well that was their problem

 

 “Ok,” Jake breathed, twisting his thumb so that it was pressing back against his wrist. He gritted his teeth as pain lanced along his arm and kept putting pressure on the appendage.

 

Carlos flinched when the sound of bones popping echoed through the room as the bond slammed shut to keep Jake’s pain from his mind.

 

“Motherfucker!” Jake gasped, twisting his dislocated thumb under his other fingers and slipping his hand free. “If we get out of this Cougs, never let me do that again.”

 

Cougar nodded, watching as Jake slowly work his way out of the ropes.

 

“You’re going to have to pop it back in,” Jake told him, making his way over to where Cougar had been tied to what seemed like an old, metal gas pipe.

 

When he was free Carlos brushed his slightly, trembling hand through Jake’s hair, eyes narrowing as he felt the large lump at the back of the blond’s head where one of their kidnappers had hit him.

 

Jake smiled softly relaxing into his bondmate’s embrace as Carlos pressed their foreheads together. “What say we blow this popsicle stand?” he teased glancing away when Cougar grasped his hand and shoved his thumb back in place. Exhaling loudly he groaned, ignoring the cold sweat that he could feel beading along his nape and the bile that had risen in his throat as the searing pain raced along his palm. “Seriously never fucking doing that again.”

 

Carlos nodded in agreement as they rose to their feet.

 

“So any ideas about how we’re getting out of here?” Jake asked and Cougar smirked and pointed upwards.

 

“Vents.”

 

Jake glanced up with a grin. “I like the way you think.”

  
Carlos nodded, stepping closer to examine the vent. It was too high for Jake to reach while standing but there was no grip for Carlos to hold onto if he tried to leap the distance.

 

“I think you can get it open if you sit on my shoulders,” Jake mused, glancing at the door and Cougar nodded in agreement. The sooner they left the room the more likely they could get out without alerting whatever guards Dr. Sang had.

 

Jake bent, threading his fingers together and Carlos stepped into the hold with his left leg, grasping Jake’s shoulder he swung his left leg up and over, pulling the other up as Jake lifted his hands.

 

“You, ok there?” Jake asked and Carlos tapped his shoulder once to show that he was. Jake stood slowly, making sure to keep his movement steady as Cougar grasped the vent.

 

Carlos eyed the thing before smiling. “It is open,” He whispered as he lifted the lid, shoving it further into the darkness of the vent. Grasping the sides he pulled himself up and into the dark construct.

 

Cobwebs brushed across his face and Carlos wrinkled his nose as his eyes shifted, catching the dull light streaming through cracks in the vent’s walls. The vent stretched in both directions and while Carlos could easily move within it he doubted Jake would be able to, at least not in his human form.

 

Turning he stuck his head out of the opening, glancing down at the blond. “It is too narrow, you will have to shift,” He told him ignoring Jake’s huff as the blond pulled his t-shirt over his head, passing it up to Cougar. Grabbing the shirt Carlos shrugged it over his own, knotting the end to keep it from catching against anything. Jake’s jeans and shoes got shoved into a corner of the vent but Carlos shoved the blond’s boxers into his back pocket so that if he needed to resume his human form at least he wouldn’t be naked.

 

Below him the familiar slick sound of shifting alerted Carlos and he moved away from the vent’s opening. A second later Jake’s head flowed up and into the construct, the snake butted Carlos with his head and Cougar shuffled further down the vent as Jake pulled himself up, using his tail to replace the vent cover as quietly as he could.

 

**_“Which way?”_ **

 

Carlos started at the voice before realizing that it was in his head, that meant it had to be…turning he caught Jake’s gaze and the snake hissed curiously.

 

“We will go forward for now,” Carlos responded and Jake’s head bobbed. Turning Cougar made his way slowly along the vent, making sure to not knock against the metal walls or shake the thing in case it alerted their kidnappers. All they needed to do was keep safe until they found a way out of this.

 

*** O ***

 

Steve glanced at Danny when the blond’s phone trilled.

 

“Eyes on the road, Steven,” Danny ordered as he grabbed the thing. “Williams,” He greeted, cocking his head and listening to the person on the other end.

 

“Right so we can just pick them up, now?” the tinny voice sounded again and Steve frowned as Danny nodded. “Ok, thank you, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

 

“Who was that?” Steve inquired, swinging the car into a small opening in the traffic ahead of them.

 

“That, nosy-pants, was the bonding center. Apparently Jake and Carlos are done setting up house and we can pick them up, whenever we want. Though personally, I think we should bring a bucket of chlorine with us, since I’m not in the mood to be smothered by post-bond pheromones,” Danny snarked.

 

Steve grinned as he swung out of the lane and onto the hard shoulder, spinning the car around so that they were facing the opposite direction.

 

“What? You couldn’t wait until you saw an opening before turning like an actual sane person, Steven? Are you trying to kill me, is that it?” Danny yelled glaring at Steve’s smirk. “Do not even…you know what just go, you big goof.”

 

“But I’m your big goof, Danno,” Steve shot back, wiggling his brows and Danny couldn’t help but smile. If acting like a Neanderthal helped take Steve’s mind off the man that had killed his father even if it was only for a few minutes Danny wouldn’t begrudge him the need to air his madness like dirty laundry at least as long as it didn’t get them killed.

 

“Steve watch the damn road!” Danny yelped as Steve cut across two cars, narrowly avoiding a crash as he slipped into the correct lane.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of violence and racism against shifters

Jake followed Carlos, slowly, the cool of the metal leaching the heat from his scales and even as a part of his mind demanded they stop and find a source of heat, he shoved it away instead focusing on Cougar’s even breathing and the steady count that was flowing from the other teen’s head.

 

Jake’s tongue flickered out, tasting the cloying scent of the rusting, metallic walls that surrounded him before latching onto Carlos’ scent. Taking comfort in Cougar’s presence Jake extended his senses. The warehouse beneath them tasted old and dusty but beneath it there was something familiar…it tasted like pennies and old clothing. Jake’s body went rigid with shock at the realization of what the scent was. Surging ahead he butted Carlos’ foot.

 

Cougar paused, turning to Jake with a frown as horror flooded the bond.

 

**_“There’s blood!”_** Jake shouted, his inner voice was so loud that it made Carlos wince as he tried to turn to face his distressed bondmate.

 

“Jake, calm down, por favor,” Cougar whispered as he ran his fingers over Jake’s head.

 

Jake pushed into the motion as he shoved away the anaconda’s need to follow the scent and find the prey that had dared take them from their territory, its rage was fuelled by the cobra’s desire to keep their mate safe and it was all Jake could do to keep his rattle from shaking.

 

Carlos pressed a kiss to the snake’s cool scales and Jake subsided, using the calm that was flowing like a stream from Cougar’ side of the bond to calm his mind’s occupants.

 

Once Jake had pushed his panic away Carlos pulled back. “You can smell blood?”

 

Jake’s head bobbed in confirmation and Cougar frowned. Blood meant someone had been hurt, whether by accident or not, it meant that whoever the Doctor was working with was willing to hurt others to obtain whatever they were after and that increased the level of danger that they were in.

 

“If we stay within the vents it is unlikely that they will find us,” Carlos offered up.

 

**_“I can’t…it’s cold.”_ **

 

Jake’s voice sounded petulant but Cougar understood the shifter’s need for heat that meant they would have to leave the safety of their hiding place soon.

 

“How much farther can you go?”

 

Jake paused, taking stock of the way his scales were tingling and the lethargy that had been seeping into his veins as soon as the temperature within the vents had registered. It was possible that he could force himself to keep moving as long as he blocked the impulses he knew were the result of the anaconda but there was no guarantee that he could override such a major part of his of psyche.

 

**_“Not sure,”_** He responded finally and Carlos nodded in understanding, stroking the place were Jake’s flaps lay settled against his scales.

 

“It is ok,” Cougar reassured him and Jake rubbed his head against Carlos’ shirt.

 

Pulling back Jake butted Carlos. **_“Go, the more we move the longer I can do this.”_**

 

Cougar stared at him for a second, his dark eyes filled with concern but finally he nodded and turned away resuming his crawl forward.

 

***O***

 

 

Steve and Danny walked up to the reception desk at the center. The small blonde behind the table glanced up at them with a pleasant smile.

 

“How can I help you this afternoon?”

 

“We’re here for Jacob Jensen and Carlos Alvarez,” Danny told her, flashing this shifter I.D. and she nodded, her fingers flying over the keys before he’d finished speaking.

 

“If you give me one minute, gentlemen,” She smiled and Danny nodded, leaning against the desk as she browsed her files.

 

“I’m sorry, sir but it says here that they already booked out,” The woman told them with a frown.

 

Steve straightened up from where he had slouched beside Danny. “They booked themselves out?”

 

The young woman shook her head. “No, it says that they were signed out by Dr. Sang on instructions from Jacob’s uncle, Steven McGarrett.”

 

“I’m Steven McGarrett,” Steve informed her, eyes blank, “And I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered giving a virtual stranger permission to take my nephew off the property.”

 

“Where is Dr. Sang now?” Danny asked.

 

“I-I can’t give out that information, sir,” She stuttered, her green eyes wide and Danny sighed switching his hands and showing her his badge.

 

“How about now?”

 

“I…one moment,” She whispered, ducking her head “It says she should have signed in an hour ago but…”

 

“But?” Steve prodded.

 

“She hasn’t turned up, sir,” The receptionist responded quietly.

 

Steve’s eyes narrowed and he turned and strode away from the desk his phone already in his hands.

 

Danny glanced at the girl. “Hey, it’s not your fault, ok?”

 

She nodded uncertainly and he flashed her a small smile before hurrying after Steve.

 

***  O  ***

 

Carlos shuffled forward, pausing every few seconds to check Jake’s progress. The snake shifter was still following but Jake’s decreased pace was starting to worry him. Firming his resolve Cougar kept moving. Jake needed him focused and that’s what he’d be.

 

The vent bent again and Carlos turned the corner slowly, keeping his body away from the edges where the metal had rusted and cracked. Up ahead another opening cast light against the dull grey of the vent’s walls and Carlos slowed as the sound of voices caught his attention, behind him Jake hissed softly.

 

**_“Go low, Cougs,”_** the snake ordered and though the command was strange Carlos flattened his body against the floor of the vent. The hair on his neck and arms prickled as Jake passed just above him but Cougar kept still until he was sure that his bondmate was fully settled on the other side of the vent’s opening.

 

Jake twisted on himself, coils heaving as he turned so that he was facing Cougar before slithering closer to the vent cover and glancing down.

 

Below them two red blurs caught Jake’s attention immediately and he tracked the two humans’ movements as they moved about the sepia colored room.

 

Carlos glanced through the crisscrossed wires of the vent opening at the two men seated around a small table. They were engaged in some sort of card game and Cougar’s lips pulled back into a snarl as he caught the scent of Jake on them. These were obviously two of the men that had brought them here and Carlos shuddered as the need to shift surged to the fore of his mind. Shaking his head to clear it Cougar focused on the men’s voices.

  
One of the men stretched, readjusting his cap before shuffling his cards and laying one on the table. “How much longer do we need to be here, Matt?”

 

The other man, Matt, shrugged as he dropped a card on the table. “Would you cool your britches? It ain’t like this is the toughest job we’ve done.

 

“Yeah but they give me the willies, alright? It’s not fucking normal.”

 

Matt cocked his head and stared at his partner, the light from the low hanging bulb illuminated, the large tattoo marring the left side of his face and Carlos stored the description away. “I swear to God if you start whining about shifters again, I’m going to shove my boot down you damn throat!” he snarled.

 

“I’d like to see you try, I wouldn’t have been on this if you didn’t gamble away all the money from out last job.”

 

Matt snorted. “Seriously, Jeff what the hell is your problem with them? They’re just kids.”

 

“Kids my ass, you heard what the doc said. They’re shifters! Fucking animals in human skin. Ain’t nothing natural about them freaks.”

 

Jake hissed at that, body surging forward and Carlos froze as the sudden movement rattled the vent.

 

Both men glanced up.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Jeff asked, rising to his feet and Cougar held his breath pulling back as the man approached the vent.

 

“The damn things old, would you give it a rest,” Matt sighed but Jeff ignored him, grabbing a broom from where it lay in the corner of the room and slamming it against the vent’s side.

 

Jake flinched as the sound clanged through the construct, his body slamming into the side of the vent and Cougar dived for him as the entire thing shook but he was too late as the rusted material gave way, sending both Jake and the construct crashing into the man below.

 

Jake thrashed as the metal, pressed down on him, struggling to get out of the trap. His movement sent the chairs flying as the table overturned and skidded across the room, taking Matt with it.

 

Below him Jeff had managed to extract himself from the rubble and he grabbed at Jake’s tail as the snake finally shook off the last of the vent pieces.

 

Carlos leaned forward in shock as the man grabbed at Jake’s tail, his fingers of his free hand grappling for the knife in his belt, time seemed to slow as Jake whirled on him, hood flared wide as he bared his fangs.

 

“Fucking shifters!” Jeff spat, lunging forward as he brought the knife down.

 

Jake swerved out of the man’s way, turning in a tight circle and looming above the man’s shoulder. Jeff turned but Jake was already moving, the human side of his mind was silent as he slammed his fangs into Jeff’s neck.

 

Carlos’ choked cry had Jake glancing up, jerking the man with him as he coiled around Jeff’s body keeping the hand with the knife pinned against the man’s side. Jake stilled as Carlos stared at him, locking the venom that was already rising to his fangs as he clenched his coils around the man’s neck. Jeff struggled but Jake just tightened his muscles, waiting patiently as the lack of air made the man’s moves slower and weaker until they stopped altogether when the man lost consciousness sending them both sinking to the floor.

 

Carlos exhaled in relief as he felt the red haze that had come over Jake’s mind recede, glancing away he growled as Matt stumbled to his feet. Cougar didn’t give him time to react; slipping from his corner of the vent he caught the edge of the metal and propelled himself forward slamming feet first into the man’s face.

 

The man dropped to the floor but Cougar wasn’t taking any chances. Letting go of the vent he dropped into a crouch behind the table that had been overturned as the man fell. When no sound came from the other side Carlos stood slowly, Matt was still where he lay but his chest was moving and that was enough assurance for Carlos, turning away he stepped forward to help Jake when something grabbed his leg, sending him lurching forward.

 

Matt’s foot slammed into his chest as Cougar tried to roll away from the man, knocking the breath from the feline shifter. Carlos could hear Jake’s hisses in the background but he was focused on the other man as Matt lumbered to his feet, stomping down at the space where Cougar had been mere seconds before. Shuffling backwards Carlos snarled as the man kicked out again. Catching the offending leg Cougar twisted his body to the right, using his body weight as leverage and Matt howled, sinking to his knees, as something snapped.

 

Carlos released the man’s leg and struggled to his feet as the man rolled onto his stomach. Dropping to his knees he straddled the man’s back, hooking his elbow around Matt’s neck and bracing himself as he leaned back. Matt jerked beneath him, body bucking as he tried to throw Cougar off but Carlos just kept the hold until the man’s struggles died down. Exhaling slowly he released his hold on Matt and stood, watching the man for any sign that he was playing dead again.

 

The sound of something hitting the ground had him turning around just in time to see Jake release Jeff and slither away from the man’s body.

 

The snake’s tongue flickered once before Jake shuddered, body flowing seamlessly into his human form.

 

“And let’s not do _that_ again, either,” the blond snarked, shivering lightly and Cougar quickly passed him his boxers, removing Jake’s shirt as the teen hauled them on.

 

Cougar gestured at the men. “You could take their clothes,” he suggested and Jake nodded, stooping to pull Jeff’s shoes from his feet. Carlos stepped over to where the other man lay and followed his mate’s actions.

 

Jake frowned at the floor, stepping gingerly around the small pieces of metal that had broken off when the vent came down. “Like a tetanus shot waiting to happen,” he grumbled, hopping onto the overturned table and pulling on the man’s shoes.

 

A second later Matt’s pants hit him in the back and he grabbed them shooting Cougar a look but the feline shifter was already watching him with narrowed eyes. “What?” Jake asked.

 

“You were very aggressive,” Carlos responded, one brow cocked and if Jake hadn’t been able to feel the lust curling around their bond, thick and slow as molasses, he would’ve thought Carlos wasn’t pleased.

 

“Got your motor revving, did it?” Jake teased turning away as Cougar stepped closer, body heat burning through the blond’s thin shirt as Carlos pressed himself against his back.

 

“I enjoyed it,” Cougar admitted, heated breath making the hair at Jake’s nape stand on end.

 

Leaning back Jake used Cougar’s body to balance himself as he shoved the shoes off, then wiggled into Matt’s pants, the man was just as tall as he was so they fit fairly well. Pulling the shoes back on Jake turned, lips brushing against Cougar’s skin as he moved. “Violence as foreplay…I’ll remember that.”

 

Cougar’s lips quirked into a coy smile as he stepped back, eyes falling to the men on the floor, “We should get moving.”

 

Jake nodded; hopping off the table, pausing at the door the blond watched as Carlos pressed himself against the wooden surface, eyes closed as he listened. “I do not hear any others,” Cougar told him.

 

“Ok,” Jake exhaled as his mind ran scenarios of their predicament. “The best thing we can do now is find a way out of this place, then see about not getting caught again until Uncle Steve and Danno realize we’re gone.”

 

Carlos nodded once, pushing the door open slowly and glancing out into the corridor. The place was as deserted and quiet as it had seemed from inside the room and the teens paused as they stepped out.

 

Jake glanced around, eyes alighting on the muddy boot prints coming from the left. “Looks like that’s our way out,” He whispered, gesturing at the floor.

 

“Si,” Carlos agreed, following as Jake made his way down the hall.

 

***O***

 

If there was one thing that could be said about Mark Jensen it was that he had a pretty reasonable temper. In other words it took a fucking lot to piss him off, but right now he was feeling anything but calm as he strode into the shifter center. He could feel the scales rippling across his skin but not even the shocked looks he was getting from the other shifters could make him reign in the fraying control he had on his abilities.

 

A man in a business suit stepped past him and froze when he met Mark’s eyes before scurrying away like his metaphorical tail was on fire. Mark watched him until he vanished around a corner. Shaking away the snake’s need to follow its retreating prey Mark turned the corner, slipping into the room that already held the other members of the team he’d been working with.

  
The three agents glanced at him but Mark’s eyes were glued to the new face in the room.

 

The dark haired man was seated at the head of the table and Mark could tell from the body language of the others in the room that no one was pleased about his presence, the odd thing was the man smelled completely human.

 

“Lieutenant Commander Jensen,” he greeted and Mark inclined his head in greeting as he sat. “My name is Agent Luis, I’m working with the shifter department on this case.”

 

“And who exactly are you representing?” Mark inquired, voice firmly polite even though the man’s voice was grating on his nerves. He needed to tell Thomson about Victor Hesse not baby some agent that had decided that this case was his chance at a big haul!

 

“Naval Intelligence,” the man responded, smiling as Mark’s eyes narrowed. “It has come to our attention that one of our undercover agents had been misplaced…”

 

Agent Thomson snorted. “Yeah and why don’t you tell the Commander exactly who your agent was.”

 

Agent Luis shot the man a disapproving look but Thomson just held his gaze until Luis glanced away.

 

“We had been made aware of several illegal experimentations that had been done in and around New Hampshire,” Luis began. “So we had one of our operatives, who had tried and failed the treatment, pose as a disgruntled patient. She was approached within four weeks and she successfully infiltrated the group passing along information on the kidnap and trafficking of several children and the murder of their parents.”

 

“And you decided to keep all this under wraps?!” Mark snarled and the man jerked back. Inhaling slowly Mark scrubbed a hand over his face, keeping it there until the rough surface of his scales was replaced by human skin. “If the Navy was aware that this was happening, why didn’t anyone do anything?”

 

“We thought it best….” Luis started.

 

“I really think you should tell us all who your agent was,” Agent Thomson repeated. “And in case you misunderstand me that was not a request.”

 

“Her name was Agent Smith recently deceased,” Luis bit out.

 

“And her code name?” Thomson prompted and Mark frowned at him.

 

“Her code name was Miss Willis,” Luis sighed.

 

Mark turned slowly. “What?”

 

Luis glanced at his papers. “We lost contact with her two months ago and it was thought that she’d gone native. We had another operative tracking her but we’ve lost contact with her too. Her name was Dr. Sang and her husband’s body was found two weeks ago but I assure you Commander this matter is being handled by the best people possible.”

 

Mark gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to strangle the infuriating man. The trill of his cell phone broke his thoughts and he stood, stepping out of the room without a word to anyone as Steve’s name flashed on the screen.

 

“Steve…” he greeted but his brother didn’t give him time to speak.

 

“They’ve got Jake and Carlos,” Steve stated, his voice cold and hard. “They left the bonding center with Dr. Sang, she was the doctor assigned to Cougar’s case and from what we got off the surveillance system she was working with three other men. One of them was Hesse.”

 

Mark’s closed his eyes, fingers tightening around the phone. “It wasn’t your fault, Steve,” he whispered.

 

“I should’ve been watching them…I should’ve picked up on something,” Steve responded, voice tight and Mark rolled his shoulders as he straightened.

 

“Steve, listen to me, I’ll be on the next plane there and we’ll find them,” he assured him.

 

“Yeah…yeah,” Steve breathed. “I’ve got to go, Mark.”

 

“Ok,” Mark responded shutting off the call and shoving his cell into his pocket.

 

Stepping back into the room Mark strode past the other members, stopping in front of Agent Luis. He could smell the fear on the man’s skin as sweat beaded above his lip and Mark’s skin shifted as he bent closer to the man.

 

“That was my brother, my son and his bondmate just got taken by _your_ operative and the man that killed my biological father,” Mark whispered. “Now I don’t know how much you know about shifters but if anything happens to those boys you’ll understand exactly why the shifter division of the Navy has such a bad rep…” Mark paused inhaling as the man shook. “Most of those little stories you norms tell each other about us are gross understatements.”

 

Straightening he glanced at the man once, before nodding to the others and leaving the room.

 

He had a plane to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as an interlude (the recipe comes courtesy of Cougar's_Catnip)
> 
> Danno's Nightmare aka Steve's Favorite Cookie: Pineapple and Macadamia Nut Shortbread
> 
> Steve: So to make this all you need is:
> 
> 2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour   
> 1/3 cup packed brown sugar   
> 1 cup cold butter   
> 1/4 cup finely chopped macadamia nuts   
> 1/4 cup finely chopped candied pineapple
> 
> Danno: All very wholesome ingredients but what is that doing at the end, Steven?
> 
> Steve: It’s just some pineapple.
> 
> Danno: There is no just about that evil thing worming its way into every aspect of my life! Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing….what’s the face?
> 
> Steve: I can’t bake with you ranting.
> 
> Danno: Fine, tell me the rest of it.
> 
> Directions 
> 
> 1\. Preheat oven to 325 degrees F. In a large mixing bowl, combine flour and brown sugar. Using a pastry blender, cut in butter until mixture resembles fine crumbs and starts to cling. Stir in macadamia nuts and candied pineapple. Form mixture into a ball and knead until nearly smooth.
> 
> 2\. On a lightly floured surface, roll dough 1/4 inch thick. Using a 2-inch cookie cutter, cut dough into desired shapes. Reroll scraps no more than once. Place cutouts 1 inch apart on an ungreased cookie sheet.
> 
> 3\. Bake in preheated oven for 15 to 20 minutes or until bottoms just start to brown. Transfer to a wire rack and let cool. Transfer Pineapple Icing to a decorating bag and pipe designs on cookies, as desired. Let stand until icing is set. Makes 3 dozen.
> 
> • Storage Place cookies in layers separated by waxed paper in an airtight container; cover. Store at room temperature for up to 3 days. Or freeze undecorated cookies for up to 3 months; thaw cookies, then pipe with icing.
> 
> Pineapple Icing
> 
> Ingredients 
> 
> 1 cup powdered sugar   
> 1/2 teaspoon vanilla   
> 3 - 4 teaspoons unsweetened pineapple juice 
> 
> Danno: Really? Because once wasn’t enough now you just want to tap dance all over my taste buds with your pineapple obsession? 
> 
> Steve: ……
> 
> Danno: Don’t make that face! I mean it, Steve….alright, go on.
> 
> Directions 
> 
> In a small mixing bowl, stir together powdered sugar and vanilla. Stir in enough pineapple juice to make an icing of piping consistency.
> 
> Steve: Did you like it?
> 
> Danno: I hope you know this means war…..and yes. Wipe that smirk off your face, Steven, or you and that damned devil fruit can sleep downstairs tonight.
> 
> Steve: Yes, dear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied (and mentions of) violence and child abuse

Jake and Carlos followed the prints as they weaved through the corridors, so far they hadn’t seen any trace of anyone else but neither teen was willing to lower their guard. They’d doubled back already, forcing a chair that had been lying in one of the open rooms, against the lock of the door where they’d left Jeff and Matt.

 

Jake turned a corner and paused, head cocked to the side. Carlos watched his bondmate silently. Jake’s hearing was as good as his if not better at times, and if the blond had heard something he thought was worth listening to, Carlos wasn’t about to distract him.

 

A small whimper had Cougar’s head snapping up and around as Jake twisted to face the door the sound seemed to be coming from, but before either teen could move someone shushed whoever had cried out.

 

Cougar gestured towards the door and Jake nodded, confirming that he had heard the same thing.

 

Stepping closer Carlos pressed himself against the wooden frame.

 

“Are they coming back?” a small voice asked

 

“It doesn’t smell like them,” Someone responded and Cougar frowned turning to Jake.

 

 ** _“Do those sound like kids to you?”_**  Jake asked and Carlos nodded, holding up two fingers.

 

Jake grasped the handle of the door as Cougar lowered one of his fingers, then as the other finger was curled, the blond turned the lock swinging the door open.

 

Carlos froze as he took in the scene before him.

 

“Holy fuck,” Jake whispered and Cougar agreed with the statement wholeheartedly.

 

 

***O***

 

Trevor sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He knew he should have listened to his co-workers at the shifter center and left the piglet at an animal shelter but the way the small creature had stared at him as he drove her there had made him feel like the worst sort of monster and to be honest he liked Pig. He’d like here even more if she wasn’t trying to make him late….again!

 

“Pig, come on girl you know I have to go soon,” He called, dropping to his knees and glancing under his bed but the piglet’s usual hiding spot was empty.

 

“I swear if you make me have to shift to find you Pig, you and I are going to have serious words,” Trevor warned as he stepped out into the corridor.

 

There was no sign of the piglet there either, but the door to the wash room was open. Trevor frowned at it, he was pretty damn sure he’d shut that.

 

“If you’ve gotten into the soap again Pig…” Trevor sighed as he stepped into the dark room, flipping the switch.

 

In the corner a pile of blankets twitched suspiciously and Trevor smiled as he crouched before them. “So we’re playing hide and seek again are we?” he asked before flipping the blankets over and stilling as his mind stalled in shock.

 

The little girl sitting naked in the pile of blankets smiled up at him. “Papa.”

 

Trevor swallowed as the familiar scent of the child reached his nose. “Pig?”

 

 ***O***  
  
The room that Jake and Carlos had found was a dull yellow, like the very color had been leached from the walls, but that wasn’t the important factor here. What was more captivating were the cages lined against the far walls of the room, four to be precise and inside each cage three children sat huddled, ranging in ages from two to what Jake thought was about thirteen.

 

The oldest girl eyed them suspiciously, a flicker of inner eyelids identified her as some sort of reptilian shifter and the longer Jake stared at them the more he realized that each of the children were displaying some sort of animal features, from tails coiled around their legs to small fuzzy ears barely visible in their hair and Jake couldn’t get over the fact that someone had placed these _children_ in fucking cages!

 

He was moving before he realized it, fingers scrabbling at the locks that held the cages locked.

 

“What the hell’s going on in this place?” he whispered, twisting the lock.

 

The teenage girl cuddled the two toddlers closer to her as she stared at him and Jake frowned because didn’t the kid realize that they were trying to help?

 

“Are you one of the bad men?” a small voice asked and Jake turned, in time to see a small boy with scales sprouting from his skin duck his head as the others in the cage with him shushed him.

 

“What? No!” Jake spluttered.

 

“We were taken,” Carlos explained when Jake faltered.

 

“How do we know you aren’t lying?” The teen asked, her chin tilted up defiantly

 

“What do you need fucking proof?” Jake snapped as the lock rattled but didn’t budge, one of the other children gasped at his language but Jake paid little attention to that. “Look kid you either chose to be locked away or somebody put you in there. Now I don’t know what the hell they’ve been doing in this place but we’re breaking out and I’m not about to leave a bunch of kids behind to fend for themselves, alright?”

 

The girl just glared at him and Jake snapped baring his fangs in anger.

 

“He’s like us,” one of the girls in the cage Carlos was trying to jimmy whispered.

 

“Si,” Cougar agreed, as he used a claw to dismantle the flimsy lock.

 

The girl’s head snapped around. “Habla usted espanol?”

 

Carlos grinned, watching as the lock fell away. “Si.”

 

Jake gave up on finesse and shifted the muscles in his hand, twisting the metal until the thing groaned and snapped before moving on to the next cage.

 

The children stepped from their confines, still staring at the teens in awe as they freed the others.

 

“They brought us here too,” the teenager whispered. “They killed our parents and that man keeps taking blood from us and they gave us something…we can’t shift back, not completely.”

 

Jake stood, rubbing his hand across his face before turning to the rag tag group. Carlos was already weaving in and out of the children, offering soft words here and there to the ones that were crying and others who just seemed to be in shock.

 

“How long have you been in here?” Jake inquired.

 

“Dunno, a few weeks for some us, a few months for the others. We just got brought to this place two days ago, though,” One of the older boys answered, scratching at the fur that was spread over his arms. “There were more of us…”

 

One of the toddlers squealed, stumbling closer and clinging to Carlos’ pants. Cougar frowned, sniffing the air around the little one at his feet before glancing at the boy the teenage girl was holding. “Are they pig shifters?” he asked the teen who seemed to be in charge.

 

“Yeah,” she smiled softly, juggling the little boy in her arms. “There were three of them but they took the other girl….I tried to stop them,” she whispered, tears slipping from her cheeks as she glanced down at the toddler who was now clinging to Cougar’s legs.

 

“Wait, wait, you mean Pig?” Jake grinned. “That is so epic Cougs, you freaking picked up a baby shifter and nobody realized it!”

 

“What?” the teen asked, frowning and Jake nodded at Cougar.

 

“He rescued this creepy little piglet in the jungle a few days ago, the thing wasn’t scared of people and she latched on to the first pig shifter she met,” He explained, watching the girl’s expression cycle between horror, probably at the thought of a toddler in the jungle alone, to relief.

 

“Ok people, here’s the thing we need to move because in here we’re sitting ducks. Now I don’t know how many people are usually in this place but we only saw two and I really don’t want to be here when the rest of them get back so I’m going to need you all to listen to us,” Jake said, gesturing between him and Carlos.

 

The children glanced at the teenage girl, settling when she nodded in agreement.

 

“Right,” Jake breathed in relief. He’d honestly expected them to dig their heels in more, they didn’t know him or Cougar from Adam and if these kids had suffered through half of the horrors his mind was already conjuring up…well Jake was just glad that they were even semi-civil. “First thing, name call because I can’t keep calling you kid with eyes and attitude,” he grinned at the girl.

 

She cocked her head. “I’m Cora and these two don’t remember their names, they don’t speak much either. Their sister did…does.”

 

The tall boy with the fur held up his hand. “I’m Josh,” gesturing to the two little girls with the cat ears he continued, “This is Anna and Sammy.”

 

Behind him the girl with what seemed to be a wolf tail called, “Cynthia.”

 

The next set of triplets were Toby, Josh and Lily, each of them had elongated canines that made speech difficult and they were introduced by a girl with what appeared to be fish scales spreading across her face, whose name was Amanda.

 

Then there was the little boy that had somehow weaseled his way behind Jake, “I’m Matthias.” He grinned, flashing an impressive pair of fangs.

 

“Hey,” Jake greeted. “I’m Jake and this is Carlos and we’re going to be your designated rescue team. So next mission objective is getting out of this place.”

 

                                               ***O***

 

Trevor used one hand to dial the number the detectives that had brought the two teens to the hospital had left him, his other hand was busy trying to keep Pig in reasonable distance by using his fingers like a cuff for her ankle. The little girl would test how far he’d allow her to move every few seconds, stopping to glare at him when she couldn’t escape.

 

“Come on, pick up,” Trevor whispered as the phone rang. Pig…and he really needed to stop calling her that, watched him curiously, abandoning her escape attempts to try and steal the phone from his hand.

 

Trevor released her ankle, using his hand to scoop her up, resting her against his hip as he paced waiting for someone to answer the damn phone!

 

“Detective Williams,” Someone greeted and Trevor almost dropped Pig in shock.

 

“Hello Detective, I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Trevor from the hospital and I kind of have a problem…” Trevor stuttered, shifting Pig as she reached for the phone, babbling to herself. “No Pig, don’t!”

 

“Ok, Trevor from the hospital,” The detective sighed. “I’m a bit busy right now, so maybe you could call…”

 

“No, no!” Trevor interrupted. “You don’t get it! The piglet that your nephew brought in, she’s not a piglet.”

 

The man on the phone huffed. “Look, this isn’t the time to be messing around.”

 

“Detective I signed on to keep a piglet and crazy as that was, it worked but the piglet that those kids brought in is a shifter and right now I have what seems to be a two year old trying to eat my phone and calling me Papa. So trust me when I say this is the least funny moment I’ve ever experienced,” Trevor bit out.

 

“The piglet that they found in the jungle?” the detective inquired, voice sharp and Trevor nodded before realizing the man couldn’t see him.

 

“Yeah that one….”  Trevor agreed as Pig cooed, resting her head against his chest. “And I think she’s imprinting on me.”

 

“Fuck me,” The detective whispered.

 

“That was my first thought too,” Trevor agreed.

  
***O***

 

 

Jake led the kids down the corridor, Carlos followed closely behind him, moving easily despite the toddler he had in his arms.

 

The warehouse was quiet and the sound of their footsteps echoed in the cavernous quiet that blanketed the building. Jake could smell the two men on the walls around them, confirming their guess that this was most likely the way out.

 

Glancing back at the fearful expressions on the faces of the children Jake firmed his resolve to get them all to safety.

 

Cougar shot him a knowing look, reaching out and running his fingers over Jake’s wrist in a show of solidarity. “They will be safe,” Carlos promised and Jake nodded in understanding. They would make sure the kids were safe.

 

The silence was shattered by a tinny voice echoing from within the room ahead. Jake and Carlos stilled listening intently as the voice became louder.

 

Handing the toddler to Cora with a single look, Cougar ushered the other children back. Thankfully they remained silent, following Cora’s retreat.

 

Tapping Jake on the shoulder Cougar pointed at the door and the blond nodded. They couldn’t risk passing the thing in case whoever was inside came out to investigate but the voice had sounded recorded so there was a chance that they were just hearing a radio. Jake fucking hoped it was a radio because if whoever was in there was armed they’d be in deep shit.

 

Carlos slipped past him, feet leaving not even a whisper of a sound as he inched closer to the door, head cocked to the side and body still as he waited for Jake’s next move.

 

Jake paused on the other side of the metallic frame, body held ridged as Carlos turned the knob shoving the door open as he withdrew from the open space that would place him directly in the line of sight of whoever was in the room.

 

Jake could feel the tension sizzling in the air as they waited for the person’s reaction but nothing happened. Frowning he peered cautiously around the door as the voice came again.

 

The room was empty except for a desk and chair that sat under the single window that the place housed. On the table a small radio squawked again and Carlos stepped closer to it cautiously.

 

“ _Jeff, you idiot where the fuck are you?”_ the radio squawked and Carlos glanced at Jake as the blond stepped into the room.

 

 _“We’re ten minutes out and when I get there you idiots had better not be sleeping again,”_ the voice snarled.

 

Carlos retreated from the room, Jake following closely on his heels. “We must move,” he whispered, taking the toddler from Cora.

 

“What’s happening?” the teen asked, fingers tightening around the child in her arms.

 

“Somebody is on their way here and we need to be far gone before they turn up,” Jake explained as he took the other child from her.

 

“I can carry him!” she protested but Jake just shook his head

 

“Not if you want to move fast enough,” he responded hurrying down the corridor, the children were whispering amongst themselves and Jake could see the fear in their eyes as they turned another corner, almost as if they expected whoever had been on the radio to materialize before their eyes and a part of him raged at that.

 

Up ahead, Carlos had paused before a large door and Jake held his breath as Cougar pushed it open.

 

Beyond the door, the green of the jungle stretched towards the horizon and a primal part of Jake’s mind rejoiced at the sight.

 

A hush settled over the group as the children huddled close to the door, staring out at the jungle with wide eyes but none of them seemed willing to take the first step towards the trees.

 

Carlos shook himself, nose crinkling as he caught the faint scent of water on the air. Hitching the little girl in his arms higher he stepped outside, the child clung to him as the sun pelted down on them both warming their skins and after a moment she lifted her head, small brows drawn together in confusion at the sight.

 

Slowly the other children joined them, staring at the large trees and undergrowth that surrounded the building in awe.

 

Cougar waited until they were all outside before setting off towards the scent of the water, if they were to survive until they were found water would be a necessity.

 

Glancing back at them he met Jake’s eyes, nodding to the blond before smiling at the children. “Vamonos.”

 

 Cynthia grinned at the confused looks his order caused. “He said let’s go,” she translated, following Carlos into the underbrush. The others quickly scrambled after the three.

 

Jake paused watching the children weave after Carlos, turning he shot the dilapidated building that had held them a final look before securing his hold on his toddler, taking up the rear so that he could corral any stragglers.

 

                                            *** O ***

 

Trevor sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he’d found out that his precious little Pig was a hellion disguised as a toddler. He’d bathed the little girl, dressing her in the clothes that his sister had left over and managed to bribe her into sitting in one of the three car seats he had in the back of his car for when his nephew and nieces visited and God was he glad that multiple children ran in most pig shifter families or he would have been royally screwed.

 

He had called in sick as the detective had instructed him to, spinning Suzie a story about his sister and her husband being ill so he was stuck babysitting. Thankfully he hardly used his sick day so she hadn’t put up much off as fuss at the unexpected timing.

 

Following the directions the man had given him on the phone Trevor drove towards the 5-O headquarters, stopping only once to pick up a few snack from the gas station to keep the newly christened Prissy quiet.

 

The name had come about after the third time he’d tried to get the toddler out of the bath and she’d responded with a very firm “No” turning her back on him and scrubbing some imaginary dirt from her skin. He’d been teasing when he’d called her Miss Prissy but she’d latched on to the name with such a beatific smile that Trevor had kept calling her that just to see the deep dimpled grin it garnered.

 

Pulling into the car park, Trevor turned, just in time to be slapped in the face with Prissy’s now empty juice carton.

 

“Thanks for that,” he muttered, scooping the box from where it had lodged beneath his seat before turning to face the giggling child.

 

Prissy’s little arms were stretched towards him, her hands opening and closing as she beckoned him closer.  Grinning at her Trevor stepped from the car, coming around to open the back door before freeing her from the straps that held her captive.

 

As soon as they fell away Prissy was squirming her way into his arms. “Papa, out,” she demanded once Trevor had a firm grip on her and he couldn’t help the way his heart clenched at the word.

 

Standing he smiled as she squealed. “Yeah, we’re going out,” he whispered, making his way towards the impressive building.

  
Prissy’s grip on his shirt tightened when Trevor pushed the doors to the building open, her grey eyes darted about the room like she was trying to absorb everything she could see.

 

The door leading to the large corridor opened and Detective Williams and his partner strode into the room. Trevor couldn’t help but notice the look of exhaustion on both men’s faces as they approached him.

 

The blond detective sniffed the air discreetly and Prissy glanced at him then turned and buried her face in Trevor’s shirt. “Papa, no,” she whispered and Trevor frowned at the chagrined look on the man’s face at her words.

 

“Few of the shifters back at the center thought she was actually a pig,” the Lieutenant Commander explained. “We had a few issues when she got away from the boys.”

 

“What?” Trevor snarled, the hair on his skin rising with the need to shift at the thought of anyone putting their hands on Prissy. It didn’t matter that this morning he too had believed that she was nothing but a pig, the fact that she was a child, whether animal or human and those idiots had almost….the muscles in his jaw rippled as his tusks tried to emerge.

 

“Whoa, buddy!” Detective Williams placated, his hands held out in supplication. “This isn’t why you’re here ok?”

 

Trevor exhaled slowly as the sound of the man’s voice broke through the haze that had settled over his mind.

 

Prissy was staring at him curiously, her little fingers trailing along his face where the bones that formed his tusks were resettling. “My papa, mine,” she grinned and Trevor couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Papa?” McGarrett asked, his brow cocked and Trevor felt himself flush.

 

“Yeah she’s been calling me that since she shifted and…it’s ok, you know?”

 

The man nodded, glancing between him and Prissy with a knowing look. “You’re probably wondering why we called you here and didn’t have you go straight to the center with her, right?” Detective Williams asked, turning and beckoning Trevor to follow.

 

“All the shifter children in Hawaii are registered, right? So does that mean that she’s from somewhere else?” Trevor asked, pushing away the cold that settled in his chest at the idea of Prissy belonging to someone else.

 

“Yeah and that’s the issue. So far we’ve only managed to find a hit in California. The police were called to a disturbance, they found two bodies and passports identified them as American. Problem there was the pictures of their triplets, who were never found. Now the Dad was a Marine on leave and from what we can tell he fought back…” the detective trailed off, eyes settling on Prissy.

 

“You think she was one of them? Then what would she be doing on Oahu and what about the others?” Trevor whispered.

 

“That’s what we’re trying to find out; if we can retrace her steps we’ll know where she was,” McGarrett told him. “We’re waiting for two NCIS shifter operatives we have on hand, once they catch her scent they should be able to backtrack from where she was found to where she’d been.”

 

Trevor nodded in understanding, settling into the chair that detective Williams offered him. “I know this is a lot to ask but she seems comfortable with you, if you wouldn’t mind…”

 

“I’ll stay; I mean she can stay with me if she wants,” Trevor suggested and the man smiled.

 

McGarrett’s phone trilled breaking the silence and the man stepped from the room to answer it.

 

Detective Williams glanced after his partner before turning to Trevor. “I’ve got a little girl of my own, they get you wrapped around their finger and that’s it.”

 

Trevor shook his head. “She’s got family out there waiting for her,” he whispered as Prissy curled her fingers in his shirt, sucking on her thumb as she drifted off.

 

“If she’s the right kid, she really doesn’t,” the blond responded eyes sad, standing he cocked his head and stared at Trevor. “You should think about that.”

 

Before Trevor could respond McGarrett returned. “Kono is picking Mark up from the airport.”

 

Trevor frowned. “I know this is big and all but why are you guys doing this and not the HPD shifters?”

 

“We think whoever took those three kids are responsible for the kidnapping of my nephew and his bondmate,” the Commander responded and Trevor glanced away when the man’s pupils flickered from human to reptilian. His mom had warned him about snake shifters and everyone on Oahu knew how deadly McGarrett was when threatened, he kind of felt sorry for whoever had been stupid enough to mess with the man’s family in the first place.

 

Prissy shifted in her sleep, small lips pouting around her thumb and Trevor revised his thoughts, kind of but not really, whatever happened to them they had it coming.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Character death (minor) and violence against children.

Jake raised his arm, shoving away another branch that was threatening to behead him, the little boy in his arms seemed to find the expression on his face amusing and he grinned.

 

“I’m glad you think I’m funny, kid,” Jake whispered.

 

He could feel the hum in the back of his mind that he figured meant that Carlos wasn’t thinking about the direction they were heading in, instead depending on his instincts and if Jake had learned anything it was that Cougar’s instincts weren’t something to scoff at.

 

Every few minutes his bond mate would pause and scent the air around them before heading off again. Cynthia and Cora were huddled closest to Carlos, whether it was due to their urge to help with the toddler or something else Jake wasn’t sure.

 

Anna and Sammy had removed the tattered jackets they’d been clothed in and Jake could just about make out the striped patterns on the small layers of fur covering their forearms. Behind the girls Amanda was herding the triplets who didn’t seem at all bothered by the oppressive heat, instead the three tended to pause examining the new scents and creatures around them until Amanda prodded them on.

 

Jake wasn’t that bothered by the heat himself, it was better than the lethargy he’d felt in the cold vent. Beside him Matthias was quiet, fingers curled in the belt loops of Jake’s appropriatedjeans as he trudged along.

 

Carlos’ eyes took in the things around him that the children didn’t see as he moved the tangling vines and small den openings that probably held predators that had retreated from the heat of the sun. The flicker of movement that could be a snake or poisonous insect, all of his senses were focused on finding the trail that led away from the dangers that the jungle held as they made their way towards the scent of water that became stronger the further they walked.

 

His instincts wanted him to go to ground, find a den and protect the young ones and his mate but before he could even give the need any thought he had to make sure they made it to the den safe.

 

Glancing back he met Jake’s eyes and the reassurance and trust he saw there firmed his resolve as he led them further into the undergrowth and away from the guards who would not doubt begin searching for them as soon as their absence was noticed.

 

***O***

As Cougar paused the others stilled behind him and he grinned at the alertness of their little group. Beyond the broad leaves that grew beneath most of the trees he could make out a sharp incline, he was lucky that he’d seen the way the ground seemed to slant as he came instead of walking straight into it. Pushing away the drying vines that seemed to reach for them from the overhanging branches Cougar adjusted his grip on the toddler, turning his body so that the child was facing the others and not the potentially dangerous drop of land.

 

The land had eroded over time, sloping down towards a small river, that flowed from beneath the embankment and Cougar could just make out the change in the land where the brittle ground of the river’s bank hardened.

 

Footsteps and a familiar scent had him glancing up.

 

Jake stood behind him, blue eyes narrowed as he examined Carlos’ find. The blond’s tongue flickered out once, then again, tasting the air.

 

“Something tastes different,” Jake told Carlos and Cougar nodded, using his free hand to gesture to the soil change.

 

“The water is beneath us,” he explained

 

“Do you think there are caves, down there?” Jake asked, eyes lighting up at the possibility.

 

“Oahu has cave systems,” Cora whispered and both teens turned to face her. Lifting her chin she carried on, “I read about it….before,” she trailed off and Jake nodded, watching as each child seemed to shrink in on themselves at the teen’s words. The only two that seemed unaffected were the toddlers in their arms and that was probably because they didn’t remember their parents. It was a sick thing to be happy for but Jake was glad that at least their age had shielded them from the pain the rest of the kids most have experienced.

 

Carlos glanced away as Jake thoughts flitted through his head, his fingers drifting to his neck where his rosary was hidden beneath his clothes. He whispered a quick prayer for the children’s loss, in the same breath asking for guidance to keep them safe.

 

Standing, Cougar gripped one of the small saplings that littered the slope, bracing his feet he leaned back, using the thin trunk as a brace. He nodded with satisfaction when it held up beneath both his and the toddler’s weight, which meant that it would hold for the rest of the children.

 

“I will go first,” he told Jake and the blond stepped forward, brushing his fingers across Carlos cheek.

 

“Be careful,” Jake warned and Cougar smiled, glancing at their group where several pairs of curious eyes were watching them.

 

“Cats always land on their feet,” he reminded his bondmate.

 

“Wait!” a small voice piped up and Cougar spun around in time to see Anna and Sammy hurrying towards them. Anna paused; untying her sweatshirt from where she’d looped it around her waist, beside her Sammy was doing the same.

 

“You can use it like a sling for the baby,” Sammy offered. “It’ll keep your hands free like those people do on the television.”

 

Carlos took a step towards the two girls, ignoring Jake’s impressed grin. Inhaling deeply he wrapped himself in the scent that inherent to all feline shifters before taking the offered clothing. “Thank you, both,” he whispered and Anna nodded demurely while Sammy grinned.

 

“You’re rescuing us but that doesn’t mean we can’t help,” she responded, stepping back so that Jake could help Cougar adjust the little girl in his arms, tucking her inside his shirt, and then using the sleeves of the sweatshirt as a bond to bind her in.

 

The toddler fussed for a minute, obviously annoyed by this new arrangement but after a few twists and turns the teens found a set up that would allow her a bit of movement and keep her safely secured. Taking the other shirts Carlos repeated the process on Jake.

 

“I will go first,” Cougar told the others as they shuffled closer peering down the slope curiously. “Then Jake will let you go one by one, follow my steps and do not try to be creative,” he warned, meeting each of their eyes until they nodded in understanding.

 

Jake crouched at the edge, mimicking Cougar’s previous position. “See where the river comes out?” he asked. “We’re hoping there are some caves down there; hopefully they’ll be big enough for you guys to hold up in. That way all we have to do is protect the entrance and hope that my uncles find us soon,” Jake explained.

 

“What if they don’t?” Amanda whispered, ducking her head when Jake glanced back at her. “I waited for months and no one came for me…what if those guys find us before your uncles do?”

 

Jake stood, reaching out a hand to her and Amanda stared at it for a moment before curling her small fingers around his palm.

 

“I don’t know about anybody else but I’m going to promise you something, ok? No matter what happens, me and Carlos are not letting them take you again. Do you believe me?” he asked.

 

Amanda shook her head, blonde tresses flickering across the scales on her face “I…” she started, pausing and glancing up at him shyly. “You promise?”

 

“On my life,” Jake pledged and the little girl nodded.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Alright,” Jake smiled. “Let’s get a move on people.”

 

*** O ***

 

Mark stared out the window as their pilot announced that they were approaching the island but instead of the view of beautiful sparkling water and the lush green of the land beneath them his mind was fixated on the information that Agent Thomson had passed on to him before he’d left for the airport.

 

Apparently the human division of the Navy had not only known about the abduction of the children, they had actually used their knowledge of the shifter sec to flag up information about others that had been part of the experiments on the site that they believed that the mastermind of the operation was using. Everything had been there, from place of residence to the genealogy and shifter type of every person who had taken part in the research. It was information that the human division should not have had and Mark could only imagine the uproar that was happening back home at that very moment. The shifter community did not share well and Mark had no doubt that a lot of people would be waking up without jobs.

 

Whoever was controlling the operation had been smart, which was why the Human Sec hadn’t noticed that the information had been leaked. They had targeted soldiers and navy men and women on leave, making sure to only go after those that didn’t have immediate families and were outside of their usual residence. They never targeted more than one family every few months and left behind no evidence whatsoever. Had it not been for the missing children there would have been no link between the crimes. Maybe if the Shifter units had taken over the crime scenes something could have been found but the Human Sec had kept all the incidents under wraps. They had basically used the families as bait, and then tried to cover their tracks when they hadn’t been able to protect them.

 

Mark’s fingers clenched at the thought and the sun streaming through his window glinted on the scales spreading across his knuckles.

 

Rolling his neck, to relieve the tension that had been building there ever since he left Marty at the airport, he watched as the passengers around him retrieved their luggage. Martina had only agreed to stay behind until Maria and Jose tied up their end of things and were able to travel out too and Mark was already regretting his decision to leave her behind. Marty was his touch stone, the thing that kept him sane…kept him human when the reptilian part of his mind threatened to overwhelm him and without her here he wasn’t placing odds on his ability to remain calm enough to not resort to violence with the least provocation.

 

Standing he pulled his duffel from the overhead and followed the last stragglers off the plane and into the glare of the sun.

 

Subconsciously he checked the exits, eyes pausing as he watched two uniformed men striding through the door. Tucking their appearance away Mark turned catching sight of the cousins that Steve had introduced him to on one of his many trips to New Hampshire. Kono’s usual sunny grin was absent and Mark smiled sadly at her as she walked towards him, Chin following close behind her.

 

“Mark,” she greeted, wrapping slim arms around him in a hug and Mark grinned, taking a sniff of the ever present smell of the sea that Kono seemed to carry with her.

 

Pulling back, she stepped aside so that he could shake Chin’s hand.

 

“Have we got anything?” Mark asked them, shifting the weight of his duffle. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the two men from before but this time they seemed to be walking towards the three of them.

 

Chin opened his mouth to answer Mark’s question when the first man reached them

 

“Commander Jensen?” the man greeted and Mark turned, eyes flickering from the three chevrons on the sailor’s sleeve to the place below the insignia where the dorsal fin that signified that the man was part of the shifter sec rested.

 

Watching as the second man approached, Mark’s eyes narrowed at the missing shifter sec symbol. “Who exactly is asking?” he drawled.

 

“Petty Officer Shaul, sir,” the man snapped off. “The people back home alerted us about your situation, sir.”

 

Mark’s brow rose at that. “And your friend?”

 

“Petty Officer Davids, sir,” the sailor responded. “We were informed of what had happened 23 hours ago and communicated with shifter sec to make sure that we were both on board to help as much as we can, sir.”

 

Mark glanced at Chin and Kono who were watching the scene curiously. “And do you have any information that I can use or is this just a courtesy call to make sure I don’t step on any toes?” Mark inquired voice soft even as the scales rippled across his cheek. Surprisingly neither Davids nor Shaul glanced away.

 

“We just got Intel from an agent we believed to be rogue, sir,” Davids explained and Mark didn’t miss the disgruntled look that Shaul shot the other man, there was a story there and Mark wanted to know what the hell it was…but not yet.

 

“And what did this Intel say?” he prodded.

 

“The agent informed us that all the missing children were being held on Oahu temporarily. We have a small window of opportunity here, sir, if we can get to them before they move we can shut down the entire organization,” the sailor responded.

 

Mark nodded, “I need to meet with Commander McGarrett. I take it you know where his headquarters are?”

 

Both men nodded and Mark spun on his heel “Good, I expect to see you there.” Mark threw over his shoulder.

 

Kono and Chin bracketed him as they left the airport. “That was odd,” Chin remarked slowly, glancing in the direction the two men had gone.

 

“I’m not sure about Shaul but Davids is definitely keeping something back, something that Shaul didn’t seem pleased about,” Mark mused, slipping into the backseat of the 2011 Ford Mustang. “So what’s been happening?” he asked again, sinking back into his seat as he listened to Kono explain the situation.

 

A few minutes later Kono pulled the car into the car park in front of the 5-O’s headquarters. There were three other cars already there, Shaul was leaning against one of them but Davids was nowhere in sight.

 

Stepping from the car Mark nodded in greeting. “Where’s the other guy?”

 

Shaul’s lips twisted into a sneer but the man quickly smoothed his expression. “Apparently he had to report to his superiors, sir.”

 

“You don’t seem to like Davids much,” Mark pointed out.

 

Shaul shrugged. “Respectfully I can’t say I believe his story, sir.

 

Mark cocked his head, folding his arms at the small of his back as he waited for the man to expand his statement.

 

“The Human sec said they were only informed 23 hours ago but they had a helluva lot of information for people who were supposedly scrambling to provide help, sir. And lets not forget that they already knew about your son arriving here. So why didn’t they flag their group back home and advise you not to especially considering that this is where the original operation went down?” Shaul responded, eyes holding Mark’s never once flinching away as he voiced his thoughts. “Then there’s their _agent_. Now I don’t know a lot of sectors who keep contact with rogue agents, sir. And I sure as hell don’t know any of them that would mobilize simply on a rogue agent’s say so.”

 

“You think they’re lying?” Mark asked and Shaul straightened.

 

“I think they used your son as bait, sir.” He responded and Mark swallowed because as far as he was concerned that was exactly what the Human Sec had done.

 

“You seem invested in this,” Chin remarked, eying the sailor.

 

Shaul tipped his head. “There’s a little girl out there, her name is Amanda, her mother and I had the same sperm donor. Sophie was unlucky that the guy whose sperm they used was someone who’d taken part in the tests. Sophie didn’t know any of that until her first shift. She was in the Marine Corps and a friend of hers helped her dig and along the way she found me. Sophie and I…” Shaul trailed off. “She helped me through some rough patches. She didn’t have to, she had a husband and a kid on the way but she still helped. That’s why I enlisted and those sick bastards killed my sister and her husband just to get to Amanda. She’s been missing for two years. If she’s still alive she’ll be nine now. So when I heard that there was a lead and they needed Navy men…”

 

“You volunteered,” Mark finished for him and Shaul nodded. “Your superiors wouldn’t happen to know that Amanda is your niece, would they?”

 

Shaul shot him a knowing look. “Like I said, sir, we just shared a sperm donor.”

 

Mark scoffed turning to follow Kono and Chin. “Right,”

 

They were almost at the door when the squeal of tires had all of the turning around, a minute later Davids got out of the dark SUV that had pulled up, sprinting towards them.

 

“Sorry I’m late, sir.”

 

Mark just waved him off. At his side Shaul stiffened and Mark made sure to stand between the two sailors. It wouldn’t do to have the two go at it this soon in the operation and right now Mark needed the info that H.S. had.

 

Stepping into the building Mark inhaled slowly, letting his senses catch that familiar yet unidentifiable scent that was Steve and Danny, _family,_ as it wafted off the surfaces the men had probably touched every day.

 

Kono pushed the doors to the main room open and Mark’s eyes flickered over the three strangers and the child that were present. The two men that were standing held themselves ramrod straight as he entered and Mark guessed that they were probably military. The other man was paying little attention to any of them, instead trying to corral the little girl in his arms, who seemed intent on escaping.

 

Turning from the strangers Mark grinned at Steve and Danny.

 

“I wanted to get you to Hawaii but not like this,” Steve greeted, clasping Mark’s hand in his own. Mark could feel the tension in his little brother’s muscles and he knew that Steve was still blaming himself for what had happened, he knew because if the situation had been reversed that was exactly what he’d have done.

 

Using his grip on the man Mark pulled him into a one armed hug, only letting go when Steve inhaled slowly.

 

Steve stepped back with a nod and Danny took his place, darting in for a quick hug before stepping back.

 

Davids was glancing between Mark and Steve in awe but the man remained quiet.

 

“Now I see where rumor about genetic cloning came from,” one of the men in the corner muttered.

 

Steve scoffed. “Mark, meet Timothy McGee.” he gestured as the man stepped forward and shook Mark’s hand, the scent of canine flooding the air.. “And his partner Tony.”

 

Tony eyed Mark suspiciously “You can be honest with me, they cloned Steve didn’t they?”

 

Mark snorted. “Not that I was aware of.”

 

“Tony and Tim are with NCIS, they were officially on downtime but since they needed people out here and these two knew about the case they got called in,” Steve explained.

 

“And we’ll wait to introduce our next guest since you seem to have tagalongs,” Danny said, watching the two sailors.

 

“Petty Officers Davids from H.S. and…” Mark introduced.

 

“Shaul, right?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes, sir.” Shaul greeted.

 

“You two know each other?” Chin inquired.

 

“Not really.” Steve smirked. “I was there on his first training run, never seen so many recruits try to get out of the water that fast in a long while.”

 

Shaul’s grin turned feral. “It’s the hazard of having a dorsal fin, sir. The fear instinct is hard to overcome.”

 

“And you didn’t help it much by circling your instructor,” Steve pointed out but the Petty Officer just shrugged, ignoring the way Davids took a step back.

 

“And if the Navy scare-athon is done this is Trevor Newton,” Danny snarked, gesturing at the young man. “He took in the piglet that Carlos found on his little trip but it turns out that the piglet is a shifter.”

 

All eyes in the room flew to Prissy, who was trying to bury her way into Trevor’s shirt.

 

“Now as far as we can tell this little girl is one of the triplets that were abducted a few months back and if she’s here chances are so are her siblings,” Steve expounded.

 

The ringing of a phone broke the silence and Shaul grimaced, pulling his cell from his pocket and flipping it open. “I have to take this.”

 

Steve waved the sailor off and he slipped from the room.

 

“I could find out what my superiors know,” Davids offered.

 

Mark stared at the man for a second, taking in the faint hint of adrenaline that was coating the smell of the man’s cologne. “I thought your superiors were in the same boat we were?”

 

Davids glanced down. “I can only tell you what I know, sir.”

 

Steve hummed, circling the man; fingers trailing along the wall as he watched the sailor fidget and Mark had to hide the urge to smile because it seemed even the norms had heard the rumors about snake shifters.

 

Danny just leaned against the table watching the two men work; it was like a case of good cop bad cop gone primal.

 

“Like the man said Mark, I’m sure he’s told you all he knows,” Steve placated, though the look on his face clearly said he didn’t believe his own words.

 

Mark moved slowly in a counter circle and Davids’ eyes flickered between watching him and Steve. The entire room had fallen silent, even the little girl seemed to be riveted by the display.

 

Mark smiled at the young man, fangs gleaming in the light as they slowly retracted and Davids’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.  “I really don’t know anything.”

 

“So why do you think your superiors would know something?” Steve queried and the sailor flinched, he hadn’t seen Steve move, he’d been so focused on Mark that the other man’s presence came as a shock.

 

“Not that we’d be blaming you, of course. Just…it would be nice not to be lied to, especially when there are children’s lives one the line,” Mark drawled.

 

“They just told me to find out what was going on,” Davids responded. “My dad is one of you so they figured…”

 

“What? That we’d give you a free pass?” Danny laughed bitterly. “Kid there ain’t much difference between us and you. You say your dad is a shifter so I figure you know that much but your higher ups, they think we’re running some sort of secret organization here.”

 

Davids ran a hand over his face. “I was just waiting it out you know,” he muttered glancing at them. “Everybody knows that it’s the second generation kids that get affected by the experiments but when they recruited me I just went. I didn’t realize I’d have to playing devil’s advocate for all the shifters they have to deal with.”

 

Mark stepped back. “You do realize that if you shift you’d have to change command?”

 

Davids nodded. “It was better than nothing, at least this way if I do I’ve got the experience and if I don’t I’ve got a job,”

 

Mark shot Steve a look but his brother just shrugged, tapping his nose. “He’s not lying.”

 

Davids frowned. “What? Of course, I’m not lying,” he spluttered.

 

Tim huffed. “That’s what they just said.”

 

 Tony snickered when the sailor turned towards them, holding his hands up in placation.

 

“He gets snippy, what can I do?”

 

Shaul stepped back into the room, “We’ve just received a list of all the children that were taken,” he growled stepping forward, eyes glued on Davids’. “It seems your superiors knew a lot more than they were saying,” he spat and Steve shifted so that was blocking Shaul from the other man.

 

“Stand down, sailor. We haven’t got time for pissing contests.”

 

Shaul glared at him, the whites of his eyes swallowed by the encroaching black of his pupils but Steve held his gaze until the other man looked away. Exhaling slowly Shaul shook his head “I need a computer,” he whispered finally.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of violence, experimentation on children and off screen child deaths.
> 
> Also blatant use of finnicky science.

Carlos straightened, slipping the toddler from her hold as soon as he was on the level ground of the river bed. He could see the entrance to the cave system from where he stood and so far there seemed to be no other predators around.

 

Holding up one finger, he made a half-circle then pointed to himself. Jake shot him a thumbs up in response, turning to Cora.

 

“You’re first up. Step where Cougar did and pay attention, got it?” he told her.

 

Cora nodded, glancing down at where Carlos was waiting for her. She could do this, if she freaked out now none of the others would go. She’d been the one to keep them safe after the others hadn’t come back. She had smiled and played off the pain that wracked her each time the strange man gave her the injections just so the others wouldn’t cry when he drew blood from them. She’d sat up and whispered stories to quiet their nightmares in the dark of the night and she wasn’t about to let her stupid fear of heights make her let them down now.

 

Gripping the first sapling she took a deep breath before stretching for the one closest to her, fingers skidding off the bark as her vision dimmed. Her heat pounded and she could feel herself swaying as she considered how far she would fall if she made one wrong step….just one foot out of place would send her plummeting and she couldn’t move, she couldn’t….

 

“Whoa, whoa.” Jake called as she listed to the side. Grabbing Cora’s arm, he hauled her back up, the other children crowding around them “You ok?”

 

Cora shook her head wiping away the tears that were streaking down her face. “I can’t even climb down a stupid hill! How stupid is that? It’s a hill. It can’t hurt me and I’m too scared to do it right!” she spat, shoulders shaking.

 

Jake stared at her for a moment, at a loss.

 

“I can go first and that way Carlos could come back up for the baby and Jake could help you down?” Cynthia suggested, her dark eyes worried. “You told Jack you were afraid of heights, we all heard you. And it’s nothing bad, is it Jake?”

 

Jake shook his head “No it isn’t, Cora,” he reassured the teen. “But who’s Jack?”

 

Cora shrugged, biting back the sobs that were welling up at the thought of the other teen. “He was one of those that didn’t come back.”

 

Jake sighed. “Right. Change of plans. Cynthia your plan is awesome so you get to go first. When you get down send Carlos up and we’ll go from there, ok?”

 

Cynthia nodded, reaching out to pet Cora’s hair. “You helped us, let us help too,” she whispered. Around them the other murmured in agreement and Cora blinked, looking at them for the first time. They were all kids but they were kids who had gone through more than any child should and right now she didn’t need to be the only strong one, they were strong enough to help her.

 

“Ok,” she agreed, straightening up.

 

Jake was silent as they watched Cynthia skitter down the path, grasping the sapling just like Cougar had and keeping her eyes on her feet until she vanished from view only to reappear beside Carlos a few seconds later.

 

Jake curled his fingers around Cora’s shoulder when she exhaled in relief. “You did good, Cora and this? This is just one thing. We can’t do everything on our own and you don’t have to do it alone anymore, understand?”

 

Cora glanced at the faces around them before meeting Jake’s eyes with a watery smile. “Yeah, I think I do.”

 

***O***

 

Steve waited until Kono glanced at him with a nod, confirming that both sailors’ identities had checked out before addressing the others.

 

“Right so the plan at this point is pretty simple. We know that…” he paused, gesturing to the little girl in Trevor’s arms.

 

“Prissy,” Trevor supplied, grinning when Prissy made an inquiring sound at her name.

 

Steve cocked a brow but didn’t comment. There was probably a story behind the name but right now he needed to cut down the number of distractions. “We know that Prissy most likely found her way to Carlos from where she was being held. It hasn’t rained a lot since then and her scent is most likely still in the area and that’s were Tim and Tony come in.”

 

“You can track a scent that’s that old?” Davids asked, eyeing the two men.

 

Tony grinned, flashing a bit of canine. “If the scent is there, we can track it but the Probie is sitting this one out in human form since he’s the only person who can translate for me while I’m shifted.”

 

Mark nodded in understanding. “So we’re hoping that wherever Prissy came from is the same place they’d bring Jake, Carlos and the other kids to?”

 

“Pretty much,” Danny confirmed. “It may not seem like much of a lead but it’s what we’ve got added with the info from H.S. I’d guess that they’d probably keep them all in one place. It gives them easier access if they want to move and less space to protect which limits the amount of men they’d need especially if they’re dealing with kids that won’t fight back.”

 

“Jake and Carlos?” Chin inquired wirily.

 

“Yeah those two are probably giving them hell as we speak,” Danny snorted.

 

Mark’s phone chose that moment to vibrate, skittering across the surface of the table. Glancing at the screen Mark frowned when Agent Thomson’s name flashed at him. Raising it to his ear he accepted the call.

 

“Thomson,” he greeted.

 

“Mark, we’ve just received a hit on what they need those kids for and it isn’t pretty,” the man responded, sidestepping the niceties.

 

“I’m with the team I’ll be working with right now,” Mark told him. “I’ll get you on speaker so you can tell us all at the same time.”

 

“That’s probably for the best,” Thomson agreed and Mark moved the phone flicking it on loudspeaker as the others fell silent.

 

“Go ahead Agent Thomson,” he prodded.

 

“After you left Mark, we did a bit of digging into the research that Anton Hesse was trying to run. The real reason behind the shutdown of the facilities wasn’t the lack of results but the procedure,” Thomson explained. “The original strands that were introduced to non-shifters were taken from adult shifter donations and manipulated to match their own genome, however their bodies quickly rejected these and that particular branch of the research tanked pretty fast. Until Anton Hesse suggested that perhaps the reason behind the rejection was that whatever phases shifters went through before their first shift locked their genome so that not outside influence could affect them, like a self-defense mechanism for that particular species...”

 

“Am I the only person who does not like where this is going?” Tony whispered to Tim. The younger man shook his head eyes trained on the phone in Mark’s hand.

 

“Anton suggested that the genome would be more susceptible before it had matured and that meant child volunteers. Now a lot of fuss started back in the first stages but since the kids were just giving a bit of blood it quieted down especially when the first non-human managed to shift successfully but soon the ethical committee started hearing rumors about how Anton knew what genome to use and when to use it and that lead to an investigation which revealed that he was doing more than just taking blood from the children. He was using the genomes to see if he could manipulate the time and strength of their shifting abilities. Needless to say the shifter community wasn’t happy but the military managed to keep it under wraps and Anton lost his license to practice. He disappeared pretty soon after that only to resurface in Oahu.”

 

“Where he was trying to start the research up again,” Steve finished with a frown.

 

“From what records show a lot of countries were interested in Anton’s results and less so in his methods, imagine a military made completely of shifters that you could create at will. A lot of people would pay a hell of a lot to get their hands on that sort of technology,” Thomson finished.

 

“So the kids that Victor took?” Shaul whispered and Mark turned away from the despair on the sailor’s face.

 

“Anton mainly used the younger ones as suppliers because their genome hadn’t settled; he usually administered the treatment to those over six. Some of the kids lived, but most of them weren’t so lucky,” Thomson told them.

 

“So he’s got no reason other than a personal vendetta for going after Jake and Carlos then?” Mark asked.

 

“Not necessarily,” Thomson denied. “From what we can see, Anton was never able to replicate the experiments that caused the increase in tertiary bonds and alternative forms. It’s our guess that this would have logically been his next step. Maybe Victor knows something we didn’t about Anton’s research and he’s just following in his brother’s footsteps, needless to say it is not a route we want to allow him to go down.”

 

“So is this basically the all clear from the Shifter Council to take him down?” Mark inquired. He knew that before he had joined the Navy there had been times when the Council had overruled the normal courts sending in teams to wipe out individuals they saw as threats. Many of the non-shifters saw this as a massacre and a blatant disregard of human rights but to shifters it was justice.

 

“This is an all clear for lethal force,” Thomson confirmed. “We have two teams on route to several other locations at the minute and one team is flying in to provide support for you. One of my own agents is heading that one.”

 

“Who?” Mark asked.

 

“Agent Malcolm. It seems her brother was one of those who donated sperm for the good cause, she just found out that she’s got a grand-niece out there, an Amanda Smith. Needless to say she isn’t amused right now; the agent they sent in from H.S. almost lost an arm,” Thomson snorted.

 

Mark’s gaze flickered to Shaul. The Petty Officer’s face had gone a sickening grey but he was keeping himself on his feet. They’d have to talk about the implication of what Thomson had told them but not yet, right now those kids were their priority.

 

“Thanks for the Intel, Thomson; we’ll keep you up to date,” Mark said, listening for the man’s confirmation before ending the call.

 

***O***

 

 

Jake watched as Amanda was ushered to safety as soon as she reached the ground. Turning to Cora he grinned. “We’re up.”

 

Cora nodded and Jake dropped to his knees, waiting until she’d secured her arms around his neck before standing. “I’m going to be using my hands to keep us up there so you’ll have to hold on tight,” he told her and she nodded, hair tickling his neck where she’d buried her face. “You’ll be alright,” Jake assured her, moving off.

 

“It’s getting dark,” Cora whispered when Jake’s shifted them away from the first sapling. “Do you think they’ll look for us at night.”

 

“It’s a possibility, I mean these guys are the criminal type, right? I doubt a little darkness is going to scare them off,” Jake murmured, he wasn’t about to lie to the kid, Cora seemed way too smart for that and if things went south he’d need her on the same page as him and Carlos to be of any help. “I didn’t ask because of the others but…” he paused not sure how to phrase the question without seeming callous. He remembered the scent of blood that had almost sent him into a panic in the vent and a part of him wanted to push the thought away, not think about children dying because of some madwoman.

 

“Ask,” Cora prodded, tightening her knees where they gripped his sides.

 

Jake exhaled, swinging them across to the closest sapling, reaching out to Carlos he latched on to his bondmate, if he asked this he wanted Carlos to know too without forcing Cora to repeat herself.

 

“How many of you were there originally?” Jake whispered, wincing at the flood of salt that rose from Cora’s skin as she thought.

 

“I don’t know,” she answered finally. “Some of the others, the ones who…” her voice broke and Jake paused, grasping the trunk of a small tree as Cora’s tears soaked into his skin.

 

“Hey, Cora if you don’t want to…” he started but she shook her head.

 

 ** _“Give her time, Jake.”_** Carlos coaxed, his mental voice was as subdued as Jake felt and the blond clung to the bond letting Carlos’ presence calm his mind.

 

“When I was taken there were sixteen of us…Jack was one of those, he said that there used to be more, that the others remembered more. I remember Sarah, she was this horse shifter, she was seventeen, I think. They brought her down there and then when she came back she couldn’t talk, she just kept shivering and they left her in this huge cage that they brought in and this short guy kept checking on her, but she was so cold…” Cora whispered, swallowing painfully as she remembered how Sarah had been before, lively and full of energy…until then “then she stopped, shivering…she just stopped but she was shifting, she shifted but it wasn’t right she had…there were arms and hooves and she couldn’t,” Cora sniffed. “She started screaming and the guy, he came back with this camera and he kept taking pictures and everyone was begging him to help her but, he just kept taking all these pictures. And then she stopped, everything just stopped. The other men took her away after that,” She exhaled. “They never did it in the room with us again but that doesn’t change it. Out of the sixteen of us, I’m the only one left.”

 

Carlos’ fury tore through Jake’s mind, rattling the fragile hold he had on his own anger. The reptilian part of him was roiling and Jake could feel the scales shimmering across his skin.

 

Cora’s fingers stroked his cheek, softly skittering over the rough segments. “You don’t have to be mad, I think in the end most of them were glad you know.  Jack used to say if he couldn’t go home at least he could leave this way…in a way I think he was right.”

 

***O***

 

Tony straightened from his slouch against the wall as the phone fell silent, the usually jovial expression on his face had vanished replaced by a cold mask and Tim reached out brushing his fingers against the man’s wrist. Tony had a soft spot for children, most likely because of his own treatment at the hands of his father and Tim knew that cases where kids were at risk usually meant he’d have to use the bond to keep Tony from getting pulled under especially if they were going to be using his _other_ form.

 

The bond flickered between them and Tim could feel Tony’s concern ghosting across their connection even as the man moved away from him.

 

Tony stooped in front of Trevor holding out his hand to Prissy who was watching him suspiciously.

 

“Hey there, little lady,” The agent crooned. He wasn’t sure if the little girl understood his words but she had obviously read his tone correctly. Reaching out a chubby hand she pressed her fingers against his cheek.

 

Moving slowly, Tony curled his fingers around her arm, ducking his head as he inhaled her scent. Prissy giggled when he exhaled and Tony smiled, glancing at Trevor who was watching the interaction silently.

 

“Can you track them with just that?” the young man asked and Tony grinned. Danny had told them Trevor’s story but right now he didn’t see a stranger trying to get out of a hard situation, he saw a man that wanted his child safe. He just wondered if Trevor saw it too.

 

Standing Tony nodded. “I’ll do my best,” he promised.

 

Steve glanced at the group as he found his feet as well. “Good, let’s suit up and we can get this started.”

 

Around him the others moved instantly and Steve watched Mark cross the room, pausing in front of Shaul for a few seconds. The Petty Officer looked shell shocked for some reason but Mark just laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder as he passed him, squeezing once before letting go and Steve was going to have to find out what that was about, later.

 

*O*

Jake stared at the entrance of the cave speculatively, behind him Carlos was making rounds, checking the children for any injury that they’d obtained both on their journey down the slope and before. So far Cougar had only found a mess of inflamed spots on some of the older ones.

 

At the minute he was trying to check Josh’s arm where he’d seen the boy scratching absentmindedly, Carlos had learned, from his own ordeal that wounds were not to be ignored no matter how small.

 

He paused in front of the boy and Josh cocked his head in query, from what Carlos had observed the young shifter didn’t seem to speak much if at all.

 

“You are scratching,” Cougar pointed out.

 

The boy’s eyes widened, dropping to where he’d been in the process of doing just that. “It itches where they give us our injections, just for a couple of days, Cora says I shouldn’t scratch it, that it’ll make it worse but I keep forgetting,” He shrugged.

 

Carlos nodded, glancing over at where Cora was speaking with the young ones. Since Jake had brought her down the slope Cora had seemed lighter, like the burden of their story had been taken from her just by sharing it with someone else and Cougar bristled at the thought of one so young having to deal with so much. Cora could have been his sister, she was young enough and at her age the most Carlos had worried about was keeping Jake out of trouble, not how to keep a group of children from shattering around him.

 

“Cora is very wise,” Cougar whispered conspiratorially and Josh grinned.

 

“I know and I’ll try not to itch, I promise.”

 

Carlos smiled, waving him off, watching until the boy had re-joined the group before moving to where Jake was crouched.

 

“I can’t smell anything but water from in there,” the blond told him.

 

“Most predators would stay away from the caves because of the bats,” Carlos suggested. He remembered seeing something once about bats frightening away prey when they left and returned to their nests and while the presence of water probably drew vulnerable creatures to the spot, no predator worth its salt would try to contend with that sort of interruption.

 

“So you’re thinking it’s safe?” Jake asked.

 

Carlos gazed into the darkness that waited beyond the cave entrance. “We will not know until we look.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, implied child death and experimentation

Steve paused at the edge of the jungle, watching the others file from their vehicles. His fingers flitted to the shoulder strap of his AKM as he watched Mark prowl the edge of the trees restlessly. His brother’s skin was covered in scales, the dull green a better camouflage than anything man made could ever be.

 

Danny’s scent wafted around him a second before his bondmate jostled him. Turning his head Steve cocked a brow at the smaller man but Danny didn’t say a word despite the soothing warmth spreading through their bond. Sometimes Steve didn’t understand how Danny could have this much faith in him but at that moment Danny’s unwavering belief was the only thing keeping the anaconda’s need to hunt at bay.

 

Shaking his head Steve eyed Danny’s get up despite the disgruntled snort the attention gained, he knew full well that the blond could take care of himself but Danny let him indulge his need to protect without comment.

 

A moment later Tim’s van pulled up and the young man climbed out, quickly followed by the Alaskan malamute that was Tony.

 

The canine paced between Tim and the rest of them for a second before shaking itself, fur rippling like water. Tony stared at Tim and the young agent nodded, turning to the group that was watching the exchange curiously.

 

“You need to step back,” he warned them, putting his words into action and stepping away from his bondmate. The rest of the group followed and Mark turned from his perusal of the jungle as Tony huffed, shaking his head.

 

“What’s he doing?” Kono whispered to Steve but it was Tim who answered.

 

“We can track in our normal forms but Tony wants to be ready for anything,” he responded, shooting her a small grin. “You’re about to see your first alternate shift.”

 

Tony’s head dropped, his frame rigid as small tremors worked their way through him, locking his eyes with Tim’s he pulled his lips back baring his teeth in what seemed like a snarl but Tim knew it was Tony’s only way of laughing in this form.

 

**_“Just like riding a bike, huh, probie?”_** Tony teased and Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Tony raised his head staring sightlessly at the skies as he let his body change, the howl that ripped from his throat was more instinct than intent, the wolf bleeding through his dog form.

 

Davids sucked in a breath as the large dog’s form seemed to ripple, lengthening before his very eyes. He’d seen his Dad shift enough times to get used to it but this was something different. Tony’s muzzle stretched as he grew and howl deepened into something so primal and terrifying that the only thing keeping Davids in place was the knowledge that beneath the fur was a human mind.

 

Genetically the Alaskan malamute was already closer to its wilder relatives than most dogs and the shift amplified that, turning Tony’s form into something similar to the Dire wolves that had died out years ago. His paws broadened, splaying to match his larger body and through Tim’s eyes he watched his fur thicken, darkening as it spread. Feeling his bones settle Tony howled again and in front of him he could hear the creatures of the jungle still, recognizing the new predator on their borders but Tony ignored them, latching on to the scent he’d gained from the little girl as he shook one last time before prowling to Tim’s side.

 

“Jesus,” Mark breathed staring at the massive creature in front of him in awe. “Is that what Jake and Carlos are going to be able to do?” he asked Tim.

 

“That’s what they can do because they’ve bonded, they just don’t know how to control it yet,” Tim confirmed, fingers dropping to Tony’s head.

 

***O***

 

Jake glanced back to where Carlos was making sure the children were distracted as he removed his clothes. It would have been way cooler if shifters could change fully clothed like the ones in the movies, you never saw them stopping mid-fight to haul clothes off or on for that matter.

 

One of these days he was going to get trapped in his snake form and there would be no clothes and Jake wasn't going to be responsible for flashing some unsuspecting passer-by!

 

Carlos' amusement at the thought flitted through his head and Jake turned so that he could shoot the other teen a glare, though Carlos’ back was still turned to him. He was laughing it up now but Jake was going to be the one laughing when Cougar got stranded without clothes because there was no way Carlos was going to let anyone see him naked. Martina used to say that Carlos was modest like Jake should be but there had also been some grumbling about not being gifted with enough shame to know what modesty meant so Jake hadn't really paid much attention to what his mom said because if you looked this good why not flaunt it, in totally legal ways that wouldn't get you arrested of course!

 

**_"Such humility,"_** Carlos purred in Jake's mind.

 

**_"You know you love it,"_** Jake shot back, kicking off the boots and stepping out of his jeans and boxers.

 

Heaping the clothes at the cave's entrance Jake stretched, feeling his muscles shifting as he flowed from one form to the other.

 

The smell of the water on the air was stronger now and Jake wanted to roll in the flowing liquid that he knew would provide him with both safety and prey. His tongue flickered, catching the woodsy scent of his mate on the air as he reined his instincts in.

 

A small gasp from behind him caught his attention and he coiled, head twisting towards it.

 

Carlos turned just in time to watch Jake, serpentine body undulating to some unheard rhythm in the dull gleam of the setting sun and he could understand now why some of the first shifters had been feared. Seeing Jake in this form was breath-taking, the brown-green scales that covered much of Jake's body seemed darker now and when he swayed Carlos' eyes widened as the bond mark prowled across Jake’s scales.

 

One of the children gasped and Carlos glanced at them but they were all staring in awe at Jake's form. 

 

Jake coiled on himself, turning to face the sound, tongue flickering out to catch the new scents on the air.

 

"Is that Jake?" Amanda whispered, huddling closer to Carlos' body as she watched the huge snake slither towards them.

 

"Si," Carlos responded, eyes still glued to Jake's.

 

Jake slithered closer, brushing the side of his face gently against Cougar's hair. The air around him was rich with the scents of his snakelings and he absorbed each of them, tongue flicking out again and again as he linked each name and face to a smell. A part of him understood that the snakelings didn't belong fully to him and Carlos but they were their protectors now and Jake needed to be able to track them if they were separated.

 

Amanda froze, her little heart beating furiously as Jake slipped away from Carlos, coiling loosely around her small frame.

 

Swallowing she stared up at the massive snake. "Hello, Mr. Jake," she whispered.

 

Jake hissed lowly bending so that his head was beneath her clenched hands.

 

"He wants you to pet him," Carlos explained.

 

Amanda stared at the snake in shock, her small body trembling as she tried to contain her giggles at the thought that this huge snake wanted to be petted like a puppy but then again Mr. Jake was really nice so maybe that's why he was nice even though he was really big and kind of scary.

 

Tentatively she reached out, gasping softly as her fingers brushed against the soft, dry scales of the snake's head but Mr. Jake didn't pull away, instead he pushed upwards encouraging her and this time Amanda did giggle as she ran her fingers along his face.

 

Jake shivered beneath her hands, the motion rippling through his body like waves flowing towards the beach. A second set of fingers touched him softly and he swung his head around, eyes meeting Cora's as she trailed her fingers along one of the few bands of pale yellow that were the sole remnants of his childhood.

 

"You can control it, just like that," she murmured, eyes roaming over Jake's form in awe.

 

"We change when we are ready; it is when we are forced that there are difficulties," Carlos explained and Cora nodded in understanding.

 

The others came closer, touching Jake as they observed a fully changed shifter for the first time since they'd been taken.

 

"You're so big," Matthias whispered and Jake hissed out a laugh, bumping his head against the little boy's chest. Matthias squealed in delight, wrapping his arms around Jake's head in a hug that was so natural and unrestrained that Jake was sorry that he didn't have the arms to return it in this form.

 

Pulling away reluctantly he shook his head at the disappointed groans from his captivated audience.

 

"Jake must explore the caves, to see if they are safe," Carlos told them, Jake bobbed his head in agreement.

 

Amanda glanced from Carlos to where Jake was lowering himself to the ground, darting forward she pressed a kiss to his head before stepping back, "Be safe, Mr Jake."

 

Jake's heart clenched at the look on her face, he wanted to stay there with his mate and snakelings but he needed to make sure that there was no danger within the caves. It was either him or Carlos and as far as Jake was concerned Carlos was staying well away from any potential danger, especially after his little run in with the boar, it was a wonder that Jake wasn't finding grey hairs already.

 

"You worry too much," Carlos berated him.

 

Jake shot his mate a glare, knowing that Carlos could feel the emotion behind the move even if it didn't translate well with his reptilian features. **_"I'm going to worry until I'm convinced that you aren't actually insane,"_** he shot back, slithering across the rocky surface towards the cave's entrance. **_“Who in their right mind goes trampling into the jungle by themself? A jungle that you didn't know anything about as well! You think I'm over that, do you? As soon as we get out of this and meet up with Aunt Maria I'm going to buy popcorn and laugh as she breaks you down into itty bitty pieces...laugh, do you hear me?"_**

 

**_"That is too bad,"_** Carlos muttered, watching Jake slip into the darkness of the cavern's gaping mouth.

 

Jake rose, tongue flickering out while he examined his surroundings. **_"And why's that?"_** he queried, sticking his head into one of the small alcoves.

 

Carlos sat on the ground facing the children as they huddled together. Through Jake's eyes he could see the grey brown walls of the cave stretching upwards. The structure itself was littered with smaller caves ** _. "Like Inception,"_** Jake supplied, rather unhelpfully and Cougar snorted at the strange way that his mate's brain worked before returning to the topic at hand.

 

**_"If mama decided to break me into itty bitty pieces, there would be no more practice with you,"_** Carlos responded, his mental voice laced with faux sympathy.

 

Jake paused, head cocked as he examined another of the cave's small caverns. This one was littered with what seemed to be the remains of a bird’s nest, small twigs and dried leaves were still heaped in a crooked circle at the rear of the construct ** _. "Touché, kitty cat."_**

 

Cynthia sat in front of Cougar, gazing at him curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked

 

"I am speaking with Jake," Carlos responded, watching her eyes widen in surprise.

 

"How?" Cora questioned, catching their conversation as she herded the toddlers towards him.

 

**_"Tell her it's because you’re my stud muffin and our love defies reality_** ," Jake wheedled, yelping when Cougar swatted him mentally. **_"The love, where has it gone?"_** he bemoaned, climbing the jotting protrusions so that he could see more of the cave's floor.

 

"We are bonded so we speak with our minds, sometimes," Carlos explained to the children who were grouping around him again.

 

"Like telepathy?" Josh asked, "We can do that?"

 

"Some shifters can," Carlos answered.

 

Anna shuffled closer to him, her blue eyes narrowed mischievously. "Does that mean he's your boyfriend?" she whispered.

 

"I bet they kiss each other when we aren't looking," Sammy added and Carlos could feel his face heating.

 

Toby and Josh scrunched their nose in disgust, turning to their sister and signing something that had Lily spinning to face Cynthia, her fingers flying as she repeated their question.

 

"Toby and Josh want to know if you still get cooties even though you’re boys," Cynthia queried.

 

"I think you are too young to be asking," Carlos responded, frowning in confusion at the toddlers who were mimicking Cynthia's disappointed expression. "Especially you two," he added, pulling them into his lap where they collapsed, giggling madly.

 

"But how do you know who to bond with?" Cora asked.

 

"Do all boys bond with boys?" Josh chimed in.

 

"Is that why Mr. Jake is so big?" Amanda added.

 

**_"It sounds like you're running the shifter after class special out there, Cougs,"_** Jake chuckled as he checked the remaining caverns.

 

Carlos ignored his Jake's running commentary.

 

"You do not choose who to bond with, it simply happens. And Jake is big because he is part anaconda."

 

"Whoa, does that mean he can swallow a bus?" Matthias frowned.

 

"Wasn't that Boa vs. Python?" Josh asked.

 

"Did it swallow a bus?" Cynthia frowned. "I thought they were tracking each other. When did it swallow a bus?"

 

Carlos pulled back, watching the children argue animatedly about events that had happened in their lives before they'd been taken. He smiled as something Cora said made Matthias giggle madly.

 

Behind them Jake slithered from the cave, eyeing the group in amusement. The laughter coming from the children was like a balm over the ragged edges of his mind that had felt battered and frayed after hearing Cora's story and watching Amanda's face crease with fear and worry at the thought of being re-captured.

 

**_"You know, I think they're going to be ok,"_** Jake whispered and Carlos nodded without turning away from the group.

 

**_“All we need to do is make sure they are safe, they will do the rest,”_** Cougar agreed.

 

***O***

 

Steve glanced at his team. "Kono, Chin you know the plan, if we get separated keep Davids with you and use your trackers."

 

"Got it, boss," Kono confirmed.

 

Steve nodded turning to Tony and Tim. "It's your show."

 

Tony shook himself, his fur bristling as he prowled forward into a fast trot, Tim keeping pace with him easily.

 

Despite his size and the unfamiliar surroundings Tony moved silently across the jungle floor. Ears tipped forward and nose in the air as he tracked Prissy's scent.

 

**_"You hanging in there, probie?"_** he inquired and Tim shot him a feral grin in response.

 

**_"Just keep tracking, DiNozzo,"_** he responded and Tony was sure that if Tim had been shifted his tail would be wagging.

 

Around them the jungle was silent, but Tony could feel and hear the creatures hiding from them. The thought made the howl build in his throat but he clamped down on the urge. Tim wouldn't be too happy if he gave them away and he could do without another lecture on stealth from his bondmate that usually ended in icy glares and him sleeping on the sofa. Not that he had anything against sleeping on the sofa, it was a brilliant leather one that he'd handpicked after all but compared to sleeping beside Tim the thing was about as comfortable as sleeping on the floor.

 

**_"Not that, that isn't adorable, Tony but we have a job to do,"_** Tim reminded him.

 

**_"Got it, McMuffin,"_** Tony retorted, swerving to avoid a tree, Tim growled, following him. Behind them he could hear the other shifters keeping track easily. A branch rattled above his head and Tony glanced up just in time to see Danny settle against another branch, body hunched as he waited to see what direction Tony was heading in before pouncing, his dark nails catching against the bark of the tree as he moved.

 

Tony snorted when the feline shifter shot him a smug grin. He wasn't even jealous, why the hell would he want to be that high anyway? It just made the chances of him breaking his neck even greater. Canines didn't land on their feet easily, that's why Tony was keeping his firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much.

 

Pausing he huffed, circling the place where the little girl's scent was strongest beneath a large tree. He could also smell the metallic scent of Carlos' blood and the faint scent of Jake.

 

"That's where Jake found Carlos," Steve explained, as he pulled up beside Tony and Tim.

 

**_"And somebody couldn't have told me this before?"_** Tony snarked, glaring at his old teammate.

 

Tim sighed, thankful that Steve couldn't hear Tony or recognize what that particular expression meant. Mark was running his hands along the bark of the tree, his tongue flickering once before he nodded at them in an obvious gesture for Tony to "get on with it"

 

**_"No appreciation for my talents,"_** Tony whined, turning away from the scene and following Prissy's scent further into the undergrowth.

 

The norms of the team had fallen behind but Tony had been listening when Steve had mentioned a tracker so he wasn't too worried, plus the stress of running around the jungle at night would probably scare Davids into his first shift.

 

**_"I doubt he'd be grateful for your consideration_** ," Tim snarked.

 

**_"I'm a bleeding heart, probie. I'm used to being overlooked in my efforts to help my fellow shifter."_ **

 

**_"That's because most of your efforts usually end up with somebody in the hospital,"_** Tim retorted, ducking under a low hanging limb.

 

Tony huffed in amusement as he leaped over a fallen tree. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Shaul, his pitch black eyes eerie in the darkness around them, the man wasn't even breathing hard, like this was a stroll in the park for him.

 

**_"Considering how far they travel and how fast sharks generally are I think it probably is a stroll in the park for him,"_** Tim pointed out, swerving to avoid a small tree.

 

**_"Still you don't see me waltzing around in the water, do you?"_** Tony frowned.

 

**_"Technically you joined the Navy so you strolling around in water is norm, plus it gives you an excuse to get your clothes off."_ **

                                                      

**_"You know you love it,"_** Tony leered, slowing as they burst into another clearing. Prissy’s scent was almost overwhelming here, like she'd left something behind that was still holding her scent marker.

 

Tony snorted, poking his head in the undergrowth.

 

"Has he found something?" Mark asked Tim. The young man frowned, filtering the more primitive parts of Tony's mind out as his mate dug into the bushes.

 

"He thinks she left something here," Tim explained.

 

Tony gave a yelp of delight, pulling back with a small shirt, clasped lightly in his teeth. Bending Tim took the offered garment, raising it to his own nose to confirm what Tony had figured. "It smells like her," he told the others.

 

"So she changed here?" Shaul frowned.

 

"Or she shifted and couldn't get the shirt of until she came through those bushes," Mark suggested.

 

Behind them Danny slid from his perch. "If she ran through there it may have gotten stuck, there's nothing but bramble in that patch."

 

Tony blinked rapidly, pawing at his muzzle until Tim soothed a hand over the irritated skin. **_"Forget what they said about curiosity killing the cat, I almost lost an eye, sticking my face in there."_**

 

"Has he still got the scent?" Steve queried, watching as Mark folded the shirt and placed it in one of his BDU's pockets.

 

**_"Has he still got the scent he says, like I'm a freaking bloodhound? What does he think I go around shoving my nose into strange places for fun?"_** Tony sniffed, marching off.

 

"Yeah, he's got it," Tim assured them, hurrying after his errant mate. Beneath Tony's bluster he could feel the need for the hunt building the more the older man focused on the fact that there were children out there and the man who had hurt so many of them before and would continue to do so if they didn't stop him.

 

**_"Sorry about that, probie,"_** Tony whispered but Tim just ran a hand over his fur as they recaptured their pace.

 

**_"I know you Tony, you don't have to apologize for caring,"_** Tim responded and Tony huffed, there was never going to be anybody that got him better than his probie.

 

Somewhere ahead of them a branch snapped and Tony froze, his hackles rising as a group of unfamiliar human scents rafted through the air. His hackles rose, lips pulling up into a silent snarl.

 

The group fell silent behind him and Tony was thankful for the instincts of predatory shifters. He wasn't judgmental and he could get along with any type of shifter just as well as he interacted with norms and non-shifters but there was something _more_ about being in a unit that knew what their instincts were telling them and could hunt like a wolf pack.

 

Danny lowered himself, slipping from branch to branch until he was closer to them, holding up five fingers, and then gesturing at his gun.

 

Tony glanced back at Steve, as much as he wanted to go after whoever was out there this was Steve's operation.

 

Scales erupted across Steve's skin as he crouched in front of them. Raising a finger he spun it in a circle before making a fist and Shaul grinned, his teeth glistening in the moon's gleam as he Steve gave the order for a circle and takedown.

 

Steve pointed at Tim and Tony, then Danny and himself before gesturing for Shaul to go with Mark. The men nodded and Tony felt Tim's fingers dig into his fur as the others slid into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Descriptions of minor character death and violence
> 
> Also my apologies for not updating as usual, I've been a bit ill but you can thank CC for prodding me (gently because I'm fragile) enough for you all to get this chapter.

Cougar prowled along the entrance of the cave. He'd been switching with Jake every few moments, taking watch though neither of them ventured too far from the children's hiding spot but they didn't keep close enough for an outsider to see what they were guarding or that they were guarding anything at all. Using his powerful legs Cougar launched himself onto the branch of a nearby tree. He could just about make out Jake's scales as the snake shifter slithered along the grassy floor, perfectly camouflaged by the jungle's vegetation.

 

Carlos sat on the branch, his ears swiveling, catching the quiet whispers from within the cave. Thankfully almost all the children were equipped with some form of night vision and the ones without had become so used to the conditions that they'd lived in before that they didn't even complain when the teens had ushered them into the cavern.

 

Cora had taken control of the situation in an instant, settling them into one of the largest alcoves and making sure that the youngest ones were unafraid before position herself at the mouth of their hideaway. The light from the moon glinted on the scales that had begun to appear on her face giving her an otherworldly look and Carlos had smiled as she nodded at him, confident and so predatory despite what she'd survived.

 

A shriek shattered the silence and Carlos head snapped up. The sound had been the familiar scream of a Cougar, he'd made the very same noise enough times to recognize it, under the feline familiarity was something else teasing at Cougar's mind as he leapt from his perch.

 

**_"Was that Danny?"_**  Jake inquired, the excitement tangible in his mental voice, clueing Cougar in to what he'd been picking up on.

 

**_"I believe so,"_** Carlos agreed, squinting into the darkness. The other feline's tone had not been one of pain but a call for the hunt that meant that they had found something and since it wasn't the children it was most likely the men that were after them.

 

**_"He sounded like he was pretty close,"_** Jake noted, slithering up a tree so that he could have a better view of the land.

 

Beneath him the bushes rustled as Carlos joined him on his perch. The crackling of branches reached Cougar's ears first and his fur bristled at the strange scents approaching them. This was neither Steve nor Danny. Whoever was coming closer was human and they smelled like the warehouse that the children had been held in. Carlos snarled leaping from the branch he and Jake were on to land on the one adjacent to it. The limb shook once before stilling and Carlos lowered himself onto his stomach, creeping forward slowly as his prey drew closer.

 

Jake watched the men break through the vegetation. There were three of them each armed, guns held high as they scanned the area silently. The one in front gestured at the other two and they split silently going in opposite directions, thankfully neither was heading towards the caves.

 

Jake's mind was in turmoil as the man remained just beneath him, all it would need was a quick twist of his muscles and this creature that had hurt his snakelings would be gone, it was his right, the man had invaded his territory regardless of how temporary and each facet of his mind want to rend him limb from limb though Jake's human mind shied away from what the Anaconda wanted to do after the threat was eliminated.

 

The branch Cougar was on shook and the man glanced up just in time to see the large feline leap from its hiding place, claws and fangs bared as Carlos slammed into him. Jake's indecision vanished in a second and he was out of the tree before the man's scrambling fingers could close around the knife in his waistband. The man twisted slamming his elbow into Carlos' muzzle and the Cougar yowled, rolling away dazed. The stranger stumbled to his feet but Jake was already there coiling around him and pinning his arms to his sides. The man thrashed wildly but each move made Jake's coils tighten, twisting he rose in front of the stranger's face, hood flared and fangs on display.

 

The familiar click of a gun made the three freeze. One of the men who had accompanied the one in Jake's clutches slid into view, his eyes and gun trained on the snake shifter.

 

"Let him go!" he spat.  

 

Jake hissed in fury, there was no way he was following that order, he'd promised Amanda, Cora…all of them that he'd protect them and he'd be damned before he was going to let some mercenary get their hands on any of them.

 

"I said, let him go," the man growled circling them.

 

Cougar watched the stranger, from where he lay waiting in the dark of the brush, neither man had noticed him slip away and as the man moved closer, the feline's muscles tensed.

 

"You're not a fucking snake and I will blow your head off, orders or not so let him go!" the man yelled, stepping forward directly in Cougar's path.

 

Cougar pounced, his powerful hind legs sending both him and his prey flying as he collided with the man’s back. The stranger rolled, kicking out but Carlos’ claws ripped through his clothing, hitching in the man’s skin and the mercenary’s scream of pain echoed through the jungle.

 

Locking his jaws around the man’s neck, Carlos jerked his head, his razor sharp teeth shredding through skin and muscle as the man’s struggles weakened. The human part of his mind was frozen in horror as the body beneath him went still.

 

Jake watched his mate leap from the body of the fallen intruder. Cougar’s muzzle was stained with blood and his lips were drawn up in a menacing snarl. As he came closer Jake’s captive made one last ditch attempt at escape, digging his nails into Jake’s scales.

 

Jake hissed in aggravation, coiling even tighter until the sounds of bones cracking punctuated each of the man’s breaths. His body jerked within Jake’s hold but it was an involuntary action, the man’s eyes stared unseeing at Cougar as his breathing slowed until it stopped completely. Pulling back the snake loosened its coils, sending the unmoving body crumbling to the floor. Carlos prowled closer, rubbing his body against Jake’s scales, whistling lightly. Jake shook himself, the flicker of his tail catching his prey and sending the man’s body rolling as he followed his mate back into the undergrowth, the scent of the third intruder was heavy on the air and both shifters honed in on it as they moved.

 

Either the man hadn’t heard the commotion or he’d ignored it covering quite some distance. Carlos shadowed the man silently, watching as he unclipped a walkie talkie from his belt,

 

“Joe, there’s no sign of anybody ‘round here,” he barked, pausing for a response, glaring at the device he raised it to his lips again. “Joe, I’m standing in the ass end of nowhere if you’re fucking about again…”

 

Slipping his gun back into its holster he switched the stations. “Mick, I’m coming back your way. I can’t raise Joe on the comms,” he stated.

 

Cougar cocked his head, Joe and Mick, those were the two intruders he and Jake attacked, something in the back of his mind flickered at the thought but it was overwhelmed by the scent of blood that still clung to his fur and the prey pacing unknowingly before him. Over head the branches swayed lightly as Jake moved along them, the quick flash of his underbelly was there and gone in almost a heartbeat.

Carlos crept forward, stomach low to the ground, unmindful of the small shoots that brushed against him; his attention was locked on their prey. His muscles tensed with every inch he gained on the man, tail flickering behind him.

 

Jake coiled the lower end of his body around the branch he was laying on, lowering himself until he was in line with back of the man’s vulnerable neck. His tongue flickered out catching the scent of the warehouse that they’d left behind. The rage that burned through him at the thought that this man had probably been one of the ones who had terrified his snakelings made Jake’s mind roil. Swaying slowly he slid closer.

 

The man growled glaring at the device in his hands. Shoving it back into his pocket he turned, freezing at the sight before him. The snake’s face was mere inches from his own, the flicker of its tongue ghosting over his face. Swallowing hard he took a step back, only to freeze at the snarl from behind him.

 

Slowly he raised his hands. “Look, I know who you are, ok? We can work something out; just bring the kids back and….”

 

Jake hissed in fury at the mention of his snakelings, his hood flaring open. The man flinched fingers flying for his gun but Carlos was moving before he could finish the motion, hurtling forward he dug his nails into stranger’s shoulder and chest, their combined weight sending them crashing to the floor.

 

Jake jerked out of the way of the struggle, watching until Cougar leaped from the man’s body. Slithering down the tree he flattened himself on the ground, eyes glued to the fallen intruder as the man pushed up onto his arms. His face was scratched, small trails of blood mixing with the camo paint. “You’re nothing but animals!” he spat. “I can’t wait until they find you, I’m going to enjoy…” Jake slapped his tail against the man’s head, sending it slamming into the ground and this time he didn’t move again.

 

***O***

 

Tony kept his eyes and ears on the man that he and Tim had corralled. The guy didn’t even know they were there or that they’d been following him ever since he split off from his original group. Tim had swerved followed Tony, pausing only once to strip his clothes off and shift. His primary form flowing seamlessly into his alternate one and Tony would never get over the fact that in this form Tim was pure white, it made the gleam of his bondmate’s eyes seem even more ominous, human intelligence shining through the savagery of their more primal relatives.

 

Tony and Tim didn’t usually get to hunt together on cases. It wasn’t that Gibbs didn’t trust them but the older man was well aware of what could happen if one of them got sucked into the downward spiral of bloodlust. At least with one still in human form Gibbs had a better chance of controlling the situation and more times than not it was Tim who had to play anchor for Tony’s mind. Not that it made much difference, honestly Tony was fairly sure that between him and Timothy, the probie was the one more likely to lose control, Tony blamed it on all those uptight habits that his mate had.

 

**_“I can hear you, you know,”_** Tim’s mental voice sounded weary but Tony could detect the hint of amusement hiding beneath his put-upon tone.

 

**_“Admit it, probie, you have issues.”_ **

 

**_“Just because I don’t let you turn our house into a pig sty…”_** Tim snarked, eyes glued to the unaware human in their midst. Circling the man Tim sniffed at the air, his ears flicking as Tony drew closer.

 

**_“One beer can does not a pig sty make, McCleanly,”_** Tony sniffed, pausing across from Tim.

 

Prowling forward Tim cut off their banter, mind riveted on the prey. Stalking closer, Tim paused when the man’s head snapped up, focusing on the spot where he was hidden and for a second he cursed the color of his fur as the stranger raised his weapon.

 

A low-pitched howl broke their tableau, the sound haunting in the silence that had fallen over the jungle and Tim fought down the urge to respond to Tony’s cry, crouching lower so that he was no longer visible to the stranger. The man stepped back, eyes darting from where Tim had just been to the direction where the howl seemed to have originated from.

 

Tony stepped forward and for a minute Tim was frozen, he’d seen Tony attack perps in this form but here, against the wild backdrop of the jungle his mate seemed more nightmare than shifter. Tony’s lips were pulled back in a snarl, the growl riding his breath made the stranger’s eyes widen, the gun in his hand forgotten as he locked eyes with the wolf.

 

A twig crackled under Tony’s paw, snapping the man out of his trance and he raised the gun unsteadily but before he could take aim Tim surged forwards. The man’s panicked cries echoed through the night interrupted by a haunting howl that seemed to roll over the land.

 

***O***

 

Mark rounded the trees, watching the warm bodies move through the bushes. Thankfully Shaul seemed to run a lower temperature so the man’s presence wasn’t confusing Mark’s senses as he followed along. The men paused for a moment conferring with each other and Mark glanced across at Shaul in time to see the young man’s grin, revealing teeth that were a bit too sharp to be human.

 

They’d been tracking the men ever since they separated from the original group and each sound from the darkness seemed to rattle the two more and Mark was fairly certain there was no way either of them had been behind the original kidnappings and murders, they looked like thugs yes but not murderers.

 

What he needed was a good distraction, if there was something that they…Mark’s thought trailed off as he grinned. Stooping he picked up a rock, signaling for Shaul to do the same. The sailor shot him a questioning look but copied his motion nonetheless. Holding up three fingers Mark counted backwards, hauling off and sending the stone sailing in one direction as Shaul hurtled his the other way. The men glanced up and around, whispering something before heading towards each source. Mark smirked flashing Shaul a thumbs up and pointing after the guy who’s followed the sound that Shaul’s stone had made. The shark shifter nodded, following the man into the darkness. Mark shook his head ruefully as he followed his quarry, he couldn’t believe he’d just used one of Jake’s tricks on an official mission.

 

***O***

 

Jake pulled on his clothes slowly, across from him Cougar was doing the same, the blank look on his face was probably the mirror image of the one on Jake’s. He could still feel the crackle of the man’s bones beneath his coils, the sight of Cougar covered in blood that wasn’t his as he ripped into the flesh of the other stranger. They’d killed them…Jake wasn’t even going to pretend that didn’t happen, there’d been no thought, no split second smart decision nothing but the hunt and the overwhelming need to not stop constricting until his prey could no longer do damage to his mate or his snakelings.

 

Exhaling Jake closed his eyes, he knew he was messed up a long time ago but that was just him. Those had been his stupid decisions like the time he’d tried to hack into Shifter Sec just because he could. He’d known about the consequences of him getting caught, not that he would of course, half of the idiots who programmed the security for them probably didn’t know their ass from a keyboard but this time it was like he’d been a prisoner in his own mind. His body had reacted on instinct that came from the part of him that made him a shifter but then again saying he’d been a prisoner wasn’t completely true either. He’d been aware of the man’s struggles, the way he’d clawed at Jake’s body as the air was forced from his lungs. He’d felt as every beat of the  man’s heart came slower and slower and it had made some savage part of him proud to know that he was the one doing this, eliminating this obstacle. And that was the worst part of everything, that last guy had been right, in those few seconds between life and death Jake had been nothing more than an animal.

 

“We must return,” Carlos whispered, his voice pulling Jake form his maudlin thoughts. Nodding at his mate Jake straightened up. Carlos stepped towards him, reaching out slowly but the sight of the blood clinging to his hands still made him drop them before he could touch the blond’s skin. Ducking his head Cougar stared at the ground, his jaw clenching in frustration and Jake reached for him, wrapping his arms around Cougar’s body, taking and giving comfort in equal measure.

 

“We can wash it off when we get to the river,” Jake suggested, burying his nose in Carlos’ curls. “We had to do it, Cougs, you know that,” he whispered. Carlos didn’t respond and Jake wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince his bondmate or himself.

 

***O***

 

Dr. Mina Sang followed Michael through the dense foliage. It had taken her months to get the man to trust her and even then he’d only told her of the children when she’d delivered Jake and Carlos to him. That had been the final test of her loyalty and she knew that soon she would be meeting Victor Hesse, himself.

She’d worked very hard to get to this moment, giving up her friends and what little family she had left. None of them could truly understand her drive and she couldn’t bring herself to explain it to them, she knew exactly what they’d say.

 

Wrinkling her nose she stepped over a rotting log, guided only by the intense beam of the flashlight Michael held. The others had gone on ahead; most of them were familiar with area, local thugs who apparently could find their way in the dark. Mina hadn’t approved of Michael’s choices in employees but she wasn’t here to judge, she had a job and that was what she would focus on.

 

“You’re being real quiet back there, doc,” Michael drawled. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of the dark?”

 

Mina sniffed. “I am a doctor, not some…tracker,” she stated gesturing at the darkness around them. “What good am I to you here?”

 

The man paused flicking a look at her. “Just because the boss gave you the go ahead, doesn’t mean you’re in the clear yet, doc, you’d do well to remember that.”

 

Mina kept her expression blank until the man turned away; glaring at his back she followed him. There was no need for her to even listen to the sycophant, she had a job to do and that was the only reason why she was here.

 

“So, you’ve been Mr. Hesse’s second in command all this time I take it?” she queried.

 

“Yeah me and Victor go way back,” Michael nodded, pausing as the foliage gave way to a sharp cliff. “Watch your step, doc, wouldn’t want you to take a tumble,” he muttered.

 

Mina nodded. “How many specimen have you obtained?”

 

Michael grinned at her. “Over seventy so far. They don’t last long so we’ve got to keep the stores stocked, you know?” Flicking his wrists he shone the beam of light on the water below them. “People think shifters are so smart and cool but get to their kids and they’ll do anything you want, even pull the trigger themselves.”

 

Mina hummed. “So you captured most of them, then?”

 

“Yup, I’m an old hand at this now, though I never got how you knew about us,” Michael admitted.

 

“There was a case in my home town and I was intrigued,” Mina shrugged. “You might remember it. A crocodile shifter, his son’s name was Jack; the mom was a MIA Shifter Sec agent.”

 

Michael cocked his head, frowning for a moment before his expression cleared. “Yeah, I remember that one.”

 

“It’s odd the way people look at only one end of every spectrum,” Mina murmured.

 

The man glanced at her curiously, gesturing for her to continue.

 

“Like the artificial scent that makes humans smell like shifters, it is a very valuable treat but why doesn’t anyone think of reverse engineering it.”

 

“Why would a shifter want to smell like a human?” Michael asked, turning to face her fully.

 

Mina smiled, lips stretched wide and Michael focused the light on her face in time to watch the scales crawl across her skin.

 

“Maybe to track down the man who destroyed her family,” she whispered.

 

Michael jerked, gun coming up but Mina ducked under his arm, slamming her changing body into his and sending them plummeting into the river below.

 

Michael broke the surface first, coughing up water as his gaze darted across the water. A flicker of something sent him scrambling for the shore but sharp teeth tore into his leg, dragging him back under before he had the chance to cry out.

 

The water foamed, bubbling as its surface darkened with blood, a second later all motion ceased and a lone flashlight bobbed along, hindered only once when it tangled with the remains of a shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, character death and mentions of child abuse.

The sound of something large hitting the water sent Shaul’s guy running. The sailor easily kept pace with the man leaving just enough space between them to stay hidden. He paused at the edge of the tree line watching as the man paced along the edge of the river. The water was still for a moment before another man burst to the surface, arms flailing and eyes darting across the water.

 

The other man took a step forward as if to help when the guy in the water was yanked under. From where he was standing Shaul could just make out something very large and very fast moving beneath the murky surface but he could also smell the scent of a shifter on the air so whatever had the man wasn’t just an animal and every shifter worth their salt knew that coming between another shifter and their prey was practically suicide.

 

The water stopped frothing and the man Shaul had been trailing stepped closer to the bank as a flashlight bobbed to the surface. Further up the river something else rose from the depths and Shaul grimaced as he recognized the scaly hide of a large crocodile. It was a well-known fact that most predators could work well together but crocodile and alligator shifters were known for their lack of coherent form when they shifted, that was why they were mostly used for eliminations or when bloodshed couldn’t be avoided.

 

Shaul broke the tree line but remained out of his target’s sight. The croc’s head turned slowly towards him and Shaul bared his teeth in warning, whoever the shifter was this guy was Shaul’s prey and he wasn’t about to lose him.

 

The croc slapped its tail against the water _hard_ , diving as the man’s head snapped towards the sound and Shaul narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if that had been a warning or whether the shifter had been trying to help. Seizing the guy’s distraction he stepped up behind him, slamming the butt of his gun against the back of the man’s head. He watched dispassionately as the idiot crumpled to the ground. Waste of a good hunt but right now he had a homicidal shifter on his hands and he really didn’t need the distraction.

 

A splash from the river made him glance up, his eyes widening as a naked woman rose from the water, her long hair and the remaining scales on her skin were the only things that kept her presence from being obscene. Readjusting his gun he aimed it at her as she stepped forward.

 

“Is this how you greet all the women or am I just special?” she smirked.

 

“Most of the women I meet haven’t just ripped a man to pieces,” Shaul shot back.

 

She quirked a brow, glancing down at the man at his feet in question but Shaul remained silent. Her eyes flickered to the small coat of arms on his uniform before she straightened. “My name is Sofia Benedict and I worked for Shifter Sec…” Shaul’s brow quirked at the tense and the woman chuckled but the sound held little mirth. “I was assigned to the disappearances of several children and was deep undercover as a Dr. Mina Sang when I found out that my information had been leaked to the very organization I was trying to infiltrate and my husband had been killed while my son was taken. I severed all ties with the S.S. while I searched for my son….” She glanced back at the water, the anger in her eyes blatant. “I was too late to save my son but I found out that they were holding several children here on Oahu. To prove my loyalty to the group’s second in command I provided them with two teenagers that had recently come to my attention. My plan was to use my new status to free all the children and to that end I leaked information back along the channel that had originally betrayed my family.”

 

Shaul’s fingers tightened on his gun. She smelled like she was telling the truth, the scent of grief and anger rolled off her like thunder before a storm.

 

“Do you know where the rest of the children are?” he demanded.

 

Sofia shook her head. “I don’t but before that…” she waved towards the river where the surface was clearing. “I could smell something in the water.”

 

Shaul frowned glancing downstream. “I’m going to call it in, then if you check out we’ll go see what you smelled,” he warned her.

 

Sofia nodded. “Take your time, I’ve finished most of what I came here for,” she murmured, lips stretching into a feral grin as she stared at the water.

 

***O***

 

Jake paused, eyes scanning the trees. Beside him Carlos tensed, there was an unfamiliar man standing at the entrance of the cave peering into it curiously, he smelled like a shifter but after the debacle with Dr. Sang, Jake wasn’t going to trust his nose for a while.

 

 ** _“Is he really one of us?”_**   Jake asked Carlos, ducking back when the man turned away from the cave.

 

 ** _“I am not sure but I do not want him to remain here,”_** Carlos responded and Jake could feel the feline displeasure rolling off the smaller teen. He understood that it had to do with the fact that someone else was trying to invade Carlos’ den but the snake in him was more concerned about territory and their snakelings than anything.

 

The man straightened, his eyes glued to the tree line, the moon glinted on his dark hair. Cocking his head he raised his gun, tapping it against his temple. “Let’s pretend for a second that I didn’t hear you tearing through my men over the comms. Very McGarrett of you, I must say,” he drawled. “And let’s say I didn’t realize how you kept trying to herd them away from this general area. I might just think that this thing behind me was just an ordinary cave so it wouldn’t matter to anybody if I was to say go in there and….”

 

Jake rose from his crouch, stepping beyond the trees and the man smiled. “Well hello there, Jacob...” he murmured eyes darting to Cougar as the other teen followed. “And you must be Carlos.”

 

“So you know us but I only know that you’re the crazy guy with gun,” Jake responded.

 

The man chuckled. “Well you’re more talkative than your uncle and grandfather and with a full bond too. Jack would be so proud.”

 

Jake frowned and Carlos shifted minutely as his mate’s confusion flowed through the bond. “Ok, so you knew my grandfather…”

 

The man shrugged. “I didn’t know him very well at least not until he killed my brother and I put a bullet in his head,” he smiled coldly.

 

Jake stared at the man. “Ok, crazy guy with the gun who killed the grandfather I never knew but still won’t tell me who he is. I can keep calling you that but I think it’ll probably piss you off more than me.”

 

The man smirked, waving his gun in an elaborate gesture. “Victor Hesse, at your service.”

 

*** O***

Steve glared at the man Danny had just slapped cuffs on. His partner was lying unconscious on the ground beside him, the bruise from Danny’s fist was already emerging, stark against his pale skin.

 

“It’s like the entire island of Oahu is determined to piss me off,” Danny groused, cuffing the unconscious man, then hauling him up none too gently to rest against a tree. “Short jokes, it’s always the damn short jokes.”

 

Steve just shook his head at Danny’s words, he was usually the one getting told off for excessive force but that was because most criminals didn’t have the time to run afoul of Danny’s temper.

 

Before he could tease his bondmate, his HT crackled to life.

 

“Go ahead,” Steve ordered.

 

“Target has been acquired but I’ve got a rogue shifter here that says she was working covert ops,” Shaul responded.

 

“Has she got a name?” Danny enquired and Steve relayed the question.

 

“She says her name is Sofia Benedict but she was working on the alias Mina Sang.”

 

Steve tensed, “Short, dark hair and a bit of an attitude?”

 

“Yeah…” Shaul drawled. “Do you guys know her?”

 

“Don’t let her out of your sight,” Steve growled. Danny stood beside him and Steve clamped down on the anger that he’d sent coursing through their bond. “She’s the one that took Jake and Carlos.”

 

“Will do, sir but there’s something else.”

 

Steve closed his eyes. “What?”

 

“She killed a guy who was apparently tracking the kids,” Shaul explained.

 

“Which kids are they tracking? I thought only Prissy got out.” Steve frowned. “And you saw her kill this person?”

 

“She’s a croc, sir, the guy went under and I wasn’t about to intervene,” Shaul stated. “Seems your nephew busted out and took the other children with him and from what she’s explained and what I’ve managed to test, they’re somewhere downstream.”

 

“Right,” Steve exhaled. “Hang tight, after Kono and Chin pick this guy up we’ll come to you.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Shaul responded.

 

Turning to Danny Steve grinned. “They actually got away.”

 

“I heard that, Steven,” Danny snorted. “Let it not be said that Jake isn’t related to you, he’s just as crazy.”

 

Steve just cocked a brow at him. “Like you weren’t practically betting on them doing just that?”

 

“And you listened to me? This is when you actually chose to listen? Did you not see how bad my last attempt at betting was? Do you honestly think I’m the person you should be relying on for this sort of information?” Danny spluttered.

 

“Do you guys always talk this much?” the man at their feet muttered.

 

Danny’s eyes narrowed. “Do you want a black eye to match your friend’s; you can compare them in prison and be BFFs forever.”

 

The man wisely fell silent and Steve smirked.

 

Danny glared at him. “Not a word, Steven.”

 

*** O***

 

Sofia watched the S.S. operative pace, his eyes never strayed far from her and she hardly held back the urge to snarl at him. Somewhere out there Victor Hesse was prowling through the jungle like he owned the place while she was stuck here being baby-sitted by someone who was at least ten years her junior.

Standing she stretched. “So am I grounded or what?”

Shaul glanced at her. “Look, lady, the Commander says you stay here so that’s exactly where you’re going to stay, get me?”

Sofia cocked a brow in incredulity, oh really?

Shaul just shifted, fingers tightening on his weapon as he watched her. It was bad enough that the woman was S.S. trained but a crocodile shifter on top of that meant she was about as trustworthy as a snake in the grass.

Sofia pursed her lips, crossing her arms across her chest, she let her eyes flicker to their surroundings. She wasn’t close enough to the water to simply shift out and go after Hesse herself. She needed a distraction and right now there wasn’t anything that…..Sofia’s eyes narrowed, focusing on the man stirring at her feet. Shaul followed her gaze, stepping forward but Sofia was faster.

Crouching she wrapped her fingers around the man’s neck, hauling him to his feet in one graceful motion. Her blackened nails digging into his neck as she held him between her and Shaul, whose weapon was pointed straight at her.

“Whoa, I don’t know what you think you’re doing but I’m going to give you to the count of three to drop him or I blow your head off,” Shaul snarled. He wasn’t even going to try to negotiate with the crazy ass bitch! Fucking croc shifters! Why the hell couldn’t the woman have been something normal and non-homicidal…like a ferret?

Sofia smirked, ignoring the bound man’s gurgling as her fingers crushed his windpipe. His hands scrambled uselessly at the cuffs surrounding his wrists and the scent of the blood leaking from the wounds her nails had left made her feel heady. “Rule one of S.S. never threaten your target, especially if said target has a hostage,” she chided “You’d think somebody like you would know that,” she added, taking another step back her grin widened as the cool water of the river lapped against her ankle. “How about a deal, you let me go and I let this guy keep his major organs?”

“How about I shoot you both?” Shaul shot back, taking aim.

Sofia bared her teeth at him, shoving her hostage forward and straight into Shaul.

Shaul grabbed the man, hauling him away from the water before shoving him to the side, by the time his way was clear Sofia was gone.

“Fuck!” Shaul spat, yanking his H.T. from his pocket. “Is anybody on route to pick up my packages?”

“Reading you loud and clear, agent I’m about a minute away from your tracking signal,” Davids responded and Shaul was actually happy to hear the bastard’s voice for once.

Bending he hauled the dazed man over to the trees, using the rope he had on him, to tie the man’s cuffs to an overhead branch. “The package is secure but I’ve lost the other, I’m moving to intercept,” He told Davids, waiting for the man’s affirmation before sprinting downstream.

Lady or not, the next time he saw Sofia Benedict he was going to knock her fucking lights out!

*** O***

 

Mark cuffed the guy he’d caught just in time to hear the walkie talkie in the stranger’s pocket crackle to life.

 

“If any of you idiots that I paid are actually still trying to find these kids, follow the river downstream. I’ll be waiting and if you didn’t get my tone that wasn’t a request.”

 

Rising to his feet Mark glanced around, breathing in the scents around him until he caught the faint coolness of water against his tongue. He was caught staying with his captive or going after whoever had been on the other end of the transmission.

 

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long.

 

Kono’s familiar scent preceded her and Mark grinned at the rookie “Mind taking this guy off my hands?” he asked but she just waved him off.

 

“Go do your thing, brah.”

 

Nodding at her Mark headed for the water.

 

  *** O***

 

Jake was silent as he watched Hesse pace in front of him ,at his side Carlos was a mass of contained rage and worry but Jake didn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him.

 

“You know strangely enough I didn’t even know who you were at first,” Hesse mused. “I got wind of a couple of kids who were apparently not only shifting at an extremely young age but already had a bond going…..that was just too good to pass up you know,” he sighed with a tilt of his head. “Then my guys did a bit of digging and voila I find that Jack McGarrett had another sprog out there but honestly I couldn’t have cared less if you weren’t shifters and not just shifters but the most advanced shifters to come out of your primitive little society in centuries,” he paused for a second, cold eyes focusing on Jake’s face. “Anton would have loved to meet you.”

 

Carlos hissed as Hesse took a step closer to the cave but the man turned back to them, his lips stretched into a fake smile. “But I’m rambling, is there anything you want to ask me?”

 

“You mean other than how long it took you to get to this level of crazy because I think even the guys in the straightjackets would have a hard time keeping up with you right now,” Jake responded glibly.

 

Hesse paused, staring at him for a second before chuckling. “You know what…” he mused stepping closer. “There are times when I find a smart mouth intriguing.”

 

Flipping his gun he slammed the butt against Jake’s cheek. The impact sent the teen staggering and Carlos darted forward but Hesse pulled another weapon aiming it at the feline shifter. “Like I said there are times when I enjoy a smart mouth. This isn’t one of them.”

 

Jake sniffed and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground, tongue coming out to lick the split skin of his lip. “Nice, so delusional and abusive. I bet you were the belle of the ball.”

 

 ** _“Jake, silencio,”_** Carlos growled, eyes riveted to the gun in the man’s hand. All he needed was an opening, just one and he would rip the throat out of this hijo de puta!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scenes of violence, implied child abuse and character death.

Shaul slowed at the sound of voices, he could just about make out Sofia’s form in the water ahead of him but the crocodile had stopped, her snout barely visible from between the weeds that dotted the water’s surface.

 

Pulling back Shaul slipped between the trees blocking the owner of the voice from him.

 

A short dark haired man was speaking to two teens but the gun in his hand said that the meeting was anything but voluntary. Stepping closer Shaul frowned as the man walked up to the blond teen. He whispered something before clocking the boy with his gun and Shaul snarled in anger. There was no way he could leave those kids out there.

 

There was a number of ways he could do this, if he stepped out now he could draw the man’s attention from the two but he didn’t know whether there were more children out there. He could smell more but he couldn’t see any and it was possible that they had just passed through, though the way that the man kept himself between the teens and the cave was saying otherwise.

 

Inhaling slowly he took a step forward ready to break cover when Commander Jensen beat him to it.

***O***

 

Hesse chuckled. “You’re really nothing like your uncle are you?”

 

“I’d apologize but I think that’s his mother fault,” a new voice broke in.

 

Hesse spun around just as Mark stepped past the trees, his AKM focused on Hesse.

 

“Dad,” Jake whispered.

 

Mark inclined his head, eyes glued to Hesse and the gun in his hand. “Are you and Carlos, ok?”

 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Jake assured him, still in shock. He’d never seen his Dad like this, not even after the school incident. His mom was the one that got angry not his Dad he was always cool and collected.

 

“Commander,” Hesse greeted, eyes narrowing and Mark could see his grip on his gun tightening. “I would say it’s a pleasure but I would be lying.”

 

“Likewise,” Mark shot back. “I don’t take kindly to people threatening my family, you know how it is?”

 

Hesse bared his teeth in a poor parody of a smile. “You could say that.”

 

“Still holding that grudge, Victor?” another voice asked and Jake turned as Steve appeared beside him.

 

It was like his entire family was made of freaking ninjas!

 

Victor glanced from one man to the other before turning both his weapons on Jake and Carlos.

 

“Whoa, whoa!” Danny called stepping out from behind Steve.

 

“I don’t lose, Commanders and I’m pretty sure you’d rather have a missing child than a dead one,” Hesse smirked.

 

***O***

 

Tim glared at the man on the ground beneath his paws, teeth bared as the stranger struggled. He was really, really trying to be the good agent here but the man wasn't endearing himself to Tim at all.

 

Tony watched, tongue lolling as the man's eyes rolled into his head. Having a massive wolf sitting on your chest would do that to ya, right now he was just hoping Timmy hadn't broken any of the guy's ribs. People always cried shifter brutality when cases like these went to court, claiming that excessive force had been used and Tony didn't want this man to have any chance of going free.

 

His ears swerved at the sound of swearing. Turning his head at the same time Tim's snapped up, lips pulled back in a silent snarl. There were multiple people moving towards their location and none of them smelled like a friendly.

 

***O***

 

 

Behind Hesse’s heel something shifted but Mark didn’t focus on it, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. “Try it and you’ll pray for death,” he growled.

 

Victor smirked. “Commander, if you think that your little threats scare me, you are sadly mistaken,” he drawled stepping closer to the boys.

 

Mark had to fight down every instinct that was telling him to move and protect the teenagers from the man. Hesse wasn’t a novice, he’d run his organization by himself and unlike the men that worked for him Hesse seemed to have no qualms killing humans and shifter alike.

 

Carlos’ lips curled up into a snarl as Hesse’s dark eyes settled on him. The man shot him a grin that was at odds with the manic look in his eyes and the guns in his hands before shifting his attention to Jake.

“What do you think, Jacob? Is your father scarier than I am?” the man asked.

 

Jake’s eyes narrowed. “My parents said to never talk to strangers so I’m sorry I can’t answer that question.”

 

Hesse chuckled, glancing at Mark. “Your son could be a stand-up comedian,” he mused, shoving his other gun back into its holster. Reaching out he grabbed Jake by the hair, forcing the teen to stoop as Hesse took a step back.

 

Steve started forward at the same time Mark did but both men froze as Hesse pressed the gun to Jake’s temple.

 

“Good decision, gentlemen,” Hesse congratulated, pressing his cheek to Jake’s despite the boy’s hiss of disgust. “Such a pretty face. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to it now would we?”

 

“Let him go, Hesse,” Steve warned.

 

“And why would I do that?” the man queried. He twisted his fingers viciously in Jake’s short hair but the blond bit his lip, refusing to cry out as pain lanced through his scalp. “Not only did your nephew and his little mate damage my men but they also stole my supply. A supply I intend to get back, by the way.”

 

“Not to pop your bubble but there aren’t any kids here,” Danny pointed out and Hesse turned towards him, dragging Jake with him.

 

“That isn’t exactly right is it Jacob? And I’m sure none of the kids would want to see their savior die for them,” Hesse raised his voice. “So  if there are any children here they had better come out before I come looking because I’ve got two targets here and shooting one would be just as satisfying as shooting the other.”

 

His voice faded away to an ominous silence and Hesse tsked. “Maybe I wasn’t clear...” he mused, pulling the gun from Jake’s head before firing a single shot at the blond’s feet.

 

Jake flinched away from the sound, but Hesse just tightened his hold. Raising the gun he smiled at Mark and pressed the heated muzzle to the exposed skin of Jake’s arm.

 

Jake screamed as the heat scorched his skin, the scent of burning flesh and pain made bile rise in his throat.

 

Across from him Carlos cried out clutching at his undamaged skin, fur rippled across his face as he snarled in fury.

 

Mark darted forward but Hesse shifted the gun back to Jake’s temple. “Ah ah, Commandeer, Simon didn’t say move.”

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Mark growled.

 

Victor grinned. “The question is can you kill me before I put a bullet in your son’s head? Because I think not.”

 

***O***

 

Tim and Tony watched as three men barreled past their hiding place. None of them had the insignia marking them as H.S or S.S agents and Tony was fairly certain that submachine guns weren’t part of the Navy’s uniform so it was probably safe to say that these guys weren’t on their side.

 

Tim was pressed low to the ground, his ears cocked forward and the muscles under his fur were tense with anticipation.

 

Tony glanced down at his mate with a wolfish grin. **_“Up for a game of hide and go catch, probie?”_**

****

**_“I’m ignoring the fact that you just mutilated a perfectly good game,”_** Tim responded, straightening from his crouch as the men moved deeper into the jungle.

 

 ** _“So are we doing this the stealthy way or going all out?”_** Tony asked.

 

Before Tim could respond the men stumbled upon the unconscious man that they’d caught mere moments before. Tony sighed as they shook the man awake, listening intently as he spilled his guts.

 

 ** _“Ok so stealth is out, how about we show them how real shifters hunt?”_** Tony suggested.

 

Tim shook himself, sending his fur bristling as he raised his head to the moon lit skies. The howl that flowed from his throat echoed through the trees and Tony growled as the men glanced around frantically. Copying his mate he let his own howl join Tim’s.

 

***O***

 

Shaul circled back behind the group, keeping his eyes on Sofia’s still hidden form. He really hated land assignments. Had they been in the water Hesse’s weapons would have been as effective as a fly swatter.

 

He watched the man raise his gun again….

 

“Stop!” a small voice cried and Shaul’s head snapped towards the cave’s entrance as a tall girl stepped from the darkness. Her clothes were dirty and scuffed and the look she shot at Hesse was filled with more hatred than Shaul had ever seen on a face so young.

 

Hesse smirked and Shaul’s fingers itched with the need to wipe the look off the man’s face.

 

Victor turned, dragging Jake with him as he kept his back to the open water of the river. “Little Miss Cora, how about you and the others come out?”

 

“Don’t listen to him, Cora!” Jake warned, gritting his teeth as Hesse yanked his head back.

 

“I don’t think you’re in much of a position to be giving orders. Do you Jacob?”

 

The girl sucked in a breath and even from where he stood Shaul could see the tremors in her hands as she stepped forward. “You’ve got to promise you won’t hurt Jake anymore,” she demanded.

 

Hesse smiled. “You have my word. Now get the rest of your little group out here.”

 

Cora took another slow step forward and behind her Shaul could make out more people moving in the shadows. He watched as more children emerged from the darkness, desperately clinging to each other for comfort.

 

Two of the older girls were holding toddlers in their arms and Shaul fought down the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of the horrors that these children had probably suffered even as his eyes scanned the crowd frantically.

 

Finally the last child stepped forward, her blonde hair shining like a beacon in the moon’s rays.

 

“Mandy…” Shaul whispered and for a second the little girl’s head turned toward where he was hidden, her blue eyes wide with fear before she turned away.

 

***O***

 

Tim prowled forward, watching the men huddle into a circle as they scanned the darkness around them.

 

"The fuck is out there, Johnny?" one of them whispered, directing his question at the man Tim and Tony had caught before.

 

Johnny glared at him. "I already told you they were wolves, Luke, what did you think I meant? Poodles?"

 

"Would the two of you quit your bickering?" one of the strangers snapped.

 

Tony growled, the sound rumbling across the space that separated them and Tim yipped when the men scrambled to face the sounds.

 

The one that Johnny had identified as Luke took a step back, shaking his head frantically. "I didn't sign up for this. Hesse said all I needed to do was move with the containment unit tomorrow. That's all I'm supposed to do!"

 

"Yeah, take it up with Johnny's monster wolves," the leader of the group sniped but Luke wasn't listening to him. Turning the young man fled, crashing through the bushes and ignoring the calls from his companions.

 

Tim howled, tearing after him.

 

The man stumbled as bramble scratched his face and skin, cursing furiously he kept running.

 

Tim quickly outpaced him, circling the man's path before hurling himself at him.

 

Luke's gun went flying from his hands as they both hit the ground; he kicked out, fighting wildly.

 

His boot slammed into Tim's skull, snapping his ear back into an unnatural position and the shifter yelped before snarling.

 

Grabbing the offending appendage, he sank his teeth into the man's skin, teeth ripping through the sturdy jeans that covered Luke's leg.

 

Using his grip on his prey, Tim shook his head, the motion ripping flesh and muscle as Luke screamed.

 

Stepping back Tim glared down at the man as he tried to pull himself away, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the dirt as Tim followed his movement easily.

 

Growing sick of the game Tim planted his feet over the man, lowering his face as his lips slid back, revealing a mouthful of deadly sharp teeth.

 

Luke whimpered as Tim's paw pressed against his throat, nails nicking the fragile skin as the wolf pressed down.

 

Gasping, Luke started to thrash but Tim kept up the pressure until the man's struggles ceased.

 

Stepping back he nuzzled the man's neck, nodding at the steady pulse there before looping off to help Tony with the others.

 

*** O***

 

Victor smiled as he watched the children step from the cave. "The piped piper was always one of my favorite stories," he grinned, eyes flittering to Danny who had taken a step forward. "Ah, ah, Detective. I've got twitchy fingers and with the gun and your nephew....it could end badly," he smirked. "Ok, show and tell is over, now you're all going to put your guns down like nice little soldiers...." he ordered, watching as the three men reluctantly lowered their weapons. "There you go. Now I'm just going to back up and Carlos and the children are going to follow but only them," he warned, wrenching Jake's head back and grinning as the blond hissed furiously. "Am I clear?"

 

Mark glared at the man as he stepped back from his weapon. “And how exactly do you plan to get off the island with almost all the ports locked down by H.S and S.S?”

 

Hesse shot him a pitying look. "Do you expect me to tell you my secrets, Commander?"

 

"It's not much of a secret anymore is it?" Danny pointed out. "Everyone knows what you've been doing, where you are, if you expect to just walk out of this jungle, you're even more touched in the head than I thought."

 

Hesse smirked. "And yet I'm the one with the hostages and you're the ones backing down."

 

"You're only one man, Hesse, there's no way you're going to make it out of here alive and undetected," Steve growled.

 

Victor shrugged, his expression bland. "Good help is hard to find." he admitted.

 

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a new voice purred and everyone turned to the woman walking towards them, clad only in scales.

 

Jake's eyes widened as he focused on the woman's face.

 

"Dr. Sang. I would say it's a pleasure but you appear to have been hiding something from me," Hesse murmured, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the newcomer.

 

***O***

 

Shaul watched as Sofia walked towards Hesse. Gone was the deadly predator, now every move the woman made was pure seduction, honey drizzled and wrapped in human skin and Shaul could see the way that Hesse’s eyes dipped to the sway of her hips as she came closer. But a man like Hesse would know how to deal with distractions. The man was a ruthless killer and Shaul had no doubt that he’d put a bullet in Sofia’s head the moment she made a wrong move.

 

Dragging his eyes away from the strange tableau, Shaul stared at the children. They were huddled together; the older ones taking up the perimeter of the small circle that they had fallen into like it was the most natural thing to do.

 

He could just about see Amanda’s bright hair over the head of one of the boys and Shaul’s lips pulled into a snarl as he remembered the look of terror on his niece’s face.

 

The Amanda he had known had been a gregarious child. Her constant happiness had infected those around her as easily as breathing.

 

The child before him seemed like a shell of the girl he had known and Shaul was going to make Hesse pay for that. If it was the last thing he did.

 

Shoving his thoughts of vengeance aside, Shaul re-evaluated the situation. Hesse had chosen the perfect position, placing himself between the children and Steve, Mark and Danny, making it almost impossible for any of the men to make a move without him seeing, then there was the fact that any rescue attempt would place Jake and Carlos in the direct line of fire.

 

Shaul’s eyes narrowed in contemplation as Sofia approached Jake and Hesse, they needed a distraction and right now all they had was a wild card on the field, who may or may not be working with them.

 

Sofia smiled at Victor, her eyes flickering over the group of children before focusing on the man, who was watching her expectantly.

 

***O***

 

"So Dr. Sang, why was I not told of your condition when you first approached me?" Hesse inquired, his voice soft though Sofia could hear the anger lurking behind his tone. She learned long ago when she was doing surveillance on the group that Hesse was not a man who suffered fools easily but she had already planned this confrontation in her head, running scenarios back and forth until she had every word ingrained into her memory.

 

"I am a researcher," she began, cocking her head. "You gave me a serum with no subjects to test it on, so I did the next best thing..." she gestured towards herself, spreading her arm wide and inviting the man to take a look. “I must say that the results seem promising."

 

Hesse frowned, eyes darting to the three men who were listening to the conversation in silence. "I don't believe that this something that we should be discussing in front of mixed company, don't you agree, Dr.?"

 

Sofia followed the direction of his gaze, taking in the anger and fear on the men's faces. She paused on the spot between the three where she knew the agent that had been pursuing her was hidden; she would need his presence if her plan was going to work.

 

      ***O***  


 

Johnny tore through the jungle, he could hear Dave and Alex behind him but he barely spared a moment’s thought on them. He'd seen the things that lurked out there, he'd felt the heat of their breath on his face, seen the teeth that could have shredded him in a second but instead they chose to play with him, catch and release like a fucking cat toying with a mouse!

 

A snarl and movement to his left sent him swerving away. He hissed as the ragged edge of a branch raked across his face, the searing pain there matching the one still throbbing in his chest where the wolf, a fucking wolf!, had pressed its gigantic paws as it stared down at him.

 

The others hadn't believed him at first. He'd heard it in Dave's mocking tone, which had been cut short by Luke's screams.

 

Glancing to the side, he bit back the cry welling up in his throat at the sight of glowing eyes watching him from the shadows. Pushing himself faster he almost laughed when he caught sight of the river. All he had to do was keep following it. If Alex was to be believed, the boss was just somewhere up ahead and the man dealt with shifters for a living. He must have something that could take out enormous wolves too!

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, implied child abuse, experimentation and character death.

"I thought they already knew about it," Sofia mused, frowning in faux confusion. "At least, he..." she gestured towards Mark, "sounded like he knew all about it."

 

Hesse chuckled lightly. "The Commander knows only as much as I want him to know, nothing more and probably less."

 

"We know that you’re trying to carry on your brother's work," Steve shot back, fingers clenching and unclenching with the need to go for his gun but he couldn't risk it, not with Jake in the way and Carlos all but wilting before him. The bond was not supposed to be put under this amount of pressure so soon after consummation and Steve was worried about the effect that it was having on both teens, not to mention the bleeding wound on Jake's arm that the blond was clutching as Hesse yanked him about.

 

 ** _"Easy, babe."_** Danny whispered into Steve's head. The blond had been silent until then and it took all of Steve's control to not start at his mental voice. **_"Jake and Carlos are tough, they can handle this."_**

****

**_"I know that but right now Hesse is holding all the cards and I don't like it,"_** Steve growled.

 

Calm flowed from Danny's end of the bond as the blond showed Steve what he'd missed while focusing on Hesse and Jake, a crackle of a branch that was quickly silenced, the smell of gunpowder and open water that Steve realized was Shaul. That meant the agent was somewhere behind them and how did Steve forget that Shaul had had Sang in his custody? The woman's presence should have clued him in on the fact that the shark shifter was somewhere close.

 

Then through Danny's eyes he watched the way Sofia had slipped from the bushes behind the cave, her reptilian shell falling away in a way that spoke of familiarity and long practice, completely at odds with the story she was trying to spin.

 

 ** _"She's lying to him? But she took Jake and Carlos to him,"_** Steve pointed out.

 

 ** _"One thing I've learned about crocodile shifters, Steven, is its best not to try to figure them out, it will drive you insane,"_** Danny retorted.

 

***O***

 

The shifters heard it first, the pounding of feet and the desperate breaths.

 

Shaul slipped further into the shadows of the trees as the sound came closer. His eyes widening as three men tore past him, their scent drenched with fear as they pushed themselves faster, trying desperately to stay ahead of their pursuers.

 

The first man skittered to a stop as he caught sight of the group but Tony's body slammed into him sending them both rolling across the hard ground. The wolf slid off his prey, his momentum sending him skidding and Tony dug his nails into the tough soil as he rounded on the man.

 

The children screamed, the younger ones breaking from the self-imposed huddle as instinct overrode common sense.

 

Sofia watched the chaos erupt around her as a second wolf appeared, its white coat glistening in the darkness. The shifter didn't even pause as it lunged forward, grabbing one of the men it had been chasing even as its partner pinned the other.

 

She wasn't the only one captivated by the strange happenings. Hesse was staring at the wolves too and Sofia took the moment for the opening it was. Her scales thickened as she shifted, the bones of her jaws cracking as it stretched to give her teeth space.

 

Darting forward she had a split second to enjoy the look of surprise on Hesse's face before she tackled him, sending the three of them tumbling to the ground.

 

Victor snarled, as Sofia's weight bore him to the ground, losing his grip on Jacob as the shifter's claws dug into his skin.

 

Jake scrambled backwards, pain lancing through his arm where he had been jostled as he watched Dr. Sang grapple with Hesse.

 

Danny was already moving, trying to keep the children together and Jake saw a strange man dart from the trees even as Carlos appeared at his side. The _love, fear, worry_ flowing from their bond as Cougar helped Jake to his feet almost made him pass out and he batted at Carlos in agitation as the teen hustled him away from Hesse to where Danny and the strange man had managed to corral the children.

 

***O***

 

Shaul watched Amanda panic and bolt. Every single bit of his S.S training was telling him to stay hidden so that he could lend assistance if the situation escalated but that was silenced as his instincts overrode training and before he knew it he was up and running.

 

Like a true aquatic based shifter Mandy headed for the water and Shaul cut across her path, blocking her access to the river.

 

The little girl skidded to a stop, her blue eyes shifting to pure obsidian as she bared her teeth at him.

 

"Whoa...whoa!" Shaul yelped as she hissed angrily. "Mandy, it's me. You remember me don't you?"

 

Amanda frowned, taking a small step back.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Shaul watched as Danny corralled the other young ones who had scattered with the help of the older children and he turned his focus on his niece.

 

There was a reason why shifters who changed naturally at a young age were revered, the ability to incorporate their animal and human mind required time to mature and even fully grown shifters had problems keeping the parts of their psyche separate. What Hesse had done to the children was beyond cruel; he had awakened a part of them that they had no comprehension how to control. If they were lucky their shifter personalities would be too young to try to overpower their human instincts but if they weren't… Shaul didn't even want to think of what the council would do.

 

In situations where it could be avoided the feral state was never allowed to continue without interference. If a shifter remained feral for too long the change back to a more human state of mind would be near impossible without a bondmate acting as an anchor.

 

Stepping closer, Shaul stilled as Amanda bared her teeth again. "Remember Uncle Kyle, Mandy? I used to play with you when you were little," Shaul coaxed, praying to any God out there that Hesse's damage hadn't left the little girl incapable of switching back. If Amanda attempted a full shift on dry land....hell, even if she attempted a full shift in the river she would die. There wasn't enough water for her to submerge and breathe and Shaul didn't know if she even knew how to shift fully, she could get caught between forms and for some that was even worse than death.

 

Amanda stared at him, her mouth opening slightly as she inhaled...tasting his scent. The dark of her eyes faded away leaving the familiar blue as she cocked her head curiously, ignoring the mayhem occurring behind them.

 

"Uncle Kyle?"

 

Shaul grinned, the lump in his throat dissolving at her whispered words. "Yeah, it's me Mandy."

 

Her eyes widened and before Shaul could move she hurtled towards him, wrapping her little arms around his waist as she sobbed. "They said you were dead, they s-said they killed you with mommy and daddy!" she wailed.

 

Shaul gritted his teeth against the tears threatening to flow at her cries. Swinging his gun out of the way, he picked her up, cradling her small body against his chest as she looped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his shirt.

 

***O***

 

Mark glanced away from the boys in time to watch Steve tackle the last man that Tony and Tim had been chasing

 

Keeping his eyes on Hesse and the, now partially shifted, doctor Mark approached them gun raised just as the sound of gunfire erupted.

 

Sofia jerked, her eyes widening as the bullet tore through skin and muscle, sending a burning pain racing though her chest.

 

Hesse sneered at her, shoving her unmoving body to the side as he aimed his gun at Mark from his position on the ground.

 

Something flickered at the edge of Mark's vision as Hesse rose to his feet.

 

"It seems we have a bit of a stand-off here," Hesse chuckled bitterly. Sofia groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, instinctively trying to curl in on herself and Hesse's lips stretched into an unpleasant smile as he braced his heel on her back. “Or I should say, you have a bit of a situation, after all it wouldn’t do for the doctor to die now would it?”

 

***O***

 

Dave bit back his exclamation of pain as the wolf's sharp teeth dug into his arm, instead swinging his gun around, slamming it against the creature's face.

 

Tony yelped, instinctively releasing his prey as a starburst of pain spread across his muzzle making his eyes water.

 

He could just about see the man move and he shook his head trying to clear his vision as the blur of the figure moved closer.

 

A small growl made both man and shifter freeze, and Tony's head snapped around as a small, grey shape shot past him, snarling as it went.

 

Blinking furiously he finally managed to get rid of the double vision that the blow to his head had caused, just in time to see a small wolf cub plant itself in front of him, paws spread and fur ruffled as it snarled at the man.

 

Dave glared at the cub taking a step towards the still dazed wolf but the small canine was having none of it. Darting forward it sank its sharp teeth into his shin, releasing him and darting out of the way when he lashed out at it, yapping all the while.

 

Tony snarled as the man tried to kick the cub out of the way. Leaping over the cub’s body, he hurled himself at the other man who reacted too late, bringing his gun up just as Tony's weight slammed into him.

 

The cub sidled closer, sniffing at the unmoving man before nipping at Tony's flank.

Narrowing his eyes, Tony grabbed the cub by the scruff, ignoring its yelp of indignation as he brought it across to where the rest of the children were grouped.

 

As soon as its paws hit the dirt the cub was off again, this time heading for where Tim was watching his captive and Tony just managed to catch it before it streaked past him.

 

Sighing he used his paw to pin it to the ground, shaking his head as it started up a mournful howl before turning to watch the brothers face off against Hesse.

 

***O***

 

"You're not going to win, Hesse," Mark growled stepping closer. "Look around you. Your men have been caught, the kids are free, give yourself up now before things get even worse."

 

Victor opened his mouth at the same time the thing that had caught Mark’s attention before shifted closer to the blond man and Mark’s eyes widened as a small black mamba darted forward sinking its fangs into Hesse’s leg.

 

Hesse snarled kicking out, his boot catching the small snake and sending its body crashing against one of the large rocks that littered the area.

 

Mark's eyes tracked the creature. Its tiny body stilled as it rolled to the ground and he prayed that it had been a snake and not one of the child shifters, though a lack of alarm from the watching group of kids meant it was unlikely that the snake was one of them.

 

Hesse hissed at the unmoving snake before he turned his eyes back to Mark.

 

Mark kept his face blank as Hesse glared at him. He knew from experience that the man had another twelve minutes of consciousness, maybe less, dependent on how much venom the small snake had pumped into him. All he needed now was to keep him talking.

 

“So what’s your move now, Hesse?” Mark queried.

 

Hesse blinked, shifting from one leg to the other. “I’m not about to share trade secrets,” he snapped, eyes darting to his leg before focusing in on them again.

 

Steve cuffed the unconscious man he’d caught, his eyes flickered from the smug expression on his brother’s face to the sweat beading Hesse’s forehead. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on but Mark seemed to be stalling for time and if his brother needed time then Steve could help. “It’s not like those trade secrets helped your brother much,” he mused and Hesse snarled at him.

 

“What do you know? It didn’t help your father either.” Steve took a step forward and Hesse grinned. “Touched a nerve, McGarrett?” he asked shivering lightly.

 

“Maybe we can talk this out like civilized people,” Danny interrupted. “I mean you don’t look so good, why don’t we just back up and start this whole thing over?”

 

Hesse took a step forward before his legs gave out, sending him crumbling to the ground. Mark and Steve were moving before he actually touched the dirt, grabbing the guns from his limp fingers.

 

“That was very anticlimactic,” Danny muttered.

 

Mark stepped away from the fallen man, grabbing Jake and Carlos and inhaling the familiar scents wafting off the teens. Glancing over his son’s shoulder, he met Steve’s eyes and returned his brother’s smile.

 

“So what happened to him?” Steve asked.

 

“Our little friend right there happened,” Mark explained, gesturing to where the small mamba was slowly stirring.

 

Sofia groaned softly and Mark pulled away from the boys to kneel before her, out of the corner of his eye he could see them approaching the snake slowly but Jake knew enough about snakes to ease Mark’s worry and he turned his focus to the injured woman. He wasn't worried about her wound because the amount of blood he could smell meant that though she would be in a fair amount of pain she wasn't in any true danger. "So, think you want to tell me just why you thought handing my son over to a madman was a good idea?"

 

Sofia glared at him as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I did what I had to and your son is safe isn't he?"

 

"No thanks to you!" Mark shot back, glaring at her but the woman was unmoved. Sighing he turned away from her just as the slick sound of shifting reached his ears.

 

He turned just as Jake stepped towards the snake and it flowed into a small boy, who launched himself into the teen’s arms. “Matthias?” Carlos whispered, circling Jake and petting the small boy’s hair as he sobbed.

 

“He was going to hurt you and nobody was doing anything and I…I’m sorry!” Matthias spluttered, his tears soaking Jake’s shirt.

 

“Hey, no. You did good Mattie,” Jake whispered glancing at Carlos. “You did really good.” he reassured the little boy, his fingers stroking the bruise blossoming on the child's face. "Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. I didn't know you could do a full shift"

 

“I just did what you did,” the little boy frowned.

 

“Yeah, you did and you were awesome,” Jake grinned.

 

Mark stood then, approaching the three slowly, his heart pounding as he thought of the way he'd callously disregarded the snake at first not even realizing it had been a shifter....a child.

 

“And very brave," Mark added, smiling encouragingly when the child glanced up at him.

 

***O***

 

After the S.S. and H.S. operatives had arrived Jake and Carlos went off to help settle the children who were growing even more agitated each time anyone but Danny, Jake or Carlos approached them.

 

Matthias alternated between clinging to the boys and Mark’s own BDUs after Jake had introduced the little boy to him. Mark had anticipated that the boys’ might have shifted and had brought extra clothes with him in the pack that Kono had retrieved and he quickly dressed the little boy in one of Jake’s t-shirts. After the second time he almost tripped over the small body, he hefted the child into his arms, settling him against his hip and ignoring the knowing look Steve shot his way.

 

They finally left the wolf cub the others identified as Cynthia with Tim and Tonyafter the third personnel had been sent retreating with bite and claw marks when they tried to separate the three. The girl refused to shift back even when the other two canine shifters had returned to their human form and every request for her to do so was met with a barrage of yaps and howls that meant while she understood what was being asked of her, she just wasn’t about to comply. Tim had accepted the whole thing fairly easily, while Tony watched the cub warily.

 

Amanda was still with Shaul, as neither of them seemed to want to be separated any time soon and Mark could understand the man’s urge to keep his niece in sight as he watched his son and Carlos herd the rest of their little group into the van that had been provided. It was decided that it was best for the teens to handle the kids since they seemed comfortable with them and they’d wait until they were back at HQ to really sort things out.

 

Jake and Carlos were quiet and that worried Mark. He could smell the blood on both boys’ skin but he didn’t ask what had happened, even after the three bodies were found.

 

A part of him wanted to just bring them both home, to go back in time where he didn’t need to see that familiar hollow look in the eyes of his own children because Carlos was as much his now as Jake was.

 

Sighing he rested his head against the cool glass of the van’s window. Steve had _volunteered_ to drive after he’d conned one of the S.S. agents into giving him the keys despite the unimpressed look on Danny’s face.

 

Steve glanced over at Mark. “You do know that blaming yourself isn’t going to help anything right?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re paraphrasing my own advice,” Mark snorted.

 

“He’s good at that, taking things that aren’t his,” Danny muttered before turning to Mark. “But he’s right, those two back there are stronger than you think, hell they’re probably stronger than any of us think…”

 

“That doesn’t mean they should have to deal with this,” Mark frowned. “They’re kids and they had to kill to stay alive. That’s going to leave a scar and it’s not something I think I can fix.”

 

“You can’t fix everything, brah,” Steve murmured, eyes hard. “Thing is, as bad as it looks, those two rescued all of those kids. If they hadn’t gotten them out of there who knows where they’d be by now?”

 

Mark pressed his fingers to his temple, trying to stave off the headache building there. He was used to this sort of thing in the field. This was what he was trained for but he’d always thought that his job would never affect his family. He’d thought that Jake and Carlos could grow up like any other shifter children before they had to see the horrors that life held.

 

“It’ll work out, Mark,” Steve said, breaking him from his morbid thoughts.

 

Mark nodded, glancing out the window. He really wished Marty was here right now because he didn’t have the first clue of how to fix this.


	25. Chapter 25

Jennifer Malcolm had always thought her brother was an inconsiderate bastard and the fact that he'd donated to the program without telling her and then gotten himself killed on the front line a few years later...well she forgave him for that last one, even if she couldn't ever forgive him for leaving her alone.

 

After Robert's death she’d thrown herself into her work, never letting anyone get too close because relationships always failed or someone left and she'd lived through all the heartbreak she could take. That's why she did what she did, tracking down kidnappers and murderers so that no-one else would have to go through what she had, at least not alone and not without some hope of justice.

 

And finding out that Robert had fathered not one but two children had been a blow but the worst part was knowing that somewhere out there she'd had a niece, Sophie, one that she would never meet because someone had murdered her in cold blood.

 

 Then there was her nephew and grand-niece, one who, if his record was to be believed, hadn't been the same since his sister had passed but had still been assigned to the task force investigating her grand-niece, Amanda's, disappearance.

 

Just looking at the picture of him, Kyle Shaul, had made Jennifer's heart ache, he looked so much like Robert, the same wild blond hair and devil-may-care smile.

 

He'd been out there by himself after his mother passed away and he was sent to a shifter orphanage because while children were celebrated in their community, people rarely took in shark-shifters. Norms shied away from them because of the instinctive fear of the creatures they descended from and shifters didn't trust them because of the bad reputation most of the aquatic predators had gained when a few of the crocodiles and gators among them went feral.

 

To say that they were safe to be around in the water was a lie that Jennifer had never told herself. She'd felt the pull of the hunt as soon as her skin were wet and she knew the madness that could descend over the minds of shark shifters at the mere hint of blood in the water but she also knew how to control herself, as did the others. That was not to say that all of them were uncontrollable but then again neither were all humans or norms, there would always be that one shifter that went over the edge and dragged the reputation of every shifter associated with that particular form down with them until the council stepped in to sort things out.

 

So Jennifer hadn't been surprised that as soon as Sophie had settled down, Kyle had been mysteriously adopted from the orphanage system. And how none of the idiots at S.S. had made the connection was beyond her. From the Intel she'd gathered it seemed Sophie had all but raised her brother as soon as she found him and Kyle had followed in her footsteps, joining the military the moment she turned eighteen.

 

There had been pictures of all four of them in the evidence they'd taken from Sophie's ransacked house. The frames still held the scent of blood and it had taken every inch of Jennifer's self-control not to rip into the H.S. agent that assured her that every angle of the case had been worked.

 

Shoving the thoughts aside she hopped from the SVU as it pulled up in front of the old warehouse that the missing children had described. The building was old, flaps of paint hanging loose from its walls and the windows boarded up and if the kids hadn’t given them a complete description of the place Jennifer would never have thought that the infamous Victor Hesse would have used somewhere like this as his base of operations.

 

Standing in the few feet of cleared space that the jungle hadn’t reclaimed she could smell the old blood seeping from the very pores of the building and she gestured for her team to spread out and move in.

 

Pressing her back to the wall beside the door she counted to three, clutching her AKM to her chest before swinging around and kicking the flimsy wooden construct. It swung inwards and she took point as the others swarmed into the building.

 

Glancing into the first room she took in the cardboard boxes in the corners before signaling that it was clear and moving to the next one.

 

"Agent Malcolm."

 

Jennifer's head snapped up at her name as one of her agents stood in the doorway of one of the many rooms that littered the corridor.

 

"I think you'll want to see this," he whispered, eyes wide and Jennifer frowned, marching towards him.

 

A large aquarium occupied the majority of the room. The water in it was murky but the dim bulb swinging above made it possible for Jennifer to make out the small crocodile hiding within its glass walls.

 

Her breath stuttered in her chest as she stepped closer.

 

"Is he one of the children?" the agent behind her asked softly.

 

Jennifer glanced at the label on the glass. "Jack Benedict, experiment 243," turning to face the agent, she frowned. "I'd say that unless someone has started naming their pets, that is probably one of the kids. Radio S.S. I want them to know what we've found."

 

The agent nodded and hurried from the room and Jennifer knelt in front of the glass pressing her hand to where the small croc was hiding. "Hey Jack, we're going to take you home," she promised.

***O***

 

The chaos continued when the group arrived at 5-O HQ.

 

The doors of the van had hardly opened when two piglets shot across the empty parking lot, squealing as they bumped their little bodies against the door. A minute later a responding squeal echoed from inside the building, whipping the piglets into a frenzy.

 

The door opened and a bemused Kamekona watched as the piglets tore past him, bowling over the other one that had been waiting anxiously at his feet.

 

No sooner had the three been reunited than they turned on the young man watching the whole thing anxiously and Trevor crouched on the ground, letting them nuzzle at his face and arms as they tried to clamber into his arms.

 

Danny snorted at the scene as he leapt from the van "He's just met the rest of them and they've already got him wrapped around their pinkies."

 

Jake and Carlos were speaking softly to Cora as she watched the piglets wistfully and Mark grinned down at Matthias who had made a bee-line for him as soon as he was able.

 

Tony pulled into the car park a few seconds later, stepping from the SVU before opening the door for Tim who was trying to wrestle a very hyper Cynthia into submission, it was a futile effort but at least it kept the two of them busy.

 

Steve glanced around the parking lot as the noise level ramped up, amplified by the arriving agents and the children who were firing question after question at Jake and Carlos as the boys lead them towards the building.

 

Sticking his fingers in his mouth he whistled sharply, wincing as Danny kicked him in the shin as he rubbed his ears. "Right single file into the building, we'll sort everybody out but first I need to know what's happening," he explained, voice carrying in the silence that had settled.

 

Mark grinned as the group headed for the open doors. "How did you learn that one?"

 

"It's the only thing that works when Danny and Gracie start yelling at each other," Steve admitted with a shrug. "They've got the William's lung capacity; it's not possible to talk over them."

 

***O***

 

Jake tapped his finger against the table he was sitting in front of. Beside him Carlos was silent and unmoving as they waited for the interviewers from S.S. and H.S. to arrive. His dad had volunteered to sit in with them but Jake had told him it was fine.

 

The other kids had fallen asleep, the adrenaline burning out of them. Mattie had refused to let go of Mark even in his sleep and Jake didn't want the little boy stuck in there with them. He could deal, after all he had Cougar with him, and talking to some fancy agent wasn't the worst thing he'd done that week.

 

Carlos reached out, tangling their fingers together under the desk and it wasn't until the other teen's warm skin pressed against his that Jake realized that he'd been tapping the rhythm of Cougar's heartbeat on the dull grey surface.

 

"We got them out, why is it so difficult to simply wait?" Carlos whispered, his dark eyes meeting Jake's.

 

The snake shifter shook his head. "Dunno, Cougs, maybe you got my adrenaline, junky personality in the bonding," Jake teased. "From now on nothing will satisfy you but jumping off tall buildings and leaping into dangerous situations."

 

Cougar snorted, shifting his chair so that he could lean against Jake's shoulder. "Idiota."

 

"Love me, love my awesome sense of adventure!" Jake shot back, steadfastly ignoring the creeping feeling of unease as they waited.

 

"They will want to know what happened," Carlos sighed.

 

"Yeah, well I want to know where their dumbasses where when my own family had to rescue us from some maniac. I mean there's no way that's not against protocol or something," Jake muttered, glaring at the dark glass that dominated the wall in front of them. "We did what we had to."

 

Carlos nodded, his chin bumping against Jake's arm. "I know...but it does not make me feel any better."

 

Jake shut his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Me neither," he whispered finally. "But we had to."

 

Cougar was quiet and Jake wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his bondmate or himself.

 

***O***

 

Mark leaned against the glass, eyes closed as his son's voice faded away leaving only the puff of Matthias' breath against his ear as he cradled the little boy close.

 

"Jesus Christ," Danny whispered and Mark glanced at him. The blond's face was pale as he stared at the teens through the glass.

 

"They shouldn't have to justify this to anyone! If those asshats hadn't fucked up in the first place..." Tony trailed off, his eyes narrowed in anger and Tim stood, resting his hands on his bondmate's tense shoulders as the canine shifter stared at the floor.

 

Steve was looking at Mark, his eyes knowing even as he remained silent and Mark glanced away, rolling his shoulders and resettling Mattie's weight.

 

"I was twenty-three when I went feral for the first time," He started and the room fell silent around him. "First time back home and I was on a late night grocery run for my mom. I walked into the store and this guy was pointing a gun at the cashier. The thing is _I_ was fine, I'd seen the exits, the other customers, the guy wasn't even looking in my direction but the lady he was holding up was a friend of my mom's, Aunt Samantha, sweetest old lady you ever did meet and I froze. The guy sees me....got nervous, hell maybe he was just twitchy and the next thing I know there's a hole in Aunt Samantha's head," Mark paused, running his teeth over his teeth as he remembered the scent of blood and loss, the look of surprise on the guy's face, he still wasn't sure if was because the gun went off or because Mark had already started to shift before Aunt Samantha's body hit the ground. "I don't even remember thinking, I was just there, went for his gun hand first and he just dropped the thing like a hot potato but that didn't stop me, in here..." he tapped his temple with his free hand, "it wasn't me anymore, it was just anger and fear and the need to make him hurt like Aunt Sammy did. I was twenty-three and I still have nightmares about it now. Those two...." Mark shook his head and turned to face the glass again before glancing across at Steve. "I know that it's procedure but if whoever they send down here crosses the line even once...that's it."

 

"You're saying that like he won't be racing you to rip their head off," Danny snorted.

 

***O***

 

Trevor sat on the floor of the small conference room that Kono had led him to watching the three toddlers sleeping on the blanket, he’d spread out on the floor.

 

They were curled around each other, little fingers pressed against skin. Each of them had managed to make sure that they were in contact with him, whether it was a small hand clutching the hem of his pants or a head pressed against his leg and the slightest movement on his part caused grumbles and bleary-eyed glares.

 

Inhaling slowly he closed his eyes. There was no way that he could take on three kids at once, not with his job, his exams and his financial situation. It just wasn’t feasible, no matter how much he wanted to. But the way they’d looked at him, like that first time he’d found Prissy shifted out in wash room, they looked at him like he was the best thing in their world, like he was supposed to make all the bad stuff from before go away….and he couldn’t.

 

Dropping his head into his hands Trevor sighed. He couldn’t ask his family for help. His mom and dad had moved back to the mainland two years ago and his sister Victoria had her own kids to deal with, he couldn’t just dump this on.

 

The door to the conference room slid open and Trevor glanced up as a dark haired man slipped into the room, glancing down at the kids before shutting the door softly.

 

Noticing his gaze the man grinned. “Hi, Kono sent me to talk to you. My name’s Akoni,” He greeted, lowering himself into the lotus position across from Trevor, close enough to be heard without shouting but far enough to not set Trevor’s nerves jangling as they did every time somebody tried to approach the triplets.

 

“Kono sent you?” Trevor inquired, frowning; he hadn’t asked Kono for anything.

 

Akoni shrugged. “Ok, she didn’t actually send me but she said you looked a bit overwhelmed and I’m good with overwhelmed so….here I am.”

 

Trevor snorted. “Well that’s an understatement.”

 

“I take it you didn’t expect your family to be so readymade?” Akoni teased, rocking from side to side.

 

Trevor glanced at the kids again as one of them snuffled in their sleep. “I can’t keep them all and I can’t split them up,” he whispered, shaking his head at himself, Jesus, he was turning into one of those people who unloaded on unsuspecting strangers, all he needed now was a beard and he’d be his dad!

 

Akoni nodded eyeing him curiously. “So what’s stopping you?”

 

Trevor spun to face the man. “You mean other than the fact that there are three of them?” he spat. “I’ve got a job, night school, my bills….I don’t know the first thing about taking care of kids. Hell the longest I’ve ever babysat for was three hours and they almost drove me insane!”

 

“But you seem fine with these ones,” Akoni pointed out, ignoring the way the other man was lashing out. Someone needed to talk to him and Kono and Chin were busy processing the fake doctor that the others had brought back with them.

 

Trevor lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “I’m fine with them now but that doesn’t exactly make all the other issues disappear.”

 

Akoni pursed his lips as he considered Trevor’s problems. “First off the bat, I know that the shifter community offers support for the guardians of orphans…and that’s what these three are now.”

 

The shifter shrugged again before shooting Akoni a questioning look. “You don’t smell like a shifter. How do you know so much about the system?”

 

Akoni grinned ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Mom and Dad are. I got tested when I was a kid, they figured I’m a late bloomer. Shifters are kind of a thing for me…I even did my thesis on the origins of the bonds that some of you share.”

 

Trevor’s eyes narrowed because Akoni didn’t seem older than him. Hell if he had to guess he’d think he had a few years on the other man.

 

It most have come up fairly often because Akoni just smirked. “I started school early and skipped a few grades,” he explained waving Trevor off when he opened his mouth to question just how Akoni knew what he was about to ask. “Everybody gives me that look, like they think I’m too young and I guess in a way I am but that isn’t what we’re talking about now. So take the finances out of it and basically what you need is a babysitter that will be willing to work with shifter children and work around your schedule. By the way what do you do?”

 

“Part-timing as an orderly while I attend med school.”

 

Akoni whistled lowly, eyes widening when one of the toddlers stirred but the little boy simply rolled closer to Trevor before settling back down.

 

“Right so that means you’d need a live in keeper, huh?” Akoni mused, his brow furrowing before his expression brightened. “How attached are you to where you’re living now?”

 

Trevor blinked in surprise. “What?”

 

“I mean would you be willing to move….wait is it near where you work or go to school? Huh, I should probably make sure the council says yes before I start planning,” Akoni mumbled, rising to his feet before spinning to Trevor. “Just don’t make any decisions until I get back to you, ok?”

 

Trevor nodded slowly, his mind still in a bit of a daze as Akoni rushed from the room still muttering.

 

Snorting in amusement he looked down at the sleeping kids. “I don’t know what the hell just happened but I’m hoping it was something good,” he whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied violence, mentions of character death, kidnapping and child abuse.

Sofia resettled in her seat glaring at the two norms seated across from her. The med unit had hardly had enough time to patch up the wound on her stomach before she was being hustled in for questioning, fact that she didn't appreciate in the least. If Hesse had been a more competent shot the bullet wouldn't have probably still been stuck in her gut and she idly wondered if she would still have been expected to answer their questions with a hunk of metal sitting in her body.

 

She hadn't felt the least bit of sympathy as she watched them load Hesse's convulsing body up and take him away. It was a bit of poetic justice really that it was one of the children that he'd terrorized that had taken him down.

 

Gritting her teeth she raised her head and glanced at the young woman. Her partner's gaze said he'd seen every trick in the book and Sofia doubted she'd get anywhere appealing to his sense of justice.

 

"So is this the new method of interrogation because I actually expected to be asked something," she quipped.

 

Chin settled a flat look on her. "Agent Shaul says that you told him that you worked for the S.S. Was that true or just another one of your stories?"

 

Sofia wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "I've worked for the S.S. and the H.S. though not at the same time, of course. They’re not really big on inter-department alliances."

 

"And the man that you attacked..." Chin prodded.

 

Sofia straightened in her seat. Around her the room slid into dark shades as the muscles of her eyes shifted out. "Michael Milnes was a paid murderer; no shifter court would convict me for my actions."

 

The young woman sat forward. "Why did you go after him specifically?"

 

Sofia pursed her lips, exhaling slowly as she slumped in her seat. "He killed my husband and brought my son to that bastard. I lost my whole family while I was out there protecting somebody else’s; I just thought I'd return the favor."

 

"How did you know he did it?" Chin asked.

 

Sofia chuckled bitterly. "You know the stupid thing about people who do those types of things, killing, and child trafficking? It's that need to boast. They like to have other people know what they did, like they expect a medal of honor," pausing she met their eyes. "He admitted it to me himself but he didn't need to. After my husband was murdered I was the first person on the scene," she shook her head. "It was a coincidence apparently, the night I got called off my assignment was the night that they moved in on my family."

 

"What happened?" Kono inquired, her brown eyes filled with pity and Sofia glanced away. She didn't want nor need pity from anyone and certainly not from some norm who couldn't truly understand what she was feeling, the way it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest when she realized that she'd never see Adam's smile again or hear Jack's laugh…

 

"I knew something was wrong as soon as I stepped out of my car, I could smell it....blood and gunpowder like it was right in front of me. Then there was his scent, Michael Milnes. When I walked inside the house was wrecked and Adam was just lying there. I could hardly recognize his face. I've lived with him for seven years and if I couldn't smell him beneath all the blood I wouldn't know that I was looking at my husband," she curled her tongue around her teeth and huffed a laugh. "I went looking for Jack next but I knew he wasn't there. I couldn't hear him, I couldn't smell him, just that man's scent all over my house. So I called 911, got out of there and dropped off the map. It took me a few months to track the leak of information back to H.S. and what better way to take down an organization than from the inside?"

 

"So that's where Dr. Sang came in, I assume?" Chin queried.

 

Sofia flashed him a dark smile. "They needed an agent inside Hesse's group and I needed the information to get in."

 

"What about Jake and Carlos? You just gave them over to him," Kono frowned.

 

Sofia snorted. "You are so green. I didn't just do anything. Hesse let me run his tests but he wouldn't tell me where the kids were, wouldn't give me the in I needed until I mentioned the two teens that had come in to the center. Suddenly I was his numero uno." Sofia crossed her ankles as she stared at the dull grey of the table. "I'd know when he was arriving, when he was going to leave, where he was taking them, all of it. As long as I managed to bring him the two of them. The idiot didn't even seem to realize how open he'd just left himself," Sofia snickered. "I didn't count on them actually rescuing themselves though. That was new but they gave me the opportunity I needed so I'd shake their hands if I could."

 

Chin stood and Kono followed suit. "We've got all the information we need right now but you'll have to stay here until the representatives from Shifter Sec and H.S. get here, it's..."

 

Sofia waved him off. "Protocol, I know."

 

***O***

 

Steve had arranged for HPD to escort Martina, Maria and Jose to the station as soon as their plane arrived but Petty Officer Davids volunteered to take over the job seeing as the others had everything under control.

 

Martina and Maria were eerily silent after Davids briefed them on the situation. Both women knew the agent was leaving something out but the real question was what?

 

*O*

 

Mark glanced up just as Marty entered the room but before he could stand his wife waved him off, stepping further into the room and peering down at the sleeping child in his arms.

 

"Who's this?" she whispered.

 

Mark glanced down at Mattie with a fond smile that Martina didn't miss. "He's one of the children Hesse took. His name's Matthias."

 

Marty smiled softly, brushing a kiss across Mark's forehead. "Where's Jake and Carlos?"

 

Her husband tensed at the question and Martina's eyes narrowed as he glanced away.

 

"They're waiting to be questioned," Mark exhaled, finally.

 

"What they can't let them go home first? They were kidnapped for Pete's sake!" Martina snarled, already turning to go find her son but Mark grabbed her wrist.

 

"Marty, what did Davids tell you?"

 

"He said the boys broke out and got the kids away from Hesse and that one of the children..." she paused, "bit him? I'm taking it that there's more to that story but he didn't know all the details, apparently."

 

Mark's thumb stroked the familiar skin of her wrist absentmindedly as he stared at the little boy in his arms. "Mattie was the one who bit him. He's a black mamba shifter and seeing Jake in danger, well the kid handled himself pretty well."

 

Martina turned so that she could focus her glare on Mark, "What aren't you telling me?" she demanded.

 

Mark sighed. "Hesse burned Jake with his gun but with Jake's healing factor it shouldn't be a problem and the med unit already treated him for it."

 

Martina gritted her teeth. The need to see that Jake was safe for herself warring against the part of her that was terrified to hear what Mark was hiding. "Mark..." she prompted.

 

"Four men were killed out there today. None of them ours and we already know who got to Hesse's 2IC," he glanced up at her, eyes dark with worry. "We think that the other three went after the kids and ran into Jake and Carlos."

 

Martina took an involuntary step back, pulling her hand from Mark's grip. "What?"

 

Mark closed his eyes. "We think they went feral and...you know procedure Marty; the council has to ask the questions. They'll want to know why."

 

"Why?!" Martina snarled, fur rippling along her neck before vanishing beneath human skin. "They want to know why? They were running away from a psycho who takes shifter kids like they're a sample selection at a grocery store. They were on their own in a jungle, Mark! What more do they need? They were scared, there's no way you can tell me that they weren't," she stumbled backwards, slumping into one the chairs littering the room. "They're just babies...I don't care how old they are, I don't care that they're bonded, they were just scared kids..."

 

Mark reached out clasping her hand in his as tears streamed down her face. "I know," he whispered.

 

***O***

 

Maria gripped Jose's arm as they were lead into the small room adjoining where the interrogation was to take place. Jake's uncle Steve had explained that they did not need to be there but Maria had insisted. She wanted to see her boys with her own eyes and if that meant sitting through listening to exactly what had happened to them then that was what she was going to do!  Jose had not objected to her decision and for a minute Maria hated the way that her husband seemed incapable of telling her what he was thinking, it was a habit that their son had inherited but thankfully with this “bond” in place Jake would not need to rely on Carlos’ words, at least not the spoken ones.

 

Her eyes darted around the dark room taking in the table lining the far wall and the chairs scattered about, each of them occupied by people that Maria had only met in passing while she waited for Martina to collect Mark. Turning away she focused on the glass separating her from the boys. Stepping forward she pressed her hand to the cold material, the sweat on her palms making her fingers slip for a second, curling them towards her palm she bit her lip as she watched the unsuspecting teens.

 

Jake was slumped in his seat, his head bowed as he stared at something that Maria couldn't see. Carlos' body was curved towards the other boy, in a familiar gesture that she had seen so many times when Jake had gotten himself into trouble. Maria watched the way Carlos’ dark eyes flickered to the door every so often and even from where she stood Maria could see the tension in her son's frame.

 

The door opened again and Maria glanced across as Marty walked into the room. The other woman didn't say a word as she crossed to Maria's side, Mark following a few seconds later.

 

The four of them watched as the door to the interrogation room opened and two strangers walked in. Behind them the room was silent until Steve leaned forward, hitting the switch that would allow them to hear what was being said.

 

***O***

 

Jake remained silent as the two strange men settled into the seats across from them.

 

The smaller of the two inclined his head in greeting. "Jacob, Carlos, my name is Andrew Clark and this is Simon Wilkes, a representative from the H.S."

 

"I thought we were only going to be talking to the council representative?" Jake frowned, his fingers tightening around Carlos' where they were hidden beneath the table.

 

Andrew nodded. "That is what usually happens but this is a special case and several people within both organizations wanted to know what was going on, hence Mr. Wilkes' presence."

 

Carlos eyed the human suspiciously, the sudden change in protocol did not sit well with him and he could feel the way Jake's tension was amplified by the man's presence.

 

"I'm going to ask you a few question and all I need you to do is answer it to the best of your ability," Simon added, shuffling the papers he'd brought with him.

 

Andrew cleared his throat. "I believe we agreed that any and all interaction with the boys would be left in my hands," he reminded his colleague settling a blank look on the man when he frowned. “Shifter children have a very peculiar way of relating tothings; your questions would probably do more harm than good."

 

Wilkes' lips tightened and Cougar tensed at the scent of anger rolling off the man's skin. "All the men that died today were human. Had this simply been another shifter quarrel my presence here would have been unnecessary but as it is not, I would like you to give me the opportunity to do my job Mr. Clark," he bit out.

 

Jake glanced from one man to the other with narrowed eyes. "If this is your version of good cop, bad cop, I really think you need acting lessons," the blond deadpanned. "First, no agent would be allowed to conduct themselves like this in the field and second I grew up a military brat, I know all about procedure so you two can drop the act."

 

Carlos nodded in agreement watching the way the men took care not to glance at each other.

 

***O***

 

 

Maria frowned turning to Martina. “Why would they be acting? Jake and Carlos have done nothing wrong.”

 

“Something is going on that we don’t know about,” Mark responded, eyes glued to the glass.

 

“Jake’s right,” Steve added as he came to stand beside his brother, arms folded. “All the interviews before now were conducted by shifters. I don’t get why H.S. felt the need to send someone down or why they’re even working together.”

 

“Am I the only person who feels like we’re being played?” Tony inquired, his fingers stroking Cynthia’s fur as she slept unaware of what was happening around her. “First H.S. leaks information to Hesse, then the S.S. doesn’t follow up on what looks like hundreds of child disappearances…I’m not feeling the love here.”

 

Martina bit her lip as she turned back to watch the boys. If this was a setup both organizations were about to learn why the only way to separate a shifter child and its parents was through death. She’d failed Jake before, it wasn’t going to happen a second time.

 

***O***

 

There were moments when Akoni hated being a predicted shifter. It was almost like he was a part of both norms and shifters but set aside from both. Sometimes he wanted his fortieth birthday to come and be over with so that he’d know but he still had a good fifteen years to go and if there was one thing he knew, it was that he couldn’t control time.

 

Squaring his shoulders he met the eyes of the elder sitting across from him. The meeting he’d requested with the council had been worse than a failure, the shifters there hardly paying any attention to his proposal of letting the children remain with those that had found them or at least people they felt comfortable with instead of shipping them off to an orphanage. There was no doubt in his mind that the elder was simply going to turn down his request but Akoni schooled his face into the blank expression that he’d learned at the man’s knee. It wouldn’t do to embarrass his grandfather any more than he already had; leaping into the fray without considering the prejudices that still existed on both sides of the evolutionary chain.

 

“You have presented a good argument…” Akamu noted, his wizened hands clasped together as he stared down at his grandson.

 

“But it wasn’t good enough,” Akoni sighed, finishing for him.

 

“Always so impatient Akoni,” Akamu murmured shaking his head in amusement when Akoni’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Even know I can almost smell the readiness to change on you and yet you always doubt.”

 

Akoni was silent as his grandfather stood. “Your proposal has been accepted.”

 

“I..what?!” Akoni spluttered. “I mean thank you. Thank you so much, Councilman.”

 

Akamu smiled. “The council should be thanking you. We have forgotten what was once the most important. Your words showed us that. Now go, make sure that the children are safe _and_ happy.”

 

Akoni nodded, taking a few steps towards the door before darting forward, ignoring the guards bristling on either side of the room as he hugged Akamu. “Thank you, granddad.”

 

Akamu watched as the young man left the room, shaking his head he turned away.

 

Young Akoni was always so impulsive!

 

***O***

 

Clark glanced down at his sheet, ignoring Jake's statement. "I was told that you two had recently bonded is that correct?"

 

Jake cocked a brow at the deliberate change of topic but shrugged finally. "Yeah, we're bonded. We were supposed to be on our way home when we got shifter napped."

 

Wilkes frowned at the word and Jake grinned though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

 

"It’s my new word for when a shifter gets kidnapped. I mean if it’s happening so often, we should have a word for it right?"

 

Wilkes glanced away but Carlos could smell the adrenaline threading the musky scent of the man's cologne and his lips twisted into a snarl. Whatever the men were hiding seemed to be tied in with the kidnapping and Cougar didn't like the fact that they were trying to keep him and Jake in the dark.

 

Jake's fingers tapped against his as the blond sent a wave of calm flowing through their bond. Cougar leaned back in his chair, schooling his face into a bland expression but thankfully neither man seemed to have noticed his momentary lapse.

 

"Tell us what happened when you left the center," Wilkes prodded.

 

"Well technically we didn't leave the center. Like I said, we got shifter napped and by a doctor too! I thought stuff like that only happened in movies. You know like the old spy ones were you're never supposed to trust the person with the nice smile because they're usually the ones hiding a knife behind their back," Jake mused. "So I can't really tell you what happened when we left I was pretty unconscious by then."

 

"The doctor you are referring to would be Dr. Sang, correct?" Clark inquired, leaning forward.

 

"That depends. Is Dr. Sang, yay high, dark hair, prissy as hell and has the bad habit of letting men knock out her patients so that she can send them off into some sort of demented child trafficking ring? If that's a yes, then yeah, we're probably talking about the same person," Jake responded glibly.

 

 

***O***

 

Martina's eyes narrowed at her son's words. "Who the hell is Dr. Sang?"

 

"Apparently she's a double agent that has no qualms using other people's children to get to Hesse," Mark responded, his tone terse.

 

"Dr. Sang, real name Sofia Benedict, used to be an agent for the S.S. until her husband was killed and her son was taken. After that she changed her name and got a job in H.S. and from there she was sent to infiltrate Hesse's circle," Steve explained.

 

"And she just decided to use Jake and Carlos as bait?!" Maria snapped.

 

Danny sighed leaning against the wall. "Like I said, crocodile shifters are nuts."

 

"Is Jake taunting them?"

 

Everyone turned at Jose's voice but the man was staring at the scene before him intently.

 

Mark cocked his head in thought. So far Jake had seemed extremely blasé with his answers. "It's possible," he admitted.

 

"They are in the room with them after all. Who knows what they're picking up that we're missing," Tim suggested.

 

"If he is deliberately trying to provoke them, he probably thinks they know something," Tony put it. "Jake isn't stupid and if he was running wild Carlos would have reined him in by now."

 

"So they both think these guys know something. The question is what?" Martina asked.

 

***O***

 

 

Clark shuffled his papers. "I believe that description fits the doctor's profile. And this was the woman that took you from the center, correct?"

 

"Si," Carlos confirmed and both men glanced at him. The feline shifter's brow hiked when no one said anything for several seconds.

 

"If you're waiting for him to say something else you're going to be waiting a helluva long time. Cougs is like those silent movies, totally cool even without words," Jake told them and Carlos inclined his head in agreement.

 

Wilkes nodded, though the expression on his face was a lot less certain than the one he'd walked into the room with. "Do you remember arriving at the warehouse?"

 

Jake cocked his head, eyeing the man for a moment. "Sadly when I lost consciousness my eyes closed and I'm pretty sure my brain was offline too. See I didn't get the upgrade like those other people who can retain information while _unconscious_ ," he stated, stressing the last word in a way that made Wilkes flush.

 

Clark leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "I understand that this was a traumatic event for both of you but the sooner you cooperate the sooner we can get this over with."

 

"A traumatic experience?" Jake scoffed, finger tapping against the table. "Waking up in a strange place because some wacko wants to harvest your cells? That’s a traumatic experience. Trekking through the jungle with a group of scared kids? That’s another good example of a traumatic experience. Hearing them tell you what they had to live with every day because nobody in either of your organizations was monitoring the situation before it got to this point? That's so far beyond a traumatic experience that it’s like comparing a wave to a fucking Tsunami! So don't lecture us about what we should or shouldn't do, you lost that privilege the moment those kids lost their parents!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, mentions of child abuse, kidnapping and experimentation, Minor character death.

"Whoa," Danny whispered and his surprise was echoed by the expressions of everyone in the room as Jake tore into the man.

 

***O***

 

Clark leaned back in his chair. "You can't honestly believe we were aware of the situation."

 

Neither teen responded and the man glanced at the table where Jake's finger was still tapping in agitation.

 

"Ok, can you tell us how you escaped at least?" Wilkes inquired and Jake's eyes flickered to where his and Carlos hands were hidden.

 

"I dislocated my thumb to get out of the ropes and let me tell you that shit hurt like a completely respectable female dog, also what idiot ties people up anymore? I mean they didn't make handcuffs as decorations and if they could afford guns you'd think they could afford handcuffs..." he trailed off, rolling his eyes. "So we got into the vent. I shifted out because those things were built for ninjas like Cougs. We got moving but when we were over the room with the guards the vent collapsed..."

 

"Collapsed, with you in it?" Clark frowned.

 

"Yup, like a house on the wicked witch. Only this time the wicked witch was one of the guys we had been hiding from."

 

"And then?" Wilkes prompted.

 

"They were incapacitated," Carlos responded.

 

Wilkes frowned at him. "How?"

 

Jake stared from Cougar to the two men waiting expectantly. "Seriously, I'm pretty sure he just hit his word quota for the day. You’re not going to get much more out of him."

 

Cougar snorted, sliding down into his chair as the men gaped at them.

 

Clark blinked. "Right, ok." he paused, shaking his head as if to clear it. "What happened after the men were incapacitated?"

 

"We stole their clothes, or I stole their clothes because rescuing people butt-naked is not something I was pretty keen on trying and why isn't there some sort of a system set up for shifters to change with clothes still on?" Jake frowned at the question and Carlos kicked his ankle lightly to get him back on track. "Yeah, so we did a little looting then locked them in there. After that we were pretty much looking for a way out when we found the kids..."

 

"And what condition were the children in when you found them?" Wilkes asked, eyeing both teens like he was just waiting for the next roadblock in their interrogation.

 

"They were in cages, like three per cage," Jake responded, brow furrowing.

 

"And you just let them out?" Wilkes' tone was incredulous.

 

Jake turned slowly to face the man and Carlos gritted his teeth as the blond's anger leaking through the bond intensified the outrage he was already feeling.

 

"And what were we supposed to do?" Jake inquired his voice deceptively soft and at odds with the look in his eyes.

 

"Did you even know if any of them were feral?" Wilkes frowned.

 

"They. Were. In. Cages," Carlos bit out, because perhaps there was something wrong with the man's hearing. What did it matter if one of the children were feral? Should they have left them in there with the others or left them for the men who had taken them just because of that?

 

"I think my partner is surprised by your willingness to risk hurting yourselves just to save a group of children you'd never met," Clark explained but Carlos could see the way that the man had gone tense at Wilkes' words. There was no way that any shifter would willingly leave children behind, not when pack and family meant so much to them.

 

"Yeah well what can I say, I like a bit of danger," Jake retorted.

 

Wilkes pressed his lips together in thought. "So you intentionally released what could have been a dangerous set of feral shifters, correct?"

 

Scales skittered across Jake's neck, climbing up his jaw before fanning out to settle against his cheeks and Carlos clenched his free hand ignoring the way the men winced as his nails drew a sharp sound as they scrapped the metal arm of his chair.

 

Wilkes watched the display wide eyed but Clark simply settled in his seat, watching them.

 

"We freed a group of scared kids that had been locked in those things for God knows how long. If one of those children had been feral we would have dealt with it. None of them were, so let me ask you something Mr. Wilkes, are you a gambling man?" Jake inquired.

 

"What...I. What does that have to do with anything?" Wilkes spluttered.

 

"You just suggested that we should have left those children in there on the odds that some of them had gone feral. I don't know about you but that sounds a lot like gambling. Now me, I don't gamble, Cougar even less so, for two reasons. One, my mom and Aunt Maria would have tanned our hides since we were too young to even think about gambling because gambling usually equals Vegas which you don’t get a pass to unless you’re twenty-one or have really good fake I.D. And two, I don't like leaving things in the hands of somebody else, well unless that someone is Cougar, but that's a whole other kettle of fish. So tell me, what were the odds that we were supposed to lay down to know whether or not to leave those children in the cages, not playpens, not car seats. Cages… like animals?"

 

Wilkes didn’t say a word.

 

Jake snorted. "That's what I thought"

 

Clark tilted his head meeting Jake's gaze when the teen focused on him. "We both know how some humans think that feral shifters are nothing more than animals. It's something that we have dealt with over the years but prejudice will not simply disappear overnight," he sighed, eyes tired and for the first time since the men walked into the room Jake truly listened to what the man had to say.

 

Wilkes didn't interject but from the way he had gone ridged in his seat Jake could guess that Clark was on point with his hypothesis.

 

"I'm sorry that Agent Wilkes felt the need to speak of such things so callously and if it makes you more comfortable I'm sure that my partner would remain outside until we have finished recounting the events that led up to Victor Hesse's capture," he placated, hands spread palms up in a calming gesture.

 

Jake's brow twitched. **_"Do you think they're still messing about? Because this Wilkes guy is getting on my nerves,"_** he asked Carlos, slipping into their mental speak easily.

 

Cougar remained slouched eyes flickering from one man to the other. **_"I am not certain but Agent Wilkes could not be against all shifters or why would he have one for a partner?"_**

 

Jake considered the point, the signals he was getting off both men were confusing, ricocheting from strict authority figures to unsure newbies. It didn't sit well with him and truthfully he just wanted to get the whole thing over and done with so that he could go check on the kids.

 

Jake shrugged his shoulders in a “whatever” gesture but the scales he was sporting as well as Carlos' claws remained, telling both men that the teens hadn't accepted the explanation fully but were willing to carry on with the interrogation.

 

"So like I was saying, we got the kids out. We didn't know if anybody was coming back soon so we figured the best thing to do was get the hell out of dodge and the only place to go was the jungle, especially after we heard them radio in that they were on their way back."

 

Wilkes cleared his throat and Carlos turned to face him while Jake kept his eyes glued to the wall above the man's head.

 

"You said they radioed in. Do you know who it was that you heard?"

 

"No," Cougar responded tersely and thankfully the man took the hint, falling silent.

 

"What did you do after that?" Clark inquired drawing the boys' attention.

 

"We got everyone outside and can you believe the idiots left the door open? I mean if you're going to run some sort of crime syndicate wouldn't it be a good idea to invest in, I don't know, some alarms? Not that alarms would help much seeing as the guys who it should've alerted were still knocked out and I don't think that you could just register a business like that with your regular old alarm company."

 

Cougar rolled his eyes in exasperation as Jake rambled on but the blond just shot him a quick grin.

 

"Where was I?" he frowned.

 

"Outside," Carlos reminded him, lips quirking into a small smirk.

 

"Hey, don't be making snide remarks about my story telling, you aren't saying anything," Jake huffed even as he leaned into Carlos' side. "So we were outside and then Cougar lead us through the jungle because he is an awesome ninja with freaky cat senses and as expected he knew exactly where he was going," Jake gushed.

 

***O***

 

"He does know that they're already together right?" Tony inquired, head cocked in a distinctly canine manner. "The kid's giving away all his ammo, you save the compliments until you want them to do something for you!"

 

Tim flicked his bondmate's ear in retribution, smiling at the yelp the move elicited.

 

"Maybe Jake is a gentleman," Tim admonished as Tony turned to glare at him.

 

Danny snorted. "Yeah you say that because you didn't have to put with those two trying to maul each other."

 

Mark winced. "Can we forget that any of that ever happened?"

 

"They're bonded!" Martina spluttered. "I read up on that. What did you think it was? the shifter version of tiddly winks?"

 

This time Jose was the one who winced. "It is an idea I can believe."

 

***O***

 

Clark shook his head slightly. It was amazing enough that the two had bonded at such an early age but the easy way that they interacted with each other told him that the feelings underlying their connection went beyond simple romance and compatibility. Refocusing on the blond's words he sat forward.

 

"We had to climb down this hill, which would have been easy enough if it had been just me and Cougs but we had the kids to think about, especially the babies," Jake paused, mind flitting over what had happened next.

 

**_"Should I tell him what Cora said?"_** he asked Carlos, wincing internally at the way his mental voice seemed to radiate the feeling of horror and despair he’d subconsciously woven into the memory.

 

Cougar inclined his head. He knew that it would be hard for both of them but it needed to be done, if not for themselves, then for the children.

 

**_"It would be best,"_** he finally replied.

 

Jake bit his lip in consternation. **_"I know and I’m not trying to be difficult, Cougs, but it's… it’s not just some story to be passed around. She lived it and..."_**

 

Carlos reached out, ignoring the men watching them, stroking his fingers along the scales resting against Jake's cheek. **_"You did everything you could."_**

 

Jake shook his head and Carlos barely bit back the growl that was threatening to erupt from him in the face of his bondmate's pain. He'd known that part of Jake's act had been an attempt to dissociate himself from what had passed as much as it had been the blond's way of trying to make the agents to slip up.

 

**_"You can be her voice,"_** Carlos whispered keeping his mental voice calm despite the lump in his throat as he remembered the shocking feeling of defeat that had raged through Jake's body as Cora's tears slid against his skin. **_"Tell her story, so that she doesn't have to, Jake."_**

 

***O***

 

"What's happening?" Martina whispered but her question went unanswered by the others in the room as Jake raised his head.

 

"There's a little girl back there. Her name's Cora." he whispered, expression cold in a way Martina had never seen and it made her want to just say "fuck the system" her child was suffering and she couldn't help. Couldn't reach out and chase the boogiemen away. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until Mark reached out to brush them away. Turning she buried her face in his chest, holding back the sobs threatening to spill over as she stared down at the face of the innocent child in his arms, a child who no longer had a mother to fight his battles.

 

***O***

 

"She'll probably tell you she isn't a kid but she can't be older than fourteen," Jake carried on. "She was supposed to go first but she's scared of heights. She didn’t tell us that. Not even after watching Carlos reach the bottom; she thought that if she did. If she admitted she was scared she'd be letting the rest of them down."

 

Cougar closed his eyes, head bowed as Jake's words washed over him.

 

"She got, I think, four steps down before she froze. She couldn't do it and there was nothing wrong with that but in her head she'd failed them. She spent so much time trying to be strong for all the others that she forgot about herself," he chuckled bitterly. "We worked out a system, Cougar would come back for the baby I had after Cynthia went down and watched the one he'd already brought down. I carried Cora down that hill but everything she said, Cougar heard, he felt it as clearly as if she was speaking to him...."

 

Wilkes eyes shot to Carlos' bowed head. The files he'd read said that bonds took months to settle and yet here these two boy were sharing mental space mere hours after they'd bonded.

 

"Cora saw things no child should see. She watched her friends die around her. She watched some psycho experiment on a child she knew, someone she'd spent time with. It doesn't matter if they were friends or not, it doesn't even matter what species they were, no child should have to see those things..." Jake paused, tilting his head as he gathered his thoughts. "I promised...no, we, me and Cougar, we promised that nothing would hurt them again."

 

Clark nodded. "And you kept that promise," he commended.

 

Jake's lips quirked up into a sad smile. "My dad used to say that a man can promise a lot of things but true worth is showed in actions. Neither of us are going to pretend that we're the best guys out there but...if anything had happened to us, I wanted my parents and Cougar's parents to know that we kept our promise."

 

***O***

 

Maria pressed her hand against her mouth as she listened to Jake's words. She'd never wanted them to grow up but there was no part of her that wasn't proud of the men they'd become.

 

***O***

 

Wilkes stared at the boys in front of him in awe. He'd been raised in a household that had never thought much of the shifter community. His father had ensured that his son knew that people with abilities would always be put first because of their genetic advantage and he'd seen it every day both in the field and in regular life. People revered shifters, they were chosen first for jobs, agencies were made to ensure that they were trained and he'd believed every one of his father's words...until now.

 

Here were two teens that by all accounts could have gotten away from Hesse with little work if they'd made the journey themselves but they hadn't and a part of him thanked every God out there because if those children had been through even a fraction of what Jake was describing...hell, if most adults had been through what the kid was telling them, they would have broken a long time ago and Jake was right shifter or not, nobody deserved that!

 

But no matter the revelation or how he felt he had a job to do and this was just a stepping stone.

 

The tapping of Jake's finger against the table made him turn back to the teen and thankfully Clark picked up his slack.

 

"What happened next?" the shifter agent inquired softly.

 

"We got them into the cave that we found," Jake explained.

 

"Why the cave?" Wilkes nodded; it was tactically the best place for the boys to hide, keeping the kids out of the open.

 

"It was more secure." Carlos responded, lowering his hand from where it had been absentmindedly rested against Jake's neck and Wilkes nodded in understanding as he caught sight of the small layer of fur coating the smaller teen's fingers. He'd read Alvarez's file and the feline instinct would have been telling him to find a den.

 

"We got them settled and then we kept watch," Jake cut in.

 

Wilkes tensed, from what he'd been briefed the time frame they were about to discuss was the one they had marked for Hesse's men's death.

 

Jake sat up straight in his chair as he continued. "We shifted and set up a parameter and everything was quiet for a while until we heard Uncle Danno, at least I think it was Uncle Danno, he's the only other Cougar shifter I know...."

 

"Heard him?" Wilkes prodded.

 

"Yeah, you know the screaming thing they do, in the wild only females do it but...." he trailed off with a shrug. "You probably know all that already."

 

Clark shook his head. "No that's fine, Jake just tell us what happened."

 

"We heard Uncle Danno, like I said, and then we saw these three guys with guns."

 

"Didn't you think that they might have been with your uncle?" Wilkes asked and Jake shook his head.

 

"They smelled like blood and old dust, like that place that we were kept in. And if Uncle Danno and Steve had found the warehouse they would have waited there to ambush whoever was going to bring us back," Jake explained, the tapping getting faster as his agitation grew. "They stopped under the tree we were in and split up. The guy that stayed behind seemed to be the leader or something."

 

"Then?" Clark prompted.

 

Jake blinked slowly. "We had to take them down and he was by himself so Cougar went after him but he fought, so I had to get down there....I wasn't, we just wanted them to stay away from the kids," he whispered.

 

"The other man came back," Carlos added.

 

"So things got out of control and you killed them?" Wilkes asked.

 

"They wanted to hurt the children," Cougar gritted out, glaring at the man.

 

"We understand that but this was a bit beyond excessive force..." Wilkes started.

 

"What the hell could we have done?!" Jake spat, slamming his hand against the table as more scales flowed across his face. "There wasn't some convenient room to lock them in; we couldn't tie them up while we were shifted. We didn't have anything to tie them up with if we weren't! Were we just supposed to walk away and hope they'd change their minds and go home?!"

 

"I don't think you get what I'm trying to explain to you, Jake," Wilkes shot back. "This was murder, plain and simple."

 

Carlos pressed his head in his hands. "We had no choice."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence, character death, kidnapping, child abuse and experimentation.
> 
> So this story is nearly over but I want say thank you again to Cougars_catnip and el_gilliath because you two are awesome beyond words *clings to my incredible betas*

"I want them out of there!" Maria spat just as Mark was handing Mattie to Martina to hold.

 

Striding for the door he hissed in agitation as someone grabbed his shoulder, rounding on them in fury.

 

Steve held out his hands in supplication as Tony slipped past them. "If either of us go down there H.S. will claim we're too close to the boys to be objective..."

 

"Fuck H.S! This isn't protocol!" Mark snarled glaring at Danny as the other man moved to join Steve.

 

"Mark, I know how you feel, if Gracie had been down there I'd go for the jugular myself but let Tony deal with it. That way they won't have a leg to stand on if this comes up later."

 

Martina turned back to the glass as Tony strode into the room, whispering something to the two agents who quickly followed him out.

 

Mark turned, slumping against the wall as Jake pulled Carlos closer to him, burying his nose in the teen's dark hair.

 

"When I wanted to join the Navy, Ma asked me why and I told her that I wanted somewhere that if I had kids it wouldn't matter what they were as long as they didn't face the kind of prejudice you always hear about," Mark whispered, staring at Martina as she walked towards him. "What did I fight for if instead of tracking down who was helping that maniac Hesse H.S. would rather go after two kids who did the best they could in an impossible situation?"

 

Jose turned to face him his face blank and jaw tight with anger. "You fought so that you could stand and tell your son that what we are does not matter in who we are. And they have learned enough to be proud of that, do not let this..." he gestured towards the interrogation room, "Take away from that. Be proud of yourself too."

 

***O***

 

Tony rounded on both men as soon as the door shut. "What the hell was that?!"

 

Clark glanced at Wilkes who had fallen into parade rest as he stared blankly at the wall behind Tony's head. "H.S. was invited in to take part in the investigation. I was simply following the normal protocols..."

 

"Normal protocol?" The NCIS agent repeated, a growl hidden beneath his words and he watched as both men stiffened "Normal protocol denotes that one agent should interview the shifter. Interview, do you understand the meaning of the word? Not grill, not prosecute, interview! And you..." he snarled rounding on Clark. "There are two shifters in there that have just experienced their first feral state and are most likely scared out of their minds and you just sat there and let this idiot run roughshod over them!"

 

"The S.S. agreed that I was to take along a H.S. partner in order to keep the proceedings fair as the men that died were human. If I'd cut in every time he tried to ask a question..."

 

"What? If you'd cut in what would have happened? Was he going to write a long note to the principal and have you put in detention?! This is the real fucking world! Grow a backbone!"

 

Stepping back Tony rubbed his head, trying to grasp the fraying edges of his control because he really didn't think Tim would be happy if he shifted in the corridor like a newbie.

 

"You know what? Both of you....just go find the rest of your dog and pony show and wait there," Tony ordered.

 

"But..." Wilkes began, freezing when Tony actually snarled at him, canine fury bleeding through his human facade.

 

Tony shot the man one last look before turning to Clark. "You've got all the information you need, right?"

 

Clark nodded. "The trigger was the men's presence.  As far as I'm aware they didn't set out to deliberately hurt anyone and I'm fairly certain that anything after they triggered the feral state will be as difficult for them to recount as it has been for every shifter I've spoken with."

 

"Why do you need that specific information?" Wilkes interrupted and Tony barely resisted the urge to tell the man to go fuck himself because that wasn't professional and Tim would be disappointed.

 

"If your superiors had briefed you on what you're actually supposed to do when questioning a shifter that had gone feral you would know that the questions are designed to note each shifter's trigger so that in future they can avoid said trigger. Hear that? It wasn't just an occasion for you to further traumatize kids who've been through more shit than you've ever experienced!"

 

Wilkes' jaw tightened but he didn't respond as he turned to follow Clark who was already heading down the corridor, following Tony's command like a good little soldier. Tony shook his head in disgust. As much as his teachers and superiors claimed that he was a pain in the ass, at least he always had his reasons for breaking the rules and he only disobeyed orders when they went against his own moral code.

 

Swiping a hand across his face he stepped back into the room where Carlos and Jake were all but wrapped around each other. A blue eye sporting a thin vertical pupil was focused on him as he stepped closer.

 

"How's about we blow this popsicle stand?" he joked lightly but the boys straightened at his words, Carlos' head coming up and the wariness in the kid's eyes made Tony want to punch someone, preferably Wilkes, in his smug face. "There's a bunch of people here who really want to see you," he smiled.

 

***O***

 

Martina held her breath as the door to the room opened slowly and Tony stepped inside followed by Jake and Carlos.

 

Jake paused, a small frown creasing his forehead as he blinked in confusion. "Mom? What are you..." he glanced around the room, stiffening as he focused on the large glass and the room beyond it. "You heard?" he whispered, the pain in his voice made Martina's entire body freeze.

 

Maria, on the other hand didn't hesitate pulling Carlos into her embrace even as Marty stepped up to Jake cradling his face in her hands as tears formed in the familiar blue eyes.

 

"Don't you..." she started, sniffing as tears blurred her sight. "You’re my baby and you didn't do anything wrong."

 

Jake took in a shaky breath before he all but collapsed folding his taller frame around her and Martina shut her eyes tightly as his tears soaked her clothes. "I should've been there, I should've..." she whispered rocking him as she got herself under control, glancing up as familiar arms wrapped around them both and Mark pressed a kiss to the top of Jake’s head.

 

Beside them Jose whispered something to his son that had Cougar gasping out a watery laugh and Martina smiled, meeting her husband's eyes, they were going to be ok.

                                                                

***O***

 

Chin frowned as Agent Malcolm reported her find to him over the phone. Logically Steve would have gotten the call but Chin wasn't about to walk in there, especially not after Tony had explained what had gone on in the interrogation room but that left him as the person who was being asked to make the tough decisions and while he was used to that type of responsibility in the field he wasn’t sure how to deal with an emotional, homicidal shifter.

 

"I think the best thing for you to do is bring him here," he responded to the agent's query. "If nothing else maybe seeing her will induce the change..." he suggested.

 

The agent agreed and Chin hung up the phone, one hand drifting to the bridge of his nose.

 

Taking a deep breath, to center himself, he stepped out of the room, heading for the interrogation room where they'd left Sofia Benedict to cool her heels.

 

The woman glanced up as he entered the room and Chin nodded in greeting before pulling up a seat.

 

S.S had already cleared Sofia on the grounds that her instincts would have driven to her to commit the homicide. There had been no mention of her acts of kidnapping and Chin thought it was a bit of a cop out but Shifter Sec was not an organization that one went against without serious repercussions.

 

 "You said your son's name was Jack?" he inquired.

 

Sofia cocked her head. "Yes, it was."

 

"Do you know if Jack had ever shifted, before?" Chin prodded ignoring the sharp look the woman shot him.

 

"He hadn't but he enjoyed being in the water so much that Adam and I..." she paused her eyes narrowing as her jaw tightened. "What's this all about?"

 

Chin entwined his fingers and pressed them to his lips as he stared at her. Beneath all the bluster and cold attitude he could see the cracks in her facade, the way each mention of her son or husband sparked a reaction where cold-blooded murder couldn't. Maybe there was more to the woman than what met the eye, but in all honesty that wasn't Chin's call to make. He had a young shifter that was either stuck or too terrified to shift back and the woman in front of him was the best person to help the child through it.

 

"The agents working on the case with us have located Victor Hesse's warehouse by using the directions they got from Jake and Carlos," he explained.

 

Sofia leaned back, her face a mask of indifference but the way her fingers were twitching against the arm of the chair told Chin that she was listening despite her feigned nonchalance.

 

"They found some incriminating evidence. Medical notes, stored blood samples and fairly graphic descriptions of the experiments that were being done on the children," Chin watched as Sofia's expression grew even colder. "They also found a young crocodile..."

 

"What?!" Sofia snapped, frame going ridged as she sat forward the tips of her nails lengthening and darkening as the shock short-circuited her control. "They found what?" she repeated.

 

"There was a young crocodile in one of the room of the building. The name Jack was printed on the side of the container it was in," Chin finished.

 

Sofia shook her head, leaning back as her hands gripped her hair before she met Chin's eyes. "You..." her voice broke and Chin glanced down as she cleared her throat. "You think it's Jack…my Jack?"

 

"We don't know that but all the children that Hesse removed were at least fifteen. His notes claimed that this was when their genes became impervious to outside manipulation. And how old was your son?"

 

Sofia pressed her hand to her mouth, too sharp teeth digging into the skin of her finger but she didn't seem to notice even as blood began to drip from her hand. "Jack was fourteen, he'd be fifteen next month," she finally responded and Chin nodded, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and passing it to her.

 

"Well, then there's a good chance that we just found your son."

 

***O***

 

Davids lead the group into the room Chin had chosen; the other man had gone back in to make sure the Sofia was calm enough to meet her son.

 

Two young agents placed the glass aquarium on the table, stepping back as Agent Malcolm entered the room. The woman’s face remained blank as her eyes flickered over Davids and the man shot off a quick salute keeping his eyes on her. Even to those in H.S. ranks Agent Jennifer Malcolm was something of a legend and the fact that she'd never once had to do a full shift to intimidate her perps into spilling their guts made her even more terrifying.

 

The agent nodded at him before turning on her heels and striding from the room.

 

Davids tuned back to the container where the crocodile was hidden beneath what seemed to be scraps of clothing and Davids wondered if those were the remains of what he’d had on when Victor forced the change.

 

He'd never remembered to ask.

 

His musing was cut short as Sophia strode into the room, her back straight and eyes locked on the aquarium. She didn't even glance his way once as she made her way closer to the glass prison.

 

Behind her, Chin entered the room at a more sedate pace but Davids had a feeling that Chin Ho Kelly never hurried for anything that wasn't life-threatening.

 

Sophia paused, sniffing the air around the aquarium. She cocked her head to the side for a moment, then in a move that was almost too fast to follow, her hand plunged into the dark water, scales erupting and spreading up the appendage as the waters churned.

 

She hissed, her lips curling up into a snarl before pulling back. In her hands she clutched the small croc that had curled on itself and Chin sucked in a breath in sympathy at the claw marks that had broken through her scales, leaving open wounds that were bleeding profusely but Sofia ignored all of it as she sank to the ground, curling her body around the small reptile that was still thrashing madly.

 

"Jack, listen to me! Its mommy, baby. Jackie, its mommy," Sophia whispered as she pinned the younger shifter's body.

 

The moment stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before the crocodile's struggles slowed into half-hearted tries to escape the woman's grip and Sophia smiled through the tears streaming down her face as she cradled the small reptile closer.

 

"I know you're scared, but mommy's here Jack. I won't let anybody hurt you. Do you hear me?" she whispered.

 

The crocodile hissed and Sofia laughed softly. "I'm betting that wasn't anything I want to hear but I'll let it go this once if you change back for me."

 

Chin frowned as the croc, Jack because if the reptile had been anything but a shifter he'd probably have been trying to rip the woman's face off instead of curling up like an overgrown cat, slapped its tail against the floor.

 

Sofia exhaled slowly, glancing up and Davids turned away from the sight of her red eyes.

 

"You can do it, baby. Remember how mom used to change back? Take deep breaths and find your center, Jackie," she coaxed. “Just like I taught you.”

 

Davids stiffened as the croc tensed before letting out a rumbling breath.

 

Taking a step back he froze when he ran into Shaul as the Petty Officer stepped into the room.

 

The man shot him a questioning look but Davids just shrugged, gesturing to where Sophia was leading her son through the change and even from where he stood he could see odd patches of pink emerging amongst the reptile brown-green scales.

 

"I figured she'd want some time alone," Davids offered up as an excuse but Shaul just shrugged, turning to shut the door.

 

"You helped us bring in the men that did this. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stuck around to watch." he offered amicably, slapping Davids on the back. "I was wrong about you. You're an ok guy."

 

Davids glanced at the shut door before shooting Shaul a wan smile. "Yeah, thanks."

 

Across the room something slapped against the floor and both men turned in time to watch as the croc's body lengthened, limbs jerking sporadically as they took form and Davids shifted so that he was standing behind Chin as the teen retook his human form.

 

The dark haired boy glanced up at his mother from where he was crouched over her legs, the look in his eyes was one of disbelief and such intense hope.

 

Sofia's throat clenched as she gazed into the green eyes that always seemed like a mirror image of Adam's. Her son wasn't the child she'd left behind on her last mission but instead a teenager on the cusp of adulthood and her heart ached to know that she'd lost so many precious moments, so many changes. They had all been stolen away by a madman with a deranged vendetta that had ripped apart hundreds of families.

 

A part of her wanted to pull away because though she had been an agent before, it was nothing compared to the blood that now stained her hands and she wondered if she could touch her son and not taint him.

 

Jack made a soft sound and all her insecurities vanished in a breath. Sofia didn't even wait for him to speak, hauling off the jacket that she'd been given as she wrapped it around his body and pulled him close. Clutching at him as Jack straightened and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Jack buried his face in his mother's shirt, inhaling the faint smell of lavender and salt that had always marked her skin. He'd almost forgotten her smell, just like he'd almost forgotten her face, her smile. All the memories had been locked away, only drawn out in the depth of his slumber for a few minutes before the cold of the ground or the whimper of one of the younger children woke him and he had to push them away. He didn't have time to dwell on fantasies not when his friends were dying. He had to be strong, especially when he was the oldest one left.

 

He'd looked into Cora's eyes before they'd come for him and the despair on the girl's face had shattered his resolve...but that was the only time.

 

He never expected to see his mom again, he'd thought she'd been dead like Mr. Hesse had claimed but now with the scent of lavender and the warmth of her body pressed against him, he let himself fall knowing that she would be there to catch him just like she'd done every single moment of his life before he'd been stolen away from her.

 

The door opened and Sofia glanced up just in time to watch the man, who'd been in the room before her, slip outside but Jack quickly recaptured her attention.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, mentions of death and child abuse.
> 
> Once again I have to say major thanks to Cougars_catnip and el_gilliath, for sticking with me throughout this and while I have a sequel planned the next story I'll be posting is the sequel to Howl which is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/446127 because I promised you all and for those who don't know its a werewolf Au that took on a life of its own. And that's it really, hope you all enjoy this last bit and thanks for sticking with me throughout. Thank you for all the kudos and comments, you guys are awesome!

Davids took a deep breath as the door closed behind him, he hadn't meant to cut it so close but then again he hadn't expected Hesse to keep the kid alive either.

 

"Petty Officer Davids, is it?"

 

Davids straightened as Agent Malcolm pushed away from the wall where she'd been so motionless that Davids had missed her.

 

"Ma'am," he saluted but the shifter didn't say a word just taking a step closer.

 

"I should say thank you, Davids. You helped bring in the man that took my grandniece," she drawled, her dark eyes flickering over him as she circled him.

 

"There's no need for thanks, ma'am, I was just doing my job," Davids shrugged and the agent chuckled.

 

"So modest, Davids, but I didn't say thank you, now did I?"

 

Davids resisted the urge to turn so that he could keep her in sight. "Of course not. Like I said it's my job I really don't expect thanks."

 

Malcolm paused in front of him and even though he was at least a foot taller and a hundred pound heavier Davids couldn't quash the irrational urge to retreat.

 

Jennifer watched the man fidget from beneath half-lidded eyes. She wasn't sure how the others had missed it. Maybe it was because none of them had stepped foot in Hesse's warehouse base but the moment she passed the man the scent of dirt and blood almost overwhelmed her senses. Not only had the Petty Officer been to Hesse's hideout, he'd been there often enough for the scent of the place to become ingrained on his skin like a calling card for anyone who knew what they were looking for.

"So tell me, McGarrett says you spun them a really nice story about your dad being a shifter..." she smiled, black streaks bleeding across her irises. "Did you happen to tell them that he kicked you out after he found out you were just a norm?"

 

Davids sucked in a breath but didn't respond, grinding his teeth as she stepped closer.

 

"That was really cruel of him, wasn't it? I mean after all it wasn't your fault that you didn't get your mother's genes," she placated.

 

"With all respect, I don't see how that's any of your business, ma'am," Davids spat, as each of her words dug beneath his skin unearthing long buried memories of a time he'd rather leave behind him.

 

Jennifer flashed him a sharp smile as she began her circuit again. "Lots of people see the prejudices that humans have but not many see the ones within the shifter communities." she mused, head tipped up as she inhaled, the acidic scent of adrenaline making her smile. "I bet you didn't even have anyone to turn to. Your mom was dead and you'd just been left behind...Was that when you met him? Come on, you can tell me," she prodded.

 

"If you know so much, why do I need to tell you anything?" Davids shot back glaring at her, his fingers itching to go for his firearm but he knew that logically there was no way he was going to just walk out of the building like he'd planned. The chances of him getting to her before she got him weren't very good.

 

Jennifer paused, her obsidian eyes trained on his face and this time Davids couldn't hide the shudder that worked through him. Her eyes looked dead and lifeless, set in a face that was almost too pretty she seemed like a doll brought to life.

 

He'd never liked dolls.

 

"What did he tell you, Davids? Did he promise to help you change? Become the thing your father had been so disappointed that you weren't? Was that why you helped him?"

 

"You don't know anything!" Davids snarled taking a step forward; he froze as a slow smile spread across the woman's face revealing a jagged row of deadly teeth. "You've never felt judged like that! He waited until I was eighteen. Everything was fine, he didn't even...he just got up on my birthday and told me that if I hadn't changed I wasn't going to and he couldn't live with a norm in his house. He said I'd influence my little sister because she had so much potential, not like me...I was nothing to him! After eighteen years he just...threw me away like trash! So don't get on your fucking high horse and judge me. Not when you don't know what I've been through!"

 

"And that gives you the right to just give him the names of all the children like you? The ones that hadn't changed yet but had potential?" Jennifer demanded.

 

"He was helping them!" Davids shouted, flinging his arms wide. "If he knew the gene, if he could just figure out how it worked he could turn it on in anyone..."

 

"And the ones that died, the parents he had killed?"

 

Davids shook his head. "You don't get it, you can't have success without sacrifice. If they'd just allowed him to take the kids, he wouldn't have had them hurt..."

 

"So my sister was a sacrifice? A necessary evil?"

 

Davids spun from Jennifer towards the voice, his eyes widening at the sight of Shaul. The man's firearm was aimed directly at his head as he stepped closer.

 

"You answer me, you piece of shit!"

 

"Shaul," Chin whispered, stepping from behind the man but the shark shifter kept his eyes glued to Davids paling face.

 

"My sister loved Amanda. She loved her with every single fiber of her fucking being and if you think she would have just sat by and allowed somebody to take her daughter...." Shaul trailed off, his eyes narrowing. "Parents don't just walk away from their kids, not true ones, no matter what they are. Sophie didn't care if Amanda was a shifter, a norm or a fucking chimp, she was her kid and she loved her and because of you Amanda is never going to see her again!"

 

Davids swallowed, hard, his eyes darting from the gun in Shaul's hand to the hard look in Chin's face as he watched them.

 

"Kyle Shaul."

 

Shaul's eyes flickered to Jennifer and the sound of his name.

 

"Tell me, is this the man you think your niece would want you to be?" she asked, eyes rising to meet his and Shaul barely held back a snarl.

 

"Look, lady, I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me so don't even..."

 

"I know that you were the result of an artificial insemination. You never knew your father but you did find your sister or she found you when you were living in the orphanage. You have two living relatives..."

 

"I only know one," Shaul responded, his eyes moving back to Davids.

 

"Well you're looking at the other one and if you don't want us to be speaking with you in cuffs you'll put the gun down," Jennifer ordered.

 

Shaul stiffened, eyes locked with Davids. "Say I believe you and you're my long lost whatever. Why the hell should I let this asshole live?"

 

"Because if you don't, those kids won't get the justice they deserve," Jennifer whispered.

 

Shaul swallowed past the lump in his throat as he glared at the man. He could still hear Sophie's laugh, smell that flowery perfume that she used to wear. The ghost sensations were the only things he had left of his sister, those and Amanda...he inhaled and squeezed the trigger.

 

The time in the room seemed to slow as both Jennifer and Chin dove for Shaul but the silence of the room was shattered by a gunshot and Davids' scream as he collapsed.

 

Shaul stepped back, the gun dangling loosely in his hand and Chin grabbed it before moving around him to stare at the man lying on the floor.

 

"He fucking shot me!" Davids screamed, pressing his hands to the wound that was bleeding profusely.

 

Chin radioed for a medic before glancing at him. "Be glad he only shot you in the leg."

 

***O***

 

Akoni frowned as he pulled into the 5-O parking lot. Stepping from his car he slipped to the side and watched as the man Kono had introduced as Davids was brought out on a stretcher, Chin Ho following closely behind.

 

His cousin nodded at him as he passed by. Akoni just shook his head, if this day got any more weird...well he didn’t know what he'd do so he hoped that they'd hit the weird peak.

 

Inside the HQ Kono, Steve and Danny were speaking a group of strangers. Danny glanced at him as he sidled past gesturing to the room that Akoni had left Trevor in before shooting him a thumbs up.

 

Akoni had hardly taken a step inside when he was set upon. Thankfully his attacker seemed more intent on escape than actually causing him harm. Stooping he grabbed the naked little boy before he could reach the open door.

 

"Oh God, thank you!" Trevor breathed from his place on the floor where he was trying to wrestle clothes on one little girl as the other methodically peeled off the garments that she was wearing. "Uhmm, could you....?" he began and Akoni waved him off with a smile.

 

"No problem, brah. I'm an old hand at this," he grinned, flitting through the pile of clothes on the floor until he found something suitable. Lowering himself and his prisoner to the ground he blew lightly against the toddler's stomach, grinning as the little boy shrieked with laughter.

 

The girl had stopped undressing herself and Akoni could see her watching them from the corner of his eye.

 

"Okay, dude, how about we get you dressed?" he offered.

 

Shrewd eyes regarded him for a moment before the child turned his head away, chubby arms held out as if to ward off the very thought of clothes. "No!"

 

Akoni blinked. "Yeah, that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

 

"They've been doing that since they woke up. It’s the only word I can get out of them," Trevor sighed, shooting Akoni a sympathetic look.

 

"Good thing I came prepared then," Akoni grinned, pulling three lollipops from his pocket. The crinkle of the wrappers instantly caught the children's attention and Akoni smirked at Trevor's look of awe. "When in doubt...bribe."

 

***O***

 

Steve exhaled as the last agent left the building. Leaning into Danny's side where they’d slumped after two hours of debriefing, if someone waved a case in front of his eyes right now Steve doubted he’d be able to do anything more than bat it away and the weariness leaking across the bond said Danny felt the same way.

 

The S.S. agents had argued that yes Shaul had shot Davids under circumstances that couldn't be seen as completely hostile but the simple fact that the man hadn't gone feral after he'd learned that Davids had supplied Hesse with the information he'd needed to find the families that he'd targeted was enough of a saving grace that they were willing to overlook the matter if the man took a break and got some degree of therapy.

 

Shaul had accepted their decision and left with Agent Malcolm and Amanda a few minutes after the details had been finalized.

 

H.S. was going through a full and extremely detailed internal investigation to flush out any other potential Hesse sympathizers especially after the shouting match that had occurred when they'd learned about the way that Wilkes had tried to conduct Jake and Carlos' investigation. To say that the Shifter Council representatives present had been pissed was an extreme understatement.

 

Jake and Carlos had offered to go with the children to the shifter center where they were to be checked over and then registered before potential foster parents were selected. Their parents had gone along, unwilling to let the teens out of their sight.

 

Tony and Tim were accompanying the group because even in her human form Cynthia's puppy-dog eyes were lethal and the two NCIS agents had folded like a house of cards when her lower lip had started to tremble. Jack and Sophia had accompanied them.

 

Danny prodded Steve in the side, jerking him from his thoughts. "Ready to go home, babe?"

 

Steve sighed and nodded, he just really wanted the day to be over.

 

***O***

 

Jake stood atop the small cliff and gazed out at the serene blue of the water. Cougar stood beside him, close enough that the warmth of the other teen’s body seemed to ward off some of the morning's cold.

 

When they'd been in the jungle Jake had clung to the hope that everything would be alright, that between him and Carlos they could survive and get everyone out alive and it had worked but now it all felt like someone else had hijacked his life and lived all those moments. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in himself or Cougar because he really did but if someone asked him how two frankly messed up teenagers managed to hold out against a criminal mastermind they'd probably get no response and for Jake that was a first because there was always something on the tip of his tongue, some bit back word or endless ramble that downplayed the effort that he put into things. It was who he was, how he processed things and without it...well sometimes his thoughts without that interjected chaos scared him.

 

Carlos mind brushed against his, the touch cautious and gentle as it had been since they'd left the interrogation room and Jake didn't want that. He didn't want Cougar to hold back some part of himself because he was scared of what it might do to Jake. Not when he knew that Cougar had been just as scarred by everything that had happened. Reaching out he curled himself around Cougar’s mental presence until he couldn’t tell where Carlos’ thought started and his own ended and as his bondmate relaxed into the mental caress Jake smiled.

 

Everyone else was gone now, either back to the mainland where located family members would pick them up or with their new adopted families. Jake had been surprised when Cora had agreed to stay with Akoni and Trevor though he was pretty certain that the triplets had cinched that deal. His mom had sat them down and talked about keeping Mattie and in the end they'd agreed that it was the best thing to do for the little boy. To say Matthias had been pleased would have been an understatement. Jake was pretty sure Cougar’s ears were still ringing after the shriek of joy that Mattie had made when they told him.

 

Exhaling Jake reached out, clasping Cougar's hand in his and stepping closer to other teen, he wrapped his mind around him.

 

Carlos glanced up, his dark eyes gleaming in the light and Jake smiled as the familiar warmth flooded through the bond even as a small smile flitted across Cougar's face.

 

Together they took a step forward.

 

Hesse was going to go on trial soon and they'd most likely have to come back to Oahu to testify against the man. Jake just hoped that the kids wouldn't have to face him again.

 

Another step and they were almost at the edge.

 

The bond grew with every day that passed and Jake didn't know how to explain it to the multitude of therapist and S.S. agents that asked. He didn't know how to put in words the fact that without Carlos he...he wouldn't be himself.

 

They stopped at the very edge and Jake grinned as Cougar’s fingers tightened around his.

 

They were still going to join the Navy. The decision had shocked several people who thought that after their ordeal, they'd want to be as far away from any danger as they could but then again the people who really mattered understood their choice perfectly.

 

Cougar glanced at Jake. "Te amo."

 

"Love you too, Cougs," Jake whispered, glancing from Cougar’s face to the water beneath them.

 

Cougar followed his gaze, licking his lips once before letting go of Jake’s hand.

 

The blond turned, shooting him a bright grin. “On two?”

 

Carlos nodded. “One.”

 

“Two,” Jake whispered.

 

They jumped and for a second as the world bled away around them, it was perfect.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pounce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735158) by [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip)




End file.
